


Metanoia

by Honeytastic, Ralkm



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 87,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeytastic/pseuds/Honeytastic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkm/pseuds/Ralkm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(n.) the journey of changing one's mind, heart, self, or way of life. Historia original en español.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soledad

**Author's Note:**

> La historia, concepto y todos los personajes pertenecen a Ralkm y Honeytastic  
> Esta historia incluye diferentes POVs, y tres historias diferentes que de alguna forma se conectan.

 

_1\. f. Carencia de compañía._

_2\. Pesar y melancolía que se sienten por la ausencia,muerte o pérdida de alguna persona o cosa._

* * *

              Ninguna persona podía elegir nacer como lo que era. Jeremy no lo había hecho tampoco, y lidiaba con ello de la mejor forma que podía.

              Cuando tu intención era aislarte del mundo, quizás residir en Nueva York no era la idea más brillante. Es ruidosa, sobrepoblada, y el planeta entero la conocía. Quizás lo único que tenía a su favor era que podías mezclarte en las multitudes y ser sólo una persona más; si no lo intentabas, no resaltabas. Eras un punto negro entre millones de puntos negros. Claro, de haber estado en manos de Jeremy, probablemente se hubiese ido a Tristán de Cunha, la isla habitada más remota del planeta, pero sus padres adoptivos insistían en tenerlo cerca. Era lo menos que podías hacer por tus padres cuando apenas les devolvías las llamadas y nunca te habías esforzado en quererlos como se debía. Jeremy no tenía dudas de que merecían a un hijo mejor, pero era por su bien. Los apreciaba, y, por eso, no podía arriesgarlos al peligro que era tenerlo cerca. Justamente por esa razón, apenas había terminado la preparatoria (en el día de graduación, de hecho) había hecho sus maletas y ahora vivía en su propio departamento. Sus padres obviamente se habían sorprendido con su decisión y todo lo demás, probablemente habían captado el mensaje equivocado y les había dolido, pero era algo que Jeremy había decidido y que debía hacer. 

             Había conseguido un trabajo en la biblioteca de la Universidad de Columbia desde antes de su graduación, como parte de su programa de admisión, y había procurado reunir suficiente dinero para poder empezar a vivir solo. Únicamente sus libros y él, como había querido desde hacía años, los únicos compañeros que no podían salir perjudicados por su culpa y su método de escape. Quizás lo más particular de él era que leía libros técnicos, enciclopedias y demás; rara vez leía una novela. No le gustaba la ficción. La ficción podía dar esperanzas innecesarias, esperanzas que luego la realidad destruiría sin que lo vieras venir. La ficción se burlaba de la realidad y, por tanto, se burlaba de Jeremy y todo por lo que había pasado. Sonaba frío de su parte, pero así se sentía. Quizás estar solo lo había enfriado un poco.

                Sin embargo, a veces sus intentos de aislarse del mundo eran frustrados por circunstancias fuera de su control; circunstancias fuera de su control que se llamaban _Dionne_.  Jeremy intentaba mantener sus interacciones con las personas dentro de lo necesario y socialmente aceptable (no le gustaba la idea de que lo categorizaran como asocial, porque no lo era. No quería tentar a sus padres adoptivos en conseguirle ayuda para un problema que no tenía. No era asocial, sólo… era un asunto complicado), pero cuando tu compañera de trabajo en la biblioteca insistía en mantener conversaciones contigo y tú no querías ser maleducado o decirle “Hey, estoy intentando aislarme del mundo y estás arruinando mis planes”, pues… Si se hiciera un diagrama de Venn de qué clase de persona terminaría por establecer una amistad con Jeremy en contra de su voluntad, un circulo de “Mujeres insistentes y perseverantes” y otro de “Personas con las que pasas más de 12 horas al día” que se sobreponen ligeramente, compartiendo un espacio, sería la respuesta. Dionne, o más bien, “Dee” estaba en ese espacio.

                Todo era normal entre ellos, o al menos lo era hasta ese día. Estaban detrás del escritorio haciendo inventario un miércoles alrededor de las siete de la noche cuando Jeremy volvió de buscar café para ambos y colocó una taza frente a ella, encima de un posavasos que él insistía en que usaran para no dañar las mesas.

             "Eres un encanto Jeremy, pero tienes que hacer algo más que pasar veinticinco horas al día en la biblioteca.” Dijo Dee inesperadamente cuando él aún no había tenido ni oportunidad de sentarse en su silla.

             Eso lo tomó por sorpresa (aún cuando debía estar acostumbrado a la morena a esas alturas), por lo que parpadeó dos veces y se lo pensó un momento. No sabía que responder, y abrió la boca unas cuantas veces tratando de sacar alguna palabra, que nunca venía, mientras volvía a tomar su asiento en el escritorio.

             Coloco su propia taza en el posavasos a un lado de su computadora. “… También te traje café, ¿no?...” Suspiró, consciente de lo pobre que era su excusa antes de centrarse nuevamente en su trabajo, como si así pudiese alejarse de la conversación. “¿A qué viene eso, de todas formas?”

             "Jeremy...” La chica apoyó su rostro en su mano, luciendo preocupada por él y al mismo tiempo como si estuviera intentando descifrarlo, entender cómo funcionaba. La acción hizo que su flequillo cayera sobre sus ojos, y Jeremy debía admitir que a _ella_ se le veía bien. Podía imaginarse a Dee perfectamente en la portada de una revista, eclipsando a cualquier modelo. Dee era esta fantástica chica de piel morena, de un tono marrón brillante, y cabello castaño tan oscuro que parecía negro a menos que lo reflejaras a la luz. Ya ella se había encargado de hacerle saber que tenía un trasfondo cultural loquísimo y multicultural; padre americano de origen filipino y madre afro-americana de origen indio y mexicano. Jeremy no estaba particularmente atraído a ella (o a nadie. Hasta donde le constaba, todo indicaba que era asexual), pero no era ciego y sabía que tenía un cuerpo espectacular, delgado y tonificado. Era una mujer de facciones fuertes pero hermosas, como los de una guerrera amazona. Nunca había visto una, pero definitivamente Dee podría representar una en una película hollywoodense, y su personalidad combinaba perfectamente con esa imagen, jamás dispuesta a guardarse sus opiniones. “Te amo, lo sabes, y tal vez seas el mejor chico que hay en todo Nueva York, pero eso de que yo sea tu única amiga... Puedo presentarte gente, sabes."

             Jeremy volvió a suspirar, ligeramente hastiado. Por suerte, era una de esas personas cuyas reacciones y expresiones siempre solían verse más suaves de lo que realmente sentía, más que nada por su naturaleza amable y tranquila. Procuraba tener cuidado con cómo reaccionaba ante todo, ya que no quería herir los sentimientos de su única amiga, aún si ella lo era en contra de la voluntad del chico.

             En todo caso,  no era la primera vez que tocaban ese tema. ¿ _Por qué_ , por qué se ponía en esas situaciones? Eso era lo que ganaba por permitirle a una persona meterse así fuese un poquito en su vida. Dee era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo, pero en los términos de la gente normal, ella era prácticamente una conocida. Su relación consistía en escuchar lo que ella tuviera que decirle, trabajar juntos, y de vez en cuando dejarla verlo en las prácticas de futbol. Nunca se habían visto fuera del campus y, hasta ahora, se había rehusado a intercambiar teléfonos. Dee nunca se dejaba de quejar por ello, pero no podía permitir que esa amistad profundizara más de ahí.

             "Está bien, Dee." Le sonrió levemente, en un intento de tranquilizarla. “No quiero… _conocer gente_.” Se reclinó en su asiento, clavando la mirada en el techo. “En estos momentos, mi prioridad es encontrar la forma de conseguir un trabajo que me permita costearme los estudios de Psicología." Su sonrisa desapareció, y frunció el ceño, como si algo le preocupara desde hace tiempo, “De hecho, no he podido pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso últimamente. A este paso, mis estudios dependen de un milagro…”

             Solo tenía un título de preparatoria y, aunque podía conseguir trabajos como el que tenía (él cual le encantaba),  Jeremy necesitaba uno con un sueldo absurdamente bueno si quería empezar a estudiar pronto y no seguir dependiendo de un crédito educativo federal cuya respuesta nunca terminaba de llegar. Un semestre en una universidad como Columbia no se podía pagar con un trabajo a tiempo completo en la biblioteca y, por mucho que le encantara jugar futbol, no se veía en la NFL ni nada por el estilo.

             La morena se colocó un dedo sobre el mentón. "Un milagro...” Murmuró pensativa, bastante pensativa. Quizás demasiado, y Jeremy sintió que tenía razones para preocuparse cuando ella fijó su mirada hacia él, con mucho interés. “¿Qué tan ocupado estás en las noches?"

             “… ¿En las noches?” Preguntó el chico fingiendo indiferencia, tratando de esconder sus nervios. La forma en la que lo miraba y la pregunta no predicaban nada bueno. Dee era lo contrario a él, así que siempre lograba tomarlo por sorpresa. , “¿Por qué preguntas?”

             Dee se quitó el cabello de la cara con un movimiento rápido del cuello antes de contestar, como si fuese una modelo de comercial. “Porque tengo otro trabajo en las noches, y creo que podría haber una vacante para ti..." Se inclinó hacia él, mirándolo fijamente y bajó la voz, claramente no queriendo que alguien más escuchara lo que iba a decir. “Sé qué es lo que puedes hacer, Jeremy. Te he visto en las prácticas de fútbol."

             Hubo un silencio de cinco segundos, en el que sólo se miraron fijamente. Jeremy desvió la mirada a la pantalla de la computadora y se llevó su taza de café a los labios antes de responder.

              "No sé de qué hablas, Dee.” Con su compostura de vuelta, logró volver a mirarla. Lucía relativamente sereno, pese a todo. “Bastantes personas pueden jugar fútbol, te lo aseguro.”

             "Tú sabes a qué me refiero." Insistió la morena y tomó un sorbo de su café antes de volver a su propio trabajo chequeando listas. Claro que Jeremy sabía a qué se refería, y eso lo ponía nervioso, muy nervioso.  No podía--… no--… nadie, nadie debía saber eso. Jeremy estaba acostumbrado a llevar una máscara, y podía esconder sus emociones. Eran cosas que aprendías cuando tenías que sonreír y mantener una actitud positiva en el orfanato por el bien de los demás, o cuando tenías que hacerlo frente a tus padres adoptivos para asegurarles que ellos no estaban haciendo nada malo, a pesar de que su hijo se rehusaba a la mayoría de las actividades familiares que ellos proponían. Dee continuó, sin levantar la vista de las listas. “De todos modos, si te interesa, puedes acompañarme hoy en cuanto salgamos de aquí."

             Hubo otro silencio, en el que Jeremy sólo movió aleatoriamente el puntero del mouse por la pantalla de la computadora, la cual miraba fijamente mientras reorganizaba sus pensamientos. Ella sabía. Ella…

             Frunció el ceño, y miró de reojo a su amiga, con una mezcla de intriga y preocupación. “… ¿En que trabajas, Dee?” Nunca le había mencionado ningún trabajo por las noches,y Dee mencionaba _muchas_ cosas.

             Ella simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros. "Tendrás que verlo por ti mismo. O vivir con la duda. Y para la próxima vez, recuerda que me gusta el café con edulcorante.” Le dijo con una sonrisa, con cierto aire victorioso, y volvió su atención a la computadora.

             Si Jeremy era honesto, no entendía a las chicas. Ni un poquito. Nada. Y aún así, ahí estaba, a un poco más de las nueve de la noche caminando detrás la guerrera amazona. Estaba nervioso (aún miraba con cierta desconfianza a Dee incluso), pero trataba de mantenerse ocupado con sus pensamientos. Intentaba teorizar dónde trabajaba Dee, por ejemplo. Considerando la _habilidad especial_ de la chica y los trabajos nocturnos disponibles, se temía lo peor, pero le costaba imaginársela en “lo peor” y, no era sólo eso lo que lo le preocupaba, sino…

              "Dee." La llamó de repente, después de caminar un rato en silencio. Se detuvo en cuanto ella se volteó a mirarlo, y se relamió los labios antes de preguntar. “Si sabes lo que puedo hacer… ¿Por qué me sigues hablando?” La mirada de Jeremy era algo triste, como si le doliera hacer esa pregunta, pero más que todo, estaba confundido. “¿Desde cuándo lo sabes…?”

             "Desde que el tipo más grande de todo el equipo de fútbol americano de reserva de la universidad prefirió apartarse de ti antes que arrancarte la cabeza por no darle el pase de la victoria en el entrenamiento. Esas cosas no pasan sólo porque sí."

             Jeremy bajó la mirada. Escuchar eso había dolido, siempre dolía cuando recordaba lo que era. “… ¿Por qué no me dejaste de hablar? ¿Por qué no te… alejas? Me harías la vida más sencilla y… y es lo que deberías hacer.”

             "Si te dejara de hablar tendrías que hablarle a tu teléfono celular, y me caes bien, o si no, no estarías aquí conmigo. Ahora, ¿te interesa saber del trabajo o no? Porque mi turno empieza en quince minutos y no pretendo hacer una disertación moral sobre tu ausencia de vida social." Replicó de esa manera que sólo ella podía hacerlo.

             El chico parpadeó dos veces, aún sin entender en absoluto por qué Dee actuaba como si nada, pero debía admitir que le había hecho sonreír un poco. "... Yo no le hablaría a mi teléfono celular." Se defendió suavemente y siguió la marcha, aunque esta vez rodeó a su amiga por los hombros en el camino, haciéndola caminar junto a él. Apretó un poco su hombro, como diciéndole "gracias".

             "Cierto, ni siquiera le hablarías a tu teléfono." Le respondió ella con una sonrisa cómplice mientras caminaban los pocos metros que los separaban del último lugar donde Jeremy habría esperado terminar encontrando trabajo. Su trauma por entrar por primera vez a aquel estruendoso club nocturno debió durar alrededor de unos tres minutos, hasta que Dee notó que estaba caminando sola y regresó sobre sus pasos para arrastrarlo tras ella. El Kit Kat Club estaba lleno de caballeros aparentemente refinados en horario de oficina, que en las noches dejaban su dinero en señoritas con poca ropa que se sentaban en su regazo a escuchar lo que aquellos hombres tuvieran que decir sobre sus aburridas esposas o sus frustrantes trabajos.

             Dee esquivó cada mesa y cada tarima en la que había alguna chica bailando en un tubo a pesar de la iluminación tenue y rojiza y del humo que parecía cubrirlo todo, dándole una atmósfera misteriosa y hasta prohibida al local. ¿Acaso su amiga...? Pasaron junto al bar hasta una puerta que daba a un pasillo, bien iluminado y sin el ruido de la música, en el que había otra serie de puertas. "Tú estarías todo el tiempo aquí. A menos que quieras salir a divertirte un rato, claro, pero no durante tus horas de trabajo." Le dijo al castaño, que a cada minuto entendía menos.

             “…” Jeremy decidió dejar de lado el tema de que era aparentemente asexual y se concentró en algo más importante. “Yo… estaría todo el tiempo aquí. ¿Haciendo… que? Y tú…” Arqueó una ceja lentamente, intrigado. “¿Estarías haciendo...” Señaló la puerta por la que acababan de entrar. “… eso?”

             "Yo sólo bailo. Nada contra las otras chicas, cada quien hace lo que tiene que hacer." Le contestó con un deje de seriedad, abriendo una de las puertas del corredor, identificada con "Mandy" escrito con brillantes letras verdes. "Así me llaman aquí, no preguntes." Aquel pequeño cuarto, o más bien, camerino, tenía una mesita con un espejo, una silla frente al mismo, un sillón y el resto de todo el espacio estaba ocupado por prendas de ropa brillante y ajustada, boas de plumas de colores, botas de cuero de tacón alto y algunas pelucas de tonos exóticos.

             Jeremy tomó una de las boas de plumas, no muy seguro de si debía reírse de aquel carnaval de colores o qué hacer exactamente. Sólo sabía que no podría reírse aunque quisiera, porque estaba muy desconcertado y reírse no era lo suyo. “No dijiste qué tengo que hacer yo, Dee. ¿Qué clase de trabajo me estás ofreciendo? Sólo por si acaso, no sé nada de maquillaje.” Aseguró con total seriedad.

            "Se nota, cariño. Créeme que se nota." Dee le quitó la boa de las manos, poniéndola en su lugar antes de proceder a empezar a cambiarse, sin importarle mucho la presencia de Jeremy, o tal vez ignorándolo a propósito. "Yo... No eres el único que puede hacer algo especial, Jeremy. Lo uso para obtener mejores propinas, y te juro que sí funciona, pero... bueno, hay tipos que no pueden controlarse y..."

            Jeremy, quien le había dado la espalda a su amiga desde que empezó a cambiarse, ató cabos inmediatamente. "... Y... necesitas protección. Yo... no creo ser tu mejor opción, no soy muy fornido. Además..." Suspiró y torció la boca. "Sé sobre tu poder, y no deberías utilizarlo para eso. Eres hermosa, no necesitas usarlo para obtener buenas propinas, estoy seguro."

             "Bailar no me hace menos, sólo para que lo sepas, simplemente mis padres ya hacen bastante pagándome la universidad y el camino hacia el Senado necesita mucho dinero." Aclaró la morena, su voz algo ofendida. Un brassier de encaje blanco salió volando hasta aterrizar sobre la cabeza de Jeremy, quien se lo quitó completamente confundido, y tras unos pocos minutos de silencio, Dee se acercó hasta él, con la expresión tan seria y decidida como le permitía una peluca color rosa chicle. "Tú necesitas el dinero y yo necesito algo más de seguridad. Ambos sabemos lo que puedes hacer y sólo tendrías que quedarte aquí y acompañarme en cuanto termine, nada más. ¿Cien dólares la noche?"

             "... No quiero hacerle daño a nadie." Declaró Jeremy, bajando la mirada. "No quiero usar mis poderes, Dee. Y no te estaba juzgando por bailar... sólo digo que no necesitas enamorar artificialmente a nadie para ganar más dinero aquí." La miró directamente a los ojos. "Me preocupa cómo eso te esté afectando."

             "Para no querer ni siquiera que intercambiemos números de teléfono, te preocupas mucho por mí, encanto. Estoy bien. Mi interés no es ninguno de esos caballeros, pero ellos están colaborando con mi educación así no lo quieran." Lo tomó de la mano, sin rehuirle la mirada. "Somos diferentes, y deberíamos apoyarnos."

             Esa era la maldición de la interacción para Jeremy, un chico que buscaba desesperadamente aislarse del mundo pero que, en el fondo, no quería hacerlo. Había terminado por apreciar a Dee como su amiga, aún si nunca él se hubiese abierto con ella. Su amiga merecía algo mejor, como todas personas en su vida.

             "No quiero herir a nadie."

             "Y yo no quiero salir herida por una terrible combinación de un mal día, demasiado whisky y algo de infatuación artificial."

             El castaño se pasó una mano por la cara. "No me pones esto fácil, Dee..." Se dio un momento para pensarlo. Necesitaba el dinero, y ahora no podría tener la conciencia limpia si se negaba. Podría jurar que su amiga sabía eso. "... Bien, acepto." La morena sonrió ampliamente y se atrevió a plantarle un beso en la mejilla, dejándole perfectamente delineada la marca del lápiz labial.

             "No te vas a arrepentir, Jeremy. Cien dólares la noche. Tengo un descanso a las diez y media y termino a medianoche, así que puedes ponerte tan cómodo como quieras, hasta puedes traer tus libros si quieres." La chica volvió a ajustarse la peluca y el top de su conjunto y fue hasta la puerta de su camerino. "Eres un encanto."

             "Sólo sucumbo ante tu chantaje emocional." Bromeó con resignación mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón del camerino. "Y mis poderes no están de acuerdo", también pensó, pero se lo guardó para sí mismo.


	2. Compasión

__  
1\. f. Sentimiento de tristeza que produce el ver padecer a alguien y que impulsa a aliviar, remediar o evitar su dolor o sufrimiento.  
 _2\. f. Sentimiento de pena o dolor que se tiene de la desgracia o mal que padece alguno._  
 _3\. Sentimiento de tristeza por el pesar ajeno._

* * *

              Desde la primera noche que Jeremy había acompañado a Dee a su trabajo nocturno ya habían transcurrido ocho meses, tiempo suficiente para que el chico reuniera la cantidad necesaria para empezar a pagar su propia colegiatura en la universidad, sumado al dichoso crédito federal, y aceptara por fin intercambiar números de teléfono con la que se había convertido en su mejor (y sin mencionar única) amiga. Había sido un acuerdo conveniente para ambos, aunque no lo mencionaban a nadie porque absolutamente nadie debía enterarse del otro trabajo de la chica, no porque a ella le avergonzara, sino porque no quería a nadie interrumpiéndola en horas de trabajo y haciéndola perder parte de sus propinas. Bailar unas pocas horas cada noche, y utilizar las habilidades con las que había nacido para aumentar sus propinas no le parecía deshonroso; era una forma legítima de ganarse la vida, y en su caso, de ganar dinero para sus gastos personales. Sus padres ya sacrificaban demasiado para pagarle la universidad y no llegaría al Senado y luego a la Casa Blanca sin educación, y si ocultaba su trabajo nocturno era simplemente para ahorrarse preguntas incómodas. Jeremy no hacía esa clase de preguntas y, además, aquel chico había resultado un amigo de lo más comprensivo y se apoyaban mutuamente, como cuando Dee se sentaba en las gradas durante las prácticas del equipo de fútbol o lo obligaba a comer durante las semanas de exámenes finales, o cuando Remy, como ella le decía en ocasiones, la llamaba para asegurarse de que se había levantado y no llegaría tarde a su primera clase.

              Por supuesto, en ese tiempo habían ocurrido un manojo de incidentes en los que Jeremy había tenido que ayudar a la morena, apartando a algún hombre borracho o confundido que creía tener algún derecho sobre la chica a la que le habían dado algunos dólares por bailar. Sin embargo, nadie había descubierto aún el pequeño secreto de ambos ni se imaginaban que aquel universitario largirucho que no salía del camerino de "Mandy" era el gran mecanismo de seguridad que hacía salir corriendo a los acosadores. Y era mejor que se mantuviera así. Jeremy todavía palidecía cada vez que mencionaban lo que podía hacer, y las veces en las que se veía obligado a de hecho hacer algo era el trabajo de Dee tranquilizarlo y recordarle que lo estaba haciendo por una buena causa. La chica entendía su temor, aunque no lo compartía, pero eran los límites que él había puesto y debía respetarlos, y con todos los prejuicios que rodeaban a la gente como ellos, lo mejor era mantenerse bajo el radar.

              Aquel iba siendo un martes como cualquier otro, relativamente flojo con los clientes y las propinas, y Dee no había pasado un minuto de más bailando luego que se cumplió su turno, cansada de los tacones y sólo pensando en las guías que debía repasar para su examen de la mañana siguiente. Jeremy la estaba esperando en el camerino, como siempre detrás de algún libro inmenso de psicología y lo tenía todo recogido para cuando la chica volvió a cambiarse de ropa, ya listos para irse. Jeremy no hablaba mucho, nunca lo había hecho desde que lo conocía, y generalmente quedaba de Dee rellenar los silencios entre ellos y lo hacía con gusto, pero esa noche sólo tenía cabeza para su examen y todas las estadísticas y leyes que debía recordar, y los dos se mantuvieron en lo suyo mientras salían por la puerta trasera del club, despidiéndose de las otras chicas y de los de seguridad.

              Para la mayoría de la gente que los conocía, Dee y Jeremy eran novios, sin importar las veces que habían intentando aclararlo y ya simplemente estaban resignados a que cada quien pensara lo que quisiera. De cualquier modo, en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, el chico jamás había demostrado estar atraído por nadie (que ya le hablara a Dee era todo un progreso, puesto que no le dirigía la palabra a nadie más en el campus a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y, en su opinión, estaba rayando en la asocialidad), y eso estaba bien si era lo suyo. Ella, en cambio, no tenía tiempo para interesarse ni involucrarse seriamente con nadie, así que ese tema era prácticamente inexistente entre ellos, aunque sí había intentado que Jeremy conociera a alguien más e intentara socializar, todo en vano. Era un buen chico, se merecía a alguien, pero si le gustaba estar solo no había mucho que hacer al respecto.

              También sería lindo tener a alguien que la abrazara al llegar a casa o la esperara en la estación del metro, pero no había tiempo para eso con un examen en cuestión de horas, y cualquier vacío emocional podía llenarse con un trozo de pizza, una barra de chocolate y un abrazo de su madre. Todo lo demás llegaría a su momento si tenía que llegar, y mientras tanto tenía una carrera universitaria que le encantaba y un amigo que la escuchaba sin importar qué.

              Sin embargo, la rutina de aquel martes se vio interrumpida cuando estaban a apenas una cuadra del club y un hombre elegantemente vestido caminaba en dirección a ellos.

              "Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte."

              Dee se detuvo en seco, sujetando el brazo de Jeremy con fuerza. Por supuesto que reconocía esa voz, y de repente el examen dejó de ser importante y no estaba tan cansada y deseaba haberse quedado con los tacones y no haberse cambiado a aquellos viejos zapatos deportivos, y al mismo tiempo quería tener alguna clase de modo ninja para poder golpearlo en plena acera.

              Jeremy no tenía forma de saber exactamente qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amiga, pero entre el abrupto agarre y el tono misterioso que había usado aquel tipo, algo debió sospechar porque se puso en el plan protector de costumbre, colocándose inmediatamente frente a la morena, listo para "trabajar" si lo forzaban a hacerlo, y ella tenía que agradecérselo. Jeremy era un encanto, todo el tiempo defendiéndola, en cambio, aunque el tipo misterioso la había ayudado una vez, no podía saber cuáles eran sus intenciones en ese momento. No iba a demostrarle qué tanto la sorprendía verlo, pero nunca estaba de más sentirse un poco más segura teniendo el apoyo de su amigo.

              "Hmmm, eso depende." ¿Porque quedarse callada? Jamás. "No tengo tiempo para atender a idiotas misteriosos que se van sólo dejando una taza de café."

              "Ouch. Eso fue personal." Dee rodó los ojos.

              "Demándame. Ahora con tu permiso, tengo cosas que hacer." Le indicó a Jeremy que seguirían y se encaminaron hacia el hombre con todas las intenciones de ignorarlo y pasar de largo, pero éste susurró un "Espera" con seriedad y firmeza e intentó tomarla del brazo, aunque el agarre apenas duró un segundo antes de que Jeremy actuara y empujara al acosador lejos de ella.

              " _No_ la toques." Le advirtió con una mirada fría, no muy común en él, y respirando algo aceleradamente, tal vez por la adrenalina. Jeremy era un chico alto y de complexión delgada que a primera vista parecía un debilucho, pero las apariencias eran las apariencias; estaba en el equipo de fútbol de la universidad y lo había observado derribar a grandulones que le doblaban el ancho del pecho durante los partidos. El chico misterioso no era más robusto que él, aunque sí un poco más alto, y recuperó el equilibro casi inmediatamente luego del empujón, observándolos a ambos con el ceño fruncido mientras Dee sujetaba a su amigo.

              El extraño, porque la chica no tenía una mejor forma de referirse a él, era muy atractivo, y que vistiera de traje y corbata sólo lo hacía lucir mejor. Alto y atlético, de rostro angulado y con el cabello castaño y de esos ojos que no eran ni azules ni verdes, y tenía una sonrisa que había hecho sucumbir a Dee una cierta noche algunos meses atrás. Y _qué bien_ se había sentido sucumbir en ese momento. Lástima que era un idiota que había desaparecido para siempre dejando nada más que una taza de café con la gente de servicio a la habitación y que ahora pretendía llegar como si nada a coquetear con ella.

              "Me debes un favor." Eso... Claro, ése era su único interés, y Dee infló las mejillas, sujetando con más fuerza a Jeremy.

              "Creí que el favor ya había sido pagado." Dijo con acidez en la voz, sintiéndose honestamente ofendida.

              "Que recuerde, ninguno de los dos contó aquello como un favor." Y clavó la mirada en Jeremy, que no había dejado de mirarlo con recelo. "Y dile a Lancelot que se calme, no voy a hacerte nada."

              Jeremy frunció ligeramente el ceño, y lentamente se giró a mirar a Dee, buscando alguna explicación o confirmación. "... Después te explico." Le susurró ella a su amigo, aclarándose la garganta y quitándose el cabello del rostro con un rápido gesto de la mano antes de afrontar al chico misterioso con la mirada. No estaba muy segura de cómo sentirse respecto a aquel encuentro, pero no perdía nada con escuchar al extraño. "Bien, ¿qué quieres? La vida de los demás no gira en torno a ti."

              "Necesito un lugar donde quedarme."

              "¿QUÉ?" Preguntó Dee, sorprendida, su voz en un tono más alto de lo que había planeado.

              "Necesito un lugar donde quedarme." Repitió con calma, ante la estupefacción de la chica.

              "Olvídalo, niño bonito. Remy, mejor vámonos." Pero el extraño no se los permitió, interponiéndose en su camino y hablando con una seriedad inesperada.

              "Me debes un favor, y te dije que iba a cobrarlo. Necesito un lugar dónde quedarme."

              Jeremy se volvió a poner en medio de los dos, luciendo ya molesto, y la morena le colocó una mano en el hombro. Las cosas podían ponerse feas si su amigo se alteraba. "No seas pesado. Si ella dice que no, es no."

              "Me debe un favor." Insistió el chico, observando primero a uno y luego a la otra, y se pasó una mano por el cabello de forma algo ansiosa, o eso le pareció a la morena. "Y no tengo tiempo para discutir todo esto en medio de la calle donde cualquiera puede vernos. Mira, sólo necesito esconderme unos días y después puedo volver a desaparecer de tu vida y la de tu amiguito y dejarles más café, si insistes."

              Cretino. El problema era que sí le debía un favor, y uno grande. Dee llevaba menos de una semana trabajando en el Kit Kat Club cuando ocurrió el primer incidente y uno de los clientes la abordó en la calle cuando ya iba a su casa. Había tomado clases de defensa personal y podía patear traseros cuando era necesario, cierto, pero aquel tipo la había agarrado por sorpresa y en verdad estaba asustada, cuando de la nada llegó su caballero en brillante armadura (o en traje Armani, en ese caso) y se encargó de su atacante y permaneció con ella hasta que estuvo más calmada. Había sido ella misma la que le había dicho que le pagaría aquel favor, y el idiota de sonrisa bonita no lo había olvidado.

              "Bien, bien, tú ganas. Ya sé que te debo un favor... ¿Jeremy?"

              "..." Jeremy se veía un poco más calmado, aunque definitivamente nada convencido, y se volteó a mirarla. "¿Sí?"

              Dee observó a su compañero y luego al chico que se les había aparecido a cobrarle aquel favor. El extraño tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre su pantalón y miraba sobre sus hombros, como si esperaba que alguien más apareciera en la calle y ella no estaba muy segura de qué tan correcto o siquiera seguro fuera lo que iba a pedirle a su amigo. "¿Puede quedarse contigo?"

              El castaño abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, y miró furtivamente al chico antes de tomarla a ella por el brazo y apartarla un poco para tener privacidad. Movía mucho los brazos, luciendo algo alterado e indignado, se tardó un par de segundos en encontrar las palabras que estuviese buscando, y Dee ya se sentía culpable.

              "¿¿De que estas hablando, Dionne?? ¿Quedarse--- quedarse conmigo??" Expresó alarmado en voz baja.

              "No puedo llevarlo a mi casa." Le explicó en el mismo tono. "Hola mamá, hola papá, les presento a un tipo cuyo nombre desconozco pero que me salvó la vida una vez, va a quedarse en el cuarto de mi hermano un tiempo. ¿Qué hay de cenar?" Suspiró, haciendo un puchero. "Por favor, Remy, por favor por favor por favor."

              Jeremy suspiró, aún sin lucir muy convencido. Tendría que practicar más sus pucheros. "Al menos tú lo conoces, hasta ahora a mí sólo me ha dado la impresión de ser un acosador muy desagradable. Dee, ni siquiera tú has ido a mi casa, ¿y quieres que deje a un extraño vivir conmigo? No sé nada sobr---" Pareció caer en cuenta de algo y frunció el ceño, reprochándole con la mirada. "¿Ni siquiera sabes su nombre?"

              "Sigo aquí, por si lo olvidaron." Se anunció el extraño, ganándose un par de miradas muy severas de parte de los dos que discutían.

              "Tú cállate." Le ordenó Dee al chico, volviendo a poner su atención en Jeremy. "Y... pues... las circunstancias no se prestaron para presentaciones formales." Volvió a suspirar, volteando a mirar al chico misterioso, que seguía vigilando la calle a su alrededor. "Por unos días, ¿sí? Luego pensaré en algo para que nos deje tranquilos a los dos."

              El castaño se le quedó mirando, sin terminar de tragarse esa promesa.

              "Lo pro-" Pero la vista de Dee se perdió en el pantalón del extraño y en la creciente mancha oscura que se apreciaba en la tela. ¿En qué estaba metiéndose? ¿En qué estaba metiendo a Jeremy? "Por favor dime que no está sangrando, dime que vi mal y no está sangrando."

              "¿Qué?" Jeremy no lo captó inmediatamente pero volteó a mirar al chico sin nombre y volvió a ponerse tenso, alarmándose visiblemente y observándolo con incredulidad. "¿¿Estás sangrando??" Exclamó en voz alta, llamando la atención del otro, y por su tono, Dee no podía estar segura de si estaba indignado o preocupado.

              El aludido se señaló a sí mismo con el dedo, confirmando que le hablaban a él, antes de bajar la mirada hacia su pierna derecha. "Mierda..." Y sacudió la pierna, casi como si no fuera sangre sino barro ensuciando sus pantalones. "No es nada serio, no voy a desangrarme aquí, ¿pero podemos irnos?" Preguntó, mirando al par de amigos mientras hacía una mueca con los labios.

              "¿¿Irnos??" Sí, Jeremy estaba indignado, y arqueó las cejas al hacer aquella pregunta, caminando lentamente en dirección al extraño, y Dee se repitió a sí misma, casi como un mantra, que si algo malo pasaba, su historia ante la policía siempre sería que no tenía la menor idea de quién era aquel cretino, y ella y Jeremy eran completamente inocentes. "Espero que te refieras a ir a un hospital."

              "Agradezco tu preocupación por un encantador extraño que acabas de conocer, Lancelot." La morena bufó sin siquiera intentar disimularlo. "Pero esto no es grave y en verdad preferiría no estar en medio de la calle, ya sabes, la delincuencia hoy en día..."

              Jeremy se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido antes de rodar los ojos y mirar a su amiga. "Si muere en mi apartamento..."

              "Si muere, te juro que te ayudo a esconder el cadáver y tirarlo al fondo del río." Anunció Dee, mirando de reojo al chico misterioso, quien había reído por lo bajo ante ese comentario. Puede que estuviera atada por la promesa que le había hecho, no obstante no estaba dispuesta a arruinar su vida ni la de Jeremy por un cretino con el que había pasado una noche. El universitario pareció conformarse con esa respuesta, aún si lucía algo miserable por la situación en la que había terminado, y tras esconder sus manos en los bolsillos y un escueto "Vámonos", volvieron a emprender la marcha hacia el metro, el chico sin nombre siguiéndolos como si hubiera sido parte del pequeño grupo desde el primer momento.

              Jeremy tendría un inquilino a partir de esa noche, le gustara o no, y Dee no podía evitar preocuparse por lo que podría pasar de ahí en adelante.


	3. Curiosidad

_1\. Interés en conocer una cosa._  
 _2\. f. Interés por enterarse de datos referentes a la vida privada de las personas._  
 _3\. Circunstancia, hecho u objeto que se considera digno de interés por ser llamativo, raro o poco conocido._

* * *

              Frank no estaba acostumbrado a moverse en metro, no obstante, circunstancias desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas. Para ser honesto, no había esperado hacer nada de lo que había terminado haciendo ese día, el viaje en metro había sido simplemente un punto más en una larga lista de eventualidades, pero la oportunidad se le había presentado y no iba a desaprovecharla, no cuando tenía años esperando aquella pequeña ventana. Había sido una operación de rutina, como las que llevaba demasiado tiempo realizando, cuando los hombres de su padre se distrajeron terminando de atender el trabajo; ¿qué perdía con intentarlo? Fue una decisión instantánea, y no se arrepintió en ningún momento mientras se lanzaba a través de la ventana más cercana, algunos trozos de vidrio clavándose en la espalda de su saco, y cayendo de la forma más agraciada que pudo sobre el suelo. Hora de correr, y eso fue lo que hizo hasta llegar a un sitio supuestamente seguro, donde logró limpiarse las heridas superficiales y se cambió de ropa, sintiendo la presión sobre él. Ya tenía que haber gente buscándolo, no tardarían en encontrarlo y no tenía muchos lugares a donde ir, y no abandonó su supuesto escondite demasiado pronto. Habían logrado rastrearlo, por supuesto que habían logrado rastrearlo, y su única oportunidad de salir de ahí era ser el tramposo que era.

             El enfrentamiento fue rápido, y algunos de sus persecutores cayeron cuando los usó como escudo. Fue ahí fue cuando debieron darle en la pierna, aunque estaba demasiado concentrado en escapar y la adrenalina le ayudaba a no sentir nada, y pocas veces había valorado tanto el no sentir nada. No tenía amigos, ese era un punto que siempre había sido muy bien vigilado, y cualquier "aliado" suyo era más bien un aliado de la familia y lo traicionaría antes de que terminara de tocar la puerta, así que le tocaba improvisar. Si tenía que pasar la noche despierto recorriendo las calles, podía hacerlo, no sería la primera vez, probablemente no sería la última, y al menos así estaría en movimiento para evitar ser capturado. Sin embargo, la suerte aparentemente estuvo de su lado mientras caminaba por Brooklyn. Una pareja caminaba en dirección a él, y su atención cayó rápidamente en la chica. Cabello negro, piel color canela, pechos pequeños y con unas piernas y unos labios que eran dificiles de olvidar, en especial tras la noche que habían compartido. No sólo eso, sino que tampoco había olvidado una cierta deuda entre ellos y la promesa que venía con ella.

             No se esperaba al intento de guardaespaldas delgaducho que acompañaba a la chica, pero ya se había resignado a aceptar lo que el mundo enviara en su dirección, al menos de momento. Además, cuando parecía que aquel chico sería su esperanza de asilo, no podía exigir demasiado ni quejarse por tener que tomar el tren hasta Queens, sin embargo no escatimó en miradas lo suficientemente amenazantes para que nadie se le acercara. No toleraba demasiado a la gente, y el metro ya estaba agotando sus reservas de paciencia, aunque le habría gustado que su acompañante fuera un poco más comunicativo, así fuese simplemente por el hecho de no aburrirse mientras llegaban a donde fuese que llegarían. Su destino terminó siendo un edificio de ladrillos tan irrelevante y poco llamativo como el resto de los que conformaban la calle, y no se le hacía nada extraño que el otro chico viviera en un lugar así, puesto que parecía ser del tipo de gente que prefería pasar desapercibido; no hablaba, rehuía la mirada y se había pasado todo el viaje en tren encogido en su asiento, ocultando el rostro en el cuello de su abrigo. Lo que era una lástima, porque cuando no jugaba a querer ser invisible, era incluso agradable a la vista: largirucho y sólo un poco más bajo que el mismo Frank, con el cabello color chocolate revuelto en todas direcciones y tenía algo en el rostro, no, en la mirada que el otro no podía definir. Y había algo más, algo que había sentido la primera vez que se le había quedado viendo y por lo que supo que aquel flacuchento ocultaba algo. Inevitablemente le causaba curiosidad, y cómo alguien así había terminado con la chica del club era todo un misterio.

             Cinco pisos de escaleras después, el remedo de guardaespaldas se adentró en su propio apartamento, quitándose el abrigo sin realmente mirar al que ahora sería su compañero de cuarto temporal, desplazándose con naturalidad por el lugar. Una proeza enorme considerando que también esquivaba las montañas de libros sin parpadear, cosa que fue lo primero que Frank notó al poner un pie en el departamento.

             "Mi nombre es Jeremy." Dijo el chico antes de entrar a una habitación a la izquierda. A simple vista, era un departamento de soltero: una habitación, un baño, una sala que fungía como estudio (y en donde estaba la mayoría de las estalagmitas de libros), y la cocina separada del área común sólo por un arco; nada que pusiera el lugar en la lista de propiedades más deseadas de Nueva York. Frank escuchó el ruido de un armario abrirse y segundos más tarde, Lancel-- no, Jeremy, volvía a la sala con una almohada y sábanas en las manos. "No hay más habitaciones, así que tendrás que dormir en el sofá." Anunció yendo directamente al punto, sin disimular que quería mantenerse lo más breve posible. Dejo las cosas en el sofá y suspiró, finalmente fijando la mirada en Frank, quien lo observaba con curiosidad. "¿Alguna pregunta?"

             "De hecho, sí. ¿Dónde tienes el café?" Preguntó con una sonrisa insolente. En respuesta, el castaño sólo apretó la mandíbula y señaló a la cocina, a su derecha. Con esa expresión que intentaba ser severa, definitivamente le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién. "Uy, qué amable..." El chico guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, observando a Jeremy con una mueca divertida mientras estudiaba su reacción. Se le notaba que no podía estar más inconforme con aquella situación y todo su lenguaje corporal lo delataba. "Supongo que no voy a escuchar un "siéntete como en tu casa", ¿verdad?"

              "¿Cuando te vas?"

              Frank ignoró la pregunta, acercándose hasta la ventana y vigilando por un momento la acera. Nada, la calle estaba limpia y sin alguna señal de que lo hubieran seguido hasta ese lugar. "¿Una semana? ¿Dos?" No podía relajarse, no completamente, pero tal vez sí había logrado escaparse, al menos por esa noche.

              Observó al otro chico cerrar los ojos momentáneamente, tal como hacía la gente cuando necesitaba tomarse un instante para no explotar frente a alguien más. "Eso espero..." Se le quedó mirando a su inquilino, y arqueó una ceja, y Frank imitó el gesto. Con aquellos ojos almendrados, Jeremy le parecía más gracioso que amenazante. "¿De casualidad estoy en peligro?" Había sido un tono cauteloso, como si sospechara algo de lo que pasaba, aún cuando no había forma de que supiera la historia completa.

              "De tropezarte con una de esas torres de libros si no miras por dónde vas, ¿no has escuchado de las estanterías?" Estrictamente hablando, sí, sí estaba en peligro por ayudarlo, pero eso era si y sólo si lo encontraban, y además, aunque renuentemente, aquel chico lo estaba ayudando y Frank no iba a permitir que le hicieran nada.

              "Si no te gusta, eres libre de irte a otro lado. " Al chico no le había hecho mucha gracia el comentario. Parecia muy receloso con sus libros, o tal vez simplemente estaba receloso de él, lo cual de hecho era bastante sensato en opinión de Frank.

              "Tu casa, tus reglas." Frank se encogió de hombros y se alejó de la ventana tan casualmente como pudo, teniendo cuidado de no golpear con el pie ninguna de las pequeñas torres de libros mientras regresaba junto al otro chico, quien había estado observándolo.

              "Bien. Te conseguiré una muda de ropa y me iré a dormir." Dijo más como si se tratara de una tarea que de un favor que hacía por amabilidad, y volvió a dejar la sala.

              Tal vez debió decirle que no haría falta buscarle una muda, pero ya Jeremy se había retirado a su habitación. Era un chico raro, pero Frank había conocido mucha gente más rara y menos dispuesta a ayudarlo. Que fuera reservado y estuviera molesto porque un extraño había hallado la forma de meterse a su casa podía considerarse como algo de esperar. Ya que estaba solo, Frank estiró los brazos un momento y tomó asiento en el sofá, levantando la bota del pantalón lo suficiente para poder apreciar bien la herida que había estado ignorando toda la noche. Afortunadamente la bala sólo le arrancó una capa superficial de piel, sin mayor daño a las venas o al hueso, y era una herida que simplemente podía desinfectarse y cubrirse. Su pierna había corrido con suerte, pero costaría quitarle la mancha de sangre a su pantalón y eso era suficiente para poner una expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

              "¿Estás bien?"

              Jeremy nuevamente había vuelto a la sala, esta vez con ropa en sus manos, y tenía el ceño fruncido en una expresión que parecía incluso preocupada. Le esquivaba la mirada para no observar directamente la herida, y al apenas notarlo, Frank volvió a cubrirse la pierna con el pantalón, mientras el otro se acercaba y le tendía una camiseta gris con el logo de la Universidad de Columbia y un short.

              "He estado peor." Le sonrió tranquilamente, dándose un golpecito en la pierna como si nada, y tomó la ropa que le había traído el otro chico, dejándola a un lado sobre el sofá. No estaba siendo modesto, había estado peor. "¿Tienes alcohol en alguna parte?"

              Jeremy hizo una mueca y se retiró a buscar un frasco de alcohol que estaba en el baño. Se lo tendió y le indicó mecanicamente que todo lo de primeros auxilios que pudiera necesitar estaría en el baño, y Frank no pudo evitar preguntarse si toda su estancia en aquel departamento sería así. Podía verlo como una larga partida de charadas, pero incluso alguien como él apreciaba algo de conversación de vez en cuando. "Buenas noches." El dueño de casa se despidió sin ánimo alguno, murmurando antes de entrar a su habitación y encerrarse en ella. "Definitivamente estoy en peligro..."

              Frank había escuchado ese murmullo y no hizo más que soltar una pequeña risa por la reacción dramática del chico. Esperó un momento antes de levantarse con el frasco de alcohol e ir hasta el baño a atenderse la herida como debía, apretando los dientes cuando el desinfectante entró en contacto con la carne expuesta por la bala. Que estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas no hacía que dolieran menos, pero el chico durmiendo en la habitación no tenía por qué enterarse. Poco menos de una hora después, ya la herida estaba desinfectada y cubierta y él mismo estaba listo para dormir, colocando su ropa cuidadosamente doblada sobre la pila de libros más cercana y escondiendo el arma que cargaba consigo donde Jeremy no pudiera encontrarla. Era su primera noche en libertad, y eso era suficiente para mantenerlo trasnochado, pero el agotamiento de dos días de huída de su familia había logrado dejarlo agotado por lo que se quedó dormido en aquel viejo sofá sin siquiera darse cuenta.

              Despertó de un sobresalto al escuchar ruido, tardándose unos pocos segundos en procesar que no, no había nadie intentando matarlo y que estaba muy lejos de su casa y de cualquier amenaza. Jeremy le había dado un susto de muerte sin saberlo, y el chico gruñó en cuanto el sol le dio en la cara. No era una persona matutina, jamás lo sería sin importar las circunstancias, y con gusto se habría vuelto a cubrir con las sábanas para robarle algunas horas más de sueño al día cuando captó el aroma de café recién hecho proveniente de la cocina. De acuerdo, tal vez podría hacer un esfuerzo y fingir ser un ser humano antes de medio día, levantándose del sofá y acomodándose la muda de ropa que le habían dado antes de dormir.

              Cuando se asomó en la entrada de la cocina, Jeremy estaba muy ocupado intentando preparar algo que estaba a punto de chamuscarse, junto con unas rebanadas de pan tostado. El olor que había logrado levantar a Frank venía desde la cafetera y el chico tuvo que contener la burla ante las habilidades culinarias del otro, reclinándose en el arco con una sonrisita impertinente en los labios. "¿Y eres así todas las mañanas?"

              Con un ligero sobresalto, el cocinero se volteó a mirarlo al mismo tiempo que hacia malabares con unos pancakes en una sartén. "Huh, buenos dias." Dijo apresuradamente y volvió a lo suyo. Parecía un poco avergonzado de que lo encontraran en esa situación, lo que sólo le causaba más gracia a su público.

              Esos pancakes eran trozos de carbón redondos, y Frank decidió ganarse la taza de café que pensaba servirse lo antes posible, acercándose al chico, sin hacer ruido, y quitándole el sarten de la mano sin darle oportunidad a protestar. "Con tu permiso."

              "¡Hey!"

              Jeremy se había rendido a ser ignorado completamente después del segundo pancake, y ahora estaba sentado en la mesa viendo a su inquilino con una mirada que bien podía decir "Gracias, lamento las molestias", "Me gustaría que no estuvieras viviendo en mi casa" o todas las anteriores. Como fuese, Frank no le dió mayor importancia y continuó con el desayuno, colocando el siguiente pancake en la pequeña pila que había estado acumulando. Si lo ponían a elegir, era del tipo de gente que prefería comer fuera o pedir para llevar, pero tenía hambre y no le molestaba del todo cocinar, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, el otro chico le bajaría un poco a su cara de estreñimiento constante cada vez que lo veía si hacía algo bueno por él.

              "De nada." Anunció Frank cuando terminó con el último pancake, sonriendo como si se hubiese tratado de una hazaña enorme, y el otro chico simplemente suspiró, casi derrotado.

              "No pedí ayuda, pero tienes razón. Gracias."

              "No hacía falta pedirla, los bomberos habrían venido en cuestión de minutos." Terminó de servir los pancakes para cada uno y revisó por un rato los gabinetes hasta encontrar dónde estaban las tazas y servirse el café que el cuerpo le estaba exigiendo a gritos desde que se había levantado del sofá.

              "Aún estoy intentando a aprender a cocinar..."

              "Suerte con eso." Le contestó con total honestidad, mirándolo de reojo mientras se bebía el café casi de un solo trago. Era lindo, pero no podía disimular lo incómodo que estaba, y de hecho... ¡Eureka! Frank acababa de descubrir en quién le hacía pensar. Jeremy le recordaba a cierto animalito animado por la forma en que fruncía el ceño. Sin embargo, el pequeño animalito de la pradera no dijo nada más y procedió a comer su desayuno. Se vió impresionado, al menos por unos segundos, aunque siguió comiendo sin hacer ningún comentario, y el silencio llenó la cocina. "Dilo. Te gustó."

              "Está bueno." Admitió, evidentemente a su pesar, pero sin levantar la mirada.

              Eso era suficiente de momento. Frank sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo, sirviéndose otra taza de café y sentándose frente al chico con sus pancakes. "Eres un tipo terco, ¿verdad, Bambi?"

              Tal como en las escenas en las que se escuchaba un disco rayándose, Jeremy dejó de comer y miró al otro como si tuviese problemas. Frank, huelga decir, estaba divertidísimo con aquella reacción. "¿Disculpa? ¿Bambi?"

              "Bambi." Insistió tranquilamente, empezando con su propio desayuno.

              "¿El... ciervo animado de Disney? ¿Así me llamaste?" Jeremy frunció el ceño en confusión, aumentando aún más su parecido con el cervatillo en cuestión.

              Frank finalmente levantó la mirada, manteniendo su sonrisa impertinente. "Sí, así te llamé, y tal como estás arrugando la frente ahorita, sólo ayudas a la comparación."

              "... No me parezco en absoluto a un ciervo animado."

              "Oh, sí, sí lo haces."

              "Me llamo Jeremy." Insistió tajantemente, aunque para Frank eso no hacía ninguna diferencia. Ignoró a Jeremy durante otro rato, terminando sus pancakes y su segunda taza de café y sintiéndose de mucho mejor humor, a pesar de las miradas ofendidas que le dirigía el otro chico.

              "Como digas, Bambi."

              El cervatillo rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un bufido antes de volver a concentrarse en sus pancakes y, una vez terminó, dejo todo en el lavaplatos. Punto para Frank, quien lo observaba mientras bebía una tercera taza de café desde su lugar en la mesa.

              "Tengo clase, así que supongo que te veré más tarde." Anunció Bambi, mirando al otro fijamente y levantando un dedo en advertencia. Alguien definitivamente tenía que trabajar en su acto de intimidación. "No muevas mis libros."

              "Seré un niño bien portado, palabra de boy scout." Prometió, levantando la mano derecha.

              La mirada que le dio el otro en respuesta decía que realmente no le creía mucho, pero Jeremy suspiró pesadamente y salió de la cocina. Cinco minutos después, Frank escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal al cerrarse y apuró el café que le quedaba. Estaba solo, por primera vez en años estaba verdaderamente solo y por su cuenta, y la sensación de libertad que eso implicaba, junto a la cafeína que ya tenía en el cuerpo, era suficiente para darle una energía inesperada.

              Aquella libertad era un concepto nuevo para Frank. Siempre había tenido a alguien vigilándolo, asegurándose de que hiciera lo que su padre quería sin importar las consecuencias. No era como si él hubiese sido un manso corderito que aceptaba las órdenes sin rechistar, tenía lo que su padre insistía en llamar un "problema de actitud" pero que para el resto era más un rechazo a la autoridad, y se había metido en problemas decenas de veces por hacer trampa y salirse con la suya. Si no lo habían liquidado hasta ese punto era porque era valioso para la organización, y no por ser el hijo del jefe, sino por ser el arma favorita del jefe, tal como el imbécil de Phelps se encargaba en recordarle. Una parte de él estaba aterrada por cuál sería el castigo cuando lo encontraran, pero el resto de su cabeza le recordaba que no podían hacerle nada peor a lo que ya le habían dicho y que además no iban a encontrarlo, por lo que no había por qué entrar en pánico. Una vez, tiempo atrás, había sido un niño muy tonto y muy llorón, pero los años habían pasado y la situación era distinta. Había escapado de la familia, y no pensaba volver con ellos mientras estuviera vivo. Existía alguien a quien podría buscar, incluso pedirle ayuda, si tan solamente ese alguien no lo hubiera traicionado y abandonado cuando tuvo su oportunidad; estaba solo y sus únicos aliados de momento era una chica con la que se había acostado una vez y su amigo que le permitía quedarse en su departamento.

              Y hablando del dueño del departamento, si iba a quedarse un par de semanas viviendo con él, lo menos que podía hacer era investigarlo, después de todo, ese era el procedimiento que le habían enseñado. ¿Y qué mejor lugar para investigar que su propia casa? Frank ocupó su mañana en revisar los libros del chico, la correspondencia tirada en la cocina y los papeles que pudiera encontrar a su alcance en la habitación. Jeremy Blanchard, veinte años, estudiante de Psicología en la Universidad de Columbia, con ayuda federal para pagar su colegiatura y una tarjeta de crédito sin muchas deudas. Bambi parecía un universitario aburrido, al menos sus libros lo eran y mucho, y eso no explicaba por qué terminó en el club con su amiga ni el algo más que estaba ocultando y que Frank había sentido al conocerlo. Ese cervatillo había picado su interés sin planteárselo.

              Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, luego de que Frank culminara su investigación, durmiera un buen rato, intentara lavar su pantalón en la cocina y llamara por algo de comida china, Jeremy apareció en el departamento luciendo cansado y llevaba un casco de futbol americano en la mano. Algo más que anotar a la lista de cosas que podía asumir sobre Bambi.

              "Por favor no uses mis libros como tu taburete, si no es mucha molestia." Dijo desde la puerta, dándole una mirada de pocos amigos a Frank, quien veía televisión muy cómodamente desde el sofá mientras comía un plato de tallarines salteados.

              Frank había escuchado el ruido de las llaves y aunque se había puesto tenso inmediatamente, listo para sacar el arma en cualquier segundo, se obligó a sí mismo a actuar con naturalidad al confirmar visualmente que se trataba de Jeremy, continuando con su almuerzo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Si actuaba tan sospechosamente, sólo lograría poner en alerta al otro chico.

              "Sólo porque me lo pides por las buenas, Bambi." Lo recibió, bajando los pies de la pila de libros que había acomodado y observando de reojo al chico mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación, pasando frente al televisor. Jugador de fútbol americano, eso sí que no lo había esperado, pero en verdad, no había esperado nada relacionado al dueño de aquel departamento.

              El susodicho se detuvo después de haber oído el sobrenombre que había elegido para él y se quedó viendo fijamente al chico en el sofá antes de suspirar pesadamente. "A ver. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

              Frank apartó la mirada del televisor sólo para clavarla en el otro, enarcando una ceja. "Pensé que no querías saber nada de mí." Y continuó con sus tallarines, restándole cualquier atisbo de seriedad al momento. No iba a compartir información, y mucho menos información personal. Tan siquiera mencionar su apellido sería como poner la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo sobre el departamento.

              "Y no quiero, la verdad, pero podrías ser menos infantil, ¿no?" Meneó la cabeza, claramente hastiado, "Como sea, mi punto es que a ti no te gustaría que alguien te pusiera un sobrenombre tonto y te llamara así. Y ya que estamos en mi departamento y yo te estoy ayudando, agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre."

              "Mientras menos sepas de mí, mejor. Además, ¿qué importa cómo te llame si en un par de semanas voy a desaparecer de tu vida? Soy una molestia que tienes que tolerar únicamente por pocos días, y como puedes ver, mientras estuviste fuera no destruí tu departamento ni maté a nadie, e incluso me encargué del almuerzo. De nada."

              Hubo una pausa antes de que Bambi respondiera, y Frank volvió a sus tallarines y a fingir que su atención estaba en el televisor.

              "...¿Tenía que preocuparme de que mataras a alguien?"

              "Nope. Era un decir." Aquello... aquello era una verdad técnica. En circunstancias normales, esa habría sido una preocupación bastante sensata, pero esas no eran circunstancias normales y Frank no pretendía matar a nadie más, por lo que en verdad no estaba mintiendo.

              Vio a Jeremy rodar los ojos y apoyar la espalda contra el marco de la puerta de su habitación, cruzándose de brazos. "¿Y como se supone que me refiera a ti si no sé tu nombre?"

              Frank lo observó en silencio por un momento, analizando qué tan estúpido era lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y se pasó una mano por el cabello. "... Llámame Frank, si insistes." Era sólo su nombre, no estaba delatando nada más, y únicamente porque el otro había hecho un punto válido.

              "Frank..." Repitió Jeremy, asintiendo, aunque terminó haciendo una mueca. "Frankie suena mejor, ¿no crees?"

              "No. Es Frank." Insistió en probablemente el tono más serio que había usado hasta ese momento, olvidándose de los tallarines. El uso de aquel diminutivo no era algo que apreciara, y mucho menos de un completo extraño.

              "... ¿Te molestaría que te llamará Frankie?"

              "Bastante. ¿Querías saber mi nombre? Úsalo bien, entonces." Gruñó, siendo ahora él quien fruncía el ceño.

              "¿Vas a seguir llamándome Bambi?"

              "Tal vez. ¿Quién sabe?" Contestó de mala gana, y tras un minuto o poco más en silencio, Jeremy se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a la cocina. "Tienes razón, Frankie. ¿Quién sabe?"

              Frank cerró los puños, conteniendo cualquier respuesta. Estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas se hicieran a su manera, y este chico lo estaba poniendo a prueba. "... y el venadito mostró los cuernos." El chico no le contestó inmediatamente, solo lo retó con una mirada que dejaba claro que iba en serio antes de desaparecer por el arco de la cocina.

              "Y los ciervos tienen _astas_." ¿En verdad se había asomado únicamente para hacer esta aclaratoria?

              Un reto, eso era algo nuevo, o mejor dicho, la novedad era un reto en igualdad de condiciones y sin amenazas de por medio. Bambi le causaba curiosidad, y acababa de decidir que invertiría su tiempo en aquel departamento en intentar comprender a aquel chico, además de atender sus propios asuntos. No le extrañó verlo regresar con el resto de la comida china, porque con sólo unas pocas horas en aquel lugar, ya había entendido que el dueño de casa era un desastre en la cocina y si quería comer algo decente tendría que comprarlo o hacerlo él mismo, tal como había pasado durante el desayuno. Su enfado por el uso del diminutivo no había pasado del todo, aunque no obstante decidió cambiar de tema porque había una pregunta que quería hacerle. "Tú y la chica del club... Dee." Porque el nombre de la morena era algo que había aprendido la noche anterior, a pesar de su breve historia juntos. "¿Son pareja?"

              Jeremy se detuvo en el camino de vuelta a su habitación, girándose a mirar a Frank. Su cara dejaba entrever que esa era una pregunta que recibía quizás demasiado, y que no le gustaba del todo contestar. "Dee es sólo mi amiga."

              "Verificaba." Se encogió de hombros. Dee era más atractiva de lo que recordaba, pero si las cosas iban como le gustaría que fueran, no tendría tiempo para acercarse ni a ella ni a nadie por un rato. Aunque nunca estaba de más asegurarse de que el camino estaba libre.

              De repente, Jeremy se puso en guardia. "... No te vayas a acercar a ella." Le advirtió, endureciendo su voz. "No sé que pasó entre ustedes y no es mi problema, pero ella no te quiere en su vida."

              Frank hizo un gesto sutil, alzando las cejas casi imperceptiblemente. No tenía por qué tolerar las amenazas de nadie, y definitivamente menos si venían de un flacuchento que creía que por jugar fútbol americano o hablar con voz gruesa podía intimidarlo. "¿Y qué si lo hago? Todos ya somos grandecitos aquí."

              "..." El otro apretó la mandibula, y frunció el ceño con enojo, pero increíblemente mantuvo la calma. Bien por el cervatillo. "Si lo haces, tendrás que buscar otro lugar donde vivir..." Declaró, pero su expresión y tono de voz denotaban una amenaza diferente, entre líneas, que no parecía querer decir en voz alta. ¿Sería eso lo que estaba ocultando?

              "La indigencia o la compañía de una bella dama..." Suspiró Frank dramáticamente, mirando de reojo al otro chico, sin darle mayor importancia a su tono de amenaza nada disimulado. Él había huído de su propio infierno y habían muy pocas cosas que aún lograran asustarlo, y aquel cervatillo ciertamente no era parte de esa exclusiva lista. "Lo tendré en cuenta."

              "Acomoda los libros que moviste o te echo de mi casa hoy mismo." Dijo el chico, notablemente enfadado, antes de encerrarse en su cuarto con su comida china, dando por terminada la conversación. Frank se quedó observando la puerta cerrada por un instante, sonriendo burlonamente.

              ¿Qué iba a hacer con Bambi?


	4. Soberbia

_1\. f. Arrogancia, orgullo._  
 _2\. Rebeldía ante la obediencia._

* * *

             James supo que aquel sería un mal día desde el momento en que se asomó fuera de su departamento. La sonrisa cruel de Peter Phelps en la mañana siempre contaba como un mal augurio, sin importar la edad que tuviera o el tiempo que hubiera transcurrido. Se suponía que se había alejado de ellos, de todos ellos, cuando en verdad sólo había logrado colocarse a la distancia que a la organización le interesaba para seguir manipulándolo, y el chico debía tragarse aquellas condiciones para intentar proteger a la única persona que valía la pena en todo aquel mundo.

             "Ah, el principito está despierto, excelente."

             El tono burlón y condescendiente era suficiente para hacerle hervir la sangre. Peter ya estaba bajo las órdenes de su padre cuando James nació, y había sido una constante en su vida, un Gran Hermano, literal y metafóricamente, siempre vigilante de sus acciones. Incluso se parecían físicamente, aunque el mayor de los dos tenía el pecho más amplio y llevaba más cicatrices a cuestas, y el cabello rubio dorado de Phelps contrastaba con el castaño de James. Había aprendido mucho de Peter, tal vez demasiado, y eso no necesariamente era algo bueno, mucho menos en las circunstancias en las que habían sido aquellas lecciones.

             "¿Qué quieres?" Le preguntó apretando los dientes, aún sin moverse del marco de la puerta para no darle oportunidad de que él y sus hombres pasaran. James apenas había terminado de beberse su segunda taza de café cuando sonó su celular; dos repiques de un número privado antes de que se cortara la llamada, la versión del cretino de Peter Phelps de "listo o no, allí voy". Si se suponía que debía estar agradecido por el aviso de antemano, aquello nunca había logrado el efecto deseado. Era un grupo de tres, visita de rutina, pero el chico estaba convencido de que había alguien más en el pasillo, aún cuando no podía asomarse. Dudaba que se tratara de la persona que le interesaba ver, jamás los acercarían tanto voluntariamente, y aún así no podía dejar de tener aquella tonta y pequeña esperanza de que quizás algún día él tocaría a su puerta. Mientras tanto, tendría que seguir lidiando con Peter y sus visitas inesperadas por órdenes de su padre.

             "Lo de siempre, saber cómo estás, visitar a mi hermanito..." Y James tuvo que contenerse con más fuerza para no saltar a atacar a aquel hombre que no dejaba de sonreírle. Lo hacía para provocarlo, para ganarse excusas para darle otra paliza al chico, pero no le daría el gusto. Habían estado peleando desde que el castaño había tenido edad suficiente para contestar sus provocaciones, importándole muy poco los siete años de ventaja que le llevaba el otro. Cuando el hada de la adolescencia le permitió ser más alto que el rubio, la pelea se hizo mucho más igualada.

             "¿Hermanito?" Esta vez fue el turno de James de devolverle la falsa sonrisa, y ambos, tanto el hombre como el chico cerraron los puños, sabiendo que algo vendría. "Y yo que pensaba que tu apellido era Phelps, no Canton."

             Ese fue el disparador para que los dos soltaran los puñetazos que habían estado preparando, y aunque Peter fue el más rápido y le dejó una marca que tardaría días en desaparecer de su rostro, James y su gancho derecho pudieron desquitarse con la nariz del perro guardián de la familia. Aquel idiota y todo lo que representaba lo frustraban, y si bien golpearlo no era la forma más sana de dejar salir lo que sentía, ¿qué cosa relacionada con su familia lo era? No obstante, antes de que pudieran seguir peleando, la cuarta persona del grupo, la que había estado oculta y James había sentido, se interpuso entre ellos sin temblar ni un segundo, separándolos con un movimiento que parecía sacado de alguna película de kung-fu, y haciéndole frente a Peter. 

             "Atrás, Phelps." Pronunció con un marcado acento que dejaba fuera de dudas que el inglés no era su primer idioma. Era una mujer de estatura promedio, incluso un poco baja, con un largo cabello negro y liso típico de los asiaticos del este. ¿China? ¿Japonesa? ¿Vietnamita? No lograba colocar su acento exactamente, necesitaría más que un par de palabras para eso o alguna otra señal. La mujer llevaba un fino abrigo negro, y botas y guantes de cuero del mismo color, y a James le recordó por un instante a un personaje de The Matrix. Los miembros de la organización siempre bien vestidos de acorde a la estación, como si eso los hiciera mejores que el resto de los simples mortales. "Ustedes no vinieron a esto, y yo mucho menos. De hecho, parte de mi trabajo debería ser romperte la nariz por haber hecho eso." Su tono reflejaba una seriedad alarmante, casi carente de emoción, y era evidente que el rubio no estaba acostumbrado que nadie que no fuera su propio jefe le hablara así. La mujer ninja se giró hacia James, clavando sus ojos castaños en él, y la observó sin mostrar asombro alguno por aquella demostración de actitud. "¿Estás bien?"

             El chico no le respondió, moviendo los dedos de la mano derecha por un momento para quitarse la sensación del puñetazo que le había dado al rubio antes de enfrentar a aquella recién llegada. No le gustaba. A pesar de la forma en la que se había enfrentado a Peter, estaba trabajando con él y el resto de la gente de su padre y eso era suficiente para ganarse el desprecio instantáneo de James. "¿Y ésta quién es?" Preguntó finalmente a los otros dos hombres en el pasillo, quienes se mantuvieron en silencio, como les correspondía cuando se trataba del castaño.

             "Maldito mocoso..." Gruñó Phelps, limpiándose la sangre que le salía de la nariz con la mano. Era muy tarde ya para su traje de diseñador (¿Boss? ¿Armani? Nunca había aprendido a diferenciarlos), salpicado por los efectos del puñetazo del chico, y éste no pudo evitar sonreír por eso. El insulto le resbalaba, no era la primera vez que una situación así pasaba entre él y el rubio, y sin dudas no sería la última, pero la sonrisa torva que apareció de repente en el otro debió servirle de advertencia para lo que vendría a continuación. "Esta es tu nueva carcelera."

             "¿Qué?"

             La mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia en dirección a James, sonriéndole como si estuviera encantada de conocerlo. "Me llamo Yuzuki Kido. Pertenezco al clan Namikawa-gumi, de los Yakuza de San Francisco. Mi clan y tu familia han hecho un alianza, y como prueba de nuestra lealtad a esta alianza, me enviaron a trabajar para tu padre. El señor Canton me ha otorgado la tarea de cuidarte y vigilarte. Es un honor para mí conocerte." 

             James frunció el ceño, cerrando los puños con fuerza. Como si su padre no tuviera bastante en su plato, ahora buscaba aliarse con los yakuza en la costa oeste; porque los rusos, los irlandeses, las triadas, los vietnamitas, los colombianos, los puertorriqueños y las Cinco Familias en Nueva York no eran suficientes para él, y eso sin mencionar al FBI pisándoles los talones. Sólo más porquería para el intento de James de tener una vida lejos de los Canton, sólo más porquería que le haría imposible cumplir su objetivo. No quería a esa mujer cerca de él, ni a Peter, ni al par de estúpidos que ni siquiera parecían saber hablar y lo observaban todo como si fuera un partido de ping pong. Estaba harto.

             "Te dije que era un cachorro mal entrenado." Interrumpió Peter, y aunque la tal Yuzuki había suavizado su tono y postura al dirigirse a James, era todo lo contrario cuando se trataba del rubio. 

             "Cierra la boca, Phelps. ¿Qué haces aquí aún? ¿Esperando que yo termine de romperte la nariz?" 

             "Voy a estar vigilándolos, a ambos." El castaño conocía las amenazas de Peter. Tal como las propias, o las de su padre, no eran en vano y podía ser peligroso, pero resultaba más gratificante ver la expresión ofendida en su rostro. Muy poca gente dejaba callado a Peter Phelps, y James pensaba contribuir al momento.

             "¿No tienes a alguien a quien vigilar ya? ¿Al cachorro bien entrenado?"

             "Y tú matarías por poder verlo, ¿verdad, Jimmy?"

             "Mi nombre es James." Aclaró, preparado para tener un segundo round contra el hombre de confianza de su padre, sin embargo, la mujer se lo impidió, encargándose ella misma de sacar a Phelps y a los otros dos del pasillo a empujones.

             "Fuera de aquí. Su presencia ya no es requerida ni bienvenida. Éste ya está bajo mi cuidado. Buen día." Dijo con la misma seriedad de un rato antes, sin levantar el tono de voz en ningún momento y observó al trío con severidad hasta asegurarse de que ya hubieran tomado el ascensor.

             James la miró en acción desde el marco de su puerta, complacido por cómo había expulsado a aquellos imitadores de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle en traje de diseñador de su vista, hasta que recordó que aquella mujer también trabajaba para su padre y peor aún, que tal como había dicho el cretino de Peter Phelps, ella sería su carcelera. Esa era la condición bajo la que lo habían dejado ir: podía ir y jugar a tener una vida independiente, pero siempre habría alguien vigilándolo para garantizar que no delatara a la familia con las autoridades, y el silencio del chico estaba comprado en contra de su voluntad para poder proteger a alguien. Detestaba aquel trato, quería desligarse de la organización y de aquella partida de matones que se creían con derecho a manipular su vida, y aún así había aceptado, obligándose a repetirse todas las mañanas cuando despertaba que el fin justificaba los medios.

             Había regresado al interior de su departamento, dejando la puerta abierta, y la mujer, Yuzuki, no tardó en reunirse con él tras pasar la cerradura. Tenía que admitirle que era silenciosa, alguna habilidad yakuza o algo por el estilo que no le interesaba discutir, y la comparación con el estereotipo de un ninja era inevitable, aunque el castaño se detuvo antes de seguir apreciando las cualidades de su nueva carcelera sin darse cuenta. A veces no resultaba tan fácil recordar que el tipo de cosas que a él le habían enseñado a valorar desde pequeño no eran precisamente bien vistas por la sociedad.

             "No voy a darte las gracias."

             Ella giró la cabeza hacia James, mirándolo de arriba abajo por un segundo antes de responder. "No las estaba esperando ni las necesito. Sólo hago mi trabajo, que es cuidarte." El chico rodó los ojos, aunque a tiempo para notar a la japonesa sacando una bolsa de papel de los bolsillos de su abrigo. "Espero que tengas una tetera, ¿se te antoja un poco de té?" Aunque se encaminó hacia la cocina sin esperar la respuesta del castaño.

             James la observó moverse por la cocina, enarcando una ceja y convenciéndose definitivamente de que aquella mujer tenía que ser alguna clase de ninja. El chico había conseguido aquel lugar desde el momento en el que se había ido de la mansión familiar, un adolescente en toda la extensión de la palabra, y la decoración del departamento no había cambiado en todo ese tiempo: un desastre cubierto por todas partes por parafernalia de los Yankees, desde el tono de azul de las paredes hasta los pocos cojines del sofa, y por supuesto, todas las tazas que habían en la cocina, completamente desordenada y con platos que debieron ser lavados al menos tres días atrás. Prefería comer fuera o pedir para llevar, y difícilmente preparaba algo que no fuese café o macarrones con queso, todo lo demás salía del microondas, y el lugar reflejaba la poca atención que le prestaba a esa parte de su casa. Debía felicitar a la yakuza por no asquearse como el 99% de las personas que se habían asomado en su cocina, aunque era de esperarse que Yuzuki no fuera como una mujer cualquiera. "Sólo hay una cafetera... ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?"

             "Supongo que eso servirá por ahora..." Suspiró la mujer tras observar el estado de la cocina, quitándose los guantes para guardarlos en un bolsillo de su abrigo, y sirviendo algo de agua para calentarla en la cafetera tras haberle quitado el filtro lleno de café. "Y no, viviré en un departamento en este mismo edificio. Ya todo está arreglado." 

             "Vas a aburrirte. Cumplo con mi parte del trato." Sentenció James, simplemente mirándose las manos con aburrimiento.

             "Me parece esplendido, pero aún así debo cumplir con mi trabajo. Es mi parte de mi acuerdo con el señor Canton, después de todo"

             "Y el acuerdo con mi padre es lo más importante, como olvidarlo." Cerró el puño con rabia, como siempre que su padre entraba a colación.

             "Por supuesto." Yuzuki se volteó a verlo. Era casi imposible saber qué pensaba con su tono nada expresivo, pero cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonaba incluso melosa y complaciente. "La lealtad es clave en este negocio, James. Claro, tambien te soy leal a ti desde ahora, por supuesto. Puedes contar conmigo para que lo necesites. Creo que sería lo más agradable para ambos. En la yakuza, todos somos una familia y nos tratamos con respeto. Si te comportas tan bien como dices, no debería haber problemas. Odiaría tener que darte el mismo trato que a Phelps."

             "Ninguno de ustedes es mi familia." Aclaró, molesto ante aquella implicación. Sabía que era un decir, pero no por eso dejaba de importarle. Su única familia estaba secuestrada y amenazada, para que James no pudiera hacer nada en contra de la organización. "Ni tú, ni Peter ni el señor Canton o cualquiera de sus hombres. Y no te tengo miedo."

             La mujer lo miró y se encogió de hombros. "Fuerte y claro, James." Tomó uno de los trapos de cocina y revisó el congelador, sacando algunos hielos y envolviéndolos con la tela, acercándose a ofrecérselo a James. "Ponte eso en la mejilla, para que se te baje la hinchazón."

             James, enfadado y acostumbrado a no confiar en nadie, y mucho menos en la gente que trabajaba para su padre, no extendió la mano para aceptar los hielos, manteniéndose en el lugar donde estaba con una expresión severa. Que tuviera que aceptar la presencia de la mujer a su alrededor no implicaba que se resignaría o les haría las cosas más fáciles, y además, no era la primera vez que Phelps y él llegaban a los golpes. "No hace falta."

             "No es una bomba. Tienes mi palabra de honor."

             El castaño se tomó su tiempo pero aceptó el hielo a regañadientes, omitiéndose cualquier quejido cuando la piel de su rostro estuvo en contacto con el frío. Tendría que explicar ese moretón en el trabajo, y eso probablemente implicaría mentir, una vez más. Observó a la yakuza y frunció el ceño. No parecía muy predispuesta en su contra, pero a decir verdad no podía asegurar nada de nada sólo basado en su expresión y unos pocos minutos de interacción. Conocía a los miembros de la organización, a los cretinos como Peter Phelps y a aquellos que podían ayudarlo si no implicaba traición, pero Yuzuki Kido no era parte de la familia, su lealtad estaba con su clan en San Francisco, era una extraña y apenas la estaba conociendo, y no sabía en qué categoría colocarla. "¿Cómo..." Se aclaró la garganta, retirando el hielo de su rostro. "¿Llegaste a ver a mi hermano antes de venir aquí?"

             La pelinegra asintió mientras volvía a su autoproclamada meta de dejar la cocina impecable. "Sólo por un momento. ¿Por qué quieres saber?"

             James expulsó el aire que no recordaba haber estado reteniendo y escondió su preocupación tras la máscara de indiferencia que tan bien manejaban todos en su familia. Si mencionar a su padre lograba ponerlo de mal humor, traer a su hermano menor al tema lo dejaba ansioso; después de todo, él era el motivo por el que había hecho todo lo que había hecho con los Canton. "Me extrañó que Peter tuviera tiempo libre para traerte, eso es todo."

             "Tu hermano está bien, no te preocupes. Phelps lo dejó con otros de sus hombres mientras me traía. Por cierto, buen derechazo." Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, aunque parecía más honesta que todas las sonrisas edulcoradas que le había dirigido hasta ese momento.

             Él no sonrió, pero la miró con un poco menos de dureza. No se había burlado de la situación entre James y su hermano, y parecía detestar genuinamente a Peter Phelps, lo que le daba puntos a cualquiera en su libro, aún cuando no iba a olvidar quién era y cómo había terminado allí como su niñera. "... El agua de tu té ya está hirviendo."

             "Oh, gracias por avisarme." La mujer se acercó a apagar la cafetera. "¿Vas a querer una taza?"

             "Paso. Prefiero el café."

             "Como todo americano, no me extraña." Comentó mientras se encargaba de preparar su infusión, y en poco tiempo ya tenía una taza hirviente de té verde. Tomó un sorbo con delicadeza, haciendo ruido al beber, suspirando relajada, y se crujió el cuello. ¿Cuánta gente podía decir que tenía a una yakuza bebiendo té en su sala?

             La japonesa no pareció volver a mirar a James en ningún momento, y casi como si se hubiera olvidado de su presencia por un momento, lo pasó de largo al salir de la cocina y dirigirse hacia la sala. El chico dejó los hielos y el paño con el que habían estado cubiertos en su lugar y siguió a la mujer, no del todo cómodo con que se moviera con tanta naturalidad dentro de su departamento. Ella colocó la taza en la mesa frente al sofá momentaneamente mientras se quitaba el abrigo, dejando a la vista una camiseta negra que mostraba sus brazos y hombros cubiertos por tatuajes, aunque fijándose con detalle en el diseño, mas bien se trataba de un único tatuaje enorme que de varios individuales. Era difícil determinar las figuras entre tanto color y formas, no obstante el castaño podía reconocer partes de un dragon que parecía recorrer sus brazos y que seguía por su espalda, debajo de la ropa.

             "Escucha, James." Tiró el abrigo en el sofá y ella se dejó caer descuidamente en el mismo. Desplegó sus piernas en la mesa de enfrente después de recuperar su taza. "Tenemos que establecer unas cuantas reglas para hacernos tu vida y la mia más sencilla."

             "¿Más reglas?" James había ignorado a la mujer tanto como pudo, acostumbrado a la constante presencia de alguno de los hombres de su padre a su alrededor para vigilar que se mantuviera en su lugar, aunque la había observado con curiosidad desde el momento en que se había quitado el abrigo, intentando detallar el tatuaje. Sabía que los yakuza tenían la tinta en la piel como una señal importante entre ellos, pero jamás había visto uno tan de cerca, mucho menos en el sofá de su departamento. Habían muchas cosas sobre ella que podía tolerar aunque le desagradaran, pero el que intentara imponerse sobre él era algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar bajo ninguna circunstancia. "No sé si recuerdas tu posición aquí, pero yo no tengo que obedecerte en lo absoluto. Tu trabajo es asegurarte que yo no vaya corriendo con los Federales a contarles todo lo que sé, y no lo voy a hacer porque hay algo más importante en juego."

             "Tu hermano. Lo sé." Bebió de su té con lentitud. La actitud de James no parecía haber desestabilizado su zen, aún cuando no podía decirse lo mismo a la inversa. "Pero te equivocas en eso de que no tienes que obedecerme." Giró la cabeza hacia él para mirarlo. "Si te pones gracioso, sólo necesito hacerle una llamada al idiota de Phelps y tu hermano... bueno, mejor no pensar en que le harían, ¿no? Porque vamos a llevarnos bien. Yo te respetaré a ti, y tú me respetarás a mí. Listo, nadie sale herido."

             El chico apretó los puños pero mantuvo la sonrisa confiada en su rostro, tal como le habían enseñado cuando era apenas un niño. "Mi hermano es un rehén valioso y ni siquiera Peter es tan idiota para lastimarlo en serio, sigue siendo el hijo del jefe." La miró con absoluta seriedad, aún cuando quería sacarla a patadas de su casa y de su vida sólo por atreverse a amenazar a su hermano. "Te lo dije, no te tengo miedo, pero si quieres respeto, empieza por darlo. El nombre de mi hermano les queda grande."

             Yuzuki bajó los pies de la mesa, y volvió a dejar la taza ahí. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó con tranquilidad a James, hasta quedar muy cerca frente a él, aunque el chico no demostró sentirse intimidado porque en verdad no lo estaba. "Yo entré a este departamento con mi mejor iniciativa. Te defendí de Phelps, te ofrecí té y te he ofrecido que hagamos de todo esto una experiencia más agradable. Te extendí la mano y te dije que quería considerarte mi familia, mocoso. Te respeté desde que llegue, tú eres el que decidiste ponerte grosero, y no voy a aceptar ese trato de tu parte." Susurró con frialdad, marcando su acento. "Ahora, si Phelps te lanza un puñetazo por un simple comentario, ¿qué crees que le haría a tu hermano si le digo que no te estás comportando? No lo va a matar, eso es obvio... pero metodos de tortura hay muchos." Lo tomó del hombro con fuerza repentinamente. Su tono era serio, y mas que despectivo o burlon, parecía mas un intento de hacerse entender y enseñarle una lección al chico, aquella mujer quería ser escuchada. "No seas ingenuo. ¿No me tienes miedo? No espero que lo tengas, eres el heredero de la dinastía Canton. Tu padre aún espera que recapacites, sin embargo, ¿sabes por qué me eligió a mí para vigilarte? Porque si llegaras a cometer traicion, no dudaría ni un segundo en matarte."

             "Mátame si quieres." James se quitó la mano de la yakuza del hombro con desprecio, sin retirarle la mirada. "Tú misma lo acabas de decir, soy el heredero. Si me haces algo, mi padre cancela la alianza con tu gente y se encarga de ti al mismo tiempo." No era un iluso como para no saber su posición en el juego de poder de los Canton y la importancia de él y su hermano para la organización. Le habían enseñado a jugar sus cartas, casi como si su vida fuera un juego de póker, y una ninja recién llegada no lograba asustarlo con algunas amenazas que ya había escuchado una y otra vez.

             "Dije " _si_ cometes traicion", y no me has entendido. No estoy amenazándote, estoy dándote un indicio de la clase de persona que es el señor Canton. Él fue quien me dio estas instrucciones."

             Ni siquiera intentó contener la risa amarga que escapó de sus labios. "¿En verdad crees que no conozco a mi padre?" Frank William Theodore Canton II, egresado de Yale, exitoso empresario y jefe de la organización criminal más grande de toda la costa este, sin olvidar que también era un cretino en toda la regla, no sólo con sus hombres o sus enemigos, sino también con sus hijos. Había sido él quien había dado la orden de separarlos y mantenerlos así, y James jamás podría olvidar la cara desesperada de su hermanito mientras el padre de ambos se lo llevaba lejos. Y había sido también él quien había amenazado con verdaderamente hacerle daño a su hermano si James llegaba a delatar a la familia. No necesitaba que nadie le recordara lo que el señor Canton era capaz de hacer, mucho menos cuando habían intentado criarlo para imitarlo.

             Yuzuki suspiró y apoyó sus manos en la cintura, "Sólo me interesa saber si vas a dejar de ser un mocoso insoportable y cooperar un poco. No quiero ser tu enemiga, James."

             "¿Y debo creerme que quieres ser mi amiga? Sí, claro." El chico rodó los ojos y fue a encerrarse por un instante en su habitación antes de terminar explotando frente a aquella mujer, dando un necesario portazo tras él. Odiaba que le mencionaran la situación de su hermano, primero Peter y ahora Kido, recordándole que a pesar de su orgullo y su ego y de todo lo que pudiera presumir, no había sido capaz de ayudarlo nunca. Era frustrante darse cuenta, una vez más, que lo único que había podido hacer por su bien era mantenerse lejos y aceptar que su padre le pusiera una cadena al cuello. Un hermano mayor ejemplar.

             Golpeó la puerta de su armario, la madera ya marcada por todas las veces que había servido como descarga a la frustración y la ira del chico, y se obligó a sí mismo a recuperar la compostura. Los Canton no mostraban debilidad, y menos frente a sus subordinados, ni siquiera él que era la oveja negra, y tampoco dejaban que las emociones entorpecieran su vista del objetivo principal. Algo de sabiduría jedi mezclado con la arrogancia de su familia, aunque dudaba que su tatarabuelo tuviese alguna idea de lo que sería Star Wars cuando empezó a impartir aquellas lecciones a su hijo. James respiró profundo y se pasó una mano por el cabello; fuese como fuese, no podía darle la ventaja a su nueva carcelera de verlo tan alterado, y cinco minutos después ya estaba afuera nuevamente, enfundado en su chaqueta favorita de los Yankees, con la mano oculta en el bolsillo de la misma, y una expresión tan tranquila como podía en el rostro. "Supongo que vas a seguirme a todas partes, ¿no es así?"

             "Probablemente. Sin embargo, muchas veces ni te darás cuenta de que estoy haciéndolo." Yuzuki había vuelto a su posición desgarbada en el sofá, con su té en mano. Parecía dispuesta a fingir que el argumento de hacia un momento no había sucedido, o por lo menos, dispuesta a no continuarlo.

             "Como digas, super ninja."

             "Viviré a dos departamentos de ti. Cuando estés aquí y no afuera, haré chequeos sorpresa regularmente. También veo necesario inventarnos una cubierta por si alguien pregunta cuál es nuestra relación."

             "Eres mi exótica guardaespaldas." Contestó el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros. No era como si conociese a mucha gente, no desde que se había apartado de la familia, y prefería mantenerse así. Acercarse a él era meterse en algo peligroso, y ya era bastante con la situación en la que estaba su hermano para arrastrar la culpa de alguien más. "O lo que quieras, nadie va a preguntar. A menos, claro, que sigas actuando sospechosamente."

             "Mmm..." La japonesa musitó pensativamente mientras tomaba otro ruidoso sorbo de té. "Prometo vestir con menos cuero de ahora en adelante." Se quedó mirando a James por un instante. "Veo que regresaste con una mejor actitud."

             "No me gusta tu presencia, pero tengo que tolerarte." Y sí había logrado descargar un poco al golpear el armario, al menos lo suficiente para ordenar sus prioridades. "Supongo que lo del cuero es un progreso."

             "Chico gracioso." Lo invitó a sentarse a su lado en el sofá, dando una palmadita. "Y no me llames "exótica". Esto es Estados Unidos, una mujer japonesa ya no es novedad." Le pidió con cortesía, pero dejando claro que el adjetivo estaba muy lejos de halagarla.

             "Una mujer japonesa en Arkansas sería novedad, pero estamos en Nueva York y tu acento no es tan marcado todo el tiempo." Le concedió a la mujer, aunque no iba a aceptar la invitación al sofá. James siempre había sabido mantener su distancia, y era una habilidad de la que de hecho estaba orgulloso.

             "Bien. Con eso claro..." Dio otro sorbo a su taza de té. "Nada de intentar que te pierda el rastro, ¿entendido?"

             "No puedo prometer nada. Ya escuchaste a tu socio, soy el cachorro mal entrenado."

             Esa respuesta no pareció complacerla en absoluto, aunque James no se arrepentía en nada de las palabras que había utilizado.

             "Pues habrá que empezar a aplicar un poco más de disciplina por aquí, ¿no crees?" Giró la cabeza hacia él. "Recuerda: respeto mutuo y nos llevaremos bien."

             "No te estoy irrespetando. Simplemente no voy a dejar de vivir mi vida, si no puedes seguirme el paso..." 

             "Creo que hay una gran diferencia entre eso y lo que dije." 

             James se encogió de hombros, siendo él quien sonreía con tranquila condescendencia. El trabajo de todos sus carceleros era vigilarlo, seguirlo a la distancia, ser un recordatorio en las sombras del poder de su familia y el control que aún ejercían sobre él, y únicamente el idiota de Peter Phelps se atrevía a hacerle algo directamente, aunque eso tenía más que ver con la relación que siempre había existido entre ellos dos que con sus órdenes. Incluso el mismísimo señor Canton sabía que su hijo mayor, tal como él, era peligroso cuando intentaban acorralarlo. 

             Al finalmente terminar su té, Yuzuki dejó la taza en la mesa y se levantó del sofá para desplazarse por el apartamento, aparentemente explorando bajo la mirada atenta del chico.

             "¿Te instalaron cámaras o micrófonos?"

             "Lo intentaron una vez." James los había descubierto ese mismo día, y a su padre no le extrañó demasiado verlo entrar hecho una furia en su oficina para dejarle los cables sobre su escritorio. Había sido una satisfacción personal para el chico, y la advertencia había quedado clara para la organización, por lo que habían desistido de aquello. Conocía las limitaciones que le imponía el trato, pero no permitiría que interfirieran aún más en su vida o su privacidad.

             "Hah, supongo que tu temperamento va con todo el mundo. ¿Qué haces con tu tiempo? ¿Estudias, trabajas?" 

             "Soy todo un encanto." Revolvió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. "Aunque si vas a seguirme..." Rodó los ojos. "Trabajo seis días a la semana y voy a clases en las noches. Dejaré que el resto de mi horario te sorprenda." 

             La mujer dejó de caminar por el departamento, no sin hacer una mueca ante el evidente desorden del lugar, y encaró al chico a su cargo, cruzándose de brazos. "¿Donde trabajas?" Sí, eso ya se había vuelto un interrogatorio, y James sonrió de medio lado.  No estaba dispuesto a cooperar, y de hecho hasta se estaba divirtiendo dando aquellas evasivas.

             "Claramente no en el negocio familiar, pero si te lo digo mataría todo el misterio en nuestra relación. No puedo contarte todo el primer día."

             "¿El misterio en nuestra relacion? No sé si estás tratando de ser una molestia o si honestamente ahora te agrado un poco."

             "Tal vez, ¿quién sabe?" No estaba _tratando_ de ser una molestia, estaba siendo una con todas las de la ley, aunque debía admitir que Yuzuki Kido estaba resultando más fácil de tolerar que todos los demás antes que ella. 

             La japonesa le sonrió satisfecha. "Definitivamente te agrado."

             "O quizás te estoy engañando."

             Ante esa respuesta, ella arqueó una ceja y clavó sus ojos negros directamente en el castaño. "¿A una yakuza? Seguro."

             James le devolvió la mirada, sin dejarse intimidar y sin borrar la sonrisa insoportable de su rostro, talento familiar. "Soy un Canton al final del día." Y esa era una frase que implicaba demasiadas cosas para ambos. Mantuvieron la mirada del otro por unos segundos hasta que la pelinegra asintió ligeramente, admitiendo su derrota. 

             "Entiendo. Sin embargo, no me estás engañando."

             "Insisto, quién sabe. Y aunque me gustaría seguir jugando a cuál de los dos tiene una mejor cara de póker, yo de hecho tengo que ir a trabajar."

             "Voy contigo" Se movilizó a buscar su abrigo en el sofá, colocándoselo nuevamente.

             "No es como si pudiera detenerte..."

             Yuzuki lo siguió a todas partes sin despegarse de su sombra ni un minuto a partir de ese día. Era molesto, pero el chico estaba habituado a la constante presencia de alguien orbitando sus actividades y debía reconocerle a la japonesa que sabía cómo no estorbar demasiado, por lo que sus hábitos diarios seguía sin mayores cambios. Trabajaba en las mañanas, estudiaba en las tardes e iba a clases en las noches, siempre vigilado por su particular guardaespaldas, quien se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo y sólo se apartaba de su lado cuando James se encerraba en su departamento o ella era convocada a reunirse con la gente de la organización a pasar algún informe o cualquier otra cosa que ordenara el padre del chico. Cada uno conocía la rutina del otro, y eso les permitía llevar una convivencia relativamente tranquila cuando de hecho debían convivir. No se estaba encariñando con la mujer, porque antes que nada James era incapaz de olvidar por qué ella estaba ahí y bajo las órdenes de quién, pero no era una exageración decir que estaba aprendiendo a apreciarla, tanto como se puede apreciar a un carcelero que si bien no te deja en libertad, no se encarga de complicarte la vida de más.

             Incluso, por esa costumbre de seguirlo a todas partes y esperarlo en silencio, se había atrevido a ponerle un apodo, y ya que ella no había sacado ningún arma para atacarlo la primera vez que lo dijo, James se estaba acostumbrando a referirse a la yakuza como "Hachiko", al menos en privado. No era el nombre más brillante de todos, pero el talento para los apodos lo tenía alguien más, y en opinión del chico, le quedaba a la perfección. Hachiko sólo sonreía disimuladamente cuando la llamaba así, y a él le costaba asimilar que la mujer discreta que se encargaba de vigilarle las espaldas era la misma persona de sonrisas edulcoradas que se movía entre los círculos superiores de la mayor organización criminal de la costa este. Sin embargo, James no hacía ningún comentario al respecto, en el mundo en el que ellos habitaban los secretos eran algo importante y ocultar cualquier posible debilidad detrás de una sonrisa confiada era algo que los Canton sabían hacer desde antes de aprender a hablar.

             Era un poco triste de admitir para su orgullo, o tal vez ese no fuese el adjetivo, pero a James le había resultado fácil caer en ciertas rutinas con Hachiko. Era una niñera ninja que podía causarle mucho dolor si hacía algo en contra de la organización, cierto, pero ya que el chico estaba atado a aquel acuerdo por algo más poderoso que simple intimidación, y ambos sabían que no pondría en riesgo a su hermano, la japonesa se comportaba incluso amablemente con él, aunque sus intentos de obligarlo a limpiar y poner algo de orden en su departamento eran más bien enormes fracasos. Había algo raro con ella, además del hecho de tratarlo como un ser humano y no como el principito rebelde que había escapado del castillo en busca de sus propias aventuras, pero dudaba muchísimo que su padre o el mismo Peter hubiera permitido a alguien sospechoso acercarse tanto a la familia sin haber hecho todas las investigaciones pertinentes; eran increíblemente buenos en eso y Phelps era un bastardo eficiente.

             Tan eficiente que las circunstancias de su siguiente visita resultaron toda una sorpresa. Si acaso había pasado poco más de un mes desde la introducción de Yuzuki Kido a la vida de James, y el chico despachó a la yakuza en el pasillo antes de abrir la puerta de su departamento. Lo único que quería era cenar cualquier cosa que pudiera preparar en el microondas y tumbarse en su cama a dormir luego de un día que había resultado más largo de lo que le habría gustado, aunque cualquier plan que pudiera tener se fue al diablo al poner un pie en el interior del departamento. Peter Phelps estaba esperándolo detrás de la puerta y aprovechó el elemento sorpresa para tomar a James por la camiseta y estamparlo contra la pared más cercana, presionándole el cuello con el antebrazo. El reflejo del chico fue pelear, como siempre que aquel imbécil le ponía un dedo encima, pero algo estaba mal con el perro guardián de la familia, tenía la ropa arrugada y los ojos enrojecidos, y la suya no era la expresión de un patán que lo tenía todo bajo control sino la de un hombre desesperado, y James habría hecho algún comentario al respecto si no le hubiera estado costando tanto respirar.

             "¿¡Dónde está!?" Bramó el rubio, mirándolo a los ojos, y aunque no sabía exactamente a qué se refería, una esperanza minúscula se atrevió a encenderse en el corazón de James. "¿¡Dónde lo escondiste!?"

             El chico batalló por algunos segundos que se le hicieron eternos. Le habían enseñado a defenderse de ataques como aquel, y sólo lo inesperado de la reacción de Peter había logrado distraerlo aunque no por mucho, y se llevó una mano a la garganta en cuanto estuvo libre de su atacante. 

             "¿De qué demonios hablas, Phelps?" El castaño también sabía usar un tono amenazante cuando era necesario. Por más que aquel cretino fuese la mano derecha de su padre, él seguía siendo el hijo del jefe y no se iba a dejar intimidar, así eso significara otra pelea con el hombre.

             Peter estaba realmente violento, y cada puñetazo sólo demostraba que algo lo estaba frustrando, y aún cuando James se defendía mejor que muchos que ya habían estado en su lugar, tuvo que agradecer cuando Hachiko apareció de la nada para separarlos. La expresión de la japonesa era tan inescrutable como siempre, aunque toda su postura delataba que estaba tan tensa como ellos y que definitivamente no estaba nada feliz con lo que había pasado, mucho menos con que su colega hubiera golpeado al chico a su cargo hasta hacerlo sangrar. James tendría que pensar una buena historia para explicar en el trabajo por qué tenía una ceja rota, pero aquello podía esperar, sobre todo cuando su único interés en ese instante era escuchar las explicaciones que el rubio le debía y que la yakuza le estaba exigiendo con la mirada, aún interpuesta en medio de los dos.

             "Habla." Ordenó Yuzuki escuetamente, colocándose frente al castaño y cruzándose de brazos. Peter se tomó su tiempo para contestar, observando alternadamente a los otros dos y al interior del departamento y aumentando la impresión de James de que el hombre estaba desesperado.

             "Tu hermano se cree muy listo." Comenzó, y el chico rodó los ojos, arrepintiéndose un segundo después por el dolor en la ceja. Phelps se limpió una mancha de sangre del labio inferior con el pulgar y miró fijamente a James a los ojos. "Pero en cuanto lo encuentre, voy a hacer que se arrepientan por esta humillación, tú y él."

             A James le habría gustado decir que se mantuvo a la altura de la situación, encarando el peligro de la amenaza que acababan de hacerle, pero a decir verdad, Peter Phelps podría haber recitado La Odisea de memoria y el chico no le habría prestado atención. De hecho, todo había perdido cualquier relevancia desde el instante en que el hombre le anunció que su hermano, que su estúpido hermanito había escapado y que no habían logrado encontrarlo, y nada ni nadie le borraría la sonrisa orgullosa del rostro al mayor de los gemelos Canton.

             " _Frankie_."


	5. Altruismo

s. m. Actitud o característica de la persona que pretende conseguir el bien de los demás de manera desinteresada, generalmente realizando una labor social o humanitaria.

m. Esmero y complacencia en el bien ajeno, aun a costa del propio.

Tendencia a buscar el bien de los demás de forma desinteresada 

 

               Akane llevaba apenas un mes y contando infiltrada en la red criminal de los Canton. Afortunadamente, no había sido muy difícil ser convincente y hacer creer al mismísimo Frank Canton, o a Peter Phelps, o a cualquiera de sus otros hombres que era Yuzuki Kido. Se veía japonesa, hablaba japonés, y tenía la actitud necesaria. Ellos no veían nada más que eso, y no les había dado razones para sospechar de ella, ya que por suerte, los yakuza eran honorables y no recurrían a la violencia innecesaria y sin beneficio. Podía salirse con la suya respetando a James y sin ponerle un dedo encima; sería extremadamente desagradable verse forzada a hacerle daño al chico, esa no era ella.

               En ese tiempo, aún cuando su investigación no arrojaba ningún fruto, había aprendido y descubierto varias cosas que desconocía antes de aceptar esa asignación. Primero, que Frank Canton tenía hijos gemelos, algo que mantenía muy bien guardado, y segundo, que era un padre de lo peor, y ella apenas podía tolerar vivir sabiendo que alguien que había sometido a sus hijos a tal abuso seguía caminando por ahí libre. No era una persona violenta, pero cosas así lograban que se le retorciera el estómago cuando debía fingir una sonrisa ante aquel hombre. Ahora tenía razones un poco más personales para sentirse motivada para ponerlos a él y a toda su organización tras las rejas, aunque debía mantener la calma. Si se dejaba llevar por esas nuevas razones, podría cometer un error fatal.

               Sin embargo, lo que menos se esperó al aceptar aquella misión de infiltración fue que, al apenas reportarse con los Canton en Nueva York, la pusieran a cargo de uno de los niños. Bueno, James tenía diecinueve años, técnicamente era un adulto, pero a los ojos de la japonesa, era un niño. Suponía un reto para ella obligarse a ser dura y cruel con él en ocasiones cuando en realidad sólo quería ayudarlo, pero no tenía muchas opciones. Yuzuki Kido era una yakuza elegante, impecablemente calmada y con compostura, pero cuando tenía que actuar, lo hacía y sin remordimientos, y Akane debía mantenerse en personaje. No obstante, aún cuando tenían en común la seriedad y la calma al actuar, Yuzuki Kido era más fría e irónicamente más propensa a sonreír y con más frecuencia que Akane. La había estado observando ya por varios meses en San Francisco, mientras monitoreaba la actividad de los yakuza en una operación similar a la que se llevaba a cabo en la costa este, cuando recibió la llamada de la agencia y la reasignaron a esa misión. Ya estaba más que preparada para adentrarse en su papel en ese entonces, y debía hacerlo bien, puesto que James no confiaba en lo más mínimo en ella ni daba el brazo nunca a torcer. De cierta manera, eso la hacía sentirse orgullosa, aún si era un chico al que conocía por apenas un mes en el que no se habían dirigido mucho la palabra.

               Del otro gemelo no sabía mucho, únicamente lo había visto una vez y de reojo. Lo que pudo observar era que se diferenciaba de James en que se veía más inestable y con una voluntad más quebrada que su hermano. El gemelo odioso que le había tocado parecía definitivamente más fuerte, o esa era la sensación que le daba. Era muy valiente y tenía actitud, aún si era demasiado terco y antipático con todo el mundo. No podía culparlo, no debía haber tenido una infancia fácil, mucho menos si lo habían separado de su hermano por motivos que Akane aún no lograba entender. James había dejado a los Canton (y estaba más que orgullosa del chico por ello), pero para que no corriera con la policía y los federales a delatarlos, prácticamente mantenían a su gemelo como rehén y la amenaza era que si James hablaba, Frank Jr. iba a pagar el precio. Los Canton eran despreciables, y resultaba frustrante lo difícil que era sacar a la luz sus delitos.

               En todo caso, no había estado en sus planes volverse una niñera al apenas infiltrarse y eso había complicado la recolección de evidencia. James había crecido con los Canton, posiblemente podría ayudarla con eso, pero el chico la veía como una enemiga más y no parecía dispuesto a colaborar con ella la mayor parte del tiempo. No se hacían muchas preguntas, más que nada ella lo seguía a todas partes y al mismo tiempo trataba de elaborar un plan para encaminarse otra vez en la dirección correcta y realmente hacer lo que había ido a hacer. Al menos con el tiempo James había bajado un poco la guardia y llevaban una relación tranquila; sin embargo, aquel día no iba a ser tranquilo, de eso estaba segura.

               La noche anterior James se había enterado que su hermano había escapado de las manos de Peter Phelps.

               “Aquí tiene, señorita Miyagi.” Akane despegó la mirada del vidrio, ese día escondida detrás de unos anteojos oscuros y se encontró con la sonrisa amigable de la mesera de _Blue's_ , la cafetería donde trabajaba James en las mañanas, quien le extendía la cuenta por el mocha y el pedazo de pastel de fresa que había desaparecido del plato desde hacía un rato. Le tomó un segundo procesar el porqué del “Miyagi”, pero rápidamente recordó que así era como la conocía la chica. Cindy, la mesera, creía que ella se apellidaba Miyagi porque James le había dicho que era profesora de Sociología en su universidad y que estaría siguiéndolo debido a alguna clase de estudio que ella estaba llevando a cabo y en el que él se había ofrecido como voluntario. No sabía si Cindy, o siquiera alguno del resto de los trabajadores en la cafetería, le había creído pero al menos le seguían la corriente a la historia.

               Lo único que evitaba que James delatara a los Canton era el bienestar de su hermano.

               Hizo un intento de sonreírle con alegría a la rubia, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino que simplemente no era una persona a la que las sonrisas le llegaran con facilidad. Además, ese día estaba particularmente nerviosa y no terminaba de entender por qué. “Gracias, Cindy.” Su identificador decía ‘Cindy’ y así la llamaba todo el mundo, hasta los policías y clientes frecuentes que parecían haber hecho amistad con la rubia, inclusive James, aunque él mantenía un tono más respetuoso y mucho menos casual. El castaño se encargaba de hacer el trabajo pesado en la parte de atrás, así que usualmente no lo veía hasta que se acababa su turno y sólo lo esperaba ahí, en una de las mesas. El chico dividía su tiempo entre aquel trabajo y los estudios, y ya. No hacía mucho más que eso y no tenía amigos, probablemente por las circunstancias de su vida, aunque aún así eso le preocupaba a la japonesa. Se trataba de un adolescente, debería estar disfrutando su vida y saliendo con amigos a divertirse, pero no era el caso con James.

                “No hay de qué.” Le respondió la mesera de vuelta con otra sonrisa casual, dejando la cuenta en la mesa y alejándose en dirección al mostrador, junto a sus compañeros. Akane pasaba demasiado tiempo simplemente ahí sentada, lamentablemente para su misión, así que más que cualquier otra cosa, se quedaba observando y escuchando lo que sucedía en el establecimiento para entretenerse. La rubia, Cindy, se acercó al otro chico que trabajaba en el café. Se llamaba Ricardo, y como ella misma, tenía un ligero acento típico de los extranjeros que llegaban a los Estados Unidos desde jóvenes pero que aprendían inglés como un segundo idioma. Era latino, aunque de rasgos ligeramente caucásicos, y su piel era bronceada, más clara que oscura. Akane mataba mucho de su tiempo en la cafetería diariamente viendo al chico dibujar en la pizarra de especiales, se le daba bastante bien, y cómo interactuaba con Cindy, James y el resto de los empleados.

                "¿Quién es hoy, Rick?" Dijo Cindy, dándole una mirada meticulosa a la pizarra. "Se me hace conocido, pero esta vez me ganaste. No recuerdo su nombre o de dónde es este tipo siquiera."

                El chico la miró boquiabierto, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. "¿No se parece? Es Spock. De Star Trek." Señaló con el dedo al hombre con cabello de bol que levantaba una mano y hacía un gesto raro con la otra. Akane no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era, quizás le tocaría ver más televisión, y sacó dinero para pagar su cuenta.

                "¡Oh! ¡Spock!" Escuchó a la rubia exclamar, ahora totalmente segura de lo que hablaban. "Sí, sí, el de la película de hace unos años... con Chris Pine, ¿verdad? Me pareció adorable."

                "Spock no se supone que sea adorable..." Objetó débilmente Ricardo, pasándose una mano por el enrulado cabello castaño claro que mantenía fuera de su cara con una bandana. Si le quitabas la bandana, los lentes de pasta y le dabas mejor sentido del estilo, era un chico bien parecido. Inevitablemente le recordaba a los otakus de su país, aunque en versión americana, siempre hablando de comics, videojuegos y demás cosas parecidas.

                "Mal por él, porque eso opinó de él, supongo." Rió Cindy, sin darle mucha importancia.

                Ricardo parecía tener todas las intenciones de empezar a debatir al respecto, pero una voz fuerte y firme los interrumpió. "Dejen al hombre del espacio y ayúdenme a sacar una orden." Les ordenó otra chica, alrededor de la misma edad que ellos, pero muchísimo menos relajada y más madura en apariencia. Entre los tres, parecía ser la que mandaba, o esa era la vibra que transmitía.

                El chico dejó la tiza inmediatamente y se pusó a la orden con una sonrisa en segundos. "Si, señora. Sólo dí qué necesitas." La rubia sonrió ante la escena con cierto enternecimiento, antes de volver a reír.

                "¿Cuál es la orden, Jackie?"

                "Un grupo de cumpleaños debe estar por llegar." Akane observó a Jackie entregarles un papel a los otros dos. "Quieren pastel, papas, malteadas y hamburguesas, y no voy a servirlo todo yo." Se limpió las manos en su delantal antes de contonearse hacia la máquina de malteadas detrás de la barra. Era una mujer de cuerpo grande, contrastando con lo delgada y pequeña que era su compañera, y con una actitud que no toleraba tonterías, o al menos eso había demostrado frente a Akane en el trabajo.

                "Cuando lo dices así, suena como si fuéramos a tener un grupo de niños teniendo una fiesta de cumpleaños aquí." Comentó Cindy divertida, echando un mechón de su corto cabello detrás de la oreja mientras leía la orden. "Vaya, son bastantes personas..."

                "¿Ya le dijiste a la cocina, Jackie?" Dijo suavemente Ricardo después de haber leído también, pero se corrigió en segundos. "Pero claro que ya lo hiciste... estoy hablando de la empleada del mes, nada más y nada menos." Recalcó con una sonrisa, mirando con ojos brillantes a la chica de piel oscura. Akane a esas alturas ya estaba 99.9% segura de que el chico estaba perdidamente enamorado de la chica de piel oscura, pero ella no parecía corresponderle en lo más mínimo.

                "Y necesitan que les lleven más carne congelada del depósito para las hamburguesas, pero el amiguito de Cindy no aparece." Jackie se quejó malhumoradamente rodando los ojos, y la japonesa fue traída de vuelta de inmediato de su mundo de observaciones, casi resbalándose al piso por lo rápido que se levantó de su mesa y se precipitó a la barra, haciéndose daño en las costillas.

                "¿Cómo que James no aparece?" Intentó preguntar tan calmadamente como podía, pero probablemente se le había escapado algo de pánico en la voz. Se frustró aún más cuando Jackie no le respondió y sólo la miró frunciendo el ceño, así que tuvo que recurrir a la rubia. "Cindy, ¿a cuantas cuadras esta la estación de policía más cercana?”

                Los tres la observaron confundidos, en especial la chica a la que le había terminado preguntando, pero aún así le respondió. “A unas cinco cuadras de aquí, en la Avenida 43, ¿por?”

               “Alguien me necesita ahí” Respondió rápidamente sin dar más explicaciones y salió corriendo del establecimiento, la campana de la puerta volviéndose el último sonido que escuchó antes de hundirse en el ruido urbano de la ciudad. Maldijo mentalmente. No sólo James estaba poniéndose en peligro, también comprometía su misión. Meter a la policía en todo aquel asunto solamente pondría a los Canton en alerta, y James no tenía ninguna evidencia real de sus actividades, al menos ninguna evidencia que le sirviera a la Agencia. Todo se iba a ir por el drenaje, lenta y tortuosamente, y lo peor era que, mientras estaba sentada en el café, se había percatado de que un par de hombres que trabajaban para Canton estaban afuera del establecimiento en un auto. Estaban literalmente esperando a que James metiera la pata, y en consecuencia, que Yuzuki Kido metiera la pata.

               La mujer giró bruscamente en una intersección, corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas y su entrenamiento le permitían, el viento golpeándole en la cara y sus botas taconeando cada vez que chocaban contra la acera. Esquivaba a todos los transeúntes, quienes protestaban cuando los adelantaba por el lado casi golpeándolos, e incluso tuvo que gritar un “¡Abran paso!” desesperado pero extremadamente serio de vez en cuando. Terminaría odiando Nueva York.

               Y entonces, lo vió, aún estaba a una distancia considerable, pero reconoció el peinado y el cabello castaño claro. Apretó los labios y frunció el ceño con determinación. No lo llamó, eso simplemente lo alertaría y lo haría ir más rápido, sólo aumentó la velocidad, con un único objetivo en mente, y ya no veía ni escuchaba nada más, solamente a James. Lamentablemente, cuando ya se estaba acercando a él, el escándalo de la gente quejándose lo hizo darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba persiguiendo, y el chico empezó a correr más rápido. Nunca había pensado que tendría que perseguir a un adolescente por la Gran Manzana cuando eligió su vocación.

               Akane gruñó con frustración, y no le quedó de otra más que salir de la transitada acera hacia la calle y volver a correr por el borde de la misma aún con el riesgo de que un auto decidiera atropellarla. Vaya escena que estaba dando, aunque con suerte, con mucha suerte, la gente pensaría que ella era un policía y el chico que huía a toda velocidad alguna clase de fugitivo. No se detuvo hasta de hecho lograr adelantársele al castaño con esfuerzo y arremeter contra él, poniéndolo contra la pared del edificio donde finalmente lo había detenido.

               “¡JAMES! ¡¿Acaso has perdido la cordura?!” Vociferó bastante alterada, sosteniéndolo por el cuello de la camisa  y con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas. Correr tanto la había cansado un poco y ahora recuperaba el aliento, aunque si su agotamiento no era extremo era gracias a su acondicionamiento físico. Resultaba tan difícil ayudar a alguien que no sabía que ella estaba intentando ayudarlo. No quería ver que terminara muerto o herido, James era sólo un niño que intentaba hacer lo correcto pero estaba en una situación muy complicada que lo obligaba a ser un adulto.

               "Suéltame en este preciso momento." Estaba enojado. Por supuesto que estaba enojado, y lo entendía, pero ella tenía que mantenerse dentro de personaje. Era Yuzuki Kido, era seria, estricta, impulsiva y gritona.

               “¡¡Ni en sueños!!” Decretó frunciendo el ceño. Aún detrás de esos lentes oscuros, era obvio que estaba molesta. “Te crees muy listo si piensas que puedes escaparte así como así.” Tenía que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para esconder la preocupación en su voz. “Vamos a volver a la cafetería, y si sabes lo que te conviene, ¡no volverás a intentar algo como esto!”

               James dejó escapar una carcajada antes de tomar aire y gritar con toda la potencia que le permitían sus pulmones. "¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDA!"

                Akane estaba molesta y alterada. Perdió la paciencia con los gritos de James, y antes de siquiera pensarlo, ya le había dado un puñetazo en la cara al chico, justo en la misma marca que había dejado Peter Phelps la noche anterior, arrepintiéndose al segundo siguiente. Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas e iban de mal en peor a cada momento. Había gente mirándolos, estaba segura, podía sentir sus miradas clavadas en su espalda y eso no era bueno para nadie. Seguramente algún peatón ya estaría llamando al 911 o algo parecido, así que tenía que actuar rápidamente. Se mordió el labio inferior con frustración y, aprovechándose del momento posterior a golpearlo, tomó a James del brazo con fuerza y lo arrastró hasta el callejón de servicio entre un edificio y el siguiente, tan al fondo como pudo antes de que él la obligara a soltarlo de un manotazo.

               “Estoy tratando de protegerte.” Dijo ella inmediatamente, quitándose los lentes oscuros y mirándolo con severidad a los ojos. “No hagas esto más difícil.” Lamentablemente, esa era una advertencia.

               "Guárdate la actuación, sólo te estás protegiendo a ti misma. Si tus órdenes son matarme, hazlo, porque no vas a detenerme de otra forma."

               La mujer se pasó una mano por la cara, dudando qué hacer “… No me estás dejando muchas opciones.” James respondió empujándola y con fuerza. La estaba retando.

               "Mátame o quítate." Al menos la agresividad había logrado que Akane ya no se sintiera tan suave ni tan renuente a usar la violencia.

               “… Bien.”

               Deslizó una pierna por el suelo, mandando al chico a la lona, tras lo cual se agachó junto a él y rodeó su cuello con un brazo con fuerza y colocó su mano libre contra su cabeza, empujándolo hacia adelante. James luchó con mucho esfuerzo, pero no era más fuerte ni más experimentado que ella y su llave estaba bien sujeta. Sólo fueron segundos antes de que el chico se detuviera y cayera en la inconsciencia. Lo soltó, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila y algo culpable, aunque no tanto como cualquiera creería, puesto que ese era su trabajo. Aquella llave, que interrumpió su flujo sanguíneo al cerebro por unos segundos, había sido el método menos doloroso que se le había ocurrido para hacer lo que debía hacer.

               Suspirando casi imperceptiblemente, levantó y acomodó al que probablemente era el adolescente más impulsivo y valiente que había visto en su vida, pasando un brazo por sus hombros para poder cargarlo, y salió del callejón hasta la acera, donde la gente caminaba con normalidad y el tráfico no se detenía. Sólo tuvo que mirar alrededor unos segundos antes de localizar el auto oscuro con los vidrios ahumados que había notado en la cafetería estacionado bastante cerca. Caminó hasta él, abriendo el asiento trasero como si el vehículo le perteneciera. Acostó a James en el asiento y se asomó al interior del auto, encontrándose, por supuesto, a dos tipos enormes con cara de pocos amigos. Les dedicó la sonrisa más sarcástica que pudo.

               "Como verán, su ayuda no fue requerida. Llévennos al departamento para que pueda encargarme de él." Y se echó el cabello hacia atrás fingiendo molestia antes de entrar al auto.

* * *

               Alrededor de una hora después de haber llegado al departamento y de muy sensatamente haber atado al chico a una silla para evitar que pudiera intentar escapar o atacarla, el susodicho empezó a despertar, y la mujer dejó de retocarse el tatuaje de su brazo momentáneamente para observarlo. James apenas estaba recuperando la consciencia y fruncía el ceño, probablemente por el dolor de cabeza que debía tener ese momento, y cruzaron miradas por unos segundos. El muchacho había empezado a retorcerse casi en el momento en que entraron al vehículo de los Canton, y se había visto obligada a permitir que uno de aquellos hombres lo golpeara en la cabeza para asegurarse de que se mantuviera inconsciente hasta tenerlo bajo control.

               "Perra." La insultó con rabia y la miró aún con más rencor al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente inmovilizado. No que Akane quisiera presumir, pero hacia muy buenos nudos. "Te odio."

               "..." La pelinegra suspiró y dejó el pincel junto a la tinta que tenía a un lado. Estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, igual que James, quien tenía los brazos atados. "Entendible." Declaró comprensivamente y se acomodó en su silla para quedar frente a frente con el chico, observándolo fijamente por un momento antes de volver a hablar. "Habían dos hombres que trabajan para tu padre siguiéndonos en un auto." Le hizo saber, ya que no había tenido oportunidad de decirle antes. Necesitaba que ese chico necio entendiera la gravedad de la situación.

               "Conveniente para ti, ¿no?" Respondió mordaz, y Akane se acarició el puente de la nariz, recolectando paciencia. Le frustraban enormemente las personas que ignoraban el punto de lo que decía.

               "Si yo no te hubiese alcanzado, ellos lo habrían hecho." Le explicó con calma, aunque en verdad estaba muy preocupada. "La diferencia recae en que ellos sí te habrian hecho daño." E hizo una pausa antes de seguir, suavizando su mirada. "No puedes ser tan impulsivo, James. Tienes que pensar antes de actuar. Así sólo vas a conseguir que te maten."

               "¿Y a ti te importa si me matan o no?" James se le quedó mirando fijamente, pero algo en su mirada cambió cuando pareció notar un detalle nuevo. Ya estaba despertándose completamente. "Esa cicatriz..."

               Una de las cosas que había hecho después de atar a James era pensar en cómo procedería cuando él despertara. Había llegado a la conclusión de que debía confiarle la verdad, por su bien y el de la operación, por lo que se había lavado el maquillaje de la cara e iba a demostrarle cómo los tatuajes eran falsos. Sin embargo, al rato se le había olvidado que ya no llevaba el maquillaje en el rostro, así que una enorme sensación de incomodidad, incluso nerviosismo, la atacó al darse cuenta de que él estaba fijándose en su cicatriz. No pudo evitar bajar la cabeza, trayendo su cabello hacia adelante para tapar la línea más clara y mal cicatrizada que cruzaba por encima de su ojo, casi rozando el párpado.

               "... La he estado escondiendo con maquillaje, muy buen maquillaje." Confesó y explicó al mismo tiempo. Se encogió de hombros. "Yuzuki Kido no tiene una cicatriz, así que no me quedó de otra."

               "Entiendo que confunde y vencerás es una muy buena estrategia, pero no sé de qué diablos estás hablando ahora."

                Su cicatriz expuesta sólo le impedía concentrarse y la incomodaba, por lo que tomó sus anteojos oscuros, que colgaban del cuello de su camiseta y se los puso de nuevo, sintiéndose mucho mejor así. Se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento, clavando su mirada en James aún si él ya no podía mirarla a los ojos directamente.

                “Voy a decirte algo, y necesito que prestes mucha atención, James. Es importante que lo hagas, pero sobretodo, tienes que saber que no estoy bromeando. Es un asunto muy serio y de vida o muerte para los dos.” No era un decir, ni drama, ni una exageración; los Canton no jugaban, y en verdad dudaba que James fuera extremadamente indispensable para Frank Canton, padre. Akane se mantenía muy seria al respecto, pero al mismo tiempo había cierto cariño en su voz puesto que James era simplemente un chico y una víctima de lo que estaba pasando. Quería ayudarlo y necesitaba que él entendiera lo que estaba en juego, aún si estaba actuando como un idiota en esos momentos por no confiar en ella. La poca impresión reflejada en el rostro del muchacho en respuesta a su seriedad era la prueba.

                La pelinegra frunció más el ceño, volviendo a sentir su frustración amontonarse, pero no dijo nada, esperando un momento para ver si el chico reaccionaba y se daba cuenta de que no estaba bromeando. Siguió sin obtener mayor reacción. Los adolescentes daban mucho trabajo, en especial los adolescentes malcriados. Se recostó en su asiento, dejando salir un largo suspiro al mismo tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la frente y las deslizaba hasta arriba, echándose el cabello hacia atrás.

                “'Palabras necias, oídos sordos', dicen, pero en este caso es más como 'chico necio, oídos sordos'." Volvió a enfocar su mirada en él con firmeza. Al diablo. “Soy una Agente Especial del FBI. Estoy infiltrada en la organización de tu padre, haciéndome pasar por Yuzuki Kido, la yakuza real. "

                James arrugó la frente y elevó una ceja en respuesta, un gesto bastante común en él al parecer. Esta vez intentaba expresar incredulidad, y la mujer recibió el mensaje fuerte y claro. “Seguro. Porque el FBI lograría infiltrarse a este nivel sin que Peter o mi padre lo descubrieran."

                Ladeó la cabeza, sintiéndose satisfecha internamente con ese comentario. "Pues logramos hacerlo. Interceptamos a Kido cuando estaba en camino a Nueva York y la reemplazamos conmigo. Yo ya llevaba meses observando a los yakuza en San Francisco, y para cuando me asignaron esta misión, ya entendía su modus operandi y su personalidad. Soy japonesa de nacimiento, así que los valores, el idioma y otros detalles no son problema para mí. Ni Phelps ni tu padre sospechan nada, no aún. Phelps me odia, y yo no lo tengo en mucha estima, pero no pasa de ahí."

                Los ojos del chico no se despegaron de ella por un rato en el que no dijo nada, probablemente considerando qué debía pensar de ella o si siquiera debía creerle. Se veía que era desconfiado por naturaleza, y considerando el ambiente en el que creció y del que aún se veía rodeado, podía entenderlo. Era muy inconveniente no poder tener su placa con ella en ese momento.

                “…Digamos que te creo." Dijo finalmente, y eso le sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Akane. Era un avance. “¿Podrías al menos soltarme?"

                Ahora le tocó a ella quedarse callada, y desde debajo de los lentes se pudo ver una ceja arquearse lentamente, incrédula. "¿Pretendes que te suelte cuando dijiste "digamos que te creo"?"

                "¿Pretendes que te crea cuando me tienes amarrado a una silla y ya no estoy sintiendo los brazos?"

                "Te tengo amarrado a una silla porque trataste de escabullirte de mí, y tenía el presentimiento de que no despertarías sintiéndote muy razonable y tranquilo. Llevo un mes observándote, te guste o no, te he estado conociendo. Te soltaré sólo si prometes mantenerte en calma y no tratar de escapar otra vez."

                "Te sigo odiando, pero no voy a intentar nada, por ahora."

                Otra vez diciendo que la odiaba... No podía evitar que le disgustara un poco oír aquello, y le disgustaba aún más darse cuenta de que de hecho le importaba lo que aquel chico pensara de ella. Se quedó pensándolo un rato, decidiendo si debía soltarlo o no, y concluyó que tendría que hacerlo en algún momento y era una buena ofrenda de paz.

                "Está bien. Tú ganas.” Se levantó de la silla y lo desató en segundos. Le echó un vistazo rápido a aquel golpe en su cabeza. Ya luego tendría que darle hielo para bajar la hinchazón.

                Los brazos del castaño lógicamente se habían adormecido por las ataduras, así que ahora él le hablaba mientras se acariciaba las muñecas y movía los dedos. "¿Cuál es el plan ahora? ¿Qué pretendes? Espera, mejor, ¿quién diablos eres?" Akane escuchó las preguntas mientras volvía a su asiento, y eligió empezar por responder la última.

                Se cruzó de piernas en la silla. “Akane Hachiro, Agente Especial del FBI, mucho gusto.” Se le escapó una sonrisa mucho más notoria esta vez, claramente divertida. James la había apodado Hachiko, como el perro que se había vuelvo un símbolo en su país, sin tener conocimiento alguno de su apellido, y le había causado muchísima gracia. No había podido compartir la ironía hasta ahora, por supuesto, y James sólo la llamaba así cuando no la “odiaba” o cuando se sentía más de buenas de lo normal. En ese momento se sentía todo lo contrario, y su mirada antipática le daba a entender que no había captado la ironía en su nombre. Detrás de los anteojos, puso los ojos en blanco.

                "Relájate, James. Estoy de tu lado. Tienes que entender que todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido para protegernos a los dos y a mi misión."

               "¿Y protegerme a mí de qué? Yo no necesito protección, mi hermano sí, pero supongo que eso no le interesa al FBI." Espetó con rencor, y la acusación la ofendió.

               "Primero, el FBI no sabía que Canton tenía dos hijos. Segundo, lamento no haber podido hacer nada por tu hermano. En verdad lo lamento, pero he hecho lo posible para interceder cuando Phelps ha venido aquí a ladrar, y te dejé inconsciente de la mejor manera que pude hoy. Si hubieras ido con la policía, todo, todo se habría arruinado."

               "Entonces no hicieron muy bien su tarea investigando a mi padre…" El chico rodó los ojos, exasperado, pero terminó bajando la cabeza, luciendo ¿arrepentido? al parecer. “Y ya sé que todo se habría arruinado... no estaba pensando con la cabeza fría, iba a terminar cometiendo un error peor que el de Peter y papá se habría reído en mi cara..."

               El tono de James esfumó cualquier tensión del cuerpo de la japonesa y suavizó los gestos de su rostro, mirando al chico con compasión. “… Es claro que quieres hacer lo correcto, James. Lo entiendo, y aprecio tus intenciones, aún si no habría funcionado. Ahora que sabes quién soy, puedes ayudarme, darme información, y así derrumbar todo lo que tu padre ha creado. ¿Querías hablar con la policía? Pues aquí tienes a una agente del FBI más que dispuesta a escucharte."

               James se rió con amargura, prácticamente en derrota. “¿De qué sirve que diga quiénes se encargan de las redes de empáticos, o de las drogas, o de lo que sea? No tengo pruebas, y mi padre y Peter saben borrar sus huellas. Es mi palabra contra la suya, y su palabra tiene abogados que harían dudar a cualquiera... Fui un estúpido impulsivo con esa idea de ir a la policía, como si no tuvieran gente ahí también." Tales niveles de autoestima...

               "…Hey. No es el momento de desanimarse ni ponerse en este plan." Lo regañó con firmeza, aunque tratando de infundirle un poco más de confianza. “No estoy infiltrada en vano, confía un poco más en mí. Si he llegado a este punto, puedo llegar más allá. Hemos encarcelado a peores. Tú me das la información, y yo me encargaré de recabar la evidencia." Se inclinó hacia adelante, hablándole más de cerca y en voz más baja. “Podemos hacer esto, James, pero necesito tu cooperación… ¿Quieres justicia?" Eso era probablemente lo más cursi que había dicho en su vida y no se sentía nada cómoda.

               ¿Habría siquiera sonado convincente? Ella no era buena en eso de animar a las personas, y no obstante pudo ver más seriedad que nunca en los ojos del chico, lo cual la sorprendió un poco ya que él en general era bastante serio y amargado de por sí. “Aún no confío en ti, Akane o Yuzuki o Hachiko o como sea que te llames, y si esto al final termina siendo alguna treta de mi papá o el imbécil de Peter, no voy a quedarme tranquilo..." Empezó a hablar, como si no quisiera dejar malentendidos. Akane lo observó pasarse una mano por el cabello, aunque no cambió su expresión cuando continuó. “Pero mi hermano merece justicia."

               Básicamente un “Te odio pero haría lo que fuera por mi hermano y eso incluye cooperar contigo porque no me queda de otra”. Vaya si no tenía sentimientos conflictivos con eso. La japonesa se levantó de su silla, enfrentándose al gemelo. Había que dejar varias cosas claras y ya estaba cansada de aquella conversación que sólo la frustraba más y más.

               “Entonces deja de estar sentado ahí sintiendo lástima por ti mismo, hundiéndote en tu negatividad y haciéndome dar discursos cursis sobre justicia y trabajo en equipo." Suspiró. Quizás eso había sonado demasiado duro. Tuvo que pensar mejor sus siguientes palabras, después de todo, podía… entender cómo se sentía James. “…Escucha, sé lo que se siente cuando parece que todo es inútil y la vida sólo parece golpearte a cada paso que das o cuando pareciera que por fin vas a conseguir lo que quieres, pero esa mentalidad definitivamente no va a solucionarlo. No es parte de mi trabajo, pero me caes bien, James. Me parece que eres un chico con un gran futuro por delante y que ya empezaste a hacer las decisiones correctas. "Unidos venceremos, divididos caeremos"... por favor, confía en mí. Mi meta personal es ayudarte, como no tienes idea. He convivido contigo ya un mes... no te conozco lo suficiente, pero quiero ayudarte." Exhaló, sintiéndose mucho mejor emocionalmente. Había necesitado decir todo eso. “…No sabes cuánto tiempo llevaba queriendo decir algo como esto."

               Sus palabras parecían haber causado algún efecto en James, porque al menos el chico se veía algo conmocionado y confundido. “… No necesito la lástima del FBI." O tal vez no.

               Estuvo a punto de rendirse en esa conversación, pero la frase le resonó demasiado como para ignorarlo.

               "... Me he dado cuenta de que dices mucho eso.” Señaló entre seria y curiosa, y se agachó frente a él. “Estás obsesionado con ser independiente, con no depender de alguien. No quieres expresar tus sentimientos porque "no necesitas la lástima de nadie"." Psicología humana básica. Frunció el ceño una vez más, meneando la cabeza levemente, como si él no entendiera algo fundamental. Le daba incluso tristeza. No lástima, tristeza. Ese chico no entendía nada, y mucho menos sabía tratar a la gente. Vivía eternamente a la defensiva de todos, hasta de él mismo. “James… el primero que siente lástima por ti eres tú mismo. Acepta mi ayuda y madura. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el FBI "sintiendo lástima por ti". Necesitas ayuda. Acéptala. Es así de simple."

               "Estoy aceptando tu ayuda, estoy aceptando cooperar contigo, si es que eres quien dices ser, pero no necesito el tono condescendiente. Quédatelo."

               ¿Condescendiente? Había límites a lo absurdo que se podía ser. Estaba más a la defensiva de lo normal…

               "... Hay algo que no estás diciendo.” Akane dijo eso como un hecho más que como una opinión, y bajó el volumen de su voz, suspirando. “Déjalo salir, James…"

               El adolescente se levantó de su silla tan rápido como si le estuviese quemando el trasero, abandonando la sala en dirección a su habitación a grandes zancadas. “Si vas a seguir pretendiendo que me estás vigilando, nos vemos mañana." Lo escuchó decir y a eso le siguió el portazo más fuerte que había escuchado hasta ese momento.

               Suspiró. El niño no quería seguir hablando, y por lo que lo conocía, no saldría de su habitación en el resto del día. Akane haría la cena para los dos y un poco de té para ella, y aún tenía que terminar de retocarse los tatuajes falsos. Frank Canton, padre, quería hablar con ella al día siguiente, según le informaron los dos gorillas que los habían traído a ella y a James al departamento justo antes de bajarse del auto. Podía sentir que el próximo sería un día largo y tedioso, pero se quedó tranquila. Nada podía ser peor que lidiar con un adolescente rebelde y malcriado.

 

               Después de que el otro gemelo Canton escapara, Akane sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Padre del Siglo le exigiera que se presentara en su humilde morada para nuevas instrucciones relacionadas a la vigilancia de James. Por supuesto, la mansión Canton no tenía nada de humilde. Estaba localizada en las afueras de Nueva York, y le tomaba alrededor de una hora llegar en el auto que ellos mismos le habían suministrado, por lo que siempre estaba más callada de lo normal cuando lo manejaba. A pesar de que en teoría no tenían razones para desconfiar en ella, estaban conscientes de que la lealtad de Yuzuki Kido estaría con los yakuza y no con ellos al final del día. Los criminales no tenían confianza entre ellos, por mucho que formaran alianzas.

               Una vez dentro de la propiedad, una mansión de principios del siglo XX con más habitaciones de las que necesitaba y rodeada de extensos jardines flanqueados por un seto altísimo, la seguridad probablemente era mejor que la mayoría de las prisiones de Estados Unidos. Los Canton se caracterizaban, o al menos eso había notado, por el hecho de que sus miembros no parecían criminales en absoluto. Siempre bien arreglados, bien parecidos y educados (cuando no estaban siendo cretinos condescendientes), pasaban desapercibidos con mayor facilidad y levantaban menos sospechas entre la gente. La excepción era la seguridad, por supuesto, consistente en hombres enormes, de facciones fuertes y prominentes, cara de pocos amigos y todo lo demás, todos armados hasta los dientes. Sin embargo, Akane nunca demostraba sentirse inferior o intimidada por ninguno de ellos. Como siempre que tenía que visitar la residencia, le entregaba las llaves a Billy (porque el cliché de las películas americanas de que los hombres más intimidantes y enormes tenían los nombres menos adecuados parecía ser bastante acertado), con la mirada y la frente en alto y se dejaba escoltar por otros dos mastodontes a través de la propiedad hasta entrar a la mansión como tal.

               La escoltaban a todos lados, incluso al baño, y les faltaba poco para también entrar con ella. No porque quisieran protegerla, por supuesto, sino para vigilar que no hiciera nada fuera de lo normal. Usualmente la caminata estaba llena de tensión y era muy silenciosa. La primera vez habían soltado unos cuantos comentarios asquerosos, sexistas y racistas, todos en referencia al pasado de prostituta de Yuzuki, sin embargo, después una nariz rota y una contusión, habían aprendido la lección y sabían que no les convenía volver a abrir la boca. Se sentiría bastante satisfecha cuando terminaran tras las rejas. Ni siquiera Yuzuki Kido, una criminal, merecía tal acoso y trato sólo por ser mujer.

               Ya en la casa, la condujeron hasta el salón de juegos, y ella miró a los dos hombres con una ceja arqueada, esperando una explicación. Simplemente le respondieron que el señor Canton estaba ocupado y que la llamarían en cuanto él estuviera listo para recibirla. Akane suspiró, y en ese momento escuchó algo proveniente del salón, como dos objetos solidos chocando entre si y rodando. Se adentró al salón con curiosidad y otro suspiro, esta vez de hastío combinado con resignación, escapó de sus labios. Ese no debía ser su día de suerte, porque usualmente Peter Phelps se la pasaba en su apartamento en Manhattan en vez de la mansión Canton, pero ahí estaba, jugando pool y extrañamente no esgrimiendo aquella sonrisa de superioridad y arrogancia que pretendía ser atractiva pero en realidad parecía pedir ser golpeada, sino luciendo extremadamente tenso. Alguien había ya tenido una charla con el señor Canton, al parecer.

               Escuchó las puertas del salón ser cerradas por su escolta, retumbando por el habitación al mismo tiempo que avisaba de su llegada al rubio. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sobretodo, y esperó unos segundos antes de hablar.

               “… ¿Castigado?” Una de las comisuras de sus labios se arqueó, formando una especie de sonrisita burlona pero muy leve.

               Lamentablemente para un alma pacífica y tranquila como Akane, Yuzuki era conocida por su coraje, su actitud temeraria, y una actitud busca problemas en general.  Aunque siento honestos, Phelps le desagradaba enormemente, así que encontraba cierto placer en burlarse de él.

                "No es tu problema." Le respondió el rubio sin levantar la mirada de la mesa de billar, alineando el taco para su próximo tiro.

                Tomaría eso como un sí. "Ya veo." La mujer se desplazó por el salón, en busca de una silla donde sentarse mientras tuviera que esperar. Desde el primer día, el desagrado entre ellos había sido mutuo. Para Akane, las razones eran obvias. En el caso de Phelps, simplemente su orgullo machista no soportaba que una mujer pudiera estar a su nivel o incluso más, mucho menos que pudiera humillarlo. Probablemente estaría acostumbrado a mujeres que solo se dedicaban a acariciarle el ego a cambio de otros beneficios.

                El rubio hizo su tiro, aunque no con el resultado que habría querido, a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro. Estaba más frustrado de lo que jamás lo había visto. Algunos cabellos salían de su lugar de su peinado engominado, llevaba la corbata floja, la camisa arremangada hasta los codos y con el primer botón suelto, y el saco de su traje no se veía por ninguna parte. En una persona cualquiera, esa sería una apariencia casual, pero para la estricta imagen que mantenía Peter Phelps, estaba hecho un desastre. "No te entusiasmes, tú no estás aquí para que te halaguen."

               "Yo no soy la que perdió a su chico de vista, Phelps."

               "Aún."

               Akane sonrió, honestamente divertida. "Por favor. No me rebajes a tu nivel." Tomó asiento en una silla situada contra la pared, perfecta para no perder de vista los movimientos del hombre. "Deja de soñar, aunque si eso te hará sentir mejor, lo comprendo." Continuó tranquilamente, enfatizando su acento y la burla en su voz.

               "Tu nivel es inferior al mío, no tengo por qué rebajarte más." Alguien estaba resentido.

               "Seguro, Phelps. Seguro." Discutir con un hombre que actuaba como un adolescente nunca había sido su estilo, ya tenía suficiente con James. En eso se parecían un poco, ambos eran necios y orgullosos. "Sé que estas molesto porque te regañaron, pero pagarla conmigo..." Negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de observarlo."¿Tan amenazante es mi presencia?" Usualmente ella le dejaba las cosas claras a los hombres y se alejaba, pero Phelps era tan fácil de provocar que despertaba su vena confrontacional.

               "No te entusiasmes. La estoy pagando con cualquier ser humano que se me acerque, no hago excepciones por ex-prostitutas japonesas que juegan a ser niñeras." Dijo sin siquiera levantar la mirada, enfocado en el billar, o al menos aparentando estarlo.

               Akane se levantó de la silla y se acercó lentamente hasta la mesa, apoyando las manos en el borde. "Tienes razón. Soy una ex-prostituta japonesa a la que le pagan para ser niñera." Asintió contemplativamente, antes de fijar su mirada en el rubio con severidad, obligándolo a prestarle atención al tomar la bola blanca de la mesa. "Y aun así, tengo más éxito en mi tarea y hago un mejor trabajo que tú." Devolvió la bola a la mesa, dándole un golpecito con el dedo que la hizo rodar por el fieltro hasta la tronera más cercana, y se encogió de hombros y arqueó las cejas, esperando la respuesta del otro. La ocupación anterior de Yuzuki no la hacía inferior a nadie, pero era típico de los hombres como Peter tener esos prejuicios misóginos.

                "¿Mejor que yo?" Phelps dejó escapar una carcajada, incrédulo. "Tú no sabes nada, y si te ordenaron vigilar a Jimmy es porque no mereces una mejor posición en la organización. No lo consideres un honor, porque no lo es."

               "Sólo ser parte de esto y servir al señor Canton en lo que necesite es un honor, y así la tarea sea limpiar platos, la ejecutaré con la perfección que merece, al contrario de ti y tu inflado ego. Yo no sé nada, dices, pero al menos sé cómo no perder de vista a un chico de diecinueve años, al cual, por cierto, ¿no deberías estar buscando?"

               "Mis órdenes no son tu problema."

               "Tampoco lo es un adolescente perdido." El de ella estaba justo donde tenía que estar, y no desaparecido en acción luego de dejar en ridículo a su guardián designado.

               "Y acabas de delatarte." La miró a los ojos por un instante, con su sonrisa burlona de vuelta. Era su primera sonrisa en toda la conversación, y eso hizo que Akane pusiera su guardia en alto.

               No pudo evitar tensarse un poco de repente, pero trató en lo posible de disimularlo. Phelps había elegido una palabra muy particular, pero no tenía por qué significar que su cubierta hubiese salido a la luz.

                "¿Disculpa?" No dejó que pasará mucho tiempo para responder, las pausas decían demasiado y así lo odiara, debía admitir que aquel tipo era demasiado perspicaz como para permitirse un error así frente a él.

                "¿Sorprendida, señora perfecta?"

                "No tengo ni las más mínima idea de qué estás parloteando, Phelps."

                "De lo que no tienes ni idea es de cómo funciona esta organización, yakuza. El "adolescente perdido" es el arma más importante del señor Canton y sería bueno que supieras lo que dices antes de hablar." ¿Arma?... Puede que Phelps le estuviese dando información importante en bandeja de plata sin saberlo, pero tuvo que medir su expresión para no delatar su curiosidad por lo que había dicho.

                "... ¿Cómo un adolescente va a ser un arma, Phelps? No hables tonterías."

                El rubio negó con la cabeza, sin borrar su sonrisa insoportable e insolente. "No hiciste tu investigación, qué lástima." Sentía que discutía con un niño malcriado, otra vez, por lo que entonces tendría que apelar a su ego u orgullo para sacarle lo que quería saber.

                "Por supuesto..." La japonesa rodó los ojos. "Qué poco sorprendente, inventando cuentos para hacerte parecer más importante de lo que eres."

                "No tengo que inventar nada.” Señaló la mesa de pool con la cabeza, tomando su taco para colocarle tiza en la punta. “¿Juegas?"

                "Me temo que no tienes credibilidad alguna. He tenido que lidiar con hombres que se jactan de una virilidad de treinta centímetros y nunca ha habido una farsa más grande.” Volvió a rodar los ojos. “Y no, gracias. No sé jugar."

                "Que pases a hablar de tamaños de penes cuando estamos discutiendo tus fallas me deja claro que intentas distraerme y que le has dedicado tiempo y pensamiento a la idea. ¿Interesada o sólo gajes del antiguo oficio?"

                "Era una analogía, Phelps, pero sí, "gajes del antiguo oficio", antes de que mi oyabun descubriera de lo que era capaz. Y no discutíamos mis fallas, discutíamos la mentira que te acabas de inventar."

                El aludido soltó una carcajada divertida, aunque ella seguía sin entender qué le resultaba tan gracioso. "Oh, pagaría por poder estar en tu reunión con el señor Canton."

                "Y yo por haber estado en la tuya, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida..."

                "Qué resentida." Negó con la cabeza, y Akane suspiró profundamente, cambiando su expresión repentinamente.

                "Tienes razón. Deberíamos relajarnos." Le sonrió con picardía y dejó que su sobretodo negro se deslizara por sus hombros, cayendo al piso y dejando al descubierto sus brazos y los tatuajes falsos en su piel. Se subió a la mesa de billar, desplazándose a gatas hasta el extremo donde se encontraba Phelps, sonriéndole y contoneando su cuerpo sugestivamente. "Los dos tenemos que liberar tensión."

                El rubio la observó con atención, aunque disimulaba cualquier posible interés detrás de aquella sonrisa insolente como si se tratara de una máscara. "¿Y este repentino cambio de actitud?"

                "¿Qué, ahora tu ego se quedó callado, Peter?" Ronroneó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba con las piernas ligeramente abiertas en el borde de la mesa y rodeaba al rubio por el cuello con ambos brazos, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

                Phelps respondió a la bastante directa invitación, soltando el taco de billar y acercándose a ella, dándole un beso que era absolutamente lo opuesto a casto, sólo para murmurar sobre sus labios cuando se separaron. "Casi me convenciste, lindura. Es una lástima."

                Akane sonrió de lado. "Ciertamente. Para ti." Y acto seguido, lo aprisionó rodeándolo por la cintura con sus piernas, sosteniéndolo por el cuello de la camisa con ambas manos antes de darle un cabezazo bastante fuerte pero que no lo dejaría fuera de combate. Así mismo, aprovechó el momento para plantarle un puñetazo en la mejilla y luego liberar sus piernas para empujarlo lejos de ella y dar una voltereta hacia atrás sobre la mesa de billar, olvidándose de cualquier tono acaramelado o seductor. "Y así, Phelps, es cómo me gané el respeto de una banda de yakuzas. No hiciste tu investigación."

                Peter no le quitó la vista de encima y gruñó enfadado, probablemente dispuesto a matarla si le dieran la oportunidad. "Di lo que quieras, super ninja. Aún te falta hablar con el jefe."

                La japonesa lo ignoró y se bajó de la mesa con tranquilidad, apartando un mechón de cabello que le caía en el rostro luego de recoger su sobretodo del suelo, e hizo una reverencia hacia Phelps con una sonrisita. "Gracias por lo de 'lindura'.”

                Antes de que Peter pudiera insultarla o responderle mordazmente, el abrupto ruido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió. Uno de los hombres de la organización anunció que su jefe ya la recibiría, y despidiéndose del rubio con una sonrisa, Akane abandonó el salón siguiendo al hombre. Caminaron por largos corredores decorados con obras de arte moderno y subieron un par de escaleras hasta llegar al que era el despacho de la cabeza de la mayor organización criminal de la costa este.

               Akane tomó aire y entró al despacho, y el hombre enorme cerró la puerta tras ella, parándose justo en frente para obstruir cualquier posible escape. Frank Canton la esperaba detrás de su escritorio. No había discusión sobre de quién James había heredado su apariencia, puesto que su padre tenía los mismos ojos azules y la misma expresión soberbia, incluso el mismo tono castaño en el cabello, aunque algunas pocas canas ya asomaban cerca de su sien y en su barba perfectamente afeitada. A diferencia de su hijo, al que nunca había visto con nada distinto a una camiseta, pero tal como su pupilo rubio favorito, el hombre llevaba un impecable traje de diseñador y tenía más apariencia de modelo maduro que de un señor del crimen, y con razón no le costaba nada mantener su fachada de empresario honorable frente a quien desconociera de las verdaderas actividades de la familia Canton. Él levantó la mirada de los papeles que había estado revisando y le hizo una seña a la japonesa, quien se acercó al escritorio pero no tomó asiento, y al estar frente a él, hizo una reverencia bastante baja, en señal de profundo respeto. Todo parte de su actuación, por supuesto.

               “Yuzuki Kido, señor Canton. Me fue informado que solicitaba mi presencia.”

                "Yuzuki-san.” La saludó de modo formal, invitándola con la mano a que tomara asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Akane por su parte estaba decidiendo en su mente si el honorifico japonés destellaba respeto o condescendencia. “ ¿Qué tal su conversación con Peter?"

                La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y la tensó al instante a medio camino de estar tomando asiento, aunque le tomó un segundo recuperar la compostura y terminar de hacerlo. Racionalizando bien la pregunta, tenía sentido que Canton supiera que tanto Phelps como ella se habían visto hacía unos momentos y el desagrado o rivalidad entre ellos tampoco era un secreto en la organización. No tenía por qué significar nada más.

                “… Necesaria, supongo. El señor Phelps no aprecia mi presencia en sus filas.”

                “Tampoco aprecia que lo golpeen en la cabeza, ya ha tenido una semana ruda.”

                Bien, el hombre sabía que le había dado una tunda a Phelps. Había sido descuidada. No se le había pasado por la cabeza las cámaras que debía haber por toda la casa cuando se estaba desquitando con el rubio. Akane asintió lentamente, con cautela.

                “… Me disculpo sinceramente por causar pertubación en su casa, señor. Me sentí en la necesidad de defender mi honor.”

                "No intervengo en las relaciones entre mis empleados, pero preferiría que esa situación no vuelva a repetirse en mi casa."

                Akane volvió a asentir. Aquello, a pesar del tono aterciopelado de su voz, había sido una advertencia. "Si, señor."

                "Mucho mejor." Canton se enderezó en su silla, tamborileando los dedos sobre el escritorio por un instante. "Ahora, ¿tiene una idea de por qué solicité su presencia?"

                "He estado asumiendo que, por lo que paso, querría darme nuevas instrucciones en cuanto qué hacer con James." El escape de un gemelo significaba aumentar la seguridad del otro, o eso había deducido Hachiko; que la convocaran a la casa no le había sorprendido en lo más mínimo. Le convenía tener otra oportunidad de ver a aquel hombre, aquella era apenas la segunda vez que lo veía en persona desde que había logrado infiltrarse, puesto que aparentemente estaba muy ocupado trabajando en las mejores y más discretas formas de dirigir todas sus operaciones criminales y el conglomerado de empresas que utilizaba para disfrazar sus actividades.

                "En parte.” Concedió el hombre, asintiendo brevemente. “Por otro lado, quiero escuchar su opinión de mi hijo."

                … ¿Hm?

                La japonesa parpadeó, ligeramente sorprendida, “… ¿Mi opinión, señor?"

                "Eso pregunté."

               “…” Se aclaró la garganta. Tendría que tragarse su sorpresa y ver hacia dónde quería llegar aquel hombre. Había asumido que Canton no tenía ningún genuino interés por el bienestar emocional de su hijo. Quizás... quizás sólo quería saber qué opinaba de James a nivel profesional. “Pues... es un chico rebelde, pero brillante y definitivamente apasionado. Un poco odioso, aunque en general bien portado." Claro, cuando no era bien portado, se aseguraba de ser todo lo contrario.

                "Ya veo... ¿Ha notado algún cambio en su comportamiento luego del impasse con Peter?" Akane asumió que con impasse se refería a cuando Phelps había irrumpido en el apartamento del chico a gritarle y golpearlo. Quería sentirse sorprendida de que el padre de James estuviera consciente de lo que el rubio hacía y no le importara, pero simplemente no lograba hacerlo.

                "Logró escapar de mi vista en un intento de acercarse a una estación de policía, pero fue interceptado a tiempo. Está más inquieto y alerta, esperando a que me distraiga así sea un poco. Sus intenciones fueron obvias desde que Phelps le dijo la noticia." Hubiese rodado los ojos para hacer más convincente su actuación, pero Yuzuki no cometería tal error frente a Canton. Se aseguró de al menos dejar claro que las acciones de Peter le parecían inapropiadas.

                "Sí, sí, un desliz que ya fue discutido con Peter..." Canton frunció el ceño, de la misma forma en que su hijo lo hacía cuando algo no lo complacía. Así que sí debía ser cierto que Phelps había tenido una semana ruda. Bien le servía.

                "No se preocupe, señor. Nunca le quito la vista de encima a James, y no volverá a hacerme correr por las calles de Nueva York. Me aseguré de que eso le quedara claro." No por medio de amenazas ni golpes, por suerte. Esperaba que el chico ya no pensara que le estaba inventando una mentira y no estuviese intentando escapar. Sólo por si acaso, había instalado unos sensores de movimiento en todas las salidas del departamento de James. Si ponía un pie afuera, el sensor enviaría un aviso a su teléfono.

                "Excelente. El chico será encontrado pronto y devuelto a su lugar, y no quiero a James haciendo tonterías mientras tanto."

                Por supuesto. Tonterías como intentar buscar a su hermano. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese niño?

                Rodó los ojos mentalmente, algo que se estaba volviendo rutina. La japonesa no soportaba a aquel hombre, pero aunque lo insultaba en el interior, en el exterior se mantenía fría, imperturbable y respetuosa. Le regaló una sonrisa confiada a su jefe. "No hará tonterías, puedo prometerle eso. También mantendré un ojo abierto por si a su otro hijo se le nubla el sentido común y decide pasar a visitar a James."

               "Mi otro hijo jamás ha tenido sentido común, pero no se acercará a su hermano. No es tan idiota, cosa que Peter debió recordar." El rostro de Canton estaba inexpresivo, incluso sereno, pero su voz dejaba claro que el error que había cometido Phelps no fue pasado por alto. La mujer se mantuvo en silencio, observando el despacho a su alrededor por un instante. Nada de decoración de los Yankees, como su hijo, sino más bien con un sobrio estilo espartano. La habitación tenía un par de retratos y una pintura que parecía un Manet, mientras que el resto de las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco impecable. Detrás del escritorio había una biblioteca, y los títulos que la pelinegra alcanzaba a distinguir no tenían nada que ver con criminales sino con Gerencia, Filosofía y Literatura clásica (excepto, tal vez, El Conde de Montecristo). Sobre la mesa de caoba reposaban los papeles en los que el hombre había estado trabajando, junto con una pluma de marca suiza, una laptop en estado de suspensión y un cuaderno forrado en cuero negro, seguramente una agenda. No había ningún recordatorio de su familia o de sus hijos. Tan desapegado como cualquier líder criminal debía serlo.

               "... ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor?"

               "Técnicamente ya la hizo, pero la escucho." Frank Canton tenía un sentido del humor. Lástima que no fuera uno que le agradara particularmente a Akane. Suspiró, preparándose para la pregunta que iba a hacer. Era arriesgado, podía percibirse como estar metiendo su nariz donde no debía, pero si Canton había estado viendo y oyendo su conversación con Phelps, no debería resultar demasiado sospechosa.

               "Phelps dijo que su otro hijo era un...” Desvió ligeramente la mirada, para que el hombre no se sintiera amenazado o interrogado. "… arma. ¿Es eso cierto?" El tema era delicado, y lo supo al instante. El hombre podría seguir luciendo su máscara de absoluta indiferencia, pero su postura se había vuelto rígida inmediatamente.

               "'Arma' es un adjetivo bastante fuerte, ¿no lo cree? El chico es indispensable para las operaciones de la organización en este momento y no está preparado para vivir lejos de la familia, eso es todo."

               La segunda razón, disfrazada en supuesta preocupación paternal, no se la tragó y era claramente una mentira. La primera, sin embargo... ¿Indispensable? Había mucho misterio rodeando al gemelo que había escapado. Al principio había pensado que simplemente temían que los delatara, pero después de que Phelps había denominado al chico como un “arma”, el panorama había cambiado. Canton no quería que aquel gemelo lo sucediera, sino… usarlo, aparentemente.

               Akane conocía muy bien qué clase de gente preferían los criminales para cumplir sus cometidos. Estaba arriesgándose nuevamente con la pregunta que iba a formular, pero no podía irse de ese despacho sin saber al menos un poco más.

               "... El chico… ¿Es un empático, señor?

               "No saltemos a conclusiones apresuradas. De cualquier modo, él no es el heredero Canton a su cuidado." Señal inequívoca de que no iba a recibir más respuestas sobre el gemelo de James. El tema quedaría en pausa por ahora, pero investigaría más. James en algún momento tendrá que decirle, aquella podría ser información muy valiosa para su misión. Encerraría a Canton así fuera por evasión fiscal, por saltarse el alto en un semáforo o por abuso infantil.

                "Entiendo. ¿Necesita algo más de mí, señor?"

                "Sí. Vamos a ampliar las medidas de seguridad alrededor de James." Eso no le convenía en absoluto, pero tenía que pretender que sí, a pesar de todo.

                "¿Cómo le gustaría que procediera con eso?"

                "Quiero saberlo todo, y te quiero a ti y a toda la gente que sea necesaria vigilando cada paso que dé James." Temía que su "jefe" saliera con esa medida. Era hora de ver qué tan elocuente y convincente podría ser.

               Colocó las manos sobre el escritorio y no desvió la mirada de la del hombre. "Conmigo es suficiente, señor, se lo puedo asegurar. Más personas llamarían la atención inevitablemente."

                "No estoy dispuesto a tolerar errores causados por el orgullo de nadie."

                "No los habrá, señor." Debía elegir sus palabras con cuidado. "No digo esto por mi orgullo, sino que mi constante presencia ya ha levantado sospechas en las personas alrededor del chico. Más personas sólo empeorarían la situación, además de provocar más enojo en James."

                Canton la observó fijamente, con sus labios apretados en una fina línea. "Parece haberse... encariñado con el chico." Akane rió, aunque hizo nota mental de cuidarse aún más cuando estuviera frente a aquel hombre que parecía leer incluso entre las líneas más pequeñas.

                "En absoluto, señor. Solamente sugiero lo que considero... mejor para la situación. Llevar al chico al límite no es la mejor idea." Sugirió, relajándose un poco. Verse o sonar desesperada podrían acabar con la misión. En ese momento, sólo era una confiada Yuzuki analizando racionalmente la situación y sugiriendo como actuar, no una agente del FBI que, sí, quizás sí se había encariñado con el chico cuando éste no le decía que la odiaba o la insultaba. Lo apreciaba incluso cuando estaba siendo malcriado.

                "Los sentimientos son peligrosos en lo que hacemos, señorita Kido, no vaya a olvidarlo..." Tamborileó los dedos sobre el escritorio nuevamente, finalmente desviando la mirada y volviendo a sus asuntos, fuesen cuales fuesen. "Está bien, no enviaré a nadie más a redoblar la vigilancia, pero ante el primer error, será removida de su asignación. Igualmente me guardo la libertad de tomar otras medidas cuando lo considere conveniente." Agradecía el “señorita” en vez del honorifico en esta ocasión.

                Akane asintió, poniéndose de pie y haciendo otra reverencia. Su tiempo con ese hombre ya se había acabado, afortunada o desafortunadamente. "Sí, señor."

                "Ahora puede retirarse, la haré llamar nuevamente en cuanto lo considere necesario." Canton hizo un gesto con la mano y el gorilón volvió a abrir la puerta para que ella pudiera salir.

                Mientras recorría la mansión y la escoltaban de vuelta a su auto, la japonesa no podía sacarse el enigma en el que se había convertido Frank Canton, hijo. Parecía que podía ser más importante de lo que imaginaba, y valía la pena profundizar un poco más en ello. Canton podría verse como un empresario normal, pero Akane sabía distinguir una mente criminal de la de un simple hombre de negocios. Quién sabría cuántas vidas habría arruinado ese hombre, directa e indirectamente…

                Por ahora, estaba fuera del radar del padre, y con James consciente de la situación y relativamente dispuesto a cooperar, su misión contaba con una ventaja. Por fin el trabajo empezaba. Ya estaba sintiendo aquella misión demasiado calmada.

 

                Después de su visita a la mansión Canton, la agente volvió a Nueva York y su tráfico, aprovechando ese tiempo para terminar de poner su cabeza en orden. Le tomó más de una hora llegar hasta Queens, y finalmente estacionó su auto frente a _Blue's_ , donde había quedado en encontrarse con James por teléfono. Apenas era mediodía, así que aún estaría trabajando en la parte de atrás del local. Casualmente, un policía de la NYPD iba saliendo de la cafetería con un par de cajas de donas y café, uno que frecuentaba demasiado el lugar, a opinión de Akane. Por lo que había captado de varias conversaciones, era amigo de Cindy, la rubia de sonrisa encantadora, y nada más y nada menos que Capitán del precinto policiaco de aquella zona. Claro, usualmente lo veía desde una mesa, pero esta vez se cruzaron literalmente en la puerta mientras ella llegaba y él salía. Por un segundo, el policía no pareció prestarle atención, aunque fue cuestión de tiempo para que saliera con un "Hey" y una sonrisa con intenciones más allá de ser simplemente amigable. La agente no tenía tiempo para rechazar al hombre con suavidad, por lo que prácticamente lo asesinó con la mirada, y afortunadamente, el hombre captó el mensaje, dejándola seguir su camino con un "Ok, copiado".

                Saludó a los tres trabajadores del frente de la cafetería, quienes discutían por alguna razón sobre algún chef con muy mala actitud de nombre Gordon y en verdad no le prestaron ninguna atención, y no se quedó a escuchar la conversación desde una mesa, sino que fue directo a la parte de atrás del local a buscar a su protegido.

                Encontró al chico malhumorado sacando la basura de la cocina y con la misma expresión severa que ponía siempre que trabajaba, aunque ese día lo notaba algo diferente. Usualmente le recordaba a su antiguo profesor de artes marciales, Kimihiro-sensei, quien había sido igual de gruñón que él, pero esta vez el chico parecía más un adolescente gruñón en verdad que el anciano al que le recordaba. No sabía explicar la diferencia, pero así lo sentía. Se le quedó observando con curiosidad, ya que era demasiado sigilosa como para que James la hubiese notado llegar.

                "…Hey, James." Dijo finalmente, buscando su atención.

                "Ah." El chico volteó a mirarla antes de hacer una mueca y seguir sacando la bolsa. Se le notaba que lo suyo no era el trabajo físico, pero era tan obstinado que precisamente eso era lo que había elegido. "Ya estás aquí."

                "Sí. Hablé con tu padre, pero todo está bajo control." James terminó de arrastrar la basura hasta donde estaban los contenedores y se limpió las manos en el jean, mirando a su alrededor antes de observar a Akane, ocultando cualquier impresión en su rostro.

                "Felicidades, no hay todo un pelotón acompañándote. ¿Cómo lo convenciste?"

                La mujer se encogió de hombros. "Le dije que eso únicamente llamaría la atención como una ballena en un cuarto.” Explicó brevemente. Era simple, nada digno de presumir, pero había funcionado justamente por su simpleza.

                "Sí, no era la opción más sensata... Encantando a tu jefe con la lógica..." El chico le sonrió a medias y se observó las manos por un momento. A Akane le alegraba verlo más calmado y relativamente amigable ahora. Le sacó una sonrisa inconscientemente, hasta que recordó algo que necesitaba decirle al chico.

                "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, James? Es importante." Era una mujer que prefería ir al grano antes que darle muchas vueltas a algo. Y, tal como había dicho, lo que quería saber era importante y prefería saberlo cuanto antes.

                "Supongo." Fue su única respuesta, levantando la vista hacia la agente del FBI encubierta frente a él.

                "¿Es tu hermano un empático?" Preguntó la mujer, sin perder ni un segundo. Para lo que le constaba, Canton podría haber mentido y, sinceramente, no había respondido a la pregunta.

                "..." James se pasó la mano por el cabello, una costumbre que Akane ya había notado en él. "No. No precisamente."

                ¿No precisamente? Se le quedó viendo, sumida en sus pensamientos y luciendo confundida, hasta que otra posibilidad cruzó su mente. Si no era un empático, entonces podría ser… otra cosa bastante peligrosa. Miró al adolescente con sorpresa, una expresión nada común en ella.

                “… ¿Es un negador?" Soltó en un susurró, sin realmente quererlo, pero no era un tema cualquiera. El chico desvió la mirada por un instante y tomó aire antes de contestarle.

                "... No exactamente."

                "... ¿Hay más opciones?" Eso era información totalmente nueva para ella. Hasta donde sabía, solo eran empáticos y negadores. Nadie le había avisado de una tercera categoría.

                "Es un caso especial... y preferiría no hablar de eso aquí." El tema evidentemente estaba poniéndolo ansioso. Akane suspiró y asintió compresivamente. Podría esperar unas horas.

                “Entiendo. ¿Podremos hablarlo de vuelta en el apartamento?" James frunció el ceño, volviendo a su habitual expresión agria, y miraba nuevamente a su alrededor, como si estuviera esperando que alguien los espiara.

                "¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que sea que estás investigando?"

                "No lo sabré hasta conocer que está pasando con tu hermano y todo el misterio que lo envuelve, pero sólo el hecho de que lo consideren un "arma" es suficiente para poner preso a tu padre.” La japonesa había hablado muy en serio, y estaba absolutamente dispuesta a ayudar al otro gemelo en lo que fuera necesario si las cosas habían sido tal como ella empezaba a imaginárselas.

                "Tendrías que encontrarlo primero, y no creo que él esté dispuesto a colaborar... Y en verdad no quiero hablar de ese asunto aquí."

                "Está bien…" Se quedó pensando, resignada a que ese día no obtendría las respuestas que quería. “¿Aún me consideras tu enemiga?"

                "No te considero mi amiga..." Le contestó honestamente antes de guardarse las manos en los bolsillos del jean. "No es que tenga de esos tampoco."

                "Lo he notado.” La mujer era conocida en la agencia por su inexpresividad y seriedad, y aun así tenía más amigos que aquel adolescente de diecinueve años. “Aunque Cindy parece tratarte como su amigo." Soltó con casualidad y podría jurar que de tratarse de cualquier otro chico menos serio, a James se le habrían subido los colores a la cara.

                "La señorita Cindy es amable con todo el mundo y trabajamos juntos." La ingenuidad e inocencia en las palabras de James le sacaron una sonrisa. No podía evitar que le enterneciera. Supuso que tenía que ser comúnque los chicos no supieran leer a las chicas, ni siquiera en una situación tan obvia como aquella. Cindy siempre se aseguraba de llevarle desayuno y almuerzo al castaño, la había notado sonreírle de manera diferente a como le sonreía al resto, y cómo se le quedaba mirando de más. Por si las cosas no era lo suficientemente obvias, siempre escuchaba a los tres trabajadores del frente del café discutir al respecto porque, mientras a Cindy le gustaba James, Ricardo se mantenía neutral y la cajera, Jackie, lo criticaba cada vez que podía.

                “James... le gustas. Y a ti te gusta ella. ¿Por qué no la has invitado a salir?"

                "... ¿Estás intentando jugar a la casamentera con Cindy y conmigo?"

                "Estoy un poco vieja para eso, ¿no crees? Sólo digo que llevo un mes observándolos y no entiendo por qué no salen, al menos como amigos." Tal como la rubia, James también daba claras señales sobre lo que sentía por Cindy. Era sorprendente el efecto que tenía la mesera en él, porque la primera vez que lo vio sonreír, fue precisamente mientras los dos hablaban después de ayudarla a cargar una caja fuera del depósito, durante sus primeros días como Yuzuki. En muchas ocasiones lo atrapaba mirándola furtivamente cuando pasaba al frente del establecimiento a buscar o decir algo, y Akane juraba por el dios que hiciera falta que James había mirado mal a todo el mundo menos a la rubia. Era un poco tortuoso ver todo eso desarrollarse frente a ella y que ninguno diera el primer paso, y lo que sabía con certeza es que si nada había pasado aún era por lo impenetrable que podía ser James.

                "Pues eso es precisamente lo que parece." El chico en cuestión negó con la cabeza. “No voy a meter a nadie en mi vida, mucho menos a ella." Vaya manera de admitir sus sentimientos.

                "... Entiendo por qué no quieres. Sin embargo, pienso que te haría bien. Esa es mi opinión, nada más..."

                "Su ex novio, slash, mejor amigo es Capitán de policía. No." James estaba enfadado, eso no se molestaba en ocultarlo, y rodó los ojos antes de mirar a la japonesa fijamente. "Y tampoco voy a hablar de mi inexistente vida social cuando estoy trabajando, mucho menos contigo."

                "¿Aún a la defensiva, entonces?” Esta vez fue la mujer que hizo una mueca. Nuevamente parecía haber tocado un tema delicado y era mejor darle su espacio al castaño, así en ocasiones pareciera que más que espacio necesitaba todo un estadio de fútbol. “... Hablamos más tarde, James. Tomaré un café."

                "... Pide un trozo de pastel también. Van por mi cuenta."

                Lo miró con curiosidad antes de irse, pero curvó los labios en una sonrisa imperceptible cuando le dio la espalda, “Hoy hago la cena."

 


	6. Resiliencia

1\. f. _Capacidad humana de asumir con flexibilidad situaciones límite y sobreponerse a ellas_.

* * *

"¡BASTARDO INGLÉS!"

"¡BRUJA HISTÉRICA!"

Y con eso, y para no perder la costumbre, a Fletcher le cerraron la puerta del departamento de enfrente en la cara. Tristemente, aquellas peleas eran costumbre cuando su vecina estaba presente en el edificio y siempre lograban amargarle la mañana, sin importar con cuántos ánimos hubiese salido de su casa. La bruja histérica sólo paraba por ahí algunos días, pero anunciaba su llegada a los gritos y con música a todo volumen un _martes_  a las siete de la _mañana_ , causando el descontento de todo el edificio y en particular de su vecino de enfrente, quien salía a enfrentarla sin importar los insultos que eso le ganara. Era una pesadilla, aunque al menos era una pesadilla de la que se libraba aproximadamente cinco días a la semana.

Ya que la bruja había vuelto a su guarida, era el momento de volver a sus verdaderos asuntos e intentar no llegar tan tarde al trabajo. Difícil, luego de haber perdido alrededor de media hora en contestarle a aquella banshee con insultos que harían palidecer al más rudo corsario inglés, y haberse ganado el horario de más tráfico por ese retraso, pero no quedaría en la conciencia de Fletcher no haberlo intentado. Su vecina definitivamente le había amargado la mañana, aunque no iba a dejar que le arruinara el resto del día.

Una brisa fría lo hizo reaccionar en cuanto puso un pie en la calle, olvidándose del incidente en el pasillo, y se puso en marcha tan rápido como la gente en las calles se lo permitía. Nueva York era enorme, más que Londres, mucho más que Chesterfield, más de lo que jamás había imaginado, y estaba siempre en constante movimiento, casi como si estuviera viva. En particular, le gustaba que fuera así. En una ciudad como aquella, tan llena de gente de todas partes, de cualquier clase de acentos, un extranjero más no llamaba la atención más que un carrito de hot dogs, y por una vez, eso le permitía llevar una vida normal más que ser el raro del barrio. Como fuese, pensar de esa manera tenía el mismo efecto que pensar en la bruja, por lo que descartó ese tren de pensamiento mientras compraba un taco de carne (sin crema) y se apresuró en su camino. El chico había creído comer tacos antes, pero tal como descubrió una vez estuvo del otro lado del charco, no había nada como un verdadero taco preparado en la calle, mucho menos algo salido de una cadena de comida rápida. Aún estaba dándole el último mordisco a la tortilla cuando finalmente llegó a su destino y echó un vistazo a su reloj. Sep, definitivamente tarde, a pesar de que había tomado un atajo. Aunque si lograba escabullirse en silencio...

El Taller de Reparaciones Sanchez era el último lugar en el que se habría imaginado terminar trabajando, pero desde que se había bajado del avión, era, básicamente, como si las casualidades hubieran tomado el timón de su vida. Había llegado a Nueva York desde Chesterfield con un par de maletas, una vieja cámara fotográfica, algunos dólares y un informe médico, todo muy prometedor. Sí, claro. El taxista que lo llevó del aeropuerto a la ciudad lo dejó en un hotel que pudo haber sido peor, pero era todo cuanto podía pagar. No tendría una semana en el hotel cuando terminó ayudando a uno de los de Mantenimiento con el aire acondicionado de su habitación; a cambio de su cooperación y el silencio de Fletcher, el hombre podía presentarlo con una amiga suya que era casera de un edificio en el Bronx en el que habían un par de departamentos disponibles y al alcance de su presupuesto. Difícilmente había terminado de instalarse en su nueva residencia cuando la tubería del lavaplatos de su vecina de arriba se rompió, inundando más de un departamento, el suyo incluído, por lo que el chico se ofreció a ayudar, encargándose personalmente de la reparación; en agradecimiento, la señora Sánchez juró conseguirle un trabajo. Precisamente por eso último había terminado como aprendiz en aquel taller, donde era el chico que hablaba con un acento raro pero tenía un talento natural para los autos.

Siendo honesto, no eran sólo los autos, siempre le había gustado arreglar cosas: televisores, tuberías, aires acondicionados, planchas y cualquier otro objeto por el estilo. El sistema de transmisión de un viejo Impala era sólo el siguiente paso, y ya en verano su jefe había decidido que eso de "aprendiz" estaba de sobra y el chico era un mecánico de tiempo completo. Eso no estaba mal, tenía un trabajo estable y que lo mantenía entretenido, con un seguro que cubría todos los accidentes laborales que desgraciadamente solía tener, y aunque no era la gran paga, al menos cubría la renta del departamento y la comida. Siempre podría ser peor, y además, había terminado haciéndose amigo del otro chico que estaba en el taller como aprendiz.

Su jefe probablemente estaría en su oficina, vigilando la entrada principal así que su mejor oportunidad de pasar desapercibido sería esconderse detrás de tantos autos como pudiera mientras llegaba a su área de trabajo justo al fondo. Guardó la servilleta en la que había llevado el taco en su bolsillo, y se ocultó detrás de un Corolla que debía haber llegado a primera hora, luego tras un Cruiser y así hasta llegar al fondo del taller sin ser descubierto por nadie. De hecho era la primera vez que ese truco le funcionaba, y soltó un puño al aire en celebración, golpeando la repisa más cercana a él. Mierda.

"¡Tarde, Black, tarde!" Fletcher bajó la mirada en dirección al origen de la voz, en este caso, otro chico que se asomaba desde debajo del chasis de un viejo Mustang y lo miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad. Increíblemente, o no tanto, aquel idiota era su mejor amigo. "Tienes suerte de que soy bueno y no le diré al supervisor, ¿qué pasó esta vez? Tienes cara de que se te acabo el té..."

Porque por supuesto que tenía que bromear sobre el té, siempre era eso o la Reina, y era de esperarse cuando eras el único inglés en unas ocho cuadras a la redonda. Fletcher bufó, dejando su bolso a salvo lejos del aceite y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera dañarlo y empezó a colocarse el overol del uniforme de mala gana, porque por supuesto que el otro chico tenía que recordarle que estaba de mal humor para empezar y hacer que su forzado optimismo se esfumara en el aire.

"Ojalá se me hubiera acabado el té..." Gruñó el inglés, fijando su mirada por un instante en una mancha de aceite en su uniforme y reviviendo el incidente del pasillo en su memoria. "Esa... bruja... frígida... histérica... hija de...."

"Aaaaah, tu vecina Blondie..." Anunció el otro chico, volviendo a deslizarse debajo del chasis de su auto, como si hubiera escuchado aquello cientos de veces, aunque Fletcher estaba seguro de que aún no había llegado a las cien peleas con la banshee. "Aún no sé ni por qué se pelean, exactamente."

"No sé ni cómo se llame..." Tal vez Blondie, tal vez Abominable Histérica de Enfrente. De hecho, ese era un buen apodo, tendría que recordarlo para la próxima ocasión. "Nunca está en su departamento, pero cuando está se encarga de que todo el edificio se entere."

"Y de todo el edificio, decides que serás tú quien le dirá sus tres cosas... Tienes un complejo de héroe, ¿sabías?"

De haberlo tenido al frente, el inglés le habría dirigido una mirada asesina a su amigo, pero ya que seguía oculto, tendría que conformarse con rodar los ojos. "No tengo ningún complejo de héroe, vivo al frente, y si ella grita no voy a quedarme callado... Esa bruja..." Terminó de ajustarse el overol y se acercó hasta el Mustang, reclinándose contra una de las puertas. No debía permitir que la arpía rubia le amargara el día, ese había sido el plan al salir del edificio y debía mantenerse así. "¿Trajeron otro auto?"

"Sep, creo que es una ocurrencia común en los talleres mecánicos. ¿Cuándo van a entender que aquí lo que arreglamos es robots?" A Fletcher no le molestaría arreglar un robot, pero ese no era el punto. Su amigo seguía sonriendo socarronamente mientras volvía a deslizarse hacia afuera, como si su intento de chiste hubiera sido graciosísimo. "Te tengo una sugerencia, Fletch."

"Podías simplemente decir 'sí, trajeron un Corolla 1997 con problemas en la transmisión'. No vas a ganarme siendo sarcástico, McCartney... ¿Y qué sugerencia?"

"Lo siento, cuando estás de mal humor no puedo pasar la oportunidad de meterme contigo." El chico dejó sus herramientas en el suelo y se levantó de su tabla deslizadora, limpiándose la grasa de las manos con su camisa. Se llamaba Jordan McCartney, y aunque ya tampoco era un aprendiz, tampoco era un mecánico de tiempo completo, sólo se pasaba a trabajar algunas horas todos los días y a hacerle algo de compañía a Fletcher mientras decidía qué hacer con su vida. Donde el inglés era flacucho y huesudo, Jordan tenía brazos fuertes y bien definidos, era más alto, con la piel bronceada como si trabajara todo el tiempo bajo el sol, ojos azules y el cabello dorado peinado en punta, con una leve barba del mismo tono para rematar el cuadro. Sobraba decir que cuando salían por ahí, era su amigo el que recibía la atención de las chicas que se cruzaban en su camino.

Aquel idiota había terminado por cruzarse de brazos y mirar fijamente al inglés, quien lo observaba con una ceja levantada sin dejarse intimidar. "¿Por qué en vez de pelearte con chicas histéricas simplemente tratas de ganártelas y ves si consigues una noche amigable?"

"Tú no entiendes. Esa mujer es imposible, jodidamente imposible, ¡chilla como una banshee!" Y tal como siempre que se exaltaba, el acento de Fletcher se marcaba más de lo normal en su voz. Su teoría personal era que algún día estaría tan furioso que tendría un acento peor que un escocés de las tierras altas, pero de momento aún se podía entender lo que decía.

"Dicen que el _hatesex_ es excelente también." Jordan se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a lo que el otro decía, como siempre, y se encaminó al pequeño refrigerador donde se guardaban tanto los envases con el almuerzo del día como la dotación de cervezas que en teoría no se tocaba en horas de trabajo. En teoría. "Y tienes otras vecinas. Vecinas extranjeras como tú, y eso sin contar a tu chica de nombre impronunciable. Pero si no te funciona con ninguna, sabes que yo siempre estoy disponible."

El otro chico había sacado dos cervezas y sonreía tranquilamente, extendiéndole una de las latas al inglés, quien volvió a rodarle los ojos. "Mi chica de nombre impronunciable está muy bien, gracias, vamos a vernos el fin de semana y ni siquiera esa bruja histérica va a arruinármelo."

El verdadero nombre de Chuck era impronunciable ciertamente, por lo menos para alguien como Fletcher que hasta mudarse a Nueva York nunca había tenido que entender nada de español para poder sobrevivir. Afortunadamente, la chica de sus sueños entendía esa limitación e insistía en que todo el mundo, por favor, la llamara Chuck.

El chico aceptó la cerveza que le extendía Jordan y se le quedó mirando con fingida solemnidad. "Y ya sé que te mueres por tener algo conmigo, pero paso. No eres mi tipo..." Frunció el ceño, detallando la apariencia de su amigo. "Y apestas... ¿Pasaste por tu casa anoche o viniste directo de una fiesta?"

"¿Por que esa pregunta?"

"Porque en verdad apestas... y creo que esa es la ropa que cargabas ayer."

"Te concederé eso, pero aún me veo bien." Jordan podría insistir en que se veía bien, pero apestaba a cigarrillo, cerveza y sudor. Sin duda había estado afuera toda la noche, pero el inglés no tuvo tiempo de darle un sermón porque el celular del otro chico empezó a sonar con el tono de una canción de rock ("Thunderstruck, AC/DC, para que aprendas de música", le había aclarado Jordan mucho tiempo atrás). Sólo se habían escuchado unos pocos segundos de la canción cuando Jordan hizo una mueca algo asustada y se apresuró a abrir el refrigerador y dejar el aparato adentro, cerrándolo tranquilamente como si dejar un celular en una nevera fuera algo de todos los días. Fletcher ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse en adivinar para saber quién había llamado.

".... Esa era tu madre..."

Jordan no era un mal chico, aquella reacción ante la llamada de su madre era evidencia de ello, pero tampoco era el tipo más organizado del mundo y por lo mismo, aún cuando pasaba parte de su tiempo trabajando en el taller, la otra parte se le iba entre fiestas y pasarlo bien en algún club. El margen de error de su horario era el tiempo que de hecho le dedicaba a estudiar e ir a clases, para lamento de su madre, quien no podía monitorearlo tanto como le gustaría por trabajar en un hospital.

"Si en diez minutos sigue llamando, tú vas a ser un buen Fletcher y vas a contestar y a decirle que me quedé en tu casa estudiando." Ni que Fletcher fuera un perro entrenado. "En todo caso, ¿cómo es eso de que vas a salir esta noche con Giuchie-Giuchie-Ya-Ya?"

"¿Sabes qué sería bueno?" Preguntó el inglés, continuando sin darle tiempo a responder. Su amigo era muy capaz de elegir ignorar la dinámica de una pregunta retórica. "Que tú fueras un buen Jordan y prestaras atención cuando te hablo. No es esta noche, es el fin de semana. Salir de noche significaría que es una cita, y no es una cita, sólo una salida entre amigos al cine."

"Ah, mierda..." Jordan se pasó una mano por el cabello y luego por el rostro, como si estuviera despertando. "Lo siento, Fletch, aún estoy sufriendo un poco de resaca... pero a ver, ¿como amigos? ¿Aún no te ha dado señales de querer otra cosa?"

"Entonces deberías dejar la cerveza e ir por un café. O un té..." Le replicó el inglés, antes de suspirar derrotado, haciendo una mueca. Su situación sentimental, en su opinión, podía ser comparada con el clima de Inglaterra: gris, nublada y con suerte lluviosa. "A veces da señales, a veces no. Las mujeres son confusas."

"A veces lo son. Sólo asegurate de dejar TUS intenciones claras... eso de salir como amigos podría funcionar, o podría empeorarlo todo." Dijo el galán del dúo, antes de beber de su cerveza. "Por cierto, sabes que si te gustaran los chicos, yo sería tu tipo. Lo sabes. Admítelo."

"No tengo ni idea de cuál sería mi tipo de chico porque no me gustan los chicos, así tenga que romper tu corazón cada vez que te lo recuerde." Porque no era la primera vez que Jordan hacía un comentario de ese estilo, y conociéndolo, estaba lejos de ser la última. De cualquier modo, el aludido se quedó viendo al inglés por un rato antes de romper su expresión de seriedad con una sonrisa.

"Yo sería tu tipo." Concluyó, sonando tan convencido de ello como de la existencia de la gravedad. "En todo caso... ¿algún día irás a alguna fiesta conmigo? Nunca salimos juntos, _dude_."

"Algún día. No presiones."

"A veces me pregunto si siquiera te caigo bien, Fletch..." Y cual niño pequeño con el orgullo lastimado, Jordan volvió a tumbarse en su tabla, dejando la lata de cerveza a un lado en el piso para deslizarse una vez más bajo el auto. Fletcher se quedó observándolo con una ceja en alto antes de recordarse a sí mismo que tenía a un idiota por mejor amigo y acercarse hasta el refrigerador, sacando el teléfono celular que no había dejado de sonar.

"Señora McCartney, ¿qué tal? Es Fletcher." La saludó en su mejor acento imitación de la BBC. "¿Oh, Jordan? Durmiendo una siesta el pobre. Anoche se quedó estudiando en mi departamento y no sé a qué hora terminó... Sí... No se preocupe... Un placer como siempre hablar con usted. Yo le doy el mensaje." Dejó pasar unos segundos luego de cortar la llamada, segundos en los que el dueño del celular se había ido deslizando lentamente hacia afuera del chasis en el que estaba trabajando con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. "Tienes suerte de que me caes bien."

"Hay un pedacito de tu corazón que es gay... y me pertenece, Black." El inglés le habría contestado de no ser porque el otro chico tuvo un ataque de risa burlona y una vez más se ocultó bajo el viejo Mustang. "Y tú tienes que decirle a Chuck lo que sientes."

"Dice tu madre que te guardó pollo en la nevera y que esta noche también tiene guardia en el hospital." Repitió Fletcher con voz cansina. "Digo yo que te dejes de tonterías y esta noche duermas en tu casa."

"Ok, hoy duermo en mi casa, pero tú no me cambies el tema."

"Prometí darte el mensaje." Se excusó Fletcher, encogiéndose de hombros. Técnicamente era un recién llegado a sus vidas, pero la madre de Jordan estaba convencida de que él era una buena influencia para su hijo. Ahora, sobre Chuck y sus sentimientos... "Decirle lo que siento sería arruinar lo que tenemos, así que no, gracias."

El inglés pudo escuchar a su amigo suspirar desde debajo del auto. Yay, optimismo. "Entonces necesitas un plan B, a menos que ya lo tengas y consista en quedarte despechado y enamorado, ¿cuánto ha sido ya desde que la conoces?"

Chuck había sido la primera persona que había conocido al llegar a Nueva York, en sus tiempos de aún quedarse en el hotel. Había sido uno de esos encuentros como los que pasaban en las películas de chicas, en los que dos perfectos desconocidos se topan en Central Park y al final de la tarde están sonriendo y tomándose un café juntos y luego el destino hacía de las suyas para juntarlos. Lástima que el destino de Fletcher no había recibido el memo.

"Casi un año... y no estoy despechado. No negaré lo de enamorado, pero no estoy despechado."

"Lo vas a estar cuando ella te diga..." Porque por supuesto que Jordan tenía que salir de su escondite una vez más para burlarse, batiendo las pestañas y poniendo una voz tan femenina como podía. "Oh, Fletcher, eres un gran AMIGO. Me encanta tener un AMIGO con el que puedo ser yo misma... Es decir," Y ya el tonto había vuelto a su voz normal, para alivio del inglés. "como no tengo interés en salir contigo no me combino la ropa interior ni me maquillo más allá del delineador."

"No me molesta que no se combine la ropa interior ni se maquille más allá del delineador." Jordan se le quedó viendo, incrédulo, pero había sido contestarle así o golpearlo por idiota. Lo segundo llamaría demasiado la atención, y su amigo era más fuerte que él, así que no era recomendable.

"De acueeeerdo, mi puño es el punto de lo que dije, y este otro puño eres tú." El chico puso sus dos puños uno junto al otro y luego el 'puño Fletcher' le saltó al 'puño punto', para eterna confusión del inglés.

"¿Qué diablos..."

"Fletcher, el punto aquí no es lo que TÚ pienses, sino lo que ELLA piense. Después de que se haga la idea de que eres sólo su amigo, es muy difícil que te vea de otra manera. Por eso yo no doy rodeos y le hago saber a las chicas lo que quiero desde el primer momento."

"Pero yo no soy así. Si se da, excelente, si no, seguiré siendo su amigo y ahogaré mis penas en té y ginebra hasta que se me pase... Esas dos cosas no necesariamente revueltas." Ahora era Jordan quien lucía confundido.

"Los ingleses son raros..." Anunció el otro chico, negando con la cabeza y desapareciendo por última vez bajo el Mustang. Fletcher sólo soltó una risa a medias, dándole un trago a la cerveza que había tenido olvidada hasta ese punto.

"No tienes ni idea..." Y eso no era sólo un decir. "Anda, duerme una siesta en la parte de atrás, te ayudo con eso."

"Y luego dices que no soy tu tipo." Replicó su amigo. "Yo estoy bien aquí, hay más autos que necesitan ser reparados además de éste."

"Como digas, galán."

Fletcher rodó los ojos por última vez y se dedicó al otro auto en su área, un Hyundai que simplemente necesitaba un cambio de aceite y que le reemplazaran el filtro. Menos de una hora después, el servicio del auto ya estaba listo y el inglés se asomó a verificar que Jordan siguiera en lo suyo, aunque tal como lo había predicho, su amigo se había quedado dormido debajo del chasis y tuvo que golpear con fuerza la puerta del Mustang para despertarlo y enviarlo de una literal patada en el trasero a descansar sobre el viejo asiento trasero de auto que tenían en el taller especialmente para cuando Morfeo atacaba.

Sus días trabajando jamás eran muy entretenidos, mucho menos cuando su amigo estaba inconsciente por el alcohol y el trasnocho. No era como si se llevara mal con el resto de los mecánicos, al contrario, sino que cada uno atendía lo suyo y el español de Fletcher aún no era tan bueno como para entender los comentarios casuales que se escuchaban por encima de la música que animaba el taller. Había tomado una larga conversación hacerle entender que "La Fania" no era una mujer sino una orquesta, y la anécdota aún seguía avergonzándolo cada vez que el tema volvía a salir. No obstante, se había acostumbrado al ruido de la música sumado al de las herramientas y los motores al ser encendidos, eran la banda sonora de la película de su vida, y su ritmo familiar ayudaba a silenciar sus pensamientos y a enfocarse en el trabajo. Para cuando Jordan finalmente estuvo despierto, Fletcher se había encargado de terminar el Mustang y de revisar el Corolla y ya era casi hora de salida. Sí tenía una cita esa tarde, pero no del tipo que le habría gustado.

¿Cuántas veces ya había tenido que ir a un hospital? Entre sus accidentes y su condición, el inglés había perdido la cuenta, o mejor dicho, había dejado de llevarla al cumplir trece años. No era un conteo que le otorgaría nada bueno y prefería concentrarse en cosas más interesantes, tal como que en la sala de espera del consultorio de su doctora habían instalado un televisor pantalla plana; lástima que un juego de los Mets estuviera al final de su lista de intereses. Sólo tuvo que presenciar dos innings de humillación antes de que lo hicieran pasar, dando un golpecito en la puerta para anunciarse antes de entrar al consultorio como tal, alejándose del partido de baseball.

"Buenas tardes, Doc."

La doctora Torres era la última de una larga, tal vez demasiado larga, lista de especialistas que habían atendido a Fletcher por años. Si había llegado a Nueva York había sido precisamente para que ella pudiera estudiar su caso, bajo recomendación del último de sus doctores en Londres, aunque ya llevaban casi un año de verse sin que eso arrojara mayores resultados. La historia de su vida.

"Oh, ¡Fletcher! Te estaba esperando, pasa. Sólo alimentaba a mis peces." El inglés hizo tal como le indicaron, sonriéndole amablemente a la mujer, quien se alejó de su pecera hasta el escritorio lleno de apuntes hechos en esa caligrafía misteriosa que sólo los médicos podían entender. "Siéntate, por favor."

"Bonito televisor, por cierto. Lástima por los Mets." Comentó el chico, tomando asiento frente al escritorio, como ya había hecho tantas veces. "Y... ¿cuáles son las malas noticias de hoy?"

La doctora Torres sonrió, y Fletcher no supo si lo hacía por lástima o porque en verdad le causaba gracia su resignación. No esperaba buenas noticias, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?, así que simplemente era mejor ser honesto al respecto.

"Siempre tan optimista, ¿no?" Tenía el expediente del chico entre sus manos. "Pues... primero, sabes que tu caso es muy especial. Poco común."

Especial. Poco común. Eufemismos para no llamarlo "raro". Que él supiera, y ya en ese punto Fletcher se consideraba toda una autoridad en la materia Fletcherística, el suyo era el único caso documentado de una anomalía neurológica que imitaba los efectos de un negador. Originalmente, habían pensado que se trataba de una variante del mal de Urbach-Wiethe, pero no, no compartía ninguno de los síntomas dermatológicos ni las inflamaciones en la amígdala cerebral ni poseía el gen de la enfermedad. Luego, comenzó la época de jugar al Doctor House, sin ningún resultado concluyente, drenando la paciencia del chico y el dinero de sus padres rodando de hospital en hospital. Finalmente, se resignaron a no seguir buscando en sus libros sino en la cabeza de Fletcher y se dedicaron a estudiarlo cual conejillo de indias. Según los médicos, él era la "clave para entender el misterio que han sido por siglos los empáticos y los negadores"; según el inglés, sus doctores necesitaban unas vacaciones urgentes en el Caribe.

Palabras más, palabras menos, un empático era una persona con la habilidad de causar una emoción específica a propósito. Un negador era exactamente lo opuesto, "cancelando" la mencionada emoción específica a propósito. Era de las cosas que se enseñaban desde kinder, con historias clásicas como "Molly el caballito de mar que daba Amor", "Los Siete Hermanos Cobardes" o "La Princesa Alegría y el Brujo Enojo", y con el tiempo terminabas conociendo los detalles menos agradables, como que durante la edad media muchos empáticos fueron acusados de brujos y quemados en la hoguera, o que los negadores solían tener sentencias peores al momento de ser juzgados, además de la larga lista de personajes históricos que habían poseído esas habilidades. Mucha gente lo llamaba un superpoder, aunque para Fletcher no tenía nada de super ni era un poder, sino simplemente algo con lo que nacías y que estaba en tus genes, como el color del cabello o la intolerancia a la lactosa, y estaba prohibido por la mayoría de los gobiernos discriminar en base a eso. Las leyes podían ser muy severas en esos casos, o cuando alguien se valía de esas habilidades para hacer alguna clase de trampa, pero a decir verdad, caminando en la calle, no había forma alguna de reconocer a un empático entre un mar de gente, y ellos y los negadores tenían que vivir con ciertos prejuicios que más bien parecían supersticiones de ancianas a ojos de cualquier persona con algo de sensatez en la cabeza.

Pero mientras habían personas por ahí que podían causar alegría o miedo en alguien más sólo con desearlo, y otros que podían cancelar la tristeza o el asombro a su alrededor al proponérselo, el inglés estaba ahí, afuera del espectro, observándolo todo con aburrimiento porque los neurotransmisores en su cerebro se negaban a trabajar de la forma en la que debían por culpa de una falla específica e incomprensible en su cuerpo amigdalino, y si bien eso no lo hacía un negador, tampoco le permitía contarse entre los simples mortales. Era el eslabón perdido, el siguiente paso en la evolución humana o más probablemente, alguien con muy mala suerte, y contra eso no había mucho que pudiera hacer además de llevarlo con humor.

"El tema siempre llama la atención y, si no tienes problemas, hay unos colegas que quieren revisar tu caso y dar su opinion."

Fletcher se encogió de hombros. Su expediente ya había pasado por todos los médicos de media Europa y resultaba lógico que lo mismo ocurriera del otro lado del charco, aunque él no esperaba ninguna solución repentina. Había estado escuchando el mismo diagnóstico desde que tenía tres años, y podía recitarlo de memoria en cualquier ocasión.

"Me da igual, Doc. A este paso, cuando muera, saldré en los libros de los estudiantes de medicina." Le regaló una sonrisa a medias a la doctora Torres. "Pero siempre podrá decir que usted fue mi médico favorito."

"Gracias Fletcher, eso es muy dulce de tu parte." Replicó la mujer, riendo educadamente antes de cerrar el expediente y dejarlo sobre su escritorio. "Siempre podrás decir que tu caso ha sido el más interesante que he visto, también. De cualquier modo, y aunque medio planeta esté chillando por opinar, yo soy tu médico tratante y aquí está lo que yo tengo que decir al respecto..." Y el suspiro que escapó de sus labios no podía ser una buena señal para el chico. Torres le simpatizaba porque era honesta, y aunque estaba interesada en investigarlo, recordaba que el misterioso caso médico frente a ella era un ser humano antes que nada. Tampoco le molestaba que también fuera una eminencia médica en todo lo referente al cerebro. "Después de tus últimos exámenes..." Ominoso redoble imaginario de tambores. "Tienes que pensar seriamente en operarte, chico inglés. Tu condición es muy peligrosa, y te hace tomar riesgos que no deberías, te confías demasiado aún cuando sabes lo que podría pasarte. Estoy discutiendo como arreglar una posible operación, es arriesgado, pero..."

"...pero quiere abrirme la cabeza antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Lo entiendo, Doc, pero... no creo que aún sea el momento."

Habían intentado medicarlo, administrarle a su cerebro los químicos que necesitaba para forzar sus reacciones, y no había funcionado. Al contrario, habían terminado apagando el resto de sus emociones y el mundo durante esos tres meses había sido una gran mancha gris y sin sentido para Fletcher, y del que no lograba recordar gran cosa. Tendría que aprender a vivir con su condición de enigma de la medicina moderna y mantenerse en consulta, y en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad, rechazó rotundamente cualquier nuevo tratamiento o terapia. Ya estaba harto de las pruebas, las resonancias, los electrodos, las inyecciones y la rotación de psicólogos intentando obtener de él alguna frase profunda y trascendental que reflejara el vacío de su existencia mientras el chico se quejaba de los resultados del fútbol de ese fin de semana. Ni siquiera podía dejarse crecer el cabello más de unos pocos centímetros porque siempre había una nueva prueba que requería que se lo afeitara y se conectara a algún aparato que mediría algo que supuestamente daría alguna pista de lo que le pasaba; el chiste era que nunca se obtenía ninguna pista en verdad y él debía lucir el estilo de cadete recién reclutado. Claro, su pequeño movimiento de independencia le trajo algunos problemas, y tras tres años de pelear sobre la autonomía de sus decisiones sobre su cerebro, tomó una maleta y cruzó el Atlántico. Su condición no ponía en riesgo su vida, no mientras no estuviera por ahí cometiendo estupideces, por lo que la opinión del inglés era que si aquello no iba a matarlo, no tenía ningún apuro en solucionarlo, pero las miradas y la actitud de la doctora Torres cada vez que el tema salía a colación le daba mala espina.

"... Entiendo. Sólo... ten cuidado, ¿sí? Nada de riesgos, nada de locuras... Si no puedes depender de tus instintos, entonces usa la cabeza."

Había un chiste escondido en esa frase en alguna parte. "No se preocupe, no voy a lanzarme a la jaula de ningún león."

"Pues claro que no. Eso sería una locura y ahí declararía que tienes tendencias suicidas."

"Definitivamente no quiero que pongan eso en mi expediente médico."

"No, definitivamente no. ¿Quieres una chupeta? Nunca se está demasiado viejo para una chupeta."

"Doc, estoy empezando a creer que tiene un punto débil conmigo..." Miró a la mujer con su mejor imitación de una mirada a lo James Bond. "Es el acento, lo sé." Y tal como lo había planeado, la doctora estalló en carcajadas. Una vida estudiando a Roger Moore y Sean Connery tenía que servir de algo alguna vez.

"Ningún acento suena como el tuyo, es como si hablaras elegante sin siquiera intentarlo. Es lindo. Pero no seas tonto, sabes que me caes bien, aunque la chupeta no es ningun favoritismo... ¿Te interesa un bebe guppy? Y sí, eso sí fue favoritismo."

"¿Un bebé... qué?" Esperaba que eso no fuera alguna clase de modismo que no había terminado de captar, porque honestamente estaba un poco harto de las diferencias culturales y de la confusión entre un condón y una goma de borrar, por ejemplo. Esa había sido particularmente bochornosa.

"Guppy. Es un pez, Fletcher." Torres negó con la cabeza suavemente, señalando hacia su pecera con el dedo índice, donde nadaban tranquilamente unos pecesitos coloridos de aleta ancha. "Y sí sabes que estoy casada, ¿no?"

"Tipo afortunado. Y yo llegué unos quince años tarde, ya será en otra vida."

"Muy gracioso, caballero inglés. Toma tu chupeta y piensa lo de la operación, ¿sí?"

"Lo pensaré, lo pensaré..." Se levantó de la silla y tomó la golosina que la doctora le ofrecía, guardándola en su bolso. "Gracias por el chupachup, pero tendré que rechazar el pez."

"Tú te lo pierdes. Carolina va a tener bebés pronto, y te van a juzgar con sus ojos enormes" Si había conocido a perros llamados Alicia y Julian, ¿quién era él para criticar a una pez llamada Carolina? Aunque si algún día llegaba a tener una mascota, dudaba seguir esa moda con los nombres.

"Otra dama a la que tendré que rechazar." Dijo con una sonrisa amable, mirando a la doctora Torres, quien ya estaba guardando el expediente del inglés, preparándose para recibir a su próximo paciente. "¿Algo más?"

"No, sólo mantén ese acento elegante tuyo."

"Ese no pienso perderlo, sin importar qué tan mal esté mi cabeza." La mujer sólo rió y Fletcher se despidió cortésmente. Afortunadamente, nunca había tenido que coincidir con nadie conocido en aquel hospital y por lo tanto no había tenido que inventar alguna excusa. Nadie de sus nuevos amigos sabía de su condición, y si quedaba de él, así se mantendría; lo último que quería era que lo trataran diferente por algo que no afectaba quien era. Ya había sido el chico raro de la cuadra por demasiado tiempo.

El sábado amaneció lluvioso y gris, nada a lo que el inglés no se hubiera enfrentado ya. Puede que no fuese el clima ideal para una no-cita, pero era una no-cita que había estado esperando por días y algunas gotas de agua no le arruinarían la oportunidad de ver a la chica de sus sueños. Chuck estaba estudiando Química en Philadelphia, y sólo iba a Nueva York algunos fines de semana para ver a sus padres cuando sus exámenes y sus prácticas lo permitían, y de hecho había sido durante uno de esos fines de semana que se habían conocido. Hablaban todo el tiempo, fuese por teléfono o vía internet, pero no importa qué tan agradable fuera escuchar su voz contándole qué tal sus clases de esa semana, no se comparaba con tenerla al frente y caminar juntos por un rato antes de que empezara su función.

Chuck lo hacía reír, y aún mejor, ella reía con él, y compartían tantos chistes como si se conocieran de toda la vida. También era inteligente y dedicada a sus estudios, y de las chicas más guapas que nunca había conocido, con la piel dorada, los ojos almendrados y un cabello castaño oscuro que debía ser la envidia de más de una reina de belleza; Fletcher tenía que agradecer a cualquiera que fuese el motivo que había hecho salir a la chica y su familia de su país, cuando ella no era más que una niña, por llevarla hasta la ciudad y que se hubieran conocido. Pero el universo jamás sería tan amable con él, por supuesto, y compensando todas las cosas que tenían en común y su compatibilidad, la chica no pensaba en él más que en como un amigo. La primera vez que ella lo había dicho, le dolió más de lo que esperaba, porque había estado convencido de que lo que existía entre ellos era especial, y lo era, pero se trataba más de una amistad especial que de cualquier cosa que el muchacho hubiera tenido en su cabeza. No era justo, pero así era y ya, y además la castaña no estaba obligada a corresponderle sólo porque Fletcher sentía algo por ella; así no funcionaban las cosas, y ser amigos jamás sería algo malo.

"¡Oi, Chuck!" La saludó entusiasmado, acercándose a la chica que lo esperaba tomándose un café, protegida de la lluvia bajo un paraguas que se unía a la larga procesión de sombrillas oscuras que avanzaba por Times Square. Algunas gotas de agua cayendo desde el cielo no detendrían a Nueva York.

"¡Flech!" La habría reconocido aún si no la hubiera visto, con aquel acento particular que dejaba por fuera la 't' del nombre del inglés. "... Estás empapado." Él se encogió de hombros. Se había distraído en el metro y había olvidado su paraguas al bajarse del tren, así que le tocó caminar un trozo bajo la lluvia, aunque no era tan grave como Chuck lo hacía sonar.

"Me tomo algo y estaré bien." Le restó importancia, escondiéndose junto a la chica bajo su paraguas y sonriéndole como si nada, aún cuando algunas gotas de agua le resbalaban del cabello. "¿Tú cómo estás? No te hice esperar, ¿cierto?"

"Flech, eres la manifestación antropomórfica de la puntualidad inglesa. El día que me hagas esperar tendré que ir a la policía porque te pasó algo malo." Los dos rieron por aquella broma. Era muy fácil estar cerca de Chuck, ella no se burlaba de su "inglesidad", al contrario, parecía disfrutarla pero sin llegar a definirlo únicamente por el sitio en el que había nacido o la forma en la que pronunciaba algunas palabras. "Anda, tú bébete esto. Lo tenía sólo para parecer hipster y combinar con los turistas."

"¿Hipster y combinar con los turistas... con un café de un dólar de 7-Eleven?"

Chuck rodó los ojos y le extendió el vaso de café negro que se había estado bebiendo hasta ese momento. Sería un engaño decir que el líquido caliente y amargo no le quitó parte del frío que le había dejado la lluvia, y la chica pareció notarlo puesto que sonreía orgullosa de su pequeño gesto. Siguieron bajo el paraguas hasta que el clima mejoró lo suficiente para poder volver a caminar. Habían quedado en Times Square sólo para distraerse un rato observando las marquesinas y todo el movimiento de gente que jamás se detenía en la ciudad, y tal vez colarse en las fotos de algún grupo de turistas asiáticos; lo último se había convertido en una especie de tradición entre ellos y era divertido pensar en la cara de sorpresa del dueño de la cámara al descubrir a un chico paliducho y a una chica latina haciendo muecas graciosas en sus fotos.

Aprovecharon el camino para ponerse al corriente, o mejor dicho, para ampliar la información de su última conversación por mensajes de texto. Chuck estaba en la ciudad buscando algunas cosas para llevarse a su dormitorio, ya que comenzaba sus clases la semana siguiente y esa era su última oportunidad de pasar por su casa y ver a sus amigos antes de Acción de Gracias, y había decidido dedicarle todo el sábado al inglés, por lo que él estaba más que feliz. De su lado no había mucho que contar, aparte de la rutina en el taller y las reparaciones de emergencia en el edificio, porque todo el asunto del hospital era un secreto que se reservaba hasta de su almohada, y no iba a amargarles la no-cita con algo que, en el mejor de los casos, solamente preocuparía a la chica. Aunque eso sí, tras mencionarle el incidente con la banshee del departamento del frente, Chuck insistió en que le contara todo lo que había pasado con lujo de detalles, puesto que siempre había estado convencida que debía haber más detrás de la historia de la vecina histérica de Fletcher, o tal vez simplemente le resultaba divertido ver cómo él se alteraba narrándola. En opinión del inglés, era más probable la segunda que la primera.

Fuese como fuese, para el momento en que llegaron al cine, ya estaban completamente actualizados y con un par de chistes internos nuevos, y tras de más rondas de piedra, papel o tijeras de las que eran necesarias, sólo porque sí, terminaron eligiendo una comedia cuya función empezaba en media hora. No fue la película que definió la vida de ninguno de los dos, aunque estuvieron riendo constantemente durante las dos horas en las que vieron las aventuras de dos amigas por encontrar un nuevo propósito en la vida luego de que las despidieran de sus trabajos. Definitivamente nada trascendental ni que los acercara al Nirvana, pero mientras estaban en la sala, sentados juntos y sintiéndose tan cómodos, Fletcher no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Jordan al respecto. Tal vez debía dejarse de tonterías y decirle a Chuck lo que sentía en verdad, o tal vez debía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso como hasta ese momento; aunque de cualquier modo, si ella no tenía ningún interés de ese tipo en él, su relación no cambiaría en lo absoluto. De su parte no, al menos. Pero llegaron los créditos y fue el momento de abandonar la sala de cine y aún no había logrado decidirse o reunir el valor para nada, por lo que simplemente optó por dejarlo pasar. Siempre tendría otra oportunidad.

Regresaron juntos hasta el departamento de los padres de Chuck, porque los modales de Fletcher lo obligaban a no dejar a una dama sola en la noche y porque eran los últimos minutos que podría exprimirle al día para estar con la chica hasta nuevo aviso, recordando la película y haciendo uno que otro chiste al respecto. Habría sido una escena digna de una comedia romántica de no ser por una llamada al celular de Chuck que hizo que ella se pusiera notablemente azorada. El chico supuso que se trataba de algún asunto familiar, puesto que toda la conversación fue en español y ese era un privilegio que su amiga sólo reservaba para sus padres.

"¿Emergencia familiar?"

"No es nada grave, no te preocupes, pero me va a tocar adelantarme, Flech. Me necesitan en mi casa."

"Te acompaño."

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno... si no te molesta, te acompaño. Igual iba a hacerlo, y no es como si no puedo caminar más rápido." No quería que su no-cita terminara de esa forma tan intempestiva, y en verdad tampoco quería dejarla sola hasta que estuviera en su casa, sana y salva, atendiendo cual fuese la emergencia que se había presentado. Chuck se tomó algunos segundos en pensárselo, y aún luego de haber accedido, cuando ya estaban nuevamente en marcha, no parecía muy convencida, y eso únicamente lograba preocupar más al inglés. ¿Qué podía haber pasado que fuese tan grave que no quería que Fletcher se enterase? Hasta ese punto él había tenido una relación excelente con los padres de la chica, incluso ellos le habían enviado un regalo en Navidad y en su cumpleaños, y le gustaba pensar que ellos confiaban en él como amigo de su hija. Aquella reacción de Chuck, dados los antecedentes, no tenia ningún sentido pero Fletcher no quiso hacer ningún comentario porque ya lucía lo suficientemente tensa como para echarle leña al fuego.

Pasar a un silencio incómodo luego de la agradable conversación que habían estado llevando hasta ese punto resultaba incluso algo triste, no obstante no había mucho que Fletcher pudiera hacer. El teléfono de Chuck sonó al menos unas tres veces más, aunque se rehusó a contestarlo en todas las ocasiones, bufando y soltando una palabra que él no tenía ni idea de qué significaría pero que no podía ser nada bueno, y que sonaba más o menos como "variación". Pese a tener él una larga colección de insultos y palabrotas, había llegado a la conclusión, luego de observar tanto a sus vecinos como a su amiga cuando se ponía de mal humor, que el español podía ser un idioma aterrador. Sin embargo, mientras se acercaban a la dirección, no vio a los bomberos en la calle ni una ambulancia ni nada que delatara peligro inminente, por lo que se permitió relajarse sólo un poco, aún si la chica seguía con el ceño fruncido mientras terminaban de llegar al edificio. Ya que Chuck no lo despidió en la entrada, la acompañó hasta la puerta del departamento y ya estaba preparando su despedida cuando la madre de la chica salió a recibirlos.

"¡Flecher! ¡Qué bueno que viniste!" Lo de ignorar la 't' era una cuestión hereditaria, pero mentiría si dijera que no le agradaba la familiaridad con la que lo trataba la mujer.

"Yo ya..." Intentó excusarse el inglés, consciente de que Chuck debía querer atender su asunto familiar precisamente en familia.

"Nada, nada, entren." Y después de intercambiar una mirada incómoda con una muy resignada Chuck, le tocó aceptar la invitación de su madre, quedándose cerca de la puerta mientras ambas mujeres discutían en español caminando apresuradamente hacia las habitaciones.

Esa debía ser la tercera vez que estaba en aquel departamento, y tal como en las anteriores, se dedicó a observar alrededor de la sala hasta que su mirada aterrizó en las fotografías. Las habían colocado enmarcadas en la pared, e incluían la obligatoria foto infantil de los padres de Chuck, la de la boda (en algún lugar muy soleado), y la de sus dos hijas cuando eran pequeñas antes de tener que mudarse. Luego estaban las fotos en Nueva York, y el inglés sonrió un poco al reconocer a una Chuck mucho más niña posando orgullosa junto a un proyecto de ciencias con un listón azul en él, además de todas las escenas familiares frente al árbol de navidad. Los Contreras eran la típica familia americana... que no había nacido en Estados Unidos.

La intención de Fletcher era ser absolutamente silencioso e irse en cuanto se presentara la primera oportunidad, sin estorbar y sin hacer preguntas. Nuevamente, el universo no recibió el memo sobre sus intenciones y apenas había desviado su atención de la pared de fotografías cuando fue víctima de la primera necesidad cuando se estaba en casa de alguien más. Podía aguantar un rato, pero tardaría al menos una hora en llegar a su departamento y eso sería mucho más de un rato. Maldición. Decían que al mal paso darle prisa, y caminó hacia donde él recordaba quedaba el baño, al fondo a la derecha del pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones, lo que no esperaba era toparse con la puerta del cuarto que Chuck había compartido con su hermana abierta y la escena que estaba ocurriendo en el interior.

La hermana menor de Chuck, Carmen, estaba en su cama hecha un ovillo y llorando, a pesar de todas las palabras de su madre que la sujetaba de la mano. De hecho todo habría sido bastante normal de no ser porque Chuck se acercó a ella, con una expresión bastante cansada, y le colocó una mano en el hombro. Fin de la historia, fin del drama, fin del llanto, y el cerebro de Fletcher empezó a procesar lo que estaba viendo con la sensación de calma que de repente flotaba en el aire.

"Joder." Su exclamación de sorpresa debería haber sido parte del monólogo interno de su cerebro, pero no fue así y las tres mujeres se voltearon a verlo, no sabía si sorprendidas, ofendidas, asustadas, o todas las anteriores.

Carmen se levantó y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro rápidamente, su madre soltó la misma exclamación que solía usar Chuck, y ella miraba al inglés como si no le diera crédito a sus ojos. Él no debía haber sido testigo de todo aquello, y los cuatro lo sabían, y a Fletcher le habría gustado poder hacer como las avestruces y esconder la cabeza mientras pasaba el peligro, pero quedarse callado y fingir demencia difícilmente sería la mejor opción. De haber sido una película, ese sería el momento tenso en el que la música de fondo se silenciaría y la cámara enfocaría el rostro de cada uno de los involucrados, intentando detallar sus reacciones, sin embargo, eso no era una película y no había oportunidad de reaccionar dramáticamente antes de mirar a la cámara y romper la cuarta pared.

"Yo..." ¿Él...? Él estaba en una posición incómoda, eso sí. Chuck suspiró y se separó de su hermana, le dijo algo a su madre y llegó junto con Fletcher, tomándolo por el brazo con suavidad y sacándolo de la habitación sin que el chico pusiera ninguna resistencia mientras lo llevaban de vuelta hasta la sala. "Yo sólo iba al baño, no estaba espiando."

"Flech..."

"Lo juro. En verdad. Y no es que piense distinto de ti, joder, no podría, sino que-"

"Flech..."

"-me sorprendió, eso es todo."

"Flech..."

"Y estabas en absolutamente todo tu derecho de mantenerlo en secreto, juro que no diré ni media palabra, y seamos honestos, ¿a quién podría decirle? Pero-"

"Fletcher." Oh. Había pronunciado la 't'.

"... lo lamento."

Chuck tomó aire antes de mirarlo a los ojos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. "No dudo que quisieras ir al baño, todavía puedes hacerlo."

"Puedo aguantar hasta mi casa, no te preocupes."

"Y pretendía contártelo algún día. Digo, no es nada malo ni estoy matando gente por ahí, pero nunca se daba el tema y... habría preferido que te enteraras de otra manera que no implicara a mi hermana teniendo un ataque por culpa de cosas de la escuela."

"¿Carmen está bien?"

"Es una mezcla de crisis vocacional con los costos de la universidad y las presiones de ser una adolescente. Sólo necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco."

"¿Pasaste por eso?"

"No vamos a hablar de mi época en la preparatoria, Flecher Black."

"No, señora."

"El punto es... sí, bueno, soy empática de serenidad. Lo saben mi familia, algunos amigos, dos ex-novios, la aseguradora, la universidad, el pediatra que me atendió cuando pequeña antes de mudarnos... y ahora tú."

Fletcher no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiéndose importante. "¿La membresía del club viene con algún kit de bienvenida?"

"Sí, un botón de 'como comediante eres buen mecánico'."

"Ouch." Se llevó la mano al pecho, como si en verdad estuviera dolido, y la chica no pudo reprimir una carcajada en la que él no tardó en acompañarle. Por un segundo el inglés había estado aterrado; Chuck era su amiga antes que nada y la idea de que no quisiera volver a verlo o hablarle porque se había enterado de algo que no debía era como un golpe al hígado.

"Sabes, me alegra que lo sepas. Es quitarme un peso de encima."

"Me imagino..." Decir eso era quedarse corto. Fletcher entendía a la perfección el peso de un secreto, sobre todo frente a alguien que te importaba, pero él no tenía el valor para contarle el suyo propio, al menos no ese día. Esbozó una sonrisa para ella y aunque no se lo esperaba, le correspondió con cariño cuando Chuck decidió que la mejor forma de zanjar el tema era dándole un abrazo.

"¿Estás más delgado?"

"Es la dieta del Earl Grey, hace maravillas por tu figura."

"Mecánico, Flecher, mecánico, no comediante."

Volvieron a hablar de tonterías, y cuando salió de su habitación, Carmen ya estaba más calmada e incluso le pidió una disculpa a Fletcher por el drama. Él la aceptó, aunque le dijo que no le diera demasiada importancia y que, en verdad, sólo había pasado por ahí para utilizar el baño. Finalmente se despidió de la familia, prometiendo, como siempre, que si algún día llegaba a estar en apuros los llamaría; a cambio, Chuck prometía llamarlo si algún día necesitaba reparar algo en el campus, sin importar qué fuese. Nada había cambiado entre los dos, y qué importaba si ella no sentía lo mismo que él, siempre y cuando pudieran seguir siendo así de amigos.

Mantuvo una sonrisa un poco tonta en el rostro durante todo el camino de regreso a su departamento. Era más tarde de lo que le habría gustado, pero ya conocía las calles y cuáles eran las zonas que era preferible evitar. Había un rumor flotando por el vecindario sobre un grupo de traficantes que aparentemente habían decidido extender sus operaciones hasta esa zona, y aún cuando Fletcher no había visto nada sospechoso, no perdía nada siendo precavido. Su camino, afortunadamente, no tuvo ningún inconveniente y al llegar al edificio y saludar a las niñas del primer piso que aún jugaban en la planta baja, subió los escalones de dos en dos, ilusionado con la idea de su cama y tener dulces sueños luego de un día maravilloso precisamente con la chica de sus sueños.

La luz del pasillo parpadeaba cada pocos segundos, haciendo que Fletcher suspirara resignado. Le tocaría reemplazarlo a él, como siempre, y después entenderse con la administración, pero eso sería al día siguiente porque nada le arruinaría la noche, nada, ni siquiera tropezarse y casi caerse por culpa de algo que estaba tirado en el suelo. "¿Qué jodi-" No había sido algo sino más bien alguien, y por la mata de cabello rubio teñido, se trataba de su persona menos favorita de ese lado del Atlántico. Joder.

"Oi." Se había agachado junto al cuerpo inerte de la bruja que tenía por vecina, zarandeándola suavemente. No respondía, aunque una revisión rápida demostró que seguía respirando y que no estaba sangrando, era más bien como si se hubiera quedado dormida o hubiese perdido el conocimiento antes de entrar a su casa. Tenía el pulso débil, y por primera vez Fletcher se fijó en lo pálida y ojerosa que estaba. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con esa mujer? "¡Oi!" Nada, no respondía. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llamar a una ambulancia? Eso sería lo más lógico, aunque si tenía razón en lo que se estaba imaginando que había pasado ahí, dudaba que a la banshee le agradara despertar en un hospital y quién sabría cómo se desquitaría con él. Pero el punto era que no podía dejarla sola, tirada ahí como una alfombra, por mucho que no soportara a esa mujer ni sus gritos.

Sabía que se iba a arrepentir de lo que acababa de decidir.

Fletcher se levantó y abrió la puerta de su propio departamento, despejando un camino hasta su habitación antes de volver al pasillo. En verdad sería una locura. Cargó a la rubia entre sus brazos, notando lo liviana que estaba, y la llevó hasta la habitación, acomodándola de la mejor forma que pudo en el colchón que el inglés utilizaba como cama. Él iba a necesitar mucho té, y ella, con suerte, necesitaría algo de descanso y comida de verdad, porque no recordaba haber visto nunca a la banshee con alguna bolsa de víveres. Sólo podía esperar que por intentar ayudar, aquella histérica no terminara acusándolo de abuso o algo parecido, porque eso sí sería el colmo. Y así se desvanecían sus ilusiones de sábado en la noche.

El domingo en la mañana, Fletcher se tardó unos tres minutos en recordar por qué estaba durmiendo en el desvencijado sofá de su departamento. Cierto, la banshee inconsciente. No parecía haber reaccionado durante la noche y de hecho no lo hizo durante el resto del día, a pesar del paso de las horas. Ya había transcurrido la cena y el resumen de la Premier League del fin de semana en las noticias, y el inglés estaba considerando seriamente llamar a esa ambulancia sin importarle las consecuencias, cuando escuchó algo de ruido saliendo de su habitación. O algún gato había encontrado la manera de colarse, o su adorable vecina había despertado, y con su suerte, sabía cuál era la que se había cumplido.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó con cierta cautela desde el umbral de la puerta, llamando inmediatamente la atención de la rubia, quien había estado dando vueltas sobre el colchón, como si le costara ubicarse en dónde estaba. La chica lo observó por un instante y terminó escondiendo el rostro en la almohada, pasándose una mano por la cara con frustración.

"Otra maldita noche de sexo con un extraño... necesito dejar de rondar por la calle despues de mi carga..." Fletcher enarcó una ceja, omitiéndose cualquier comentario. La banshee estaba murmurando eso para ella misma, no para ponerlo a él al corriente, y en verdad no necesitaba la información. "Mi cuerpo no deberia doler tanto, ¿qué mierda...." Había logrado sentarse en la cama a duras penas, y cuando volteó a ver al inglés de nuevo, Fletcher supo que esa vez sí lo había reconocido. Ahí vendrían los gritos. "TÚ-- QUÉ--- OK, GRANDÍSIMO HIJO DE PUTA, ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE JAMÁS TENDRÍA SEXO CONTIGO NI DROGADA, ¿QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE?"

"¿¡QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE TÚ!?" Porque Fletcher no le había tocado ni un pelo, y la insinuación, más que los gritos, era suficiente para ponerlo en pie de guerra.

"¡¿NO ES OBVIO QUE NO LO SÉ, CABEZA DE-"

"¿ENTONCES ES COSTUMBRE TUYA QUEDARTE MEDIO MUERTA EN LOS PASILLOS?" La interrumpió antes de que terminara con aquel insulto, y la chica se acercó al borde del colchón, mirándolo con rabia.

"JÓDETE, ME VOY DE A--" La rubia a duras penas había hecho el esfuerzo para levantarse cuando las rodillas y de hecho el resto de sus piernas la traicionaron, dejándola caer estrepitosamente sobre el piso de la habitación. Fletcher no pudo llegar a tiempo para evitarle la caída, pero se apresuró para ayudarla a levantarse, dejándola de nuevo sobre el colchón.

"Supongo que eso contesta mi primera pregunta." Evidentemente, su vecina no se sentía bien.

"¿P---por qué estoy tan debil...? Mierda, todo me da vueltas y mi estómago me está matando y... ok, no, vas a tener que matarme, es tu oportunidad."

"Pude haberte matado desde anoche..." Simplemente suspiró y rodó los ojos antes de fijar su atención en la rubia, quien se había hecho un ovillo, cubriéndose con la sábana con manos temblorosas. "Quédate ahí hasta que te sientas bien."

"¿¿Sentirme bien??" Se suponía que aquel debía ser un tono amenazante, pero la voz de la rubia sonaba más como un quejido constante y ella parecía no lograr decidir qué le dolía más, el estómago, la espalda o la cabeza, e intentaba cubrirse los tres con las manos al mismo tiempo. "Siento que me estoy muriendo como un maldito insecto azonigante."

"¿Azoni-- ¿agonizante?"

"Jódete, jódete, MÉTETE UN DICCIONARIO POR DONDE MÁS TE QUEPA." De acuerdo, tal vez no había sido el mejor momento para jugar al Diccionario Oxford.

"Iba a preguntar si siempre eres así de encantadora, pero ya conozco esa respuesta." La única réplica de su vecina fue un potente gruñido de dolor. Joder. "Oi, oi... Tranquila. Debo tener un analgésico en alguna parte..."

"Laputaquelopariómecagoentodoy-"

Aquella retahíla no apta para menores no parecía a punto de terminarse, y más bien a la rubia le estaba costando respirar, seguramente a causa del dolor, por lo que el inglés tendría que darse prisa en encontrar esos analgésicos. Salió de la habitación corriendo en dirección a la cocina, donde en uno de los gabinetes, detrás de las cajas de té y lejos de su vista, estaban todos los medicamentos que le habían recetado en alguna oportunidad. Siempre se había preguntado por qué no había tenido el valor de tirarlos todos, y tal vez ese momento era su respuesta. Sacó dos pastillas para el dolor, esas se las habían indicado luego de una serie de exámenes que le hicieron permanecer en cama por toda una semana, y sirvió un vaso con agua antes de regresar con la rubia, quien seguía retorciéndose y quejándose por el dolor.

"Toma." La chica extendió un brazo tembloroso para tomar las pastillas, llevándoselas a la boca con desesperación y manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Fletcher no podía hacer más que observarla, impresionado, hasta que dejó el vaso con agua en el suelo. "... Creo que esto no va a hacer falta."

El medicamento seguía siendo tan efectivo como él lo recordaba, y no había transcurrido media hora cuando la rubia habia vuelto a quedarse dormida, relajando un poco su postura bajo las sábanas. Eso significaba otra larga noche durmiendo en el sofá, sintiendo los resortes del cojín molestándolo a través de la tapicería. Jodidamente maravilloso. Necesitaría al menos un galón de té en la mañana, definitivamente.

En efecto, al despertar en la mañana, a Fletcher le dolían todas las articulaciones y no podía mover el brazo izquierdo sin sentir un hormigueo incómodo en el hombro. Gruñó de mala gana, arrastrándose hasta la cocina y empezando a preparar su desayuno para irse al taller, porque el mundo no se iba a detener porque su vecina estuviera durmiendo en su habitación. Las gachas con leche de soya se cocinaban a fuego lento mientras el chico se cambiaba en el baño, y acababa de servirse una taza de té para él cuando su renuente invitada se asomó desde la habitación. La rubia seguía viéndose miserable, no obstante, definitivamente tenía mejor cara que el día anterior y había logrado levantarse del colchón sin ningún otro accidente. Caminaba arrastrando sus pasos como si estuviera borracha, aunque eso seguramente tendría que ver con el cansancio y el efecto de los analgésicos, y terminó tumbándose sin mucha gracia en el viejo sofá, ante la mirada del inglés, que sorbía su taza de té sin hacer ningún comentario.

"... ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como mierda." Tenía que reconocerle a la bruja que al menos no andaba con rodeos a la hora de hablar. Se volteó hacia la cocina, sirviendo dos platos de gachas tibias al tiempo que apuraba su té, y caminó hacia el sofá con un plato en cada mano.

La rubia lo observó por un instante antes de levantarse con pesadez, acomodándose hasta quedar sentada y Fletcher tomó asiento junto a ella, extendiéndole uno de los platos. "Avena. No has comido nada en casi dos días, que a mí me conste."

"Odio la avena." Y a pesar de haberse quejado, tomó el plato que le extendían y empezó a comer con desgano, revolviendo lentamente las gachas con la cuchara. El inglés rodó los ojos y se dedicó a su propio desayuno por un rato, hasta que tuvo que hacerle una pregunta que no había dejado de rondarle la cabeza.

"... ¿Sigues sin recordar qué te pasó?" La chica negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la sala, y él simplemente suspiró, intentando encontrar por sí mismo cuál era aquel punto. "Me llamo Fletcher."

"Ese es un nombre ridíc--...." Fletcher ya se había volteado, listo para contestarle, aunque increíblemente la rubia se contuvo a tiempo, toda una novedad, y se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido mientras terminaba de masticar su bocado de avena. "¿Por qué... estoy en tu departamento? ¿Y por qué... estoy comiendo la avena del maldito ingles?" Y hasta ahí llegaba el encanto.

"Porque el maldito inglés te encontró tirada en el pasillo como si fueras un saco de papas y tuvo la brillante idea de intentar ayudarte." La respuesta pareció tomarla desprevenida, y arrugó la frente un poco más.

"¿Me desmayé?... Bueno, eso explica los dolores hijos de puta que estoy sintiendo..."

El inglés no tenia nada que decir al respecto y prefirió seguir con su avena en silencio, recordándose a sí mismo lo terrible que había sido aquella idea y cómo más temprano que tarde se le devolvería y lo mordería en el trasero. Así ella no lo dijera, el chico tenía una muy buena idea de lo que le había pasado y cómo la rubia había terminado con la nariz contra el suelo del pasillo, y si no era ella misma quien decidía hacer algo al respecto... Aquella mujer y él no se soportaban y él había decidido jugar al buen samaritano por qué, ¿porque no podía ignorar ver algo tirado en el piso? ¿Porque era como si estuviera rota y no pudiera resistir el impulso de repararla, como si fuera el aparato descompuesto de alguien más? Las personas no eran como las cosas, no había forma de repararlas, así no funcionaba. No podía ajustar algunas tuercas, colocar algo de cinta ni reemplazar un filtro y hacer que todo estuviera bien. Fletcher bufó, bajando la mirada hacia sus gachas. Él no era ningún héroe, se lo había dicho a Jordan, y tal vez debería empezar a recordárselo a sí mismo más a menudo. El mundo no necesitaba héroes, mucho menos mecánicos desubicados con vecinas histéricas.

"... Gracias."

Tenía que admitir que eso lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa. En casi un año, esa era una palabra que no había escuchado de boca de la rubia, aunque claro, en todo ese tiempo jamás se había imaginado que terminarían desayunando juntos, mucho menos bajo las circunstancias en las que aquello había terminado ocurriendo.

"... No fue nada." Contestó escuetamente y revolvió su avena antes de dejar escapar un suspiro. Le iban a gritar, lo sabía, pero no podía seguir callado. "No deberías seguir haciendo eso."

La chica rodó los ojos, exasperada. "Hablar con la boca llena no debería ser de 'mala educación', la gente inventa estupideces, pero trataré de no hacerlo frente a ti."

"No me refería a hablar con la boca llena." Ella se volteó a mirarlo algo confusa y se echó el cabello despeinado hacia atrás, aunque no hacía mucha diferencia en verdad.

"¿Entonces de qué hablas... Fletcher?" Ninguno de los dos supo cómo tomarse que ella lo llamara por su nombre, e intercambiaron una mirada un poco incómoda. Fletcher infló las mejillas y dejó salir el aire lentamente, bajando su plato.

"No deberías seguir drogándote..." La banshee frunció el ceño, señal de que iba a darle rienda suelta a su garganta, y sorpresivamente soltó una carcajada. ¿Qué diablos?

"No soy una junkie y aún si lo fuera, mi vida no es tu maldito problema."

"¡Estuviste a punto de morirte!"

"Oh, ¿EN SERIO? ¿Y si es así, por qué no estoy en un hospital, huh? En vez de eso estoy en tu apartamentito comiendo avena." Ahora era el turno de Fletcher de enfadarse.

"¿EN VERDAD querías que llamara al 911? ¿En verdad querías que un médico te atendiera?" Porque hasta la enfermera menos experimentada podría notar las señales y terminaría llamando a la policía, y ahí sí ella estaría en problemas.

"Pffft, por favor, por supuesto que no, no tengo el maldito dinero. Pero hay un hueco en tu lógica, y es que no estuve A PUNTO DE MORIRME." La rubia bajó el plato finalmente, dejándolo en el piso sin mucha delicadeza. "Sólo me desmayé, gran cosa, gracias por no dejarme tirada en el suelo, pero no necesito quedarme aquí y escucharte llamarme drogadicta, ¡inglés de mierda!"

"¡No te estoy llamando...! ¡Casi no tenías pulso, bruja histérica!" En efecto, ya su intento de ayudar había regresado a morderlo en el trasero. Más le valía aprender la lección. "¿Te has visto en un espejo últimamente? Y te puedo apostar que antes de esa avena no habías comido nada en días."

"Ooooh, así que ahora te importa mi vida y sabes TODO sobre mí, ¿verdad?" Pues no, no sabía nada de su vida, ni siquiera su nombre porque ella no había tenido la educación de contestarle de buena manera cuando él se presentó, aunque no había que conocer a nadie demasiado para notar que no comía bien. Ella lo miraba con rabia en los ojos y los labios apretados, frunciendo tanto el ceño que sus cejas estaban a punto de tocarse. "Deja de meter tu asqueroso hocico podrido donde nadie te ha llamado, porque no me voy a tragar tu acto de ovejita inocente. Es más, déjame adivinar, como, oh, eres mi salvador, ahora quieres que me acueste contigo, ¿es eso? Porque puedes seguir soñando, ¿o quieres sacarme dinero, chantajearme quizas?"

Fletcher se quedó en shock, abriendo y cerrando la boca al menos un par de veces sin decir nada mientras terminaba de asimilar lo que aquella bruja acababa de insinuar sobre él. "¡No quiero tener sexo contigo y mucho menos tu dinero, ¿estás loca o qué!? No me importa tu vida, pero tampoco iba a dejarte morir sólo porque sí, ¿qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza?"

Tendría que quedarse con la duda de qué pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia, puesto que ella se levantó del sofá con cara de pocos amigos y sin suavizar en lo absoluto su expresión al mirar al inglés. "NO iba a morir, y me largo de aquí de una maldita vez."

"¿Y crees que esta vez sí puedas pasar del pasillo?"

"¡MÉTETELO POR DONDE TE QUEPA!" El grito, un ceremonioso dedo medio en su dirección y un portazo tan fuerte que hizo temblar las paredes del departamento fueron la respuesta a su pregunta, antes de que Fletcher bufara y descargara su propia frustración gritándole al cojín del sillón. Si Jordan lo veía en el taller de semejante mal humor, no dejaría de molestarlo jamás al respecto; otra cosa que agradecerle a la Abominable Histérica de Enfrente.

Un mensaje de Chuck, informándole que ya estaba de vuelta en Philadelphia, que nada se había roto en ese fin de semana que no estuvo en su dormitorio y que él seguía siendo persona grata en casa de los padres de la chica logró mejorarle el ánimo lo suficiente como para que su mejor amigo no pudiera hacer ningún comentario que lo molestara, ni siquiera sus preguntas sobre la no-cita que había tenido el sábado. Comentarle sobre todo lo que había pasado con la banshee sería invocar la mala suerte, que después de todo y en cierta forma era lo que hacían las banshees, así que no le dio mayor explicación que un simple "en casa" cuando Jordan le preguntó qué había hecho el domingo antes de tener que dar él las explicaciones. Aparentemente había pasado todo el fin de semana en su casa, estudiando de verdad por una vez, y de hecho esa era una muy buena novedad.

Todo apuntaba a que su vida volvería a la normalidad luego de ese breve inciso de amargura del fin de semana, y optó por celebrarlo con una cerveza. El problema era que no tenía ninguna en el departamento y tendría que ir a comprarlas luego de salir del taller, y eso significaba un desvío antes de llegar a su casa, pero nadie había muerto por caminar unas pocas cuadras extras y él no sería el primero. Ya tenía el six-pack de cervezas y un paquete de galletas en una bolsa cuando se cruzó con alguien en la calle que parecía no haber notado su presencia, mientras que Fletcher sí reconocería aquel cabello rubio mal teñido donde fuese, sobre todo luego de haberla tenido dos noches en su departamento. Su vecina caminaba apresuradamente, casi nerviosa, cubierta con una vieja chaqueta sobre el resto de su ropa y no iba precisamente en dirección al edificio. Bueno, ¿a él que le importaba a dónde iba aquella bruja y qué hacía con su vida? Ya había intentado ayudarla una vez y no había resultado nada bien, así que si quería ir a drogarse hasta la médula era su asunto.

Sin embargo, ella se había ofendido cuando le mencionó lo de las drogas y su respuesta había parecido casi auténtica, aún si definitivamente aquella rubia tenía que estar haciendo algo no precisamente bueno que explicaba su carácter y su desvanecimiento en el pasillo la noche que el inglés la encontró. Una vez más, Fletcher supo que iba a arrepentirse y giró sobre sus talones al llegar a la esquina, decidido a seguir a la banshee y a descubrir qué diablos pasaba con ella.

Se sentía como una mala, jodidamente mala, versión de James Bond, siguiendo a la chica peligrosa sin que ella se diera cuenta hasta llegar con el villano de turno y salir airoso de aquel enfrentamiento. Tal vez se estaba excediendo con lo último, pero se quedaría hasta saber qué hacía su vecina caminando en la noche por las calles que precisamente todo el mundo en el vecindario quería evitar. Los resultados de su investigación se presentaron solos en el callejón de carga de un restaurant de comida china que dejaba mucho que desear, donde la rubia se detuvo para hablar con alguien que no lucía muy sorprendido de verla llegar. Las farolas estaban descompuestas y la falta de iluminación no ayudaba a distinguir con precisión qué estaba pasando, aunque sí logró notar cómo la otra persona, un hombre, colocaba una mano en el cuello de la chica. Que la banshee fuera su persona menos favorita no significaba que dejaría que un tipo cualquiera la ahorcara sin hacer nada, y sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de actuar. No estaba siendo ahorcada, estaba siendo _inducida_ , y había cerrado los ojos y sonreído en cuanto el tipo le tocó el cuello, rompiendo en risas a los pocos instantes. Fletcher no sabía si aquello era mejor o peor que algunas pastillas, sólo sabía que era un asunto demasiado peligroso.

Más que una huída cobarde, al inglés le gustaba pensar que lo suyo había sido una retirada estratégica. No debía interferir de nuevo, esa no era su división, aunque tampoco podía actuar como si no hubiera visto nada o su consciencia no lo dejaría en paz. El otro asunto con los empáticos y los negadores era que la gente podía volverse adicta a sus efectos, casi como si se tratara de alguna otra sustancia que pudieran consumir. Claro, nadie tenía tantos problemas como para engancharse con un empático de miedo, por ejemplo, pero si tu empatía estaba más hacia el lado del amor, por poner otro ejemplo, y estabas corto de dinero o te juntabas con la gente incorrecta, podías terminar ofreciendo tus habilidades por ahí a quien estuviera dispuesto, o lo suficientemente desesperado para pagar por ellas. Fuese como fuese en el caso de la bruja, la estuvo esperando en el pasillo entre los departamentos de ambos, con el esbozo de un plan lleno de muchas posibles fallas en la cabeza.

La rubia apareció al final de las escaleras, mirándolo extrañada mientras caminaba por el pasillo. No estaba hecha un mar de risas, pero no había ni rastro de su mal humor de costumbre, así que debía seguir bajo el efecto de la inducción.

"Heeeey, pero si es Fletcher. ¿Qué hay?" Primera vez que ella le sonreía, y el chico no sabía cómo tomarlo. "Oh, hey, quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana... muy mala onda de mi parte. ¿Estamos bien, no?" Definitivamente tenía que estar fuera de sus facultades para pensar que luego de aquello estarían 'bien', cuando nunca lo habían estado para empezar, y reírse al respecto. "Por cierto, me llamo Jaden, creo que no te había dicho eso. Eso sí, haz algún chiste relacionado a con mi nombre y será lo último que digas."

Había sido una broma, evidente por el tono y la expresión incluso relajada de su rostro, y eso era lo que lo hacía tan extraño a oídos del inglés. La bans- Jaden estaba intentando ser amable con él, a su manera, por supuesto, y en cierta forma eso demostraba que tal vez Fletcher se había equivocado y en el fondo no era una bruja histérica. O tal vez sí lo era y sólo tenía un lado más suave cuando estaba medio drogada. De cualquier manera, era una persona y sólo por eso no podía dejarla seguir aquel camino sin al menos intentar hacer algo.

"... No puedes seguir haciendo eso." Jaden arqueó una ceja en su dirección antes de sacar sus llaves y acercarse a la puerta de su departamento.

"Realmente te encanta hablar en clave." Comentó sin darle mayor importancia, a punto de poner la llave en la cerradura. Si Fletcher en verdad iba a actuar, tendría que hacerlo en ese momento, así se sintiera como un criminal o algo peor por interferir de aquella manera en la vida de alguien más. Se apresuró a tomar la mano de la rubia antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, sonriéndole con forzada naturalidad.

"¿Sabes qué? ¿No quieres pasar a tomarte una cerveza... Jaden?" Ella se soltó automáticamente del agarre de su mano, como si fuera un reflejo que no hubiera perdido a pesar del estado en que estaban sus emociones, y lo miró sin lucir muy convencida por un momento.

"Bueh, ¿por qué no?" La chica rió tranquilamente, haciendo que el inglés se sintiera culpable desde ese momento. "Una cerveza va bien con el buen humor."

Fletcher tomó aire y abrió la puerta para que la rubia pudiera pasar primero, caminando a zancadas y balanceándose un poco con cada paso, como si estuviera algo borracha o le fallara el equilibrio, aunque eso no la detuvo de echarle una larga mirada al departamento una vez estuvo adentro.

"Siento que a tu apartamento le falta ser mas inglés." Comentó con una sonrisa, y Fletcher entendía más o menos a qué se refería. Su departamento sólo había incluído lo básico al alquilarlo, y aún así las pocas cosas que había traído habían tenido que ser reparadas para hacer el lugar habitable, pero a él le gustaba así. Siempre podía decir que era una decoración minimalista y seguir con su vida sin un televisor de un millón de pulgadas ni una Union Jack pegada en la pared.

"Falta de presupuesto. Ya sabes dónde está el sofá..." Jaden tomó aquello como una invitación y terminó de acercarse hasta el sillón, dejándose caer sobre los cojines y hundiéndose contenta en ellos. El chico cerró la puerta tras él, tomando aire antes de acercarse hasta ella, y arqueó una ceja ante aquel comportamiento, porque le constaba que aquel sofá no era tan cómodo, y tuvo que alzarla aún más cuando la rubia se estiró y apoyó los pies sobre la mesa de café que tenía al frente. Casi logró olvidar por un segundo lo culpable que se estaba sintiendo. Casi. "Lamento haber tenido que engañarte, pero... te vi en el callejón. Tienes que detenerte." La rubia lució sorprendida por un momento, aunque terminó riendo débilmente y con indignación.

"¿Disculpa, qué?"

"Que vi lo que hiciste esta noche en ese callejón, y tienes que detenerte. Llámalo una intervención si quieres." Lo dijo con más convicción de la que sentía, porque ¿quién era él para estar haciendo algo así? Si Jaden quería levantarse e irse dando otro portazo que sacudiera el edificio, no tenía ninguna clase de autoridad para impedírselo, y tampoco para que no siguiera buscando una solución artificial a sus problemas.

"... ¿¿Me has estado siguiendo??"

"FUE POR CASUALIDAD." Porque lo había sido. "Y no intentes cambiar el punto aquí."

"Ah, claro, tú me sigues como un acosador, pero ese no es el punto..." La chica bufó, ofendida, y negó con la cabeza. "No es tu problema, Flet-cher. Déjame a mí y a mi vida tranquilitas."

"No te sigo como un acosador, tú..." Decir que como un espía tampoco ayudaba a mejorar la situación, y se estaban yendo por las ramas de la cuestión. Se aclaró la garganta y se plantó de frente a la rubia, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión decidida en el rostro, o así esperaba él que se interpretara. "Y sí es mi problema. Ese tipo de gente es peligrosa y nos pones a todos en riesgo, joder, te pones a ti misma en riesgo."

"Ese es MI problema, déjame..."

"¿Para qué diablos lo necesitas? Es forzado, es falso y ni siquiera es permanente." El efecto de un empático o un negador era temporal, y aunque se parecía mucho, mucho a la emoción real, no era exactamente igual, para bien o para mal.

Jaden había desviado la mirada y lo había imitado cruzando sus brazos, aunque ella se sujetaba con fuerza, dejándose la marca de los dedos en la piel. "No sabes nada de mi vida."

"Sé que vas a terminar metida en problemas si sigues en eso y que terminaste como saco de papas ahí afuera y te tomó dos días recuperarte."

"¿Y qué importa?" Aquella mujer tuvo el descaro de encogerse de hombros, y para Fletcher fue como si le hubieran dado una bofetada de la impresión. La miró con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de suspirar exasperado. Ella simplemente no podía ir en serio.

"¿Qué importa? A este paso vas a terminar enfermándote, o muerta, o qué sé yo. ¿Es que a ti no te importa?" Su respuesta, cómo no, fue una mueca de hastío.

"... Si significa poder ser feliz por al menos una hora, vale la pena."

"Es FALSO, y te está haciendo daño." Y hasta ahí había llegado la docilidad de su vecina, porque se incorporó violentamente del sofá, haciendo que el chico tuviera que retroceder un paso y su careta de 'tipo rudo' desapareciera.

"NO me importa, ¿ok? Me vale mierda, esto es lo MEJOR que he sentido en toda mi asquerosa vida, es lo único que me ha hecho sentir viva y que ha hecho valer la pena estar respirando todos los putos días."

"Pues a mí me importa, así seas el ser más insoportable que he conocido me importa que dejes que se te vaya la vida mendigando emociones falsas."

La rubia soltó una carcajada sarcástica, sin ningún rastro de su felicidad de un rato atrás. "¡NO! ¡No te importa! Sólo te importa 'hacer lo correcto', ser un niño bueno, y darme un discurso de mierda sobre cómo lo que hago con mi vida está mal, pero ¿adivina qué? ¡NO ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA! ¡No me interesa tu opinión!"

"¡Es que no es mi opinión! Tú tienes que entender el riesgo de lo que estás haciendo. Ni siquiera comes, te desmayas por ahí, ¿es que te quieres morir acaso? ¿Es eso? Porque hay formas más directas y mucho más efectivas que volverte dependiente de un matón."

Jaden se alejó de él y del sofá como si la cercanía le hiciera daño, recostándose contra una pared y llevándose las manos a los oídos para no escuchar. En ese momento parecía más una niñita asustada que la banshee histérica y peleona a la que el inglés estaba acostumbrado.

"¡CÁLLATE! ¡SÓLO CÁLLATE!"

Fletcher tomó aire y se acercó a ella, quitándole las manos de los oídos con cuidado, y obligándola a mirarlo a la cara. "Te estás haciendo daño, y estás dejando que te roben tu vida, y si tú misma no lo admites, nadie va a poder ayudarte. ¡Prefiero estar todas las mañanas gritándote porque eres insufrible a encontrarte medio muerta en el piso, jodida necia!" Ella lo empujó con fuerza, haciéndolo trastabillar un par de pasos.

"¡NO TENGO UNA VIDA!" Y en ese grito, incluso su infame voz empezó a traicionarla, quebrándose al final. "No sabes lo que es no tener por lo qué vivir ni sabes una puta mierda sobre mí, ¡¡NO ME ESTOY HACIENDO DAÑO!! ¡¿Cómo querer ser feliz es hacerme daño?!"

"Ahora sé que no quieres morir... y que te acostumbraste tanto a esas cargas de felicidad artificial que no te imaginas tu vida sin ellas, y que tienes... ¿miedo?" Miedo de vivir, o de no volver a sentirse feliz o quién sabría de qué, el hecho era que había algo que le impedía apartarse de aquel hábito y sólo la hacía más infeliz.

Jaden empezó a temblar, como si estuviera sollozando, y el chico no tenía forma de saber si era un efecto del bajón emocional o la prueba de que sí estaba llegando a alguna parte con todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

"No te me acerques..." No intentó hacerlo.

"Oi... Jaden... No dejes que... que te paralice el miedo al mundo. No es tan malo, lo juro. Te mereces... te mereces tener una vida, y todo lo demás, con tus propias alegrías de verdad."

"C-cállate... CÁLL-- ¿TÚ QUIERES HABLAR DE MIEDO? ¿EN VERDAD?" Había sido como si la rubia hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica para recuperar sus energías. Miraba a Fletcher con los ojos enrojecidos, respirando agitadamente y el ceño fruncido; si las miradas mataran, él se habría convertido en un ciudadano ectoplásmico en ese preciso instante. Jaden parecía estar esperando algo, que se intimidara por aquella expresión tal vez, pero el efecto se iba desvaneciendo mientras más tiempo transcurría.

"... Tú eres quien está asustada." Aterrada, para ser más exacto.

"... ¿P... por qué no funciona? ¿Por qué...?" El inglés no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que no estaba funcionando, pero para Jaden debía ser un completo shock porque se alejó de él caminando hacia atrás hasta tropezarse y caer al piso, mirándolo como si hubiera salido directamente de una de sus pesadillas.

"¡Oi!"

"¡¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!!" Había dado un paso en dirección a la rubia para ayudarla a levantarse cuando ella soltó aquel grito de advertencia. Fletcher puso las manos arriba, intentando darle algo de confianza o al menos que no se sintiera amenazada.

"Mira... no voy a hacerte daño, ¿sí? No puedo hacer nada más que devolverte los insultos, y eso ya lo sabes. Quiero... quiero ayudarte, pero tú tienes que querer ayudarte en primer lugar." Le dijo mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella. Porque las personas no pueden ser reparadas, tienen que repararse a sí mismas.

"N-no puedes ayudarme, imbécil..." Negó su vecina, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Entre eso y lo enrojecidas que tenía las mejillas, aún más le recordaba a una niña asustada y aún menos podía dejarla sola. Le había hecho enfrentar su problema, la había sacado de su burbuja de felicidad de plástico y en cierta manera la había obligado a mostrarle su lado más frágil precisamente a él, a un extraño al que no soportaba y con el que llevaba casi un año gritando a los cuatro vientos cuánto se odiaban. Más que culpable, en ese momento Fletcher se sentía responsable. Tomó aire una vez más, preparándose para lo peor, y la abrazó torpemente. Jaden intentó separarse de él débilmente, y el inglés iba a soltarla inmediamente, pero se rindió a sí misma y en el último segundo empezó a llorar sobre el hombro del chico.

"... No llores..."

"No me digas qué hacer..." Le replicó la chica con voz aguda entre sollozos, sin apartarse de aquel abrazo que honestamente dejaba mucho que desear.

"... No quiero verte morir, bruja histérica." Bromeó, aunque habría dado lo mismo si se hubiera quedado callado. "Déjate ayudar."

"No puedes ayudarme, imbécil, no puedo... no puedo hacerlo." Negó con la cabeza, sin detener su llanto. "No puedo hacerlo..."

"Claro que puedes. Yo confío en que puedes hacerlo."

"N-no lo haces, no me conoces... tú me odias y nos gritamos y ..."

"Y precisamente por la forma en la que me gritas, confío en que tienes la voluntad para salir de todo esto." Nadie que pudiera discutir de tal manera un lunes a las siete de la mañana podía ser considerada una debilucha en ningún aspecto, aunque ella no parecía verlo de la misma manera.

"... La vida no vale nada sin esas cargas..."

"... No pierdes nada con intentarlo." Jaden alzó la cabeza, sonriéndole amargamente y con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas sonrojadas por tanto llorar. Hasta ese punto, el chico no había notado que su vecina tenía algunas pecas en el rostro, aunque en su defensa, las veces que habían estado así de cerca habían estado maldiciendo cada uno la existencia del otro.

"Sí lo hago... dejo de sentirme feliz..."

"O puedes empezar a sentir cosas de verdad" Fletcher se encogió de hombros. "Tú eliges."

Jaden no le contestó, sólo se separó del abrazo y se quedó mirando a su vecino, tal vez considerando qué decir a todo aquello, tal vez pensando en un nuevo insulto con el que mandarlo al diablo. No era una situación sencilla, y él no debió ponerla en aquella posición porque no era su vida, sino de ella. Por eso era tan importante que fuese ella misma quien tomara la decisión de buscar ayuda, de hacer algo, porque si no, si era algo impuesto, fracasaría peor que el Hindenburg y el Titanic combinados.

"... Sé que nos odiamos, pero..." El inglés tomó aire, de nuevo con el presentimiento de que lo que diría volvería más temprano que tarde a morderlo en su pálido trasero. "Prometo estar contigo en todo esto, así sea sólo para que me grites."

Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio en los que ya estaba empezando a arrepentirse, fue el turno de la chica de abrazarlo como si no estuviera muy segura de por qué lo hacía y se quedó llorando sobre su hombro hasta quedarse dormida. No había dicho las palabras exactas, pero tampoco había salido corriendo y dando un portazo, así que él no tenía forma de saber concretamente qué había decidido, si es que había decidido algo, y asumir cualquier cosa estaría muy mal de parte del chico. Fletcher suspiró, resignado, y se levantó con cuidado para llevarla una vez más hasta la habitación. Tres días seguidos durmiendo en el sofá por la banshee que vivía al frente; si alguien se lo hubiera dicho el viernes en la noche, no lo había creído, y sin embargo ahí estaba. Ella no despertó a la mañana siguiente, al menos no antes de que él se fuera al taller, por lo que le dejó el paquete de galletas que había comprado la noche anterior y un vaso de jugo a la vista por si llegaba a despertar con hambre.

Jordan no se presentó por el taller esa tarde, con suerte estaría estudiando, así que a excepción del tubo de escape que estuvo a punto de golpearlo en la frente, su día transcurrió tranquilamente y sin ningún incidente. Dos semanas sin ningún accidente laboral de ningún estilo, ni siquiera un moretón, acababa de convertirse en su nuevo récord, como se lo recordó el encargado entre bromas a la hora del almuerzo, y quizás lo habría disfrutado más de no haber estado concentrado en la rubia con problemas y mala actitud que había dejado en su casa. Pensó en enviarle un mensaje a Chuck, o mejor aún llamarla, para contarle la situación y le diera algún consejo, pero ella debía estar ocupada en clases y lo último que quería hacer era molestarla.

Durante el camino de regreso a su edificio, fue preparándose mentalmente para el posible escenario que lo recibiría al llegar al departamento. Jaden perfectamente habría podido irse a su casa, o quedarse esperándolo, o habría podido salir a... a hacer lo que fuese que ella hacía para ganarse la vida y pagar la renta, esa era otra del millón de cosas que nunca se había preguntado antes sobre su vecina; sólo podía esperar que la intervención de la noche anterior no hubiera sido en vano. Las niñas del primer piso murmuraron algo al verlo llegar, por lo que Fletcher estuvo esperando la Tercera Guerra Mundial al alcanzar el pasillo del tercer piso. Nada. Tocó a la puerta del departamento de enfrente, sólo por si acaso. Nada otra vez. Únicamente quedaba revisar en su casa y al abrir la puerta fue recibido por las luces apagadas, los cojines del sofá desparramados por todas partes y el vaso de jugo intacto, no así las galletas. Por todos los jodidos... Jaden se había ido, y tristemente, Fletcher tenía una idea de a dónde.

 


	7. Felicidad

1\. _estado emocional que se produce en la persona cuando cree haber alcanzado una meta deseada._  
2\. _condición interna de satisfacción y alegría._.

* * *

Los pasos de Jaden retumbaban en la acera a un ritmo constante y apresurado, caminando lo más rápido que podía. Sentía que en cualquier momento simplemente empezaría a correr, ya que caminar no la estaba llevando a su destino tan a prisa como le habría gustado. Sus manos, escondidas en los bolsillos de su sobretodo, temblaban y, como a veces ella misma lo describía, estaba sudando por todas partes cual cerda en camión. Estaba anocheciendo y sólo quería llegar ya, ya, ya, ya, YA. No había otro pensamiento en su mente, únicamente la idea llegar a aquel maldito edificio, tocar la puerta y que aquella mano le tocara el cuello y la hiciera sentir _bien_ , que aquella sensación suave de bienestar y calma le recorriera el cuerpo, que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa y sus ojos pasaran a ver todo color rosa, sin importar cuan estúpido sonara. Cuando se sentía así, veía el mundo en colores brillantes; el resto del tiempo, cuando estaba sobria, todo era una mierda opaca en blanco y negro, todo era soledad y odio y aquella sensación de no pertenecer a ningún lado. Cuando se sentía así, sólo quería golpear algo. O a alguien.

La sensación de ansiedad había empezado aquella tarde cuando había despertado en la cama del bastardo inglés otra vez, aunque esta vez nadie le había recibido con avena ni le había preguntado cómo se sentía. Se había sentado en el colchón, cansada y con un dolor de cabeza de esos que agotaban la paciencia de cualquiera; eso le pasaba por llorar, por ser una maldita niñita y llorar. Se había prometido que no lo iba a volver a hacer, pero ahí había estado, en el piso llorando y sintiéndose lo más vulnerable y débil que se había sentido en años. Una parte de ella odiaba al puto inglés, a Fletcher, por haberla hecho sentir así y por ser un invasor en su vida cuando nadie le había preguntado ni la hora. La otra parte recordaba el abrazo, su aparentemente genuina preocupación, a él diciéndole que confiaba en ella, y entonces su voluntad flaqueaba, pero sólo hasta recordar que sus poderes no habían funcionado en él. Eso la enfurecía y aterraba de una forma que no podía explicar. El chico no era normal. No era normal, y era peligroso. Su única ventaja es que era más fuerte que él, aunque... en las últimas semanas se había ido sintiendo más débil por alguna razón y...

Decidió que no podía seguir acostada en aquella cama sin hacer nada, su cerebro le rogaba que se parara e hiciera algo, pero tenía mucho que pensar, ¿no? El inglés le habló de dejar las cargas de felicidad y de buscar la felicidad real, que confiaba en que ella pudiera hacerlo... El problema era que el pobre diablo no entendía, no entendía en lo absoluto. No había lugar en su vida para la felicidad, nunca la había habido, no cuando nacías como una empática de miedo y tenías la familia que Jaden había tenido; no cuando pasabas tu vida entera en un orfanato, en las calles o de recogida en el ghetto. Al menos en el presente no le iba mal, en retrospectiva. Tenía un “trabajo” que le daba un techo y alimento, y tenía las cargas. Esa era su vida, no había mucho más que eso. A veces se preguntaba porque no había intentado suicidarse nunca, porque sí lo había pensado, y no obstante nunca lo había intentado. Quizás en el fondo sí guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que las cosas mejorarían, que en algún momento dejaría de sobrar en el planeta, pero al mismo tiempo que pensaba eso, una voz dentro de ella misma golpeaba ese pensamiento y murmuraba cosas como “ _Pura mierda. No vales nada, y lo sabes. Nadie nunca te ha querido, y no veo porque cambiaría ahora. Naciste para estar sola y alejar a la gente. ¿Empática del miedo, recuerdas? Sí que eres estúpida..._ ”

A continuación, luego de ese pensamiento alguien siempre terminaba con la nariz rota, ya fuera un niño en el orfanato, un viejo mendigo pervertido, o un... Suspiró. Básicamente, Jaden sentía que todos podían irse al infierno, a cagar, a prenderse en fuego y morir, en ese orden.

Había encontrado galletas y jugo en la sala del departamento del inglés. Sólo mirarlos casi hizo que vomitara y fue cuando recordó con más claridad por qué no había estado comiendo. Usualmente comer le daba náuseas, o simplemente no recordaba hacerlo, no había mucho más en su cabeza durante sus días que esperar a encontrarse con Cole y volver a tener una carga. Había terminado tomando asiento en el sofá y de nuevo se sumergió en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora que aparentemente dejaría las cargas? ¿Ver televisión? ¿Mirar el techo? ¿Lanzar huevos por la puta ventana? Tenía que seguir trabajando, de eso no tenía duda, y eso significaba que tendría que seguir viendo a Cole, y si veía a Cole, ¿cómo iba a resistirse? ¿Cómo iba a poder plantarse frente a él y no pedirle que la hiciera feliz? 

Jaden sabía hacia dónde iban sus pensamientos. Ya la ansiedad la estaba matando, y movía el pie nerviosamente mientras estaba sentada, incapaz de estarse quieta. Necesitaba hacer algo. Se quedó mirando las galletas y eso le trajo recuerdos, de vuelta en el ghetto con sus hermanas, comiendo galletas en las noches... La ira la llenó por completo y tomó el paquete con violencia, corriendo a la cocina. Abrió con rabia la caja y empezó a romper las galletas y tirarlas dentro del lavaplatos. Una vez estuvieron todas rotas, tomo una espátula y encendió el triturador de comida, aunque el mecanismo no funcionó, por lo que tendría que pensar en algo más. Gruñendo con furia con cada estocada, golpeó las galletas hasta el fondo del triturador con el lado liso de la espátula, como si estuviese destapando un inodoro; para cuando terminó, estaba respirando agitadamente y lanzó la espátula en cualquier dirección, volviendo a la sala satisfecha. Listo, no más galletas que le recordarán su miserable vida. 

El problema fue que la tarde no mejoró. No sólo se sentía cansada, sino también furiosa, frustrada, ansiosa, aburrida, y otras cosas más que ella no sabía nombrar; además cuando se ponía a explorar demasiado lejos de su lugar en la sala, terminaba recordando y entonces era peor. Le daban ataques de ira y se desahogaba golpeando el sofá, lanzando las almohadas, golpeando las paredes y demás que le sirviera para drenar su mal humor, sin importarle que aquella no fuera su casa. Al contrario, ese hecho le daba más combustible porque se estaba sintiendo presa y con un carcelero con un acento insoportable, y esa era una forma de desquitarse con él. Finalmente, se agotó lo suficiente como para quedarse dormida por unas horas, y no obstante, para cuando despertó, no pudo soportarlo más. Salió casi volando de ahí, luego de una breve pelea con el cerrojo de la puerta, con los nudillos cubiertos de sangre seca, sin haberse visto en el espejo ni una vez en todo el día y temblando como vibrador encendido.

Esa era la historia de cómo Jaden había terminado movilizándose por las calles de Nueva York otra vez durante un atardecer algo frío, indiferente a todo a su alrededor excepto a la expectativa de una inducción, moviéndose por inercia hasta llegar al metro y de nuevo a pie. Ni siquiera se había percatado de cómo sus botas de cuero se empapaban cada vez que pisaba un charco en la acera o se embarraban al cruzar por algún jardín recién regado. Riverdale, al norte, era uno de esos vecindarios que se veían en la tele, casi como un suburbio, lleno de casas de ladrillo con jardín y edificios bonitos y pretenciosos, y hubo una época en la que le gustaba fijarse en ellos. Esa noche, únicamente le interesaba llegar al maldito departamento y tener la maldita inducción que el cuerpo le exigía.

Finalmente llegó al edificio, como tantas veces antes, y afortunadamente el portero la reconoció en un momento, dejándola pasar como de costumbre y sin hacer ninguna pregunta sobre su apariencia o a dónde se dirigía. Ya estaba muy cerca, sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más... Soltó una maldición que retumbó por las escaleras. Por la prisa, había resbalado en un escalón cuando ya iba por el tercer piso, aunque por suerte, sólo se dió un golpe en la rodilla al caer, en vez de rodar escaleras abajo. No perdió más tiempo una vez estuvo en el quinto piso, corriendo hacia el departamento a la izquierda del pasillo, y empezó a golpear la puerta como si se le fuera la vida en ello, indiferente a los cortes y a las costras que se habían formado en sus nudillos. Sólo un poco más...

“¡BRIGGS!” Gritó la rubia, con un cierto chillido desesperado en su voz, y más que nada, molesta. “¡Abre la puerta de una maldita vez!”

No era de extrañar que el traficante abriera la puerta poco después de los gritos, ya que Jaden no dejó de golpear la madera con fuerza hasta verla abierta. O le abría o tendría que soportar un escándalo. Cole Briggs podría mirarla como si quisiera estrangularla, pero a ella no podía importarle menos. Por ella, podría verlo con un cuchillo en la mano y aún así no entraría en el top ten de las cosas más amenazantes por las que había pasado en su vida; sin el cuchillo, no entraba ni en el top cien.

“Más te vale tener un buen motivo para haber venido a gritar a mi casa."

La ansiedad y el temblor en sus manos seguían después de haber golpeado la puerta como una frenética, y aún estaba recuperando aire después de la caminata y de subir las escaleras; no tenía paciencia para dar explicaciones. "Necesito una carga. Ya. Ahora mismo." Con un aire ofendido que era ridiculísimo a los ojos de Jaden, Briggs se cruzó de brazos, observándola con una mirada de aburrimiento que al menos la chica podía admitir que ambos usaban bastante.

"¿Soy un dispensador, acaso?" A Jaden le ardió la sangre instantáneamente al oír el comentario. ¿De dónde sacaba las bolas para decirle eso? Parte de su trabajo era salir corriendo a donde fuese necesario cuando Briggs y sus amiguitos la llamaban para asustar a algún pobre diablo que les debía dinero, ¿y él se ofendía porque ella iba a buscar su pago? Qué cojones tenía, pero no le debía extrañar. Briggs era un cerdo, y siempre lo había sido. 

"SÍ.” Exclamó con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño y todo su rostro en una mueca de furia y con su medidor de paciencia en cero. “SÍ LO ERES.” Inclinó la cabeza hacia él, provocándolo. “¿Qué, herí tus sentimientos? ¡Sólo haz tu maldito trabajo y dame una carga!”

Como el bastardo que era, Briggs le cerró la puerta en la cara. La gente solía decir que ella era una malcriada maleducada, pero ponían a hombres como a Briggs a cargo de operaciones importantes de tráfico de drogas y les parecía una buena idea. El tipo era peor que un bebé, y sin embargo, Jaden estaba desesperada, y cuando necesitaba una carga no le quedaba de otra más que poner un poco de su orgullo a un lado y pedir lo que el cuerpo le exigía. Con rabia, golpeó la puerta con uno de sus puños en un golpe seco, sabiendo que el cretino aún estaba del otro lado.

"¡¡BRIGGS!!" Gruñó frustrada, y procedió a tratar de calmarse, inhalando y exhalando aire lentamente, sus manos firmemente cerradas en puños y a los costados de su cuerpo. El temblor seguía, y ella lo notaba, y eso la hacía sentir más ansiosa. “Ok... Ok. Me retracto, ¡ME RETRACTO!” Se mordió el labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar, odiando cada segundo de aquella situación. Jaden Moore no se arrastraba por nadie, por nadie, pero ahí estaba, retractándose de sus palabras y mendigando por una gota de felicidad. En su cabeza, una voz le repetía _'Vale todo esto y más. Te sentirás bien. Aguanta_ ', y tenía que créerselo.

“No eres un puto dispensador, tú sabes---" Dió un pisotón con fuerza, drenando algo de su frustración, o al menos intentándolo. Aquel estúpido se lo ponía cuesta arriba. “Mierda, ¡éste no es el momento para que te pongas difícil!"

Antes de que lograra derribar la puerta, el traficante pareció ceder o simplemente se había divertido lo suficiente y abrió la entrada a su departamento de par en par, inmediatamente dándole la espalda a la chica mientras caminaba de regreso hacia el interior. Jaden lo siguió, cerrando la puerta tras ella, y sintiéndose un poco más tranquila; que la hubiera dejado entrar significaba que le iba a dar lo que necesitaba. Había estado en aquel departamento en más ocasiones de las que le gustaría admitir, la familiaridad con el portero no era de gratis, y siempre le había parecido que Cole estaba usando el lugar para aparentar ser mejor de lo que era. Era un departamento bonito, eso ella jamás había podido negarlo así no fuera su estilo, con sus paredes blancas y sus muebles color negro sin una mota de polvo encima, casi como si lo hubiera fotocopiado de alguna de esas revistas de diseño o algo así.

Él se volteó a mirarla al llegar a la sala, como si la presencia de la rubia fuera una molestia que no combinaba con la decoración zen de su departamento y arruinaba su perfecta velada. Jaden opinaba que él era un dolor en el culo tan grande que ni él mismo debía soportarse, así que no debería quejarse. 

“No me mires así, ayer no fue mi maldito día.” Gruñó Jaden, y no estaba en su plan repasar los eventos del día anterior. No obstante, su cuerpo sí los recordó, y sintió las facciones de su cara, incluso su mirada, tensarse en un instante, la desesperación más patente que nunca. “Necesito la carga... por favor.” Susurró con voz temblorosa, sonando más a ruego de lo que le habría gustado, y eso fue suficiente para hacerla explotar sin siquiera esperar la respuesta del hombre. “¡¡ES PARTE DEL TRATO!! Yo vendo la maldita droga y reclamó los pagos que quieres, y tú me pagas en dinero y en inducciónes.” Dio unos pasos hacia él, apuntándolo con el dedo de forma acusadora. “¡TU LO SABES!"

El chico la miró con severidad, probablemente en un intento de verse intimidante, lástima que todo el acto no le funcionara con ella. "Recuerda con quién estás hablando, rubia. Tuviste tu carga anoche, yo cumplí con mi parte del trato."

Quizás en otra situación, Jaden se habría reído del montón de estupideces que Briggs estaba escupiendo por la boca cada vez que hablaba. Tenía el descaro de decirle eso en su cara cuando le había permitido a la rubia acostumbrarse a recibir una carga diaria, dos si el día había estado particularmente deprimente. ¿Y ahora quería salirle con que ya le había dado una carga, como si eso hubiese cambiado? Claramente Briggs estaba disfrutando jugar con ella, pero Jaden estaba particularmente corta de paciencia para soportar sus jueguitos. 

"Me das cargas todos los días Y LO SABES, no te hagas el imbécil ahora. Quiero mi carga, y la quiero doble." Una simple carga normal no sería suficiente para quitarle el mal humor que tenía en ese momento. Necesitaba todas las endorfinas e intensidad que el sexo con un empático podía darle, aún si se trataba de aquel imbécil. Al menos el tipo era algo bonito de mirar, con su quijada angulada y cuerpo musculoso como una de las estatuas desnudas griegas, o mejor aún, como el perfecto modelo de Abercrombie. El problema de Briggs no estaba en su cuerpo, con ese atractivo y su manera de vestir, era un niño bonito de la clase alta. La cuestión radicaba en que estaba lleno de mierda, pero era una mierda que podía producir felicidad, así que el sacrificio valía la pena, o eso le decía aquella voz en su mente. 

Luciendo su mejor mueca de perro rabioso, el modelito de Abercrombie se acercó a ella intempestivamente y la sujetó por la muñeca con fuerza. “Recuerda.con.quién.estás.hablando." Jaden podría haberse soltado, consciente de toda clase de técnicas para librarse del agarre de alguien más, algo que le había enseñado la experiencia, pero se quedó en su sitio, sin dar un solo paso atrás. En lugar de eso, apretó los labios y agarró a Briggs por el cuello de su camisa con fuerza.

"¿O qué?” El rencor en la voz de la rubia era tal que bien podría haberle escupido, y de hecho lo pensó, aunque terminó por descartar la idea. Briggs armaría todo un drama y no le daría la inducción, y eso era lo opuesto de lo que quería. Jaden había lidiado con tipos más amenazantes, grandes y fuertes que Cole Briggs, y sabía cómo controlarlos o dejarlos en el piso si era necesario. Él, específicamente, no era ni la suciedad en la suela de sus botas. “¿Me vas a matar? Porque no creo que a tu jefe le agrade oír que despachaste a su empática del miedo."

"Nadie es imprescindible para mi jefe, princesa." Pues le deseaba suerte al dichoso “jefe” en encontrar a otro empático de miedo si ella era tan prescindible en verdad. Eran escasos, y ninguno andaba por ahí anunciándose con un cartelito de neón, ya bastante feo los veían en la calle, y si ella había terminado trabajando para Briggs y su jefecito era por una colección de circunstancias más que por otra cosa.

"Y yo no soy ninguna princesa, Briggs."

"Eso siempre se te ha notado.” Respondió él con cierto desprecio y burla, y usó su mano libre para obligar a Jaden a soltarlo. La rubia estaba lista para devolver un puñetazo si era necesario, pero contra sus expectativas, Cole colocó esa mano en su cuello y la besó con fuerza. No le tomó ni dos segundos empezar a sentir aquella sensación tan agradable, ya familiar para su cuerpo. Empezaba como un cosquilleó tibio en sus labios y en su cuello, y terminaba por expandirse por el resto de su cuerpo, probablemente llegando a su cerebro que se encargaba de liberar todo lo que tenía que liberar para hacerla sentir en la gloria. Su pecho se volvió ligero, su cabeza dejó de sentirse como un peso muerto y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa contra los de Cole. Podría ser un bastardo, pero vaya que sí sabía hacerla sentir bien... Con la inducción ya haciendo efecto, empezó a corresponderle el beso con la misma fuerza, y sintió como el chico soltaba el agarre en su mano para que Jaden pudiera rodearlo por el cuello y concentrarse en recibir más de aquel sentimiento tan placentero. 

Cole interrumpió el beso, pero no alejó su rostro. Si él encontraba sexy respirarle en la cara, ella, que estaba más ocupada disfrutando su carga, no iba a criticárselo. Bueno, no en ese momento, incluso hasta podría seguirle la corriente un rato si garantizaba seguir sintiéndose así de bien. Los empáticos y negadores podían hacerte sentir cosas, pero no manipulaban tu juicio, así que en la nube nueve de la alegría o no, ella seguía muy clara en que su musculoso dispensador de felicidad seguía siendo un idiota.

"¿Vas a seguir gritándome?” Susurró el chico acariciándole el cuello, y Jaden rió divertida sin abrir sus ojos, disfrazando lo que en realidad era una risa de burla porque Cole seguía insistiendo en someterla. 

“Pensaba que eso te gustaba." Le respondió, siguiéndole el juego y esa vez burlándose directamente, usando un tono falso de sensualidad. 

"Gritas muy alto, princesa."

Ella se encogió de hombros, sonriendo como si nada más le importará en el mundo. Se sentía en la gloria, y en verdad en ese momento nada más le importaba en el mundo. "Y tú eres un hijo de puta, pero no me ves quejándome." Quería más intensidad, más de aquella felicidad que él lograba darle, por lo que procedió a abrazarlo contra ella, juntando sus cuerpos y uniendo sus labios nuevamente, buscando más de aquel bienestar. 

Claro, Cole tenía otros planes, entre ellos interrumpir los besos a cada momento, aparentemente. “Te ves peor que de costumbre, ¿dónde te has estado metiendo?"

Jaden, de hecho, se sorprendió bastante ante ese comentario. La chica probablemente debía estar despeinada, sin nada de maquillaje, con bolsas enormes debajo de los ojos, sangre seca en los nudillos, las botas mojadas y lodosas, ¿y él lo estaba notando en ese instante? Todo un nuevo récord para el superficial de Cole.

Dadas las circunstancias, simplemente le sonrió con sarcasmo, aunque también en su sonrisa había algo de urgencia. No quería conversar con ese tipo, quería ahogarse en lo que le hacía sentir; más sexo, menos charla. "¿Qué, Cole? ¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?"

"Tenías que hacer una entrega el domingo y aún no me has dado explicaciones."

¿El domingo? ¿Qué había estado haciendo el domingo? Y pensándolo bien, ni siquiera sabía en qué día de la semana estaban. Bueno, todo estaría bien, aquello no era algo tan grave. Sólo era un día de la semana, con ver un calendario se resolvía. Se lo pensó un poco más, y aunque no estaba completamente segura, llegó a la conclusión de que el domingo había sido uno de los días en casa del inglés. Automáticamente sintió... ¿culpa? Pero no, ella estaba feliz, MUY feliz. No iba a manchar su felicidad bonita y brillante con sentimientos de culpa que no venían al caso, así que alejó ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

"Oh... eso.” La rubia suspiró y volteó los ojos suavemente, quitándole importancia. “No va a volver a pasar." Le aseguró con una sonrisa y se inclinó a volver a besarlo. 

"Hoy tampoco trabajaste." Jaden se detuvo en el aire y dejó salir un quejido frustrado mientras dejaba su frente caer en el hombro del chico. El problema de las malditas inducciones era que no bloqueaban el resto de los sentimientos naturales, así que estos terminaban entrando en conflicto con el sentimiento artificial. Esa era su maldita hora feliz y aquel imbécil no se la iba a quitar con sus preguntas estúpidas.

"Mierda, ¿en verdad vamos a jugar al interrogatorio? No vine a hablar de esto, Cole...” Le acarició la nuca al chico, clavando un poco sus uñas en donde empezaba su corto cabello castaño. Acercó sus rostros sin llegar a besarlo, y decidió manipularlo con ojos que los hombres parecían encontrar sexy pero que ella personalmente relacionaba con alguien volando muy alto en marihuana. “Vine a ver tu cara bonita y bastarda y pasarla bien..."

"Si el jefe se cansa de tus ausencias, no vengas a pedirme ayuda.” Jamás lo haría, pero el hijo de puta por fin parecía que iba a ponerse serio, poniendo su mano en la cintura de la chica y rápidamente deslizándola por debajo de sus jeans sin ninguna verguenza. 

Jaden no estaba interesada en lo que el traficante fuera a hacerle, únicamente quería que la siguiera tocando e induciendo tanto como pudiera y dejara de abrir la boca para decir tonterías. Ella se sentía como si estuviera bajo los efectos de la anestesia, con los ojos cerrados y riéndose tontamente, sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. “Si quieres tu droga vendida, pues venderé tu droga, quédate tranquilo... Además, nunca te pediría ayuda..." Suspiró, como si estuviera flotando en una nube, “Sé cuidarme sola."

"Más te vale.” Y lo que siguió fue su carga doble tal como debía ser. Cole podía liberar el efecto de su empatía como le diera la gana, pero el sexo la hacía sentirse feliz, con o sin las habilidades de aquel cretino, por lo que todos salían ganando. No era una especie de pago ni nada parecido, simplemente los dos eran grandecitos y sabían lo que hacían y con quién lo hacían, y todos ganaban. 

Una hora más tarde, en contraste con el inestable desastre ambulante que había sido al llegar al departamento, Jaden lucía tan feliz y radiante como una adolescente un viernes por la noche, ya de vuelta en su ropa después de haberse revolcado con Briggs para terminar, precisamente, en ese estado. Una operación exitosa. Había un pantalla plana en la habitación y ella reía mientras veía telenovelas en español desde la comodidad de la cama del chico, con la espalda apoyada en una pila de almohadas; no entendía nada de lo que decían en la tele, pero su pasatiempo era verlas, inventarse qué estaba pasando o adivinarlo, y burlarse de ellas. Era una diversión que simplemente había empezado en un día de zapping, y era de las pocas cosas que podía distraerla en los días aburridos. 

Notó por el rabillo del ojo a Cole salir del baño con el cabello mojado y una toalla a la cadera, pero ni se molestó en mirar más de eso. Estaba muy ocupada imaginando diálogos absurdos y rompiendo en risas de vez en cuando, y sólo frunció brevemente el ceño cuando el chico semidesnudo abrió su closet para vestirse. En verdad todo el catálogo de Abercrombie debía estar en ese armario. Sin embargo, sí volteó la cabeza cuando el familiar repique del celular del traficante se hizo escuchar en la habitación.

“Mierda...”

Jaden sabía que tendría que ver con negocios, el teléfono de Briggs sólo repicaba si eran negocios, así que no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente y murmurar un ominoso “Dun DUN DUUUUUN” sin ninguna delicadeza, estallando en risas cuando él le dirigió otra mirada que se suponía debía ser amenazante. El chico le hizo una seña a la rubia para que se callara y contestó la llamada, poniéndose en modo de negocios. Ella lo observaba desde el borde de la cama con atención, si iban a echarle una bronca a Cole por algo, no se lo quería perder. 

"¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué?... ¿De dónde salió?...” Por alguna razón volteó a mirar a la rubia en ese momento, y ella no pudo más que arquear una ceja. De una vez, decidió que fuese lo que fuese, ella no tenía nada que ver. Ya le habían reclamado sus cosas, no tenía nada que esconder, y no le interesaba involucrarse en nada más. “Encárguense de que no moleste más. Sin matarlo, no hay que llamar la atención." Colgó y tiró el teléfono a la cama, evidentemente molesto. 

Jaden le dedicó una sonrisa llena de honesta, pura y total burla. “¿Qué pasó? ¿Un cliente poco satisfecho?” Se le iluminó el rostro cuando se le ocurrió algo mejor, sonriendo alegremente. “O quizás uno de tus rollos de una noche buscando un reembolso.”

El chico revisaba el armario buscando la ropa que iba a ponerse. Después de todo, su horario habitual de trabajo estaba comenzando. "Ahórrate el comentario del reembolso, o no estarías pidiéndome que tire contigo."

En respuesta a su punto, la rubia entrecerró los ojos. “Oh, por favor.” Se dejó caer hacia atrás, tumbándose en la cama con los brazos estirados a los lados y rió mientras los estiraba hacia arriba. "No tiro contigo porque tires bien."

Y eso era un hecho. El sexo con Cole era... cualquier cosa lejos de memorable. No tenían química y había tenido mejor sexo con chicos en el ghetto. Hacía falta más que un buen cuerpo para ser bueno en la cama, y en verdad, para Jaden, cuando tiraba con Briggs, estaba teniendo sexo con la inducción, no con él como tal. 

"No escucho quejas al respecto." Tal vez porque enlistarlas le tomaría más tiempo del que de hecho disfrutaba pasar con Cole, ¡JA! Que se jodiera. Eso sí, no se quedó callada y le dio una respuesta. 

"Porque cumple su propósito en otro aspecto y eso es lo que me importa." Cuando recibía sus cargas, no sólo el mundo le parecía más colorido y todo le daba risa, sino que empezaba a pensar en cosas que le gustaban, y la mirada se le nublaba como si estuviera en un sueño. Suspiró profundamente, embelesada, aunque su mirada se mantuvo fija en el techo. “ Me siento de maravilla." Afirmó de forma entusiasta a nadie en particular. No había forma de que las drogas fueran mejor que sentirse así. 

"No te pongas muy cómoda.” Gruñó el que probablemente era el tipo con la peor cara de orgasmo que Jaden había visto en su vida, porque literalmente parecía estar cagando, o eso en opinión de la chica. “Tienes entregas que hacer."

 _"A ti tiene que llegarte una paloma mensajera a cagarte encima y dejarte saber que el clítoris existe y que no se va a tocar solo"_ , pensó Jaden, pero eso no cambió su humor externo en lo absoluto. De hecho, parecía hacerle aún más feliz pensar de esa manera, y eso tenía que ver más con insultar a Cole que con los poderes de inducción del modelito.

La rubia hizo un ligero puchero. “Aguafiestas de mierda..." Murmuró, sin muchas ganas de levantarse de esa cama. Dentro de todo, era muy cómoda, con sus sábanas suaves y el colchón firme y la pila de almohadas de las que ella se había apoderado.

"Me debes dos días de entregas y un imbécil se apareció por el punto de Haviland. Tienes mucho por lo que compensarme, así que muévete."

"Pffffffft." La chica finalmente se levantó de la cama, riendo divertida, como si el otro hubiese hecho un chiste buenísimo. Negó con la cabeza aún mientras reía y se acercó hasta la puerta para irse de la habitación. Se volteó a mirarlo cuando llegó al dintel. “Tuviste sexo conmigo, Briggs, esa es suficiente compensación. Pero afloja tus apretados boxers, ya mismo hago tus malditas entregas." Le guiñó un ojo de forma irónica, colocándose el sobretodo por encima de un hombre cual galán de televisión. “Nos vemos, suerte con tu amante insatisfecho.”

Así, con una sonrisa en los labios y llena de optimismo aunque fuese por sólo un par de horas, Jaden volvió a su apartamento discretamente para buscar su motocicleta y ponerse a trabajar. Siempre trabajaba de madrugada, así que incluso antes de que su horario se descolocara por razones que aún no entendía, ya éste era como el de cualquier trabajadora sexual, guardia de seguridad o cualquier otra persona con el turno nocturno. Quizás una chica blanca de veinte años de un metro sesenta y ocho debería temer adentrarse en las zonas más tristes y peligrosas de Nueva York, pero ella consideraba que había sobrevivido a cosas peores que una calle oscura o algún tipo de mirada "amenazante". De todos modos, una de las razones por las que era tan buena en ese trabajo era porque, con su inducción al miedo, nadie se le podía acercar demasiado, y si lo hacían, a Jaden no le faltaba fuerza bruta y técnica para dejarles la entrepierna como salchicha aplastada. 

La noche transcurrió con normalidad, e incluso bromeó con Eddy el tuerto mientras le vendía algunos gramos de la mercancía. Moriría de una sobredosis más temprano que tarde, pero no tenía ni siquiera un techo que lo protegiera de la lluvia, cubriéndose con periódicos viejos todas las noches, y al menos la droga parecía consolarlo, incluso si Jaden odiaba las drogas en general. Había cumplido con sus entregas y aún la carga seguía activa, haciéndola sentirse viva, así que decidió aprovechar su noche y terminó pasando unas cuatro horas en un bar, jugando dardos y tomando refresco de vez en cuando, hablando con los hombres que rondaban por ahí y platicando y bromeando con ellos, aunque no termino yendose a la cama con ninguno en esa noche en particular.

La rubia volvió a su apartamento tal vez alrededor de las ocho de la mañana. Ya el efecto de la inducción de Briggs había pasado, y no solamente las ojeras de Jaden eran más aparentes, ni se veía como si la hubiera arrollado un auto, sino que también había dejado de sonreír. Nada de risas alegres, nada de sonrisitas divertidas, únicamente una mirada miserable y una expresión llena de rabia, como la de un gato malhumorado listo para clavarle sus garras a lo que sea que intentara acercársele. Siempre estaba del peor humor posible justo luego de que la carga se agotara porque el cambio era absolutamente radical, pasaba de chica extrovertida y divertida a una molesta y violenta. Todos los sentimientos negativos reunidos dentro de su ser volvían después de haber sido repelidos por unas cuantas horas, como si alguien hubiera mantenido encerrado a aquel gato malhumorado sólo para dejarlo salir tras haberse dedicado a molestarlo. Era definitivamente la sensación más asquerosa del mundo para ella, y lo peor era que tenía que pasar por eso todos los días.

Como era usual para ella, la chica cerró la puerta de su departamento de un golpe, sin siquiera mirar atrás, yendo directamente hacia su ipod, conectado a unas cornetas lo suficientemente potentes como para hacer retumbar todo el inmueble cuando encendía la música. El lugar solo tenía unos muebles básicos y viejos que habían venido con el alquiler, y nada reflejaba la personalidad de su única habitante, quien en verdad prefería pasar el menor tiempo posible entre aquellas cuatro paredes. A excepción de la habitación principal, llena de su ropa y el resto de sus cosas, no parecía que nadie realmente viviera allí, e incluso el refrigerador se la pasaba vacío la mayoría del tiempo, porque lo último en su cabeza era cocinar. El aparato de música estaba cargado y se encendió sin dar mayores problemas, además de un retraso de un par de segundos para acceder a la biblioteca. Buscó por unos segundos antes de decidirse por una canción que la convenciera, y _Stupid Hoe_ de Nicki Minaj empezó a resonar a través las cornetas al volumen más alto que se podía. Hacía lo mismo cada mañana que volvía de trabajar y tenía fresco el bajón de una carga, era su rutina y al diablo si a alguien más le molestaba. Se quitó el sobretodo con rabia, lanzándolo a través de la habitación con fuerza y gruñendo al hacerlo, repitiendo el proceso con sus botas. La música ahogaba todos los improperios que gritaba en un intento inútil de sentirse mejor, así como también el sonido de sus puños al golpear las paredes o el ruido de las sillas al ser lanzadas de un extremo a otro de la sala. Una típica mañana en la vida de Jaden Moore.

Completamente típica, excepto porque nadie había empezado a gritarle debido a la música. Estuvo llorando desesperadamente por algo así como una media hora antes de terminar encogiéndose en sí misma en el suelo, igual de triste y desesperada pero lo suficientemente más calmada como para reparar en ese detalle y lo que significaba. Ya era algo tarde en la mañana, probablemente su vecino se había ido a trabajar. Seguramente era eso, siempre lo hacía después de sus discusiones en el pasillo. Ella había dejado el departamento del inglés el día anterior. La pregunta era, ¿eso había estado bien o mal? Ciertamente, lo único que sabía de él era que era inglés, un imbécil a ratos, un buen chico en otros, y que se llamaba Fletcher, y eso último era información bastante reciente. ¿Por qué se quedaría en la casa de alguien que apenas conocía y a quien, en teoría, odiaba? Porque así había sido hasta hacía unos días, aunque, para ser justa, Jaden podría fácilmente decir que odiaba al mundo entero. El problema era que Fletcher de hecho siempre le había buscado discusión y había respondido a cada grito e insulto de su parte, por lo que sentía que lo odiaba a él con más intensidad que a los demás. 

Extrañamente, para ella al menos, ya no lo sentía así del todo. Habían pasado de gritarse a viva voz todo lo que se odiaban a comer avena uno al lado del otro, así que inevitablemente ahora lo veía en una luz distinta. No lo entendía, no sabía por qué, pero el bastardo inglés se había tomado la enorme molestia de no solamente hospedarla en su departamento cuando ella sufrió una baja de azúcar, o eso se decía a sí misma, a pesar de que sabía que tenía más bien que ver con el hecho de que últimamente apenas comía; sino que se había preocupado por su situación y le había hecho abrir un poco los ojos en cuanto a lo que estaba haciendo. Nadie nunca le había dicho nada sobre lo que hacía porque, literalmente, no tenía a nadie más. ¿Se estaba haciendo daño? Probablemente. Pero...

... Pero no era su problema. Si dejaba las inducciones, nada cambiaría, excepto que siempre estaría molesta y se sentiría miserable. La vida ya no tendría ningún sentido, ¿por qué alguien querría vivir para sentirse así? ¿Por qué tenía que dejar de hacer algo sólo porque él lo decía, como si ella tuviera que complacerlo? ¿Quién se creía el maldito inglés para entrar a su vida sin invitación y pretender darle una lección moral como si fuera su madre? Quizás no podía asustarlo con su inducción, por alguna espeluznante y anormal razón, pero eso no significaba que iba a hacer lo que él quisiera. Jaden no le decía cómo vivir su vida, y él era un hijo de puta por jugar a que le importaba lo que ella hiciera o si se hacía daño. No era dependiente de nadie ni de nada, había sobrevivido hasta aquel día casi completamente por su cuenta, y no necesitaba a nadie. 

_Déjate ayudar._

 _Yo confío en que puedes hacerlo._

_O puedes empezar a sentir cosas de verdad. Tú eliges._

...

Jaden sintió su pecho aligerarse un poco, y dejó de llorar, levantándose del suelo y reclinándose un momento contra la pared. Suspiró profundamente y se limpió el rastro de las lágrimas con el brazo, notando cuán delgado estaba y cuánto músculo había perdido, parecía como si estuviera enferma o anémica o algo por el estilo. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había levantado pesas o boxeado? Eso era algo que le gustaba, y solía hacerlo a diario, pero ahora no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había tomado el tiempo para ir a golpear el saco de arena por un rato. Y hablando de últimas veces, probablemente debería tomar un baño y tal vez comer algo. Fue entonces que recordó las galletas que había destruido en el departamento del inglés y todo el desastre que había causado. La rubia decidió que lo correcto sería disculparse por eso cuando él regresara, pero eso sería todo, no le debía nada más.

Así que el día se le fue en tomar un largo baño, comer una pizza refrigerada que no recordaba haber comprado pero milagrosamente aún tenía en el refrigerador, dormir tal vez cuatro horas o algo así, ya que ni se molestó en revisar su celular para ver la hora durante ese día, y finalmente despertar sintiéndose más triste que miserable, así que tal vez ver televisión la haría sentir al menos un poco mejor. No sabía cuántas horas llevaba viendo shows de competencias donde la gente se reía por el sufrimiento de los concursantes, no eran las telenovelas que le gustaban para reírse aunque cumplían su propósito, y ya estaban en la última eliminación cuando finalmente escuchó voces en el pasillo. Era muy fácil reconocer la voz de Fletcher, era el único en el edificio e incluso en todo el vecindario con aquel acento inglés, aunque no era la única que se escuchaba, por lo que Jaden no se atrevió a salir. En lugar de eso, caminó hacia la puerta y acercó la oreja a la madera para poder escuchar, esperando que el ¿amigo? del inglés se fuese pronto.

"¿Cómo no vas a querer que me quede a ayudarte? Ambos estamos claros en que disfrutarías mi compañía, Fletcher." Dijo el amigo del inglés. Su voz era gruesa, bastante adulta, y con un impecable acento neoyorquino, pero su manera de hablar dejaba claro que era tan joven como ella o Fletcher. Es más, de hecho y basándose en su propia experiencia, sonaba a que el otro tipo estaba directamente coqueteando con el inglés. Puede que fuese _más_ que un amigo. 

"Las llaves están en el bolso." Ese había sido Fletcher. No sonaba muy feliz, y no había novedad en eso para ella, pero ¿por qué no sonaría feliz estando con su cuasinovio slash amigo? Escuchó a uno de los dos, probablemente el cuasinovio, registrar el bolso y el tintineo de las llaves. Se le ocurrió que con esa voz, el amigo podría ser un tipo de treinta ó cuarenta años tratando de cortejar a Fletcher, que por amargado que fuese no pasaría de los veinticinco, y Jaden hizo un gesto de asco. Quizás era por eso que Fletcher no estaba feliz. 

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres que me quede? Tú. Yo. Té. Hamburguesas. Rápido y Furioso. Piénsalo." El tono sugestivo en la voz del sujeto era obvio, y Jaden no sabía si reírse o qué. Solo quería que Fletcher lo terminara de rechazar para que se fuera y ella pudiera disculparse con él y terminar con todo ese asunto, ¿era tan difícil?

"Omite tu película y tenemos un trato, pero sólo un rato. Ya los molesté lo suficiente a ti y a tu mamá." ¿Mamá? Jaden arqueó una ceja. Decidió volver a pensar que el cuasinovio era joven, porque de otra forma, eso había tomado un ángulo extraño. ¿Cuarentón y viviendo con su madre? No quería juzgar a nadie pero... Pensándolo bien, esa podría ser una de las razones por las cuales el inglés parecia tan desinteresado. Sin embargo, eso no era lo importante en ese momento, porque la puta que los parió a los dos, el casanova iba a quedarse y eso sólo arruinaba sus planes. Jaden se pasó una mano por el rostro, fastidiada, y gruñó una maldición en voz baja.

"¿¿Qué tienes en contra de Rápido y Furioso??" 

"Jordan... abre la jodida puerta." 

Escuchó al cuasinovio suspirar exageradamente. "Ves, yo soy un buen amigo, ¿y así me pagas? Después de esta tarde, pensé que te darías cuenta del buen partido que soy." Jaden le escribió una nota mental al otro tipo, Jordan: " _Hombre, o son amigos, o quieres bajarle los pantalones y chupársela, decídete de una vez y que sea rápido, preferiblemente._ "

"La puerta." Le recordó el inglés a Jordan con impaciencia, definitivamente sonando más como el inglés amargado con el que la rubia solía lidiar en las mañanas.

"Ya, ya abrí la puerta. Pase, su majestad..." La rubia escuchó el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. "Pero, en serio, ¿qué te ha hecho Rápido y Furioso? ¿Cegarte con lo genial que es?... ¡Fletcher, no me ignores!" Y escuchó la puerta del departamento cerrarse. Jaden pegó su cabeza contra la puerta y bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de arrastrarse de vuelta al sofá. Le tocaba seguir esperando y eso no ayudaba a ponerla de buenas, precisamente.

El tiempo pasaba mientras Jaden miraba desinteresamente la tele una vez más, acurrucada en su sofá, aún cuando sus pensamientos estaban en alguna otra parte donde ella no podía ni quería alcanzarlos. No escuchó la puerta de enfrente abrirse, pero sí el sonido que hizo al cerrarse y tomó su celular para ver la hora. Martes, siete de la noche. El cuasinovio había estado ahí por... No había revisado la hora en ningún momento, ni siquiera había estado segura de qué día de la semana era hasta revisar su teléfono, así que no tenía la menor idea de cuánto tiempo había esperado por que el otro tipo se fuera del departamento de su vecino. De todos modos no importaba. Se levantó del sillón, acomodando el suéter extra grande que llevaba y que le quedaba casi como un vestido sobre los leggins que estaba usando; el otoño estaba empezando y el clima le permitía vestirse así de cómoda al menos cuando estaba en su casa. Había llegado el momento de la verdad, y abrió su puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo para no delatar su salida al pasillo, incluso caminando de puntillas hasta la puerta del inglés. Respiró profundamente, no porque estuviera nerviosa, sino temiendo lo tediosa que seguramente terminaría siendo esa conversación y lo mucho que probablemente le costaría disculparse, y finalmente tocó el timbre.

Nada. Había escuchado el sonido del timbre, así que no estaba descompuesto, pero no notó ninguna clase de movimiento del otro lado y algunos minutos después, Jaden seguía parada en el pasillo esperando que el tonto inglés le abriera y deseando que ninguno de los chismosos de aquel edificio la viera allí. Bufó, fastidiada, y volvió a tocar.

"Jordan, ¡te dije que te fueras a tu casa!" Escuchó al chico gritar desde adentro, con tono cansado. Al parecer el inglés trataba a su cuasinovio como a un niño. Rodó los ojos ante la confusión, aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar.

“No, es la otra “J”.” Hizo una pausa. “Jaden." La rubia sintió que debía aclararlo, sólo por si acaso.

Fletcher se tomó su tiempo, pero la chica finalmente vio la puerta moverse un poco hacia adentro y la mitad de la cabeza del inglés se asomó, un ojo muy azul prácticamente juzgándola. “¿Qué quieres?" El tono con el que se había dirigido al cuasinovio había desaparecido, dando lugar a uno más serio y molesto. Sabía por qué le había hablado así y era extraño pensarlo en ese instante, pero en su opinión se parecían un poco el inglés y ella. Suspiró, desviándole la mirada y enfocándola en sus botas, estudiando la capa de barro que las había salpicado; en esos momentos era difícil recordar por qué había decidido disculparse.

"... Quiero disculparme contigo."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y disculparte por qué? ¿Por dañar mi fregadero o por huir cobardemente?" La respuesta mordaz del ojiazul la puso en alerta inmediatamente, haciéndola abrir más los ojos con indignación.

"¿¡Huir cobardem---" Ella misma se interrumpió, y su cara se tensó, sus labios formando una fina línea. No iba a tolerar que aquel estúpido le hablara así. “Métetelo por donde te quepa, imbécil. ¿Dije o no dije que no podía hacerlo? Nunca te prometí una mierda, no tienes ningún puto derecho a regañarme por haberme ido. No eres nada mío, _nada_. Te pido disculpas por lo de las galletas, pero eso es todo por lo que me voy a disculpar." Tal como ella había hecho, ahora él abrió más los ojos. ¿Su respuesta no le había gustado a la Reina de Inglaterra? Pues qué bien, que le doliera en las bolas. A ella no le había gustado la de él.

“¡Ya entendí que fue mi culpa por haber confiado en ti!" Vociferó el inglés al mismo tiempo que terminaba de abrir la puerta y se mostraba por completo, y lo que Jaden vio la dejó callada por unos segundos, y hasta ella misma admitía que eso era algo que costaba alcanzar. El inglés estaba, en pocas palabras y términos simples, destruido. Estaba cubierto de raspones, tenía el ojo izquierdo moreteado e hinchado, su labio estaba roto, enrojecido y con una fea costra de sangre; y para rematar, tenía su brazo derecho en un cabestrillo. Eso era nada más lo que Jaden veía, porque si algo sabía por experiencia, era que también habían lesiones, y mucho peores, debajo de la ropa cuando te golpeaban de esa manera.

Esa imagen no se parecía en nada a lo que Jaden había estado esperándose. Salir de su asombro le tomó algunos segundos que se sintieron infinitos, y tuvo problemas en decidir qué decir, interrumpiéndose varias veces antes de siquiera poder pronunciar una sílaba. “¿¿Qué demonios te pasó?? ¿¿Quién coño barrió el piso contigo, qué pasó??" Reaccionó finalmente, enfrentando la mirada del chico. Ella no diría que estaba preocupada, después de todo el inglés estaba ahí frente a ella y cualquiera se recuperaba de unos golpes, pero sí estaba alarmada de que alguien como su vecino hubiera recibido semejante paliza. 

"Me pasó que confié en ti y fui a buscarte cuando no aparecías por ningún lado, y a tus amiguitos no les resulté tan simpático." 

"¿¿Qué amiguitos?? ¿¿De qué mierda estás hablando??" El inglés no aparentaba tener mucha paciencia, otra coincidencia en sus temperamentos, pero la rubia quería más respuestas y menos sarcasmo. 

"¡Me dieron esta paliza por ir a buscarte al jodido callejón del parque Haviland!"

¡¿QUÉ?! Jaden abrió los ojos en sorpresa, mirando al inglés como si éste le hubiera dicho que se había lanzado voluntariamente a una piscina llena de tiburones hambrientos. ¡Por supuesto que así todo tenía sentido! La rubia parpadeó, aún pasmada, pensando en lo que el chico le estaba diciendo y la magnitud del asunto. Ella se había ido de su departamento sin dejarle ninguna clase de señal, él la había ido a buscar al último lugar donde la había visto, y había resultado lastimado... Se cagaba en todo, porque estaba empezando a sentirse mal por lo que había pasado. 

"¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?" Le gritó, no solamente enojada, sino también angustiada, como quien reprendía a un niño por haber intentado meterse con el matón de la cuadra, que de hecho era más o menos lo que había pasado. "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a buscarme, y ahí?! ¡Ahí estaban los sabuesos d—" Jaden tuvo que interrumpirse a si misma cuando la verdad finalmente la golpeó con fuerza.

Era sólo cuestión de ir uniendo los puntos: los mastodontes que trabajaban con Briggs... ese callejón... Recordó la llamada que había recibido el tipo cuando ella estuvo en su departamento la noche anterior. El amante del reembolso, que a Jaden le había parecido tan gracioso, no era tal cosa, había sido Fletcher, había sido el imbécil de Fletcher yendo a buscarla, y por eso Briggs la había mirado mientras hablaba por teléfono. El maldito inglés podría haber muerto esa noche, y todo por su maldita causa. “Mierda...” Se llevó las manos a la cara, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de arrancársela en ese momento.

“Sí, debí perder la cabeza para confiar en ti. Buenas noches, Jaden." Escuchó decir al inglés, y lo único que llegó a ver antes de que le cerraran la puerta en la nariz fue la mirada inexpresiva y vacía en el rostro del chico. Odiaba eso, prefería mil veces que le gritaran a que alguien la mirara así. La rubia se quedó un momento parada en el pasillo, sin moverse de su lugar, con la mirada gacha y luciendo la expresión de una persona que intentaba lograr algo en la vida pero que siempre se veía obstaculizada por algo. Iba a suspirar, pero se llevó la mano a la boca antes de exhalar el aire al darse cuenta de que se convertiría en un sollozo. Deslizó su mano hasta su frente, cerrando en un puño su cabello con frustración. “Mierda…”

Arrastrando sus pies y, en consecuencia, el resto de su cuerpo, Jaden volvió a su departamento, caminando lentamente hasta su sofá y se acostó sobre él. Se quedó mirando el techo por un rato, y cuando finalmente reaccionó, se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con frustración antes de empezar a golpear con el brazo el respaldo del mueble repetidas veces. “Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡MIERDA!” Finalizó su lista de improperios con un gruñido que se mezcló con el sonido de la televisión, aún encendida. Sus nudillos, y su mano en general, aún dolían, así que dejó de golpear el sofá, haciéndose un ovillo antes de empezar a llorar otra vez. Maldijo suavemente en cuanto se dio cuenta de que se le caería el delineador que se había puesto al arreglarse y maquillarse por primera vez en días. En días. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No dormía, no comía, no se bañaba, no hacia otra cosa más que pensar en lo mal que se sentía y esperar a que pasaran unas horas antes de recibir otra carga. Tenía sexo con un tipo al que detestaba sólo para aumentar la puta intensidad de la inducción, ¿y para qué? ¿Para volver unas horas más tarde a su infelicidad de siempre? Era un ciclo sin fin. Y una persona tuvo que casi morir para que ella se diera cuenta. Alguien arriesgó su vida sólo para evitar que ella siguiera tirando la suya por el inodoro. 

Si algo se había prometido a sí misma cuando su vida había empezado a irse por el drenaje para poder sobrevivir, era que no iba a tomar decisiones que pudiesen directamente afectar a otras personas. Jaden no estaba por encima de vender drogas, consumirlas era decisión de cada quién, pero ¿matar?, ¿robar?, ¿golpear a algún inocente? Nunca. ¿Qué diría Ma si supiera lo que había causado? Quizás que era una malagradecida y desconsiderada que no pensaba en las consecuencias de las tonterías que hacía, y probablemente tendría razón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se suponía que era Phobos, el empático de miedo de Nueva York, el terror de cualquier rata qué pensara que no pagar por su asquerosa droga era una buena idea. Era fuerte, temeraria, y ahora lo único que hacía era romper cosas y llorar, siempre deprimida.

Sentía que el mundo se desmoronaba encima de ella. Estaba temblando, y no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había acurrucado en su sofá a llorar y pensar en la culpa que sentía. El dolor que retumbaba en el vacío de su pecho era tal que sólo estaba a tres pasos fuera de su autocontrol para intentar arrancarse lo que sea que le estuviese doliendo, ¿por qué ser feliz era tan difícil? No, no era tan difícil. Jaden se levantó del sillón velozmente, tan rápido que se tropezó y cayó al piso. Se arrastró un poco antes de lograr ponerse torpemente de pie y fue hasta su habitación, buscando frenéticamente su sobretodo y poniéndose el primer par de zapatos que consiguió. Briggs. Tenía que ver a Briggs, cuando lo viera y él hiciera su trabajo se sentiría bien, todo estaría mejor y el maldito dolor en el pecho se esfumaría. No se molestó en arreglarse el cabello o el maquillaje, sólo tomo sus llaves y su teléfono, guardándolos en uno de los bolsillos de su sobretodo, y salió del departamento cerrando su puerta tras ella. Iba en dirección a las escaleras, pero se quedó paralizada al salir y ver la puerta al otro lado del pasillo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Un momento atrás había estado pensando en la estupidez de lo que hacía, y ahora estaba a punto de salir corriendo a ver al asqueroso de su jefe, como si la inducción pudiese borrar el hecho de que a Fletcher casi lo habían matado por su culpa. 

Pero quería la carga…

¡NO! Nononono.

Se precipitó hacia el otro lado del pasillo con desesperación, sudando y respirando agitadamente. Golpeó la puerta tres veces seguidas en vez de tocar el timbre, mirando por encima de su hombro, como si esperara que alguien se le apareciera y fuera a arrastrarla de allí. “¡Fletcher!”

Tal como la vez anterior, esperó y no obtuvo respuesta desde el interior. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Estaría durmiendo? No, aquello no podía esperar. Golpeó la puerta con más fuerza, varias veces seguidas, y al borde de una crisis. “¡¡FLETCHER!!”

“¡HAY GENTE INTENTANDO DORMIR, JODER!” Escuchó en un grito viniendo del departamento. Bien, el inglés estaba despierto y la expresión de la rubia se relajó un poco, sintiendo un leve alivio. No tendría que tumbar la puerta ni golpearla hasta quedar inconsciente. 

“¡Lo siento, pero necesito ayuda!” Dijo, ligeramente más calmada, y se quedó callada afinando el oído contra la puerta. Escuchó unos pasos que se hacían más fuertes y se apartó antes de que la descubrieran así. Finalmente, la puerta fue abierta de mala gana revelando al inglés, tan destrozado como antes, aunque esa vez se veía aún más cansado.

“¿Qué diablos quieres?” Jaden se preguntó si habría forma de que el chico reprimiera el acento, pero sentía que mientras más lo oía, el acento sólo se volvía más fuerte. A ese paso, dejaría de entenderle en algún momento.

La rubia se relamió los labios nerviosamente, volviendo a mirar sobre su hombro, hacia las escaleras. “Ayúdame.” Dijo prácticamente rogándole, su voz usualmente ronca ahora más aguda y pequeña involuntariamente. “Por favor, ayúdame. Si no me detienes, voy a terminar cayendo otra vez y no quiero, mierda, NO QUIERO.” Confesó, pasándose las manos por el cabello, filtrando su frustración de alguna forma. A Jaden le había dejado de convencer todo el asunto en el momento en que se dio cuenta que ya no podía controlarse y que se había vuelto esclava de una maldita inducción; era algo que no podía aceptar y hacía que se odiara a sí misma. “Me di cuenta de lo estúpido que es lo que estoy haciendo, pero... pero es más fuerte que yo. Quiero detenerme, en verdad quiero, pero no sé qué paso, ya no tengo la fuerza para detenerme por mi cuenta. Ahorita no quiero hacerlo, y al segundo siguiente la inducción me parece la maldita mejor idea del universo, y..."

“¿Y por qué tendría que creerte?” La interrumpió el chico, claramente resentido, e intentó cruzarse de brazos antes de darse cuenta de la terrible idea que eso sería. “Ya lo hice una vez y mira la medalla que me gané.” Dijo con sarcasmo, moviendo el cabestrillo frente a ella. La rubia suspiró audiblemente, no sintiéndose en las mejores condiciones para discutir con él nuevamente, sobre todo con lo mucho que estaba sudando por las ansias de querer la inducción.

"Nunca quise que esto te pasara, deja de hacerlo sonar como si yo lo hubiese planeado así, mierda, ¡se suponía que a nadie le importa mi vida!” Gritó lo último mirando hacia arriba, ni siquiera dirigiéndose a Fletcher en particular, sino más bien a lo que parecía tratarse su vida. Siempre había sentido que había llegado al mundo con ciertas reglas ya escritas, y esa era una de ellas. Si las autoridades supieran lo que era o lo que hacía, estaría tras las rejas, y no se refería a la venta de drogas. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con una mano temblorosa, y volvió a hablar con un tono un poco más tranquilo, o eso esperaba. “Tienes que creerme porque esta vez yo vine a ti, y te juro que si no quisiera tu ayuda, no volvería a haber tocado tu puerta.” En verdad no lo habría hecho. Lo que menos se le daba era interactuar con la gente, y le parecía que eso era obvio para todo el mundo; ella misma tenía claro que no era Miss Simpatía. Por eso mismo, podía entender que el chico no quisiera creer más en ella, y no lo culparía nunca por no hacerlo, pero... pero literalmente no tenía a quien más recurrir. 

Para su sorpresa, el inglés no le gritó o le recriminó nada de vuelta, al menos no en ese momento, sino que suspiró después de un breve silencio y abrió la puerta de su departamento de par en par. El chico se hizo a un lado, pero por alguna razón, ella no se atrevió a moverse. ¿Inseguridad? La rubia prefería decir que no se confiaba siempre de lo que veía, por lo que se quedó mirando a Fletcher con duda, hasta que lo observó rodar los ojos algo exasperado.

“Se supone que eso significa que pases.” En otras circunstancias, Jaden le habría arrancado la cabeza por haber utilizado ese tono de obviedad con ella, pero esa vez su pecho se aligeró de alivio y ella entró al interior del departamento, pasándose una mano nerviosamente por su cabello recogido. Podía sentir cómo estaba un paso más atrás de volver a caer, aun sabiendo que podía dar vuelta atrás y salir corriendo de allí.

Escuchó al inglés hablar aún desde la entrada. “Creo que ya sabes dónde está el sofá... gracias por no terminar de romperlo.” Agregó sarcásticamente, encendiendo la luz de la sala con su mano buena y cerrando la puerta tras él. La rubia había empezado a sentirse en un ambiente más sano, pero ese comentario eliminó la sensación al instante y ella cerró sus manos en puños inmediatamente.

"¡¡LO SIENTO!!" Vociferó dándose la vuelta, dolida y encarando al chico con la cara fruncida por la rabia. “Tengo un maldito problema, soy un desastre, y eso no cambia que jodí tu fregadero o que lancé tus putos cojines o que...” Se interrumpió justo cuando estaba a punto de mencionar el estado deplorable del inglés, descarrilándose al mismo tiempo que su cabeza maquinaba la situación. “¿¿Por qué demonios es mi culpa lo que te pasó?? Si sabías dónde estaba ese callejón fue porque tú decidiste seguirme un día, y si fuiste a buscarme ahí, ¡fue porque tú quisiste!" Se había sentido culpable y él le había echado toda la responsabilidad encima, pero cuando lo pensaba más claramente, ¿qué mierda le pasaba? Ella no había llevado de la mano al chico a que le dieran una golpiza, no era su culpa, ¿cierto? “Y aún así, me siento mal de que te haya pasado, Y LO LAMENTO.” Hizo una pausa para tomar aire, porque ya de por sí le estaba costando respirar con normalidad.

“La pregunta aquí es ¿POR QUÉ?" Porque no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido que fueras a buscar a tu vecina que odiabas a un callejón en una zona peligrosa de la ciudad, no en su cabeza. Eso únicamente le decía que el inglés no venía equipado con un sentido de la supervivencia. ¿Qué iba a hacer después, plantarse frente a un auto en movimiento?

Fletcher no le respondió inmediatamente. De hecho, se mantuvo en silencio, casi como si estuviera estudiándola mientras se acercaba hacia ella. Se movía bastante lento, con cautela y cuidando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, probablemente para no hacerse pedacitos por el dolor; definitivamente estaba más herido de lo que quería aparentar. Jaden lo escuchó tomar aire antes de que se dejara caer en el sofá con cuidado, pero dejarse caer en un sillón cuando estas vuelto mierda, por cómodo que fuese el mueble, no era la mejor estrategia, así que cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos prolongadamente, la chica supo que fue porque la acción le había dolido. “Básicamente,” Empezó a responderle una vez recuperó el aliento. “porque soy un tipo sin muchas luces, pero digamos que porque creí en ti y pensé que estabas en peligro." 

"¿Creíste en mí?” Preguntó perpleja, casi como si le estuviera diciendo que los sostenes eran baratos, sólo que menos indignada que si ese fuera el caso. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá, poniendo tanta distancia entre ambos como lo permitía el desvencijado sillón. Fletcher ya le había dicho eso la primera vez que había tocado a su puerta, pero ella seguía sin comprender sus motivos. “Llevamos meses gritándonos e insultándonos, sin saber el nombre del otro, ¿pero de repente te pareció... normal...” Porque su vocabulario era limitado y no encontraba otra palabra mejor en ese momento. “... creer en alguien que no conoces?"

"No tengo muchas luces, acabo de decirlo.” Insistió mientras intentaba ponerse más cómodo. El inglés seguía hablando de luces esto, luces aquello, y ella estaba al borde de llamarlo Estrellito o algo por el estilo. “Hijo de la gran p--" El chico cerró los ojos y se quejó de dolor, perdiendo el poco color que normalmente tenía en el rostro. "... Estabas tirada en el piso y más allá que acá, ¿qué debía hacer?" 

¿En serio él le estaba haciendo esa pregunta? Jaden bufó, sin poder creérselo.

"Pues... alguien más hubiese llamado una ambulancia, o quizás hecho lo que tú hiciste, pero en la descripción del trabajo no estaba incluido creer en una extraña, ni buscarla en un callejón peligroso ni...” Suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si le pesara. Explicar cosas le agotaba la paciencia, y en esas circunstancias, ya estaba en sus límites. “Como sea, eres... eres la única persona a la que siento que puedo pedirle ayuda, y esta vez es en serio." 

El inglés clavó sus ojos muy azules en ella y se tomó su tiempo en contestar. Pocas cosas eran tan incómodas como cuando él dejaba que hubieran silencios como ese, en verdad. La iba a volver loca, sintiendo que la estaban juzgando y mirándola de aquella manera. "... ¿Qué pretendes hacer con tu vida?" Preguntó finalmente, para alivio de la chica. Lo irónico fue que le tocó el turno a ella de quedarse callada, porque no sabía cómo contestar esa pregunta. Desvió la mirada, pensativa, y se echó un mechón de cabello hacia atrás antes de proceder a quitarse el sobretodo lentamente, repentinamente acalorada a pesar de que aquella era una madrugada otoñal. Dejó caer la prenda a un lado, en el piso, y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

"... No lo sé, inglés...” Musitó en voz baja, siendo tan honesta como podía. “No lo sé..." Nunca había sabido qué hacer con su vida, lo que era parte de su problema, y no tenía porque de repente saberlo en ese momento. 

"Te ves casi tan mal como yo..." ¿Eso había sido sarcasmo o una broma?

"Oh, cierra la boca...” Dijo Jaden, volteando el rostro hacia él para poder mirarlo con duda en la mirada. “... Quiero tu ayuda, pero... pero hay... algo... sobre ti..." Aún no había olvidado que su inducción no había tenido efecto en el inglés. No estaba segura de si quería pasársela con la primera persona a la que no podía asustar por ese método.

El chico le rodó los ojos, e hizo una mueca que no ayudó a que su rostro se viera mejor. "Pedir ayuda con peros es un muy mal comienzo...” Se dio una pausa y Jaden observó cómo intentó tomar una bocanada de aire que terminó con el inglés soltando un quejido de dolor y una maldición que ella no había escuchado de aquel lado del Atlántico. Entre los dos, él definitivamente parecía estar peor físicamente. Cuando se recuperó, siguió hablando, continuando con su punto e ignorando la pequeña pausa que había sufrido. “Sin embargo, dijiste 'por favor' y pareces estar siendo honesta con todo esto."

Jaden se le quedó viendo unos segundos antes de responder. “Acabas de sonar como un maestro de jardín de niños.” Una leve risa se escapó de sus labios ante la rara comparación, pero era su manera de esconder lo aliviada que estaba de que Fletcher la estuviera... ¿apoyando? Decidió no mencionar su inmunidad a sus poderes, al menos de momento, aunque lo tendría en la mira por si resultaba ser algo peligroso para ella. “... Si no puedes respirar sin terminar maldiciendo, creo que los siguientes días van a ser un infierno para ti.”

"No me digas, Sherlock..." Le contestó con los dientes apretados mientras se levantaba del sofá lenta y cuidadosamente, obviamente por sus heridas, pero para Jaden era gracioso porque lucía como un anciano con dolor de espalda. “Bueno, es jodidamente evidente que me va a costar preparar el desayuno en la mañana, así que... ¿te quedas para ayudarme?" 

La chica se quedó extrañada ante la pregunta; ¿en qué momento habían pasado de gritarse a que su vecino le estuviera pidiendo que lo cuidara mientras era prácticamente un inválido? Además, no tenía mucho sentido que le hiciera esa pregunta cuando ella expresamente había tocado a su puerta a pedirle que la ayudara, y eso incluía... quedarse. Si se iba en ese momento, estaba segura de que terminaría cayendo a la tentación.

“... ¿Estas ofreciendo una especie de intercambio?” Porque eso tenía más sentido para ella. “¿Yo te ayudo mientras te recuperas y tú me ayudas con mi... problema?"

“Si no quieres aceptar desde la bondad de tu corazón, supongo que también puedes verlo así.” Jaden resopló divertida. ¿Desde la bondad de su corazón? El escritor de Romeo y Julieta de nombre raro podría estar viviendo dentro de su vecino. El inglés no le quitó la mirada de encima, esperando su respuesta con una ceja levantada. “Entonces, ¿aceptas?"

Fue el turno de ella de rodar los ojos y lucir resignada. "Claro que acepto, genio, pero tenía que quedarme de todas maneras para que me ayudes, ¿no?"

"Es voluntario, Jaden. Ni puedo ni quiero que te quedes si tú no quieres. Y tengo que estar al menos una semana de reposo, así que la ayuda no estaría de más." Hizo una mueca con cierta duda. Cuidar de otra persona no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada, ni a que nadie cuidara de ella, porque las pocas veces que alguien lo había hecho no habían sido suficientes para que se volviera costumbre. Siempre se había enfocado en si misma, y ahora tendría que estar pendiente de otra persona, otra persona a la que hasta hace muy poco detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, así que eso podría no terminar muy bien. Pero no podía ser muy difícil tener que cocinarle al inglés y no golpearse con nada más, o pasarle algunas medicinas y un vaso de agua para que las tomara; si acaso, lo más incierto en aquel improvisado acuerdo era lo que pasaría con ella y cómo podría ayudarla aquel chico todo golpeado.

Se acostó sobre el sofá, lista para lo que le tocara en los próximos días si todo salía "bien”, o tan lista como se podía estar en un caso así. Al menos se sentía menos acalorada y el temblor en su cuerpo ya estaba tornándose imperceptible. Tomó uno de los cojines color carmín y se cubrió el rostro con él, respirando profundamente contra la tela, colocándolo luego sobre su regazo.

“Espero que te guste el cereal..." Podría cocinarle algo, pero no podía asegurarle que se despertará con la voluntad para hacerlo, o que no le diera náuseas el olor de algo que no fuera cereal, aún si una vez ya había desayunado avena con él. 

"No tomo leche...” " _Yo tampoco_ ", pensó Jaden, al menos anotando en su lista mental otra cosa que tenían en común, por tonta que fuera. “Y deberías darte un baño."

"Ya tome una ducha hoy, estoy bien así...” Se abrazó a si misma con fuerza. Lucía más calmada y menos errática, pero sabía que no estaba del todo bien, aún no. No obstante, arrugó la nariz al recordar algo que el otro había mencionado y habia picado su atención al momento. "¿Quién es Sherlock, por cierto? Ese es un nombre incluso más raro que el tuyo." Debía ser inglés. El autor de Romeo y Julieta de nombre tonto, Fletcher, Sherlock, el patrón estaba clarísimo. 

"Sherlock Holmes es un detective de un libro y...” El chico negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella, extendiéndole el brazo bueno. También estaba golpeado y su piel estaba decorada con moretones y raspones, pero parecía poder usarlo sin demasiadas dificultades. A Jaden le tomó un momento entender qué quería su vecino con aquel gesto hasta que cayó en cuenta que pretendía que se levantará del sofá, aunque ella ya estaba empezando a ponerse cómoda. “Se supone que un baño con agua tibia ayuda a dormir mejor, y lo segundo sí lo necesitas."

"... Suenas como toda una anciana, ¿lo sabias?” Sujetó la mano que le ofrecía, aunque no con demasiada fuerza, y se levantó con su ayuda, dejando el cojín que había tomado en su lugar. “Y, sorprendentemente, digo eso en un buen sentido." No era un mal consejo, y pensándolo bien, estaba empapada en sudor, así que quizás sí le tocaría bañarse otra vez.

"Te encanta discutir conmigo, ¿no?” Infirió el inglés, y Jaden se dió cuenta de que sonrió un poco al decirlo. No pudo evitar sorprenderse porque estaba cien por ciento segura que era la primera vez que el chico le sonreía, así fuese un milímetro. “Las toallas están detrás de la puerta del baño, toma la que quieras." Anunció, deteniéndose para señalar la puerta en cuestión mientras caminaba en dirección a donde ella recordaba que estaba su habitación.

La rubia se le quedó mirando con curiosidad por un momento, “... No eres tan malo, barbudo inglés.” Dijo en voz baja, permitiéndose sonreír ella también un poco antes de dirigirse al baño. No había necesitado la indicación, el departamento de su vecino de momento tenía la misma distribución que el suyo, con la cocina estrecha, la sala pequeña, las dos habitaciones y el baño, cómo no, al fondo a la derecha. Aquel edificio no era el más original en términos de diseño o arquitectura, pero era donde vivían.

Su primera impresión del baño fue que era... limpio. Más que el de la chica, al menos, y no porque ella fuera una persona sucia, no cuando estaba en sus cabales, sino que no lo limpiaba muy regularmente. Al parecer, el inglés sí, y eso solo lo hacía ver más y más como una anciana. Afortunadamente, había agua caliente a pesar de la hora y el shampoo, aunque simple, era decente. Considerando el cuasinovio del inglés, no le habría extrañado que tuviera un shampoo y acondicionador con olor a fresas o algo similar, y casi le pareció una lástima que no fuera así. A pesar de que una parte de ella habría amado gastarse toda el agua caliente, optó por bañarse rápido para tratar de dormir lo más pronto posible. Cuando terminó de secarse y de vestirse con su misma ropa, salió a la sala y tuvo una discusión con el inglés sobre quién dormiría en el sofá y quién en la cama. Según Jaden, la invasora era ella y era sólo lógico que como tal durmiera en el sillón, pero Fletcher insistía en cederle su colchón una vez más a pesar de que él estaba más golpeado que un vagabundo y dormir en el sofá no mejoraría eso. La discusión no llegó a nada y el chico se encargó de cerrarla cubriéndose el rostro con su sábana, aunque Jaden se aseguró de advertirle que no la culpara si despertaba muriéndose del dolor antes de irse a su habitación a dormir.

Se acostó en la cama, que en verdad era un simple colchón sobre el piso, y arrugó la nariz con extrañeza al notar que las sábanas olían a recién lavadas, prácticamente nuevas. Era mejor así y no que olieran al inglés, eso sería demasiado incómodo. Después de unos minutos, empezó a sentir un peso en su pecho, pero logró quedarse dormida antes de que la ansiedad pudiera invadirla nuevamente. Esa fue la primera noche de Jaden en meses sin recibir la inducción.

Un estruendo la despertó de golpe y se quedó unos segundos sentada en la cama con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora y totalmente desorientada. Lo primero que notó fue que era de día, así que había dormido toda la noche sin despertarse ni una vez. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de dónde estaba y recordar por qué estaba ahí. Bajó la mirada a la camiseta que tenía puesta. Era de Fletcher; él la había dejado en la cama para que ella la encontrara y se la pusiera después de bañarse. El bastardo era considerado, tenía que admitir eso. Volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido que la despertó unos instantes antes y se echó el cabello hacia atrás para quitárselo de la cara, maldiciendo en voz alta. 

Jaden saltó del colchón y salió corriendo de la habitación, buscando al dueño del departamento. “¿¡Bastardo inglés?!” No recibió respuesta y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la sala, pasando su mirada frenéticamente por la estancia hasta que encontró al susodicho. No podía distinguirlo bien, pero parecía estar agachado en la cocina moviendo unas ollas. “¿¿Qué demonios??” Restregándose un ojo con la mano, se desplazó hasta la cocina, donde ya el inglés levantaba una sartén con su brazo bueno y se volvía a parar con apenas equilibrio. El resto de la batería de cocina estaba tirada sin ninguna gracia en el suelo. “¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? ¡¿No iba yo a preparar el desayuno porque en este momento eres prácticamente un lisiado?!” Le reclamó la rubia algo molesta, enfadada porque la había despertado y puesto alerta demasiado pronto. Ni siquiera se había cepillado los dientes o peinado, y ya estaba gritándole; eso tenía que ser un nuevo récord. 

El inglés la miró de vuelta con seriedad mientras terminaba de estabilizarse, como si no le hiciera gracia lo que la chica le estaba diciendo. Pues a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia ser despertada por una cascada de ollas. “Primero que nada, tengo nombre y tú también y vamos a utilizarlos. Y segundo, no soy un lisiado."

"Ese no es el punto, ¿acaso te quieres joder más de lo que ya estás, _Fletcher_?” Dijo Jaden haciendo énfasis en el nombre del chico y llevándose una mano a la cintura. Eso era como volver al ghetto y regañar a los niños que jugaban pelota en la calle por casi romper su ventana. “¿No dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda para el desayuno o algo así? Eres mas necio que un asno, hombre." Y luego decían que las mujeres eran complicadas.

“No despertabas y ya es casi mediodía, _Jaden_.” Él le devolvió el mismo tono al usar su nombre y empujó una olla con el pie para poder moverse de su lugar.

"¿Qué? ¿Ya es medio día?” La rubia dejó salir un leve gruñido al mismo tiempo que se pasaba una mano por su adormilada cara. Eso explicaba la luz que estaba entrando por las ventanas, aún cuando ella no había pretendido dormir tanto tiempo. “Bueno, después de no haber dormido por dos días... Demonios, Fletcher, te quejas, pero podrias haberme despertado. De todos modos, ya estoy despierta. Ya puedo servirte cereal."

"Necesitabas dormir.” Replicó el inglés y Jaden alzó una ceja, sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de reírse porque el mismo chico que le criticaba haber estado durmiendo le estaba diciendo ahora que necesitaba dormir. Le letra “ _Cause you’re hot, then you’re cold, you’re yes, then you’re no_ ” le vino a la mente y no pudo evitar sonreír divertida, aunque trató de disimularlo. “Y yo necesitaba hacer algo además de ver la filtración que hay en el techo." Terminó de decir el chico, y ella sintió un poco de compasión por él aún si sentía que la televisión hubiese solucionado su ataque de tedio. Se le quedó mirando por unos segundos con expresión de aburrimiento. O quizás era de sueño, ambas contaban. 

"... Ok, entonces, en resumen, ¿quieres hacer el desayuno?" Preguntó con cautela, en un esfuerzo por entender al novio bipolar de Katy Perry y evitar una posible pelea.

"En resumen, estaba intentando empezar a hacer el almuerzo." Contestó el chico, estirando el brazo para tomar un envase de plástico que estaba sobre la mesada. 

"... No sé ni qué decirte. ¿Necesitas mi ayuda o no, Sherlock?"

"¿Entonces tú serías Watson?" El inglés se volteó a mirarla, y la rubia no sabía si estaba enfadado o simplemente divirtiéndose con el asunto..

Era muy temprano para aquello. Jaden dejó caer su cabeza en exasperación y suspiró.

"¿Quién es Watson?"

"El socio de Sherlock." Contestó tranquilamente, vaciando el contenido del envase sobre el sartén que había rescatado en primer lugar. 

Jaden arqueó un poco las cejas, sorprendida, por aquella respuesta. ¿Habría alguna película sobre esos dos que pudiera ver para entender de qué hablaba el inglés? "¿Ahora somos socios? No, más importante.” Se apresuró a agregar, dándose cuenta de que no tenía las energías para discutir la primera pregunta. “¿Sherlock necesita ayuda de Watson o no para hacer el almuerzo?"

Fletcher asintió, encontrando gracia en su pregunta a juzgar por su cara. “Sherlock necesita ayuda de Watson para hacer el almuerzo" Repitió en confirmación, para desgracia de la rubia cuyo cerebro aún no estaba completamente despierto. 

La respuesta de Jaden fue un gruñido a modo de queja. “Voy al baño y vengo a ayudarte...”

Se arrastró hasta el baño para lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes. Lo último tuvo que hacerlo con su dedo y reforzar con enjuague bucal, igual que la segunda vez que despertó en el departamento del inglés. Todo apuntaba que iba a... quedarse ahí un tiempo, así que le tocaría buscar algunas de sus cosas luego en su departamento. Cepillarse los dientes de esa manera era mejor que nada, por poco efectivo que fuera. Se peinó un poco con los dedos frente al espejo, recogiéndose el cabello en una trenza, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar sus ojeras y lo delgada que estaba. También tendría que buscar su maquillaje.

Salió del baño y recordó que no había revisado su celular en horas, por lo que buscó su sobretodo en la habitación y sacó el teléfono de uno de los bolsillos. Alzó las cejas sorprendida, tenía varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Briggs; eso no podía ser bueno. Cayó en cuenta que no había ido a trabajar, otra vez, en aquella madrugada y obviamente tampoco había recibido una carga. Se quedó mirando la pantalla por unos segundos, notando su respiración acelerarse un poco y cómo sus manos empezaban a temblar. 

“Mierda...” Sólo el recordatorio de Briggs la estaba quebrando, y ya estaba considerando hacer una llamada para reportarse y decirle que estaría en su departamento en una hora... NO, tenía que tener control. Apretó el celular en su mano y lo tiró contra el piso. Buscó sus zapatos, se los puso rápidamente y empezó a pisar con fuerza el aparato hasta oír la pantalla quebrarse y que varios trocitos de plástico salieran volando, asegurándose de que no funcionaba más. Se agachó en el suelo y se dio un momento para respirar, porque necesitaba calmarse. Una tentación menos... y una manera menos de que Briggs la encontrara si es que se le ocurría buscarla. 

Pensó en lanzar los restos del teléfono en el inodoro, pero eso lo taparía o no funcionaría, y probablemente el inglés la echaría del apartamento si en un arranque de impulsividad ella hiciera eso. Tal vez tendría que lanzarlo por la ventana, tal vez no. Se levantó del piso y dejó el celular ahí. Más tarde podría pensar dónde botarlo o qué hacer con él. 

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la cocina, Jaden se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Supuso que eso lo había hecho oficial. No sólo iba a intentar dejar las inducciones, sino que tendría que dejar de trabajar un tiempo. Mierda, esperaba no perder ese trabajo. Le agradara o no, era lo que la había sacado de las calles otra vez. Aunque no debería tener de qué preocuparse, el imbécil de Briggs no iba a despedir a una empática del miedo. Ser una era su bendición y maldición. Las personas correctas no querían tener nada que ver con ella, pero siempre habría un lugar en las partes bajas para una persona con sus habilidades. Ser lo que era la separaba del mundo y era lo que la mantenía viva al mismo tiempo. Hmmm... ¿No estaba describiendo una relación abusiva? Quizás eso era lo que era. Parecían seguirla a todos lados. 

Cuando llegó a la cocina, se detuvo en el umbral a observar al inglés, quien le daba la espalda en su intento de cocinar con una mano. Su vecino insoportable no había resultado ser tan malo. Sí, le faltaba un tornillo y en el fondo le aterrorizaba que sus poderes no le afectaran, pero parecía ser la única persona con un mínimo de voluntad de querer ayudarla y eso era bastante. En la situación que estaba, necesitaba a alguien que la distrajera y la detuviera si perdía el control de sí misma, y por un motivo u otro, ese lugar estaba ocupándolo Fletcher. Sólo le quedaba esperar que no se terminarán ahorcando.


	8. Tolerancia

  * Capacidad que tiene algo o alguien para soportar o resistir alguna cosa sin sufrir daño.




 

* * *

 

Jeremy había encontrado otra razón por la cual debía evitar hacer amigos: al parecer, era considerablemente fácil convencerlo de dejar vivir a un completo desconocido, de orígenes dudosos y con un tiro en la pierna, en su departamento. En un momento, creías estar protegiendo a tu amiga y "empleadora" de un acosador, y al otro, ésta te pedía que durmieras bajo el mismo techo que el acosador en cuestión, ¿y Jeremy qué hacía? Aceptaba, por supuesto, como un completo idiota. Tal como había escuchado decir a Dee una vez, él no sobreviviría en una película de terror, y no por falta de habilidad o instinto de supervivencia, sino por crédulo y noble. En ocasiones, él mismo se daba dolores de cabeza.

 

Lo peor era que al invasor no le bastaba con irradiar peligro y sospecha, sino que también insistía en burlarse y meterse con el estudiante de Psicología a la primera oportunidad que se le presentara. Había tomado por llamarlo Bambi. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente, Barney? ¿Power Ranger? ¿Molly, el caballito de mar? No estaba seguro de qué veían los niños en aquellos días en la televisión o en las películas, así que podía ser cualquier cosa. Le desagradaba bastante el sobrenombre, en parte por la comparación, porque no veía de dónde salía aquel razonamiento, aunque más que nada lo irritaba porque el otro lo hacía para molestarlo, para burlarse, como si Jeremy fuera inferior a él o algún animalito de circo. No quería ser intimidante, pero tampoco quería ser el hazmerreír de alguien; pedir un intermedio no le parecía tan irrazonable.

 

Como si no fuese suficiente, no podía dejar su departamento en las mañanas sin que su sospechoso inquilino interviniera en su desayuno y se mofara de él con aquella sonrisa insoportable y condescendiente, como si supiera algo que él no, o como si el estudiante le causara inmensa gracia, y a él no le divertía en nada la situación. A primera vista, Frank, o Frankie, como lo llamaba para molestarlo a pesar de que no era propio de Jeremy rebajarse a ese nivel, podía parecer un simple modelo bastante joven salido de alguna revista promocionando ropa de marca, con su cabello castaño engominado, ojos que no se decidían entre azul, verde o gris (tenía que haber un término para eso), y un cuerpo bastante delgado (como el suyo, pero sin verse tan larguirucho a pesar de que Frank era más alto) pero atractivo. La suya definitivamente era una sonrisa insoportable, pero no se podía negar que tenía una dentadura agraciada que un Jeremy de doce años habría envidiado. No todos podían nacer con una sonrisa perfecta, algunos tenían que pasar por una incómoda etapa de llevar frenos en los dientes durante la escuela. Con todo eso a su favor, Frankie debía estar convencido de que tenía a toda la población en sus manos, incluyendo la masculina, aunque si creía que cualquiera besaría el piso por el que caminaba, Jeremy sólo lo quería fuera de su sofá y con los pies bastante lejos de sus libros. Preferiblemente en otra ciudad, lejos de su vida. Otro continente tampoco sonaba nada mal.

 

"Si vuelvo a encontrar suciedad de tus zapatos en mis libros otra vez..." Dijo Jeremy, dejando la amenaza implícita mientras tomaba algunos libros de una de las tantas pilas que tenía en la sala, guardándolos en su bolso para llevarlos con él a clases. Su inquilino tenía unas mañas que lo estaban volviendo loco, sin mencionar su poca consideración a... todo. Apenas iban tres días y ya no lo aguantaría mucho más.

 

"Tendrías que probar que viene de mis zapatos, primero." Le respondió Frank desde el que se había vuelto su lugar de costumbre en el sofá, con la sonrisita insoportable pegada a su cara y el short y la camiseta que el dueño de casa le había prestado la noche anterior. Jeremy consideró mentalmente lanzarle un libro a la cabeza, pero no lo merecía. El libro, claramente. Ya sus textos sufrían bastante con aquel... no sabía ni cómo describir a aquel tipo a veces, puesto que no le gustaban los insultos o las etiquetas. Fulminó brevemente con la mirada al chico tumbado en su sillón antes de enfocarse en buscar otro libro que le faltaba.

 

"Por supuesto. Luego tú tendrías que probar que fui yo quien puso dicha suciedad en tu comida, Frankie." Respondió de vuelta, suspirando exhausto y molesto mientras se colocaba el bolso a la espalda, ya con sus libros a buen recaudo, y tomó el casco de futbol americano colgado cerca de la puerta, ya que tendría práctica aquel día.

 

"Pues por como cocinas..."

 

Tomó aire, tensándose un poco. Paciencia. Tenía que tener paciencia. Autocontrol, Jeremy...

 

"Me refería a la siguiente comida que ordenes, obviamente, aunque la cabeza no te dé." Su cocina podía ser terrible, admitiría tanto como eso, pero aún si no lo fuese, no era como si intentaría cocinarle a él, de todas las personas. Abrió la puerta de su apartamento, tomando aire y recuperando la compostura. "Buen día." Y con eso, desapareció detrás de un leve portazo, escuchando la risa del chico del otro lado. Jeremy necesitaba una conversación urgente con Dee. Pero primero, tenía clases que atender.

 

Jeremy siempre había sabido qué quería estudiar. Había tenido ese privilegio y no había tenido que pasar por una crisis de vida como la mayoría de los adolescentes durante el último año de preparatoria. Siempre había sido un niño muy pragmático, y cuando le llegó la hora de leer, los cuentos siempre le parecieron demasiado fantasiosos para su gusto, lo que sumado a otros detalles, hizo que naturalmente les tomara aversión. Su madre siempre le había contado sobre la realidad de la vida, de la ciencia, y más que todo, de la sociedad en la que vivían. Desde muy temprana edad ya se preguntaba por qué la gente era como era, o por qué hacían lo que hacían, y la Psicología era el campo que podía darle esas respuestas. No era un genio, ni un prodigio, pero suponía que sí había sido un niño bastante precoz para su edad.

 

Aún le costaba creer que estaba ahí, en clase de Introducción a la Psicología, en un pupitre de la Universidad de Columbia, en el primero de muchos semestres en camino a completar el primer paso para su licencia. No le gustaba decir cosas tan clichés, pero parecía, en verdad, un sueño en proceso de cumplirse. Sin embargo, como en toda su vida, las cosas dejaban de verse tan bien cuando el profesor pedía que a los estudiantes que se pusieran en parejas.

 

“Les pasaré un cuestionario que les ayudará a la hora de estudiar para su examen. Pueden usar sus libros y notas, y pueden hacerlo en pareja también. O solos, claro, si prefieren.” Esas últimas palabras lo aliviaron al instante, recuperando su seguridad en clase; un cuestionario bajo esas condiciones era algo sencillo y que podía hacer sin problemas. Sin embargo, mientras sacaba el libro de su bolso, vio a alguien acercarse hacia él y supo que había hablado muy rápido.

 

“Hey, Jeremy.” Lo saludó un chico de piel morena y corte militar, Anthony Lewis, si no se estaba equivocando brutalmente con su nombre. Participaba mucho en clase, le encantaba Breaking Bad y jugaba fútbol, cosas que el otro sabía porque lo había escuchado más de una vez hablar sobre ello con otros estudiantes mientras se movían por los pasillos después de clases. Jeremy también intentaba participar tanto como le fuera posible en clase, de ahí que el resto del grupo, para su desgracia, supiera quién era y que se trataba de un estudiante aplicado. “¿Quieres que nos emparejemos?” Y ahora venía la parte difícil.

 

“Uhm…” Jeremy se relamió los labios, claramente luchando con lo que quería decir. “De hecho, trabajo... mejor solo, gracias igual, Anthony.”

 

La cara del otro dejaba claro que no se esperaba esa respuesta, pero hizo lo que pudo para no lucir demasiado ofendido o extrañado. “Oh, está bien. Te entiendo.” Asintió y se alejó en busca de otro compañero. Otras dos personas, Marilyn López y Jude Tanaka, le pidieron lo mismo en menos de cinco minutos, pero en ambas ocasiones Jeremy volvió a decir que no sin cambiar su excusa.

 

Cuando finalmente llegó el momento para el profesor de repartir los cuestionarios, Jeremy notó que era el único que tendría que trabajar solo. Tomó el papel que le ofrecía su profesor, quien lo miró con algo que el estudiante no sabía si era preocupación o resignación, y empezó a revisar las preguntas en silencio. Ser el único que estaba sin compañero lo hacía quedar más asocial de lo que habría querido, porque lo hacía resaltar aún más entre el resto del grupo y no se sentía muy cómodo con eso. Apartarse era lo mejor para él y para todos, no debía involucrar a nadie en caso de que lo peor sucediera.

 

Era un viernes, así que era uno de esos días en los que Jeremy no tenía tiempo de parar. Tenía clases de 8 a 12, dos horas para almorzar y estudiar o descansar, que generalmente ocupaba en estudiar; luego otras dos horas de entrenamiento de fútbol americano, y a las 4 de la tarde empezaba su turno en la biblioteca. Entró al enorme edificio por las puertas de vidrio, y se dirigió por las escaleras hasta el piso en el que él y Dee trabajaban, sin sorprenderse de encontrar a la chica ya en su puesto detrás de la computadora. Se arrastró hacia detrás del mostrador, cansado, aunque recién duchado, después de pasar dos horas ejercitándose y corriendo por un campo con un balón en las manos.

 

Tomó asiento en la computadora de la izquierda, dejando su bolso y casco de fútbol americano en el suelo en el proceso, dándose un instante para recuperar el aliento y ordenar todo lo que quería contarle a su compañera. “Sigue llamándome _Bambi_ , Dee. Tú me metiste en esto, resuélvelo...” Prácticamente le rogó con voz suave, al mismo tiempo que encendía su computadora con una expresión cansada.

 

"Buenas tardes, guapo." Jeremy inmediatamente sintió un pinchazo de culpa, y frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo.

 

"Perdón. Buenas tardes, Dee.” Se apresuró a corregir, porque su frustración y mal humor no justificaba ser grosero con su amiga, volteándose a verla. “Pero es en serio..."

 

Dee, a pesar de sus clases y sus actividades extracurriculares y todo lo demás que hacía durante el día, no lucía en absoluto cansada, con su maquillaje impecable y vestida con un conjunto de pantalón oscuro y cardigan rosa neón que podía servirle tanto como para pelear en la corte como para asistir a clases. La chica lo miraba con una media sonrisa y se apartó el cabello del rostro con una mano, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente en resignación. "Sé que es en serio, y lo lamento muchísimo, Remy, pero aún no se me ha ocurrido ninguna otra solución... además de tirarlo al río..."

 

"¿Vivo, o muerto? No, espera, no sé ni porque estoy preguntando eso.” Suspiró pesadamente, y notando que la computadora ya había cargado, introdujo el usuario y la contraseña que le había asignado la universidad, antes de devolver su atención a Dee.

 

“¿Por qué te acostarías con un tipo tan insoportable? Al menos explícame eso." Era difícil no pensar en ello, sobre todo porque lo único que conectaba a su amiga y al extraño sospechoso que vivía en su casa temporalmente era sexo, y cuando el tipo le hacía casi perder los estribos y querer golpearlo, la posibilidad de una relación sexual le parecía ridículamente lejana y absurda.

 

"Tiene sus encantos...” Admitió la morena mirando a cualquier otro lado excepto a la cara de su compañero y enredando un mechón de cabello en uno de sus dedos. “Y el tipo fue todo un caballero en brillante armadura esa noche, eso fue todo." Jeremy parpadeó un poco ante lo último. Ni siquiera cuando Mary Jane lo hizo en los comics, él pudo entender cómo alguien podía enamorarse o tener sexo con otra persona sólo porque le había salvado la vida. En su opinión había una diferencia entre agradecimiento y... eso, pero por otro lado, no tenía ninguna experiencia en el tema y era probablemente asexual, así que ¿qué podría saber él sobre romance?

 

Meneó la cabeza lentamente, iniciando el programa de administración de libros de la biblioteca en su computadora. "Eres muy mala juzgando a la gente, Dee."

 

"Soy muy buena juzgando a la gente, cariño, o no te habría hablado en primer lugar.” Le recalcó la morena volteando a verlo con algo así como orgullo, y aunque él mismo reconocía el logro que era que él la considerara una amiga y se vieran todos los días, Dee falló en entender que justamente por haberlo elegido de amigo era que estaba convencido que era mala juzgando a las personas. Había escogido un muy mal amigo en Jeremy. Dee le sonrió muy levemente antes de volver a hablar, dejando las manos sobre su teclado. “... Mira, fue una combinación de stress post-traumático, hormonas y qué sé yo, tú eres el psicólogo. Eso y que el muy cretino es demasiado guapo para su propio bien." E hizo una mueca de desagrado al final, ratificando su punto.

 

“Entonces, ¿podemos reconocer que acostarte con él fue un error, tanto como yo cometí un error al dejarlo vivir conmigo?” Preguntó Jeremy.

 

"... Pude escoger a alguien mejor." Podía sentir el tono defensivo en aquella frase, así que el chico saltó al instante a explicarse calmadamente antes de terminar metido en algún problema con su única amiga.

 

"No me malinterpretes, por favor... Dee, puedes acostarte con quien quieras, es sano y no me importa, pero este rollo de una noche en específico ha vuelto para perseguirte a ti, y en particular, para darme nombres tontos a mí y dormir en ropa interior en mi sofá."

 

"... No voy a preguntar por lo de tu sofá." ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Jeremy prefirió no ahondar en el asunto y cambió de tema después de un breve silencio en el que se mantuvo observando a Dee tratando de descifrarla, y fallando rotundamente.

 

"... Estoy en mi primer semestre, no soy un psicólogo aún.” La corrigió, considerándolo lo suficientemente importante. Catalogarse como psicólogo estando en su primer semestre era ridículo, como alguien que aún no había escrito nada llamándose a sí mismo escritor. O, incluso peor, alguien catalogándose de dragón sólo porque quería ser uno. “Y lo que menos entiendo en la vida son las hormonas, y tu cretino muy guapo para su propio bien se está metiendo con mi paciencia. Digo, Dee, el tipo apareció con un tiro en la pierna y pidiendo donde esconderse. Bien podría ser un criminal o estar metido en algo horrible, estoy seguro de eso, y lo tengo durmiendo en mi sofá." La expresión de Dee se volvió más severa al instante.

 

"¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te amenazó? Porque si te amenazó me importa un diablo quién sea, lo llevo con la policía." Jeremy tenía algo claro, y era que, entre Frankie y Dee, la última era la que menos querría como enemiga. Cuando la morena decía que haría algo, lo hacía.

 

"¿Qué? ¡No! Calma... Sólo se ríe y se burla de mí cada vez que puede, pero aun así, su presencia en mi apartamento es un peligro." Su amiga bajó la guardia e hizo una mueca de resignación.

 

"Lo sé, lo sé...” Gruñó con frustración, mirando al techo. “Aún no tengo un mejor plan, pero si ya no puedes soportarlo..."

 

"No lo voy a echar de mi casa... todavía. Es molesto, bastante, pero compra comida y cocina, y tiene una herida de bala. Sólo... no sé, necesito desahogarme en algún lado." No era usual para él sentirse tan exasperado, y refunfuñar solo en su cuarto no había sido suficiente para drenar tensión, aunque hablar sobre ello con Dee en ese momento lo estaba haciendo sentir mejor. De hecho, ya no se sentía tan enojado con el chico que estaba invadiendo su apartamento; sabía que eso únicamente duraría hasta que volviera a casa esa noche, pero era un comienzo.

 

La chica se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él, rodeándolo por el cuello con sus brazos y apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Jeremy. “Y te escucharé todo lo que quieras.” Dijo cariñosamente, la sonrisa obvia en su voz así él no pudiera verla, antes de soltarlo suavemente. “Pero voy por el café para los dos."

 

El castaño se quedó pensando, estático por un instante, con una sensación extraña invadiéndolo desde el pecho. Se relamió los labios y cerró los ojos momentáneamente antes de levantar la mirada hacia su amiga con ojos ligeramente aguados, obligándose a sonreírle levemente.

 

"... Sí sabes que actúas más como una mamá que como una amiga, ¿no?"

 

"¿Basado en una muestra estadística de cuántas de tus amigas?” Dee recalcó riéndose un poco, complemente incapaz de imaginar lo que podría estar pasando por la mente de Jeremy. El estudiante la observó con ojos tristes alejarse a buscar el café, y mientras tanto, él intentó de hecho hacer su trabajo. No escuchó a Dee volver, sólo se dio cuenta cuando ésta coloco una taza de café humeante frente a él y la observó volver a tomar asiento en su puesto.

 

“Algún día me preocuparé por todo el café que he tenido que beber por la universidad..." Dijo la morena mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza con el emblema de Columbia, y Jeremy sonrió un poco, mirándola detenidamente. Dee trabajaba duro por lo que quería, y nada la iba a detener en su camino al Senado y más allá, sin importar cuántos años le tomara; de eso estaba muy seguro, y simplemente no podía evitar admirarla. La morena podía ganarse la vida siendo modelo si le daba la gana o podía dedicarse a cualquier otra cosa que se propusiera, pero ahí estaba, en dos trabajos y yendo a la universidad, y no obstante, incluso así tenía tiempo para una vida social. La verdad era que ambos tenían ligeramente la misma cantidad de actividades y responsabilidades, pero Dee lograba todo eso y más, y se las arreglaba para verse bien, ser amable y mantenerse de buen humor todo el tiempo. Estimaba mucho eso de ella, y era parte de lo que, probablemente, había hecho que al final se rindiera y la aceptara como su amiga.

 

El chico suspiró y su sonrisa de orgullo se desvaneció, volviendo a su expresión cansada de costumbre, encogiéndose de hombros. "Mientras no te vuelvas dependiente, y sea café y no alcohol, no veo cual sería el problema...”

 

"¿Alcohol a media tarde? Aún no estoy tan desesperada, todavía falta para los finales...” Se defendió Dee, bufando antes de darle otro sorbo a su bebida y tecleando algo en la computadora. Jeremy se quedó en blanco un momento, reclinado en su asiento mirando hacia el techo; había algo que llevaba preguntándose desde hacía dos días y tal vez ese fuera un buen momento para dejarlo salir.

 

“... ¿En verdad es tan difícil tomarme en serio?" Volvió a escuchar a la morena suspirar, y bajó la mirada hacia ella para verla, encontrándola con una expresión que decía que su amiga no se esperaba esa pregunta ni sabía cómo responderle. Bueno, no podía decir que eso lo hiciera sentir mejor.

 

“No lo sé, Remy. No intento entender a ese tipo, tú tampoco deberías hacerlo.” Tenía que reconocerle a Dee que había entendido perfectamente a qué había venido su duda.

 

"Argumentaría que entender a este tipo podría salvarme la vida y ser el factor determinante en si lo echo de mi apartamento o no. No tengo mucha opción, tratar entenderlo es mi mejor apuesta..." Nunca había conocido a nadie tan ridículamente sospechoso. Entre su sonrisa, la paranoia, el tiro de bala y el pedido de asilo, Jeremy sentía que en cualquier momento lloverían disparos en su departamento.

 

"No tienes que tolerarlo si es tan molesto, digo, ¿qué podría hacernos? Vamos con la Policía o...” Empezó a decir, pero no sonaba convencida, y sólo lo confirmó estampando su taza de vuelta a la mesa con algo de fuerza, salpicando un poco de café en la madera. “Ugh, debí golpearlo en la entrepierna y salir corriendo." Jeremy frunció el ceño en una expresión ligeramente dolorosa de solamente imaginarse la escena. A eso se refería con que no querría a su amiga en contra suya.

 

"La verdad, sí, eso es lo que deberías haber hecho...” Fue el turno del chico de beber un poco de su bebida, sintiendo el sabor amargo con más intensidad que en otros días. "... Estaré bien." Se giró a mirar a su amiga, buscando calmarla con la mirada. “Sé exactamente qué hacer si intentara hacerme algo. Hasta ahora parece ser inofensivo." Hubo un silencio extraño después de que dijo eso, más que nada por la postura y expresión de Dee, quien parecía querer decir algo pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

 

Jeremy la miró con curiosidad y la morena se encogió lentamente de hombros. "... Tú pareces ser inofensivo..." Inevitablemente, esas palabras se sintieron como dagas clavándose en su estómago, y tuvo que respirar profundamente, apretando su agarre en el asa de la taza.

 

"... Es... diferente tener el potencial de hacer algo peligroso a ser peligroso." Y eso era algo que tenía que repetirse constantemente para poder dormir bien en las noches y seguir su vida con normalidad a pesar de las cosas que habían pasado.

 

"Lo sé, lindura...” Dee acercó un poco su silla hacia él, tomando su mano y mirándolo con la expresión de alguien que rompió toda la vajilla por accidente. “Si llegaras a necesitar mi ayuda, para lo que fuese, me lo dirías, ¿verdad?" El estudiante hizo una mueca instantáneamente cuando escuchó la pregunta. Por experiencia, sabía que era de esas preguntas que terminaban mal para él. Su madre adoptiva también había preguntado cosas similares antes, y Jeremy le mentía, ¿pero Dee? Ella sabría que le estaba mintiendo, y probablemente eso solo empeoraría la situación, por lo que prefirió ser directo con ella.

 

"No puedo prometerlo, la verdad, pero..."

 

La morena lo reprendió con una mirada severa, enderezando su postura.

 

"Jeremy..."

 

Y ya había empezado. Jeremy lo había visto venir. Soltó su mano y tomó otro sorbo de su café antes de volver a hablar, una vez la taza ya estuvo de vuelta en la mesa y él ya hubo tenido un instante para pensar sus siguientes palabras.

 

"... ¿Cómo estás tú?" Inquirió con naturalidad, como si la conversación anterior no hubiese pasado. Dee lo miró con incluso más seriedad, sin querer seguirle el juego, y esa era una posibilidad que el castaño tristemente había contemplado. La táctica sólo endureció aún más el rostro de su amiga y le dio más empeño para seguir con el tema.

 

"Promételo." Le insistió la morena como si no fuese a aceptar un no por respuesta, pero Jeremy podía ser más necio que ella si se lo proponía. De hecho, desvió la mirada lejos de la suya y no le respondió, únicamente quedándose en silencio.

 

"Jeremy, por favor. Lo estoy diciendo en serio." Y él también estaba hablando en serio, pero por mucho que apreciara a su amiga, no podía esperar que ella entendiera todas y cada una de las cosas que hacía para no atarse a nadie ni por qué las hacía. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y dejo la taza en la mesa frente a él con brusquedad, salpicando un poco también.

 

"No puedo prometerlo, Dee, y no quiero que me sigas forzando a quedarme callado porque sé que estoy luciendo muy mal ahora.” Explicó finalmente, exasperado e implorándole con los ojos que en verdad dejara el tema hasta ahí. “Por favor, no... no me presiones. Ya hemos hablado de esto."

 

"... No.” Dijo Dee, su expresión aún seria, pero se había suavizado. No, esa no era la palabra. Entristecido era el término correcto. “No hemos hablado, porque siempre quien habla soy yo.” Dionne suspiró, con el ceño arrugado, y como dando por terminada la conversación, rodó con la silla de vuelta a su lugar y se enfocó en su trabajo y en teclear en la computadora.

 

Jeremy entendía por qué Dee estaba molesta. De hecho, le parecía la reacción más coherente a que un amigo no estuviese depositando su confianza en ti después de todo lo que habían pasado. Pero tenía que intentar entenderlo y respetar su privacidad y sus decisiones. El problema era que no sabía cómo expresar eso de forma que ella quedara completamente convencida, pero no quería que estuviese molesta con él ni tampoco le hablara. Si estuviese en sus manos, lo dejaría así, pero de la biblioteca se iban al club juntos, y sería triste, por no mencionar incómodo, que no se hablaran por el resto del día.

 

"... Dee." La llamó con suavidad, esperando que entendiera que quería hablar y solucionar las cosas. Era su intento de un gesto conciliador.

 

"Trajeron unos libros nuevos que hay que poner en el sistema, la lista está por ahí." Su amiga ni siquiera lo miró, y eso fue suficiente para matar toda su motivación. No le gustaba dar cuerda a discusiones o insistir en ellas, no estaba en él, así que sólo suspiró con resignación.

 

“Estoy en eso desde que llegué, estará listo en un rato…"

 

Trabajaron en silencio por un buen tiempo, sus tazas de café ya estaban casi completamente vaciadas e incluso atendieron a un par de estudiantes para ayudarlos ubicar unos libros y su disponibilidad, antes de que Dee volviese a dirigirle la palabra.

 

"... Me estás ayudando con aquel tipo.” Dijo de repente, sin quitar la vista del monitor. “Sólo te estaba pidiendo que me permitieras devolverte el favor.”

 

Jeremy no lo dijo en voz alta, pero sí pensó en que no quería favores o ayudas de nadie, ni siquiera que las personas le hablaran. La comunicación llevaba a lazos emocionales y sociales, y él, en su posición, no podía darse ese lujo. Pero ¿cómo le explicaba eso a Dee? No lo entendería, no a menos que le contara la historia completa, y eso tampoco podía hacerlo, ya que lo ponía a él y a ella más en riesgo. Era información que no podía propagar por ahí y que tenía que preferiblemente llevarse a la tumba si quería sobrevivir en la sociedad que vivían. Si la persona equivocada se enterara, las alarmas saltarían, figurativamente, y él estaría metido en problemas, especialmente si descubrían su trabajo en el Kit Kat Club.

 

En todo caso, parecía que la morena quería hacer una tregua, y él no podía estar más de acuerdo. El chico cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y se inclinó en su silla, mirando hacia el techo y descansando la vista un instante del trabajo en la computadora.

 

"... Deberías hablar con él.” Sugirió de forma casual, bajando la cabeza en dirección a Dee. “Ver si le sacas algo. Puedes ayudarme con eso..." No le haría mal saber si estaba lidiando con un drogadicto, un criminal, o qué sabría él. Sólo quería obtener algo que pudiera justificar echarlo de su casa de modo que la consciencia no lo molestara. A él no le sonó como una mala idea en principio, pero la expresión de la otra cuando se giró a mirarlo lo hizo cambiar de parecer rápidamente.

 

"Remy, está en tu casa, y no sé dónde vives, porque nunca me has invitado.” No era su momento más brillante. Había olvidado ese detalle, pero ella definitivamente no. “Dejando eso de lado, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama, ¿recuerdas?” Volvió a apartarse el cabello de la cara con los dedos, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja. “¿Qué podría sacarle?"

 

Los estudios confirmaban que las mujeres sabían manejar y entender sentimientos mejor que los hombres, además de que le constaba que eran muy inteligentes en aspectos que el género de Jeremy jamás entendería. No tenía una respuesta concreta que darle a Dee, pero supuso que sintió que ella podía hacer un mejor trabajo que él lidiando con el invasor y obtener alguna información de su parte. Por otro lado, ya estaba notando los defectos en su plan y cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, decepcionado consigo mismo.

 

"... Tienes razón. No sé de qué hablo.” Admitió, y se pasó una mano por la cara. “La verdad es que te quiero tan lejos de él como sea posible." Aún no había olvidado el pequeño encontronazo que había tenido con su inquilino respecto a su amiga. El tipo era una mala influencia, pero no se veía tonto y ya tenía historia con Dee, y... simplemente no quería que intentara agarrarla del brazo otra vez y la forzara a nada, o que la manipulara. No podría lidiar con algo así en su consciencia, ya tenía bastante por lo que sentirse culpable.

 

Dee alzó su dedo índice, pidiendo una pausa para hablar. "Sólo quiero aclarar que no soy una damisela en peligro."

 

"Sólo te quiero fuera de su vista.” Se explicó, encogiéndose de hombros, antes de que aquello fuera a terminar como un malentendido. “No me gusta la cara que pone cuando te menciona. No me puedes pedir que no me importe." Vio los labios de su amiga ensancharse en una sonrisita, ¿era eso enternecimiento... o satisfacción... o ambos?

 

"¿Quién es el que está actuando como un papá ahora?" Jeremy admitía que puede que se haya sonrojado por ese comentario, pero fue algo fugaz.

 

"Estoy siendo un amigo. El amigo más decente que puedo ser, porque sé que te mereces a alguien mejor.” De eso no tenía dudas, y no era una cuestión de baja apreciación por sí mismo. No era tonto, sabía que no era el mejor amigo por ahí, y no era el mejor amigo que alguien como Dee pudiese tener. “Por eso están tus amigas y eso me tranquiliza..."

 

Dee y Jeremy sólo se veían y hablaban cuando estaban en el trabajo y cuando iban al club. De resto, cada uno estaba ocupado con sus vidas, los estudios y otras actividades, y sus encuentros eran muy casuales aun si la chica se encargaba de mantener el contacto por teléfono y se empeñaba en esperarlo luego de los entrenamientos cuando su horario lo permitía. Jeremy no tenía a nadie más en el campus ni fuera de él, pero Dee contaba con su propio grupo de amistades con las que salía fuera de la escuela y que participaban de su vida personal. No le sorprendía que alguien tan social como ella tuviese amigas, y de las buenas, pero considerando que él había tenido una realidad muy distinta, le daba paz mental.

 

Debieron interrumpir su conversación por la llegada de un grupo de Ingeniería de segundo año que necesitaba ubicar una lista de libros, y luego de atenderlos hubo otra pausa para volver a pasar por la cafetera. Mientras más avanzara el semestre, más interrupciones tendrían, y ni hablar durante la época de finales.

 

"No pretendo nada con él, Remy...” Contestó Dee finalmente haciendo una mueca, no hacia él, sino hacia un punto indeterminado, como si algo desagradable hubiese pasado por su cabeza. “El tipo y yo puede que hayamos empezado bien, pero tuvimos un epílogo terrible."

 

".... Te voy a decir qué pienso.” Jeremy se acomodó en la silla, girándola en su dirección. Se cruzó de brazos, y esperó que aquello no fuera a terminar con Dee molesta con él otra vez, porque ya una vez ese día había sido más que suficiente. “Creo que realmente te gusta ese tipo. Bastante. No sé mucho sobre relaciones, pero es la única conclusión a la que puedo llegar."

 

Había sido un rollo de una noche. ¿Quién se molestaba tanto cuando un rollo de una noche desaparecía en la mañana, tal como había aparecido? Le parecía fascinante y confuso, porque hasta donde tenía entendido, eso era aceptable en ese tipo de encuentros. Dee no parecía pensar lo mismo, parpadeando y reaccionando con sorpresa inmediatamente.

 

"¿¡Qué!?” Lucía como si le hubieran salpicado la cara con agua helada, abriendo y cerrando la boca por un instante antes de salir de su estupefacción. “Claro que no."

 

Jeremy levantó la mano, pidiéndole que lo escuchara. Tenía razones para decir lo que decía, siempre. No era la clase de persona que andaba diciendo cosas por decirlas, ya que lamentable o afortunadamente, era muy bueno analizando.

 

"Mira, Dee..." Tomó aire. Parte de lo que un psicólogo tenía que hacer era decirle a las personas cosas que ellos ya sabían y que se negaban a admitir, y eso aplicaba a la perfección en ese caso. "Ya admitiste que todavía te sientes atraída por él y realmente me cuesta creer que tú, en particular tú, hayas tenido algo con él sólo porque te ayudó. Y vamos a dejar las cosas claras de una vez, tú no le debes nada a Frankie, nada. Tú no le pediste ayuda, ¿no? Él te ayudó porque le nació hacerlo, tal como tú podrías haberlo dejado ahí en la acera el otro día y rechazado su petición, pero no lo hiciste, sino que me pediste que alojara a un extraño en mi apartamento por dos semanas.” Conocía a Dee, aunque fuera un poco. Su amiga no dejaba que nadie se aprovechara de ella, ni hacia cosas por cualquier persona, en especial si se trataba de perjudicar a alguien cercano a ella, en ese caso él. “Nada de esto tiene ningún sentido si no te gustara en verdad."

 

Dee negó con la cabeza, como si no hubiese entendido algo de lo que Jeremy había dicho, o tal vez en negación de su intento de diagnóstico. “Espera, espera... ¿Frankie?"

 

"Dice que su nombres es Frank.” Sorbió un poco de su café, y bufó cuando una gota cayó en su jersey azul oscuro. Dejó la taza nuevamente en la mesa e intentó reducir la mancha frotándola con los dedos rápidamente. “No sé qué tan cierto sea."

 

"Eso todavía no explica el diminutivo" Dijo la chica, sin dejar de mirarlo completamente sorprendida.

 

"... Oh.” Se le había olvidado por completo que no le había contado acerca de eso. Suspiró mientras tomaba una servilleta de las que ella había traído inicialmente junto con el café y prosiguió en su intento de quitarse la mancha. “No le gusta que lo llamen así, y como él insiste en ponerme un sobrenombre tonto, yo le devuelvo el favor."

 

Se quedó esperando la respuesta de su amiga, pero cuando no llegó, levantó la mirada y la encontró observándolo incrédula, como si acabara de confundirla al nivel de dejarla sin palabras. Casi podía leer en su expresión un “¿Tienes fiebre o…?”. Jeremy desvió la mirada avergonzado.

 

"... Ha estado sacando lo peor de mí, lo sé, no tienes que mirarme así…" Dee se veía todavía sorprendida, pero después de una pausa devolvió su mirada al monitor.

 

"Puede que aún me guste, un poquito, pero no significa nada.” Eso sonaba contradictorio en la cabeza de Jeremy, pero la dejó seguir. “No pretendo tener nada con él y en verdad, si decidí ayudarlo al final fue porque tuve... compasión de él."

 

El chico no se había esperado esa respuesta, a decir verdad. Dee se concentraba tanto en parecer tan indestructible y autosuficiente (probablemente una consecuencia de su empatía) que, en ocasiones, Jeremy olvidaba lo noble y dulce que podía ser con las personas, incluso idiotas como Frank. Seguro, ella debería ser quien estuviese alojando al tipo, pero su amigo entendía por qué no podía. Además, ella le había pedido el favor, y él había dicho que sí; tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias de sus propios actos. Dee le hacía un favor a Frank, y Jeremy le hacia uno a Dee, y así estaban las cosas. De igual manera, ella se disculpaba todos los días con el castaño, y él no quería hacerla sentir peor en ese momento, así que asintió para que supiera que la había escuchado y entendido.

 

Levantó su taza de café otra vez, dándose por vencido con la mancha. No era ni el primer ni el último jersey que se le arruinaba de esa manera.

 

“¿Dee?"

 

"¿Dime?"

 

"Eres una persona muy, muy buena.” Sorbió un poco, cerrando los ojos y relajándose al sabor. “Y gracias por el café."

 

"Siempre a la orden, encanto.” Dee le sonrió ampliamente con sus labios rosa pastel, y Jeremy supo que estaban completamente reconciliados. Podría estar tranquilo, por ahora.

 

Ya debía ser más de la una de la mañana cuando el chico se arrastró a través del pasillo del octavo piso hasta su departamento, únicamente capaz de pensar en comer y derrumbarse en su cama. El inicio del fin de semana siempre resultaba agotador, con clases, entrenamiento, y sus dos trabajos colaborando en  drenar las energías que le quedaran, y cargar su bolso lleno de libros durante todo el día no lo hacía precisamente mejor. Sacó sus llaves del bolsillo delantero de su mochila haciendo un ligero tintineo y abrió la puerta, respirando profundamente en antelación a lo que lo ya sabía que lo esperaba en el interior. Lo primero que vio al entrar, además de la pila de libros desordenados al fondo, fue a Frank saliendo de la cocina con un plato de comida en las manos, y sintió el aroma llegar finalmente hasta él. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y colgó su bolso en un gancho que estaba cerca de la pared; ya sacaría los libros cuando estuviera menos cansado.

 

“¿Ordenaste comida? ¿Qué es esta vez?” Preguntó con extenuación, resignado desde horas atrás a la inminente interacción con aquel chico. Al voltearse y volver a mirarlo, se dio cuenta que Frank estaba luciendo el traje con el que lo había conocido por primera vez en 3 días, en los que había estado usando la ropa que le prestaba Jeremy. Bueno, era casi todo el traje. Llevaba los pantalones, ya sin la mancha de sangre, y la camisa blanca puesta y abotonada hasta el cuello aunque arremangada hasta los codos, pero no había rastro del saco o de la corbata color café. Todas las mañanas cuando Jeremy se iba, Frank tenía el cabello despeinado y revuelto, pero en las noches cuando llegaba, ya lo volvía a tener perfectamente peinado con gel. Jeremy aún no sabía de dónde lo había sacado, porque él no recordaba jamás haber comprado producto para el cabello.

 

En tan sólo dos días, su inquilino se había encargado de la comida ordenando comida china, mexicana, y pizza, de dos restaurantes distintos. Jeremy no acostumbraba a ordenar a domicilio, así que jamás se le habrían venido a la cabeza tantas opciones de almuerzo y cena, y definitivamente él no habría llamado a ningún restaurante.

 

"Buenas noches, Príncipe del Bosque.” Dijo Frank, sonriendo como si nada. Jeremy, en cambio, puso los ojos en blanco como cada noche que había llegado a su casa en esa semana y había sido recibido con el mismo sobrenombre. El _Bambi_ se había ramificado en tan solo tres días, y no quería ni imaginarse en qué terminaría su nombre al final de la estadía de aquel tipo molesto. “En el menú de esta noche tenemos tabouhle, pollo con curry y crema de garbanzos para acompañar."

 

Jeremy frunció el ceño, confundido después de aquella introducción de lo que sería su cena. “¿Tabouhle?” Susurró para sí mismo, sin estar seguro de cómo se escribía o si tan siquiera lo había pronunciado de forma correcta, mientras observaba al invasor darle la espalda y volver a la cocina, todavía sujetando su plato. Se apresuró a seguirlo, encontrando varios envases de aluminio en su mesa con platillos que nunca había visto en su vida. El “tabouhle” aparentemente era una ensalada, a juzgar por el tomate que lograba reconocer entre sus ingredientes. “Primero, no me llames así.” Aclaró con seriedad para después relajarse un poco, volviendo a enfocarse en su cena exótica. “Segundo, vas a tener que repetirme qué hay de cena."

 

"Tabouhle, pollo con curry, crema de garbanzos.” Frank había tomado un bocado  previamente, así que terminó de tragar lo que tenía en la boca antes de señalar el respectivo plato con voz monótona, perdiendo completamente el punto de la pregunta de Jeremy. En su opinión, era muy tarde para aquello.

 

El estudiante parpadeó perplejo ante la comida frente a él, con cientos de preguntas más al respecto en su cabeza "¿De qué restaurante es esto? ¿Hindú?"

 

"Árabe.” Corrigió Frank poniendo su plato en la mesa y finalmente sentándose cómodamente. Jeremy entrecerró un poco los ojos, alguien realmente se había asegurado de sentirse en casa, y volteó de nuevo hacia la comida, sin saber qué pensar exactamente. Nunca había probado comida árabe. Probablemente sus padres adoptivos sí, pero él…

 

Se rascó un poco la nuca,  decidiéndose. “… Ok.” Era comida, y no se veía mala en lo absoluto, y probar no era malo tampoco. Buscó un plato y cubiertos y empezó a servirse, tomando de la crema y el pollo, aún sin convencerse sobre la ensalada del nombre peculiar. “¿Saliste a algún lado hoy, que llevas puesto el traje?"

 

"Prefiero usar mi propia ropa." Jeremy estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir por eso. Dejó su plato en la mesa frente a una silla y tomó asiento junto a Frank tras buscar una Coca-cola en el refrigerador. Comieron en silencio durante un rato, pero Jeremy podía darse cuenta  que su inquilino no dejaba de observarlo de reojo. Era molesto, como todo lo que el otro hacía, pero prefirió no decir nada a riesgo de desatar su fastidiosa lengua.

 

Como si el chico pudiera leer sus pensamientos, rompió el silencio luego de dar un bocado, jugueteando con el tenedor entre sus dedos. “El pollo podría estar mejor..."

 

Jeremy no se molestó en levantar la mirada de su plato. "Primera vez que pruebo esto, así que no podría saber. Para mí está bien."

 

"Ya me di cuenta que no eres precisamente un tipo aventurero...” Dejó el tenedor de vuelta en su plato y arqueó una ceja con interés. “¿No te aburres?"

 

La pregunta sí logró extrañarlo (o más bien, indignarlo) lo suficiente como para levantar su mirada y clavarla en el chico frente a él.

 

"¿Sólo porque nunca he probado comida árabe?” Suponía que tenía que haber algo de aventura en probar comida nueva, pero no lo veía particularmente como algo entretenido. Negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos ligeramente,  un gesto que ya se le estaba volviendo costumbre. “... Estoy demasiado ocupado como para aburrirme."

 

"No lo decía sólo por la comida.” Terció Frank, y esta vez él fue quien se encogió de hombros y prosiguió con su cena, aparentemente dando la conversación por terminada con ese comentario tan vago y misterioso. Jeremy podía darse cuenta de que a aquel tipo le gustaba la atención y que decía esas cosas porque quería que él mostrara interés y le preguntara. El castaño, por su parte, encontraba eso molesto, pero en vez de demostrarlo abiertamente, simplemente arqueó una ceja para indicarle que no había entendido el mensaje. Y por supuesto, en vez de recibir una respuesta (y era ridículo que hubiese esperado una de parte del otro), Frank solo volvió a lucir aquella sonrisita suya como si Jeremy fuera todo un chiste para él.

 

“Deberías probar el tabouhle." Prosiguió, la burla patente en cada sílaba, ignorando por completo todo el tema anterior a propósito, aunque Jeremy se rehusó a caer en su juego. Rodó los ojos con hastió, una vez más, y con la resignación evidente en su rostro, siguió la sugerencia del invasor y probó la ensalada sin hacer comentario alguno. Sabía que hablarle sería darle lo que quería, aun cuando la ensalada, la comida en general, no estuvo mal. Una risa, suave, pero igual en mofa, llegó a sus oídos, y a Jeremy le costó no volver a rodar los ojos y lanzarle algo a la cara. Tal parecía que todo lo que hacía, incluso respirar, le causaba gracia a Frank. “… Dime algo, Bambi.” Soltó, empezando otra conversación, y Jeremy sólo pudo pensar que debería haber estado comiendo más rápido.

 

"No me llames Bambi y quizás lo haga, Frankie.”

 

“Frank.” Aclaró, aunque esa vez el diminutivo no surtió tanto efecto  como lo habría deseado, y Frank se le quedó mirando mientras tomaba otro bocado de su plato, casi ¿estudiándolo? Jeremy no se sentía del todo cómodo con eso. "…” El otro ladeó un poco la cabeza, curioso. “¿Gwen o Mary Jane?"

 

Justo cuando su inquilino hizo la pregunta, el estudiante había estado masticando, y apenas escuchó el “Gwen” empezó a ahogarse con la comida, estallando en un ataque de tos, llevándose una mano a su pecho y tratando de no morir por un poco de tomate y perejil. A pesar de estar ahogándose, pudo observar cómo Frank, con una tranquilidad algo ofensiva tanto en su expresión como en la lentitud de sus movimientos, empujaba su Coca Cola hacia él, y una parte de Jeremy no sabía si era para rematarlo con veneno o si era una ayuda genuina.

 

“Sin morir, Bambi.” Le recriminó Frank, dándole una palmadita en la espalda, y a Jeremy ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Nunca nadie le había exasperado tanto y tan rápido.

 

Le dedico una mirada no muy amigable mientras recuperaba el aliento, jadeando un poco por aire. Aquella pregunta había dejado algo muy claro, y no le gustaba la implicación. Ahora sí estaba verdaderamente molesto. “... Estuviste registrando mis cosas.” Y eso era un hecho, no una acusación, tan seguro de ello como de que la tierra era redonda, “¡Te dije que no tocaras mis libros!"

 

Sus comics de Spider-Man estaban relativamente ocultos debajo de sus libros académicos, en particular desde que un extraño estaba durmiendo en su sala, lo que significaba que el otro tuvo que haber estado registrando entre sus libros para encontrarlos.

 

"No necesito tocar nada para notar tu colección...” Aclaró Frank, dándoselas de listo como siempre mientras tomaba un trago de su propia bebida, y mirando al dueño de casa de soslayo. “¿Quién habría pensado que eres todo un fanboy?"

 

A Jeremy le hervía la sangre, y fruncía el ceño más que nunca. "¡Es privado, y no es asunto tuyo!" Le gritó, sus puños apretados sobre la mesa y sus ojos abiertos y llenos de enojo.

 

"Hmmm...” Musito su inquilino, pensativo. “Gwen, definitivamente Gwen." Concluyó, ignorando a Jeremy y definitivamente regocijándose por la reacción que había logrado sacarle. Era un niño. Frank era un niño muy alto de cinco años y no había nada que hiciera al estudiante de Psicología pensar lo contrario.

 

El castaño apretó los labios con rabia hasta dejarlos en una línea fina y casi recta. "Primero, es a quien Peter ame. Segundo,” Gruñó suavemente. “¡deja de tocar mis cosas!"

 

"No _toqué_ nada." Se defendió el otro con tranquilidad, enfocándose en un detalle técnico y seguramente disfrutando lo inteligente que eso lo hacía sentir. La parte no racional del cerebro de Jeremy consideró brevemente lanzarle un tenedor a la cara de lo frustrado que estaba, pero eso sería arruinar uno de sus cubiertos.

 

"Entonces deja de _VER_ mis cosas.” Porque como mínimo tuvo que haberse puesto a leer los lomos o algo así. Jeremy se levantó de su asiento, enfrentando a Frank con la mirada y dispuesto a no ceder en nada. Estaba en su casa, y era su vida. “Sí, me gusta Spider-Man, ¿y qué?" Tenía veinte años y leía comics, podía hacerlo, no era ilegal de ninguna manera. Era sano y bueno para su cerebro leer algo creativo de vez en cuando. No tenía nada de malo, y no necesitaba a Frank metiéndose con él por eso.

 

"No tienes ni un solo libro de fantasía, no pensé que un tipo con poderes de araña fuera lo tuyo." Y con esa frase Jeremy confirmaba lo ignorante que era Frank y lo poco que podía entender, y estaba bien, no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero tampoco tenía por qué entrometerse.

 

Puso los ojos en blanco. Bufando. "Es diferente. No son sus poderes lo que me gusta."

 

"¿Me vas a decir que lo que te gusta es el aspecto psicológico del personaje entonces?" La incredulidad en la pregunta de aquel metiche fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Jeremy.

 

"No voy a tener esta conversación contigo.” Recogió su plato de comida y su vaso y se encaminó fuera de la cocina, necesitando poner distancia. No le gustaba lo vulnerable que estar enojado lo ponía, y no iba a tener un “accidente” después de tantos años con un control impecable que apenas la adrenalina del futbol americano podía romper, mucho menos por culpa de semejante idiota. “Buenas noches." Dijo entre dientes, por hábito más que por otra cosa.

 

Quizás demasiado bajo, quizás algo lejos, aunque no lo suficiente como para que Jeremy no la   escuchara, vino la respuesta de Frank:"... Dulces sueños, Spidey."

 

La réplica fue el sonido de la puerta del estudiante cerrándose con violencia. Ya estando en su cuarto, fue que pudo sentirse más relajado. Era como su fuerte, su madriguera, su refugio. Había pequeñas montañas de libros en el suelo que tenía que esquivar para moverse, aun si no eran tantos como en la sala. Su cama nunca estaba arreglada porque siempre estaba demasiado errático y ocupado como para tenderla, y cómo no, también habían algunos libros sobre el colchón, además de varios suéteres sucios y con distintos grados de uso, todos típicos de Jeremy: manga larga, tela ligera y colores oscuros. Un jersey y unos jeans eran su uniforme habitual a menos que tuviera que atender a algo más formal, y evitaba esas ocasiones. En la parte de atrás de su puerta estaba un poster del primer suplemento de Spider-Man, y entre otras cosas del héroe arácnido había una papelera, unas pantuflas y un vaso que nunca salía de los límites de su habitación. Quizás Frank había descubierto su… “hobby” por entrar a su cuarto sin permiso, lo cual sólo haría peor la situación y el mal humor de Jeremy.  Necesitaba sacarse a aquel tipo de la cabeza y relajarse, y pronto.

 

Se sentó frente a su escritorio y dejo el plato frente a él. Sacó a la computadora del modo de suspensión y abrió el reproductor de música en modo aleatorio, _Night of the Hunter_ de 30 Seconds to Mars empezó a sonar y se aseguró de subir el volumen para no oír ni los pasos ni nada de Frank afuera. Quería sacarlo de su cabeza y concentrarse en cosas más importantes, como comer y leer un libro o dos.  Tomó uno de la pila más cercana a su escritorio y lo abrió en donde había dejado el correspondiente marcalibros, prosiguiendo con su lectura desde donde se había quedado la última vez, dejando divagar su mente en el simbolismo de los sueños según Jung, al mismo tiempo que comía y la música ahogaba cualquier otro sonido que pudiese provenir de la sala. No volvió a ver a Frank aquella noche.

 

Jeremy era como cualquier estudiante dedicado con la excepción de que a veces se dejaba llevar más de lo que debería. No era inusual que un universitario comiera poco, comiera mal, o dejara de comer de vez en cuando, pero Jeremy estaba entre ese grupo que se lo tomaba demasiado en serio y podía olvidarse de que no estaba hecho de tornillos y metal y de que tenía que comer o moriría. En pocas palabras, era un milagro que pudiese cuidarse solo, pero posiblemente era eso lo que explicaba cómo podía casi atragantarse cuando por fin se sentaba a comer. Le gustaba comer, y por eso era ridículo que se le olvidara hacerlo, pero así era cómo funcionaba su cabeza; siempre que estaba leyendo se perdía en su lectura hasta que el dolor en su estómago se volvía demasiado insoportable como para no notarlo, y no era un hecho del que estuviese orgulloso. No culparía a nadie de pensar que no podía cuidar de sí mismo, en especial después de ver el desorden que era su departamento, cómo usaba prácticamente la misma ropa todos los días, cómo no se peinaba nunca o su horario para comer. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, era responsable en su trabajo, sus estudios, sus pagos, y era limpio y estaba relativamente sano. Jeremy suponía que tener un horario tan apretado como el suyo implicaba no poder tenerlo todo, y estaba cómodo con sus defectos. No era como si nadie más estuviese sufriendo por ello, solo estaban él y sus libros en aquel apartamento.

 

Dos golpes en su puerta lograron hacerlo sacar su nariz del libro digital que leía en su computadora en ese momento, recordándole que, actualmente, no estaba precisamente viviendo solo. Parpadeando algo desorientado, Jeremy despegó la mirada de la pantalla, clavando los ojos con sospecha en su puerta, sus pensamientos a mil por hora. Revisó la hora en su computadora; las tres de la tarde del sábado. Sólo tenía media hora más para seguir con su ensayo antes de tener que irse a trabajar, así que la interrupción logró irritarlo un poco. No le quedó otra opción más que darle una pausa al desmantelamiento a las teorías freudianas para precipitarse a la entrada de su cuarto, evitando tropezar con sus libros.

 

Cautelosamente abrió la puerta, sólo lo suficiente para asomarse hacia afuera sin revelar el interior de su habitación. Se topó con Frank, luciendo su cabello engominado y su traje impecable como si estuviera a punto de asistir a una reunión en una empresa, de no ser porque toda aquella ilusión de profesionalidad se quebraba con las facciones juveniles de su invasor. Tenía la sonrisa insoportable de un político, y hasta ese momento nada se la habría logrado quitar. “ _¿Qué quieres?_ ”, “ _¿Qué se te ofrece?_ ” o “ _¿Por qué tocas a mi puerta?_ ” sonaban como opciones muy groseras, así que optó por algo menos conflictivo.

 

"… ¿Sí?"

 

Frank intentó espiar hacia el interior del cuarto, como si esperara ver… en realidad, Jeremy no tenía ni idea de qué pasaba por su cabeza o qué podía esperar ver. "Ah, estabas vivo."

 

Jeremy suspiró con hastío y bloqueó aun más el espacio entre el marco y la puerta, “¿Necesitabas algo además de comprobar si aún respiraba?" Media hora. Tenía que irse a trabajar en media hora, y ahí estaba él perdiendo su tiempo.

 

"¿Yo? No, pero tú sí." Dijo Frank, con los brazos tras la espalda.

 

"... ¿Disculpa?” Nuevamente salía a relucir el hábito de su inquilino de hablar incompleto. Si necesitara algo, él mismo lo sabría. “Yo estaba escribiendo un ensayo, bastante tranquilo, antes de que tú tocaras la puerta"

 

Como si la hubiese invocado, la sonrisita insoportable hizo acto de presencia, recordándole por qué evitaba interactuar en lo posible con aquel chico. "No lo dudo, pero… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?"

 

A Jeremy le hubiese gustado contestar a eso inmediatamente, pero aunque su boca se abrió para hablar, su cerebro se quedó atrás por más de un instante. Tuvo que hacer memoria antes de responder, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

 

“... Anoche." Admitió, no de muy buena gana.

 

"Afortunadamente para ti, soy un alma magnánima y caritativa." Dijo el mismo invasor que movía sus libros y revisaba sus cosas y que vivía cómodamente y remordimiento alguno en el departamento de un extraño. No estaba seguro de si Frank entendía bien la definición de “magnánimo” y “caritativo”, para empezar le sorprendía que conociera la palabra “magnánimo”, sin embargo se mordió la lengua y sólo rodó los ojos en respuesta.

 

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Sólo porque me recordaste que no he comido eres un alma magnánima y caritativa?" Porque como el chico hablaba en acertijos y en códigos de atención, no le quedaba de otra que adivinar a qué diablos se refería.

 

Jeremy observó con sospecha cómo Frank daba un paso hacia atrás, y de detrás de su espalda extendía el brazo que había estado ocultando, sacando a la vista un plato con dos hot dogs con algo que parecía y olía como chili por encima. “Ta-dah.”

 

Le tomó unos segundos al estudiante reaccionar y decidir qué quería decir, porque muchas cosas estaban pasando por su cabeza. Claramente, los hot dogs habían sido hechos en su cocina, porque no se veían exactos a los que vendían en las calles de Nueva York, lo que significaba que Frank definitivamente ya se sentía en toda confianza de cocinar en su cocina como si fuera su compañero de cuarto y no un… refugiado. Jeremy estaba empezando a sentirse arrinconado en su propio departamento.        

 

“… ¿Esos… son para mí?”

 

Frank rodó los ojos dramáticamente, exasperado, en un gesto recurrente entre ambos. "Depende. ¿Vas a aceptarlos o vas a actuar como si estuvieran envenenados, como siempre?"

 

"¿Cómo tus motivos van a depender de mi respuesta?” Preguntó Jeremy, poniendo a trabajar su lógica. “A menos que hayas hecho esto de más, pero no luces como una persona que haría comida de más…"

 

“Si no los quieres…" Frank hizo ademán de alejar el plato y Jeremy levantó una mano, deteniéndolo.

 

"Hey, yo…” Su estómago había empezado a rugir en cuanto vio los perros calientes, y debía comer algo antes de trabajar, sin contar que desperdiciar comida era un pecado. “No dije eso."

 

Con una satisfacción que casi hizo reconsiderar a Jeremy el haber aceptado su oferta, el otro chico le volvió a extender el plato, el aroma volviendo su boca agua. “ Receta especial con chili."

 

Receta especial… Jeremy no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez podría tratarse de una receta familiar, y entonces recordó un detalle muy simple pero muy importante: el insoportable de Frank debía tener familia, historia, y otras cosas que Jeremy había ignorado porque… porque siempre había optado por ignorar a todo el mundo porque eso era lo mejor. Pero ahora, la curiosidad empezó a picarlo porque, fuera insoportable o no, el comportamiento de Frank tenía que venir de algún lado, tenía que tener alguna explicación, nadie era tan molesto sólo porque sí. Intercambiando miradas desconfiadas entre la comida y el cocinero, finalmente extendió lentamente el brazo para tomar el plato, recogiéndolo de vuelta con la misma velocidad.

 

“… Gracias.” En la cabeza de Jeremy, esos gestos de repentina amabilidad de parte de su inquilino eran sospechosos, y honestamente, el chico seguía un patrón de comportamiento tan extraño que resultaba difícil adivinar sus verdaderas intenciones. “… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?” Se atrevió a decir, esperando no arrepentirse.

 

“No tienen veneno." Aclaró Frank, con expresión aburrida, como si hubiera visto la pregunta venir desde kilómetros atrás, excepto que de hecho tomó por sorpresa a Jeremy.

 

"... No.” Alzó las cejas, y por un momento se sintió tentado a reírse. “Sorprendentemente, no iba a preguntar eso."

 

"Qué raro."

 

El estudiante soltó la pregunta antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo más, yéndose por las ramas. "¿Por qué te están buscando?"

 

La expresión de Frank dejó tan claro como el agua que le sorprendía la pregunta, e incluso sonrió con una cierta satisfacción que amenazó con quitarle el hambre a Jeremy. "Oh, ¿ahora te intereso, Bambi?"

 

Jeremy le respondió sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. "Te conocí con un tiro en la pierna, y puede que de repente me preocupa quién podría tocar a mi puerta y por qué alguien te dispararía." A menos que su comentarios impertinentes fueran la razón, usualmente la gente que recibía un disparo y luego procedían a esconderse no eran exactamente las mejores personas. Quizás Frank les debía dinero a las personas equivocadas, quizás estaba involucrado en alguna actividad criminal, y de confirmarlo, Jeremy lo echaría lo más pronto posible de su departamento.

       

Una parte de él estaba preparada para una respuesta completamente inapropiada, o que simplemente evadiera el tema mencionando a Spider-Man o algo por el estilo, pero en vez de eso, Frank dejo de sonreír. “Nadie va a tocar a tu puerta.” Su expresión reflejó la misma o incluso más seriedad de la que Jeremy había puesto en sus palabras, tan poco común en aquel chico que apenas llevaba menos de una semana conociendo, y fue suficiente para helarle un poco los huesos al estudiante y de verdad hacerlo preocuparse por su propio bienestar. Sin embargo, todo eso terminó en los pocos segundos que le tomó a Frank recomponer su expresión y volver a sonreír, divertido quién sabría por qué. “… Y estas preocupado por mí, awww.”

 

Jeremy aún no era psicólogo, pero en ese momento estuvo convencido de que el chico frente a él no podía estar muy bien de la cabeza. Y, aparte a eso, le sorprendía cómo podía existir una persona tan insufrible. Había creído que el payaso de turno que hacia bromas y comentarios inapropiados en la secundaria había sido insoportable, y luego llegó Frank a su vida a probar que se había equivocado, y por mucho.

 

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza y bufó, algo decepcionado. “Sí, por supuesto. Gracias por los chilidogs.” Cerró la puerta en la nariz del otro, quizás con más fuerza de la que hubiese preferido. Tenía que darle crédito en que nadie había logrado sacar una reacción de él tanto como Frank lo hacía, y en que los chilidogs estuvieron particularmente deliciosos.

 

Por suerte para él, esa fue la última interacción importante entre ellos ese fin de semana, y luego el lunes llegó y Jeremy volvía a estar dentro de su apretado horario, sin tiempo para los caprichos del refugiado que habitaba en su sala. Las clases seguían sin ser mucho problema, ya que apenas era septiembre pero los primeros exámenes se acercaban, y aunque su promedio reflejara lo contrario, las matemáticas y él no se llevaban del todo bien. Sin embargo, aunque la clase de Estadística y sus números rondaban sus pesadillas de vez en cuando, sus verdaderos problemas residían en otras cosas, como el equipo de futbol.

       

La lista de los equipos salió un miércoles de mediados de septiembre, asignando a todo el mundo su lugar por el resto de la temporada, Jeremy incluido. Ese día, cuando salió de las duchas después del entrenamiento, se sentía y seguramente se veía miserable, más de lo normal, y Dee, quien lo había esperado, no tardo en notarlo y acercarse hacia él para caminar juntos fuera de las canchas.

 

"¿Por qué la cara larga, cariño?” Preguntó la chica con genuina consternación, colocándole la bufanda azul que èl mismo le había pedido que cuidara por él antes de entrar a los vestidores más temprano. “Hoy lo hiciste muy bien." Todo en ese momento sobre Dee era tan maternal que el castaño no sabía si eso lo consolaba o lo hacía sentir peor. Una parte de él deseaba que su amiga no lo llamara cosas como “cariño”, “dulzura” y demás, pero Jeremy no se atrevía a decirle nada, muchos menos cuando ella le sonreía así y utilizaba ese tono tan cariñoso con él.

 

El chico sonrió con amargura, acomodándose la bufanda con decepción. "... Me sacaron del equipo, Dee." Como esperaba, los ojos de su amiga se abrieron como platos, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo casi con ira.

 

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?" No era una exageración decir que podía ver todo un caso judicial armándose parte por parte en la mente de su compañera, y él simplemente se encogió de hombros, la resignación haciendo cada paso sólo un poco más sencillo de dar que el anterior. 

 

"El entrenador me apartó del grupo y...” Bajó la mirada, clavando su atención en el contraste entre sus gastados zapatos deportivos negros y las botas de cuero color verde de Dee. “Dijo que era demasiado riesgoso dejarme jugar… por mis habilidades especiales." Quizás en ese momento sentía como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago, pero definitivamente no había estado sorprendido con las noticias. No era la primera vez que algo así pasaba en su vida, seguramente no sería la última.

 

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso es basura!” La chica acomodó su bolso sobre su hombro y se cruzó de brazos, evidentemente ofendida y demostrándolo ante quien quisiera verla. Si necesitabas a alguien para protestar por una causa justa, ella era la indicada.

 

Jeremy, en cambio, negó con la cabeza ante la reacción de su amiga. Todo lo que Dee pudiera decirle, él ya lo había escuchado, y de sí mismo. Había debatido todo ese asunto en su cabeza por años, y el lado que estaba de acuerdo con Dee había ganado y se había dado una oportunidad uniéndose al equipo de Columbia, pero al final... "Él tiene razón..."

 

"¿Razón en qué? Eso es discriminación, y no sólo va contra el reglamento de la universidad, ¡es inconstitucional!" Había subido el tono, y Jeremy automáticamente paseó su mirada alrededor de ellos. Algunas personas estaban caminando cerca, y había jugadores recién salidos de las duchas que iban en su misma dirección, aunque no parecía que nadie le prestara particular atención a los reclamos de  la morena.

 

El chico se acercó más a ella y la tomó por los hombros suavemente,  obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. “Por favor, no grites…” Sabía que su amiga estaba molesta, la entendía y lo apreciaba, pero su privacidad y discreción eran demasiado importantes para él. “… Tienes razón. Ambos tienen razón, ¿ok?” No importaba cuánto lo pensara o cómo lo viera, los dos lados tenían un punto válido. Era de esas cosas que no eran blancas o negras, sino más bien una escala de grises, pero al final del día un lado tenía que ganar.

 

Dee suspiró, calmándose, y se quitó el cabello que le había caído en la cara mientras protestaba con un rápido y elegante movimiento de su mano. "... Exactamente ¿qué te dijo?" Su voz volvió a sonar más diplomática, como la política que quería ser.

 

"Escucha, él... él sabe." Y sabía que su amiga entendería a que se refería. "Lo consultó con el jefe del Departamento de Deportes, y... por mi bien, por el del equipo y por el de la Universidad... no puedo jugar.” Se relamió los labios, clavando la mirada en el suelo nuevamente. “Y… y tienen razón. Fue una tontería volverlo a intentar."

 

"No es ninguna tontería, tú tienes tanto derecho como cualquiera de pertenecer al equipo. No has faltado a ninguna práctica desde que te conozco, y hoy estuviste genial, ¿y ahora no puedes? Eso es d--... Espera. ¿Volverlo a intentar? ¿Te pasó antes?"

 

Jeremy desvió la mirada, buscando las palabras para explicarse sin revelar demasiado. “… Sí, algo así, y...” Se relamió los labios nerviosamente. “Tienen buenas razones, Dee. Es peligroso para todos.” Se forzó a sonreír un poco para su amiga, impaciente por cambiar el tema. “Estaré bien." Necesitaba distraer su mente en otras cosas.

 

La expresión de Dee se había suavizado, pero no se daba del todo por vencida, como siempre. "Remy, puedes apelar esa decisión..."

 

"Estaré bien." Repitió y se acomodó mejor la bufanda y el bolso en su espalda. “Vayamos a comer algo, ¿sí? Tenemos horas antes de tener que ir al club. Podrías invitar a Jenna y Arya, si quieres." Había evitado volver a su casa durante la tarde solo para no lidiar con Frank, aquel tipo jugando con su paciencia era lo último que necesitaba ese día.

 

"... Te invito un chocolate. ¿Aceptas, guapo?"

 

Aparentemente un poco más animado por aquella oferta, Jeremy rodeó a su amiga por los hombros, empezando a caminar al compás con ella casi como una parejita más. Supuso que por esa clase de gestos entre ellos era que la mayoría de la gente pensaba que tenían algo además de una amistad. "No soy guapo, pero seguro."

 

No volvieron a hablar del tema después de eso. Más que nada porque Jeremy no lo permitió, como todo lo que se trataba de su vida. Aunque intentaba él mismo olvidarse del asunto, la expulsión del equipo había abierto viejas heridas y, naturalmente, su humor se deterioró. Llegó al fin el viernes, su día más movido de la semana (ahora sólo un poco más relajado al no contar con los entrenamientos), pero por fin estuvo en casa y no podía esperar a colapsar en su cama. La cabeza le pasaba, y su cuerpo se sentía como de goma, sin mencionar que le ardía ligeramente el raspón que se había hecho esa tarde en la mejilla jugando futbol por su cuenta en un parque. Que no estuviera en el equipo no significaba que no pudiera jugar por su cuenta. Igual todo siempre se le había dado mejor cuando lo hacía solo.

 

Sabía que el invasor estaría en la sala a sus anchas apenas entrara, como siempre, pero haría lo que había hecho toda la semana: entrar, buscar comida, y encerrarse en su habitación. No estaba de humor para seguirle la corriente a sus estupideces ni para ser su chiste personal. Entró al departamento, dejó su mochila en el lugar de costumbre y con la cabeza baja se dirigió sin desviarse hacia la cocina, buscando inmediatamente una pequeña pizza congelada que sabía estaba en el refrigerador. No tardó en escucharlo hablar.

 

 “Buenas noches, Príncipe del Bosque.” Al apartar la mirada del refrigerador, el castaño se encontró a Frank cruzado de brazos y con el hombro recostado contra el arco de la cocina. A pesar de que no se le quedó viendo demasiado, Jeremy se percató de algo distinto: un nuevo traje. Era negro igual a con el que lo había conocido, o eso creía, pero era tan nuevo que el chico casi parecía estar modelándolo, pose incluida, y llevaba una corbata rojo sangre. Alguien había decidido salir del apartamento, si es que no lo había hecho antes, y el dueño de casa no dejó mostrar lo mucho que ese detalle le estaba molestando. 

 

“Buenas noches." Respondió de vuelta, cerrando el refrigerador y colocando la pizza congelada en un plato.

 

Desde el marco de la puerta, Frank observó a Jeremy con ojos inquisitivos. “¿Día difícil o te pasó un camión por encima?"

 

El castaño suspiró, decidiendo entre contestarle o seguir ignorándolo. "Algunos de nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer.” Colocó la pizza en el microondas, y tensó la mandíbula, sus labios formando una línea recta. ”Aunque otros al parecer salieron de compras."

 

“Todos tenemos cosas que hacer al final." Dijo Frankie, levantando ligeramente una ceja por el comentario. Jeremy bufó, incrédulo.

 

"¿Como comprar un traje nuevo? Suena duro." Cerró la puerta del microondas de golpe y el electrodoméstico empezó una cuenta de tres largos minutos. El invasor seguía en su pose de modelo contra la pared, aunque tras el comentario de Jeremy lo obligó a reaccionar y se separó del arco, observándolo de arriba abajo aún con los brazos cruzados y eterna sonrisita insoportable.

 

"Algún día, cuando emerjas de tu capullo de suéteres dos tallas más grandes, tú también podrás hacerlo."

 

Jeremy, rodando los ojos, pensó para sí mismo que Frank se había tardado demasiado en burlarse de su vestimenta. Se sentó en una silla de la mesa de la cocina, cruzado de brazos, esperando a que la pizza se calentara y enfrentó a su inquilino con la mirada. “Gracias, pero no gracias."

 

"Como sea.” El otro chico hizo un gesto en el aire con la mano para luego tamborilear con los dedos sobre el mesón. “Tu madre te ha estado llamando toda la semana."

 

“¿Mi madre?” Al estudiante le tomó un segundo hasta que su cerebro corrigió aquella expresión. Madre adoptiva. Caroline. El pecho le empezó a arder, y Jeremy conocía muy bien esa sensación, resurgía cada vez que revisaba la contestadora de su teléfono al final de la semana y escuchaba el inicio de cada mensaje, todos de su madre, antes de eliminarlos y no llamarla de vuelta. Con Frank estando encerrado en su casa, probablemente él estuvo presente cuando ella llamaba y escuchó todos los mensajes mientras eran grabados.

 

"Oh, Dios...” Se pasó ambas manos por la cara, deseando en ese momento estar dormido y nunca más despertar. De la nada, una posibilidad pasó como rayo por su mente, y levantó la mirada alarmado hacia Frank, quien lo había estado observando con curiosidad. “No le contestaste, ¿o sí?” Dejando de lado la invasión de privacidad que eso implicaría, a Jeremy también le preocupaba explicarle a su madre cómo había conocido al chico, o peor, tener que decepcionarla explicándole que no se trataba de ninguna forma de un amigo o novio.

 

"Seguro, tuvimos una interesante conversación sobre tus boxers de Spider-Man."

 

Esa era su vida. Lidiar con aquel lunático en su departamento, padres adoptivos a los que decepcionaba constantemente, una amiga cuyos sentimientos hería todo el tiempo, estar en constante peligro por algo que no eligió ser, sus padres biológicos fuera de su vida, y ni siquiera podía jugar futbol americano como cualquier chico normal.

 

Gruñó con fuerza, casi sucumbiendo a su impulso de golpear la mesa con sus manos que se habían cerrado en puños, y descargó con la fuente de frustración más cercana, Frank. “¿Acaso nunca puedes decir algo que valga el aire que respiras?" Le gritó, perdiendo la compostura por completo.

 

"Gracias por confirmarme que sí tienes boxers de Spidey.” El otro chico no se había inmutado, ni estaba sorprendido o intimidado por el arranque de rabia de Jeremy. “Y no, por supuesto que no, me dijiste que no me metiera con tus cosas, pero si no piensas contestar sus llamadas al menos deberías escuchar alguno de los mensajes. Están todos en la grabadora. Ah, y el aire que respiro es gratis."

 

"¡No es tu problema, Frankie!” Volvió a gritarle, esta vez golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, “No habrías oído ninguno de los mensajes de mi madre si no estuvieras escondiéndote en mi casa." Se forzó a tomar aire, y se pasó una mano por el cabello, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado en un intento de calmar su ira.

 

La cocina se quedó en silencio por un momento. Frank se quedó mirando al chico en la mesa con una ceja alzada. "Frank... ¿Y cuál es la historia? ¿Te peleaste con ella antes de venir a la universidad?"

 

Jeremy lo miró con incredulidad. ¿En serio esperaba que le contara algo tan personal? ¿A él? Se levantó de la mesa todavía irradiando hostilidad. “¿Qué parte de "No es tu problema" no entendiste?" Y no sabía qué podía importarle, de todas formas.

 

El silencio volvió a reinar en la cocina, aunque era un silencio incómodo y poco natural. Jeremy respiraba agitadamente, aun cuando estaba intentando controlarlo, y el otro chico no le quitaba la atención de encima, su sonrisa habitual reemplazada por una expresión algo enigmática que no hacía nada por mejorar el ambiente. El sonido del microondas terminando su conteo por fin le permitió a Jeremy tomar su pizza, a pesar de que estaba más caliente de lo que había esperado, y después de sacar una lata de refresco del refrigerador, pasó de largo a Frank en la entrada de la cocina. Tenía demasiada tensión acumulada en el cuerpo, consecuencia de toda esa semana y escapar hasta su habitación era la única solución. Su autocontrol era impecable, pero si era sometido a más presión… no quería quebrarse. Él era más fuerte que su empatía, tenía que serlo.

 

"Vas a ser un psicólogo terrible."

 

El estudiante se paralizó en su lugar, dándose una pausa para analizar lo que había escuchado. Aquel tipo no podía haber dicho eso, ¿no? Pero lo había hecho, y Jeremy estaba rechinando los dientes, su respiración acelerándose de nuevo. Se forzó a respirar profundamente y a calmarse un poco, midiendo cada inhalación y exhalación y contando hasta diez, antes de voltearse a enfrentar a su inquilino, quien había girado sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo, sus manos ocultas en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

 

"… ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?"

 

“¿Algún problema?” Frank ladeó la cabeza, imperturbable, como si estuviera hablando sobre el clima o alguna otra tontería sin importancia.

 

Jeremy rió levemente, pero sin gracia alguna en su voz, llegando a sus límites. "¿Algún problema? Sí, tengo uno. ¡¡TÚ!!” A medida que hablaba, levantaba cada vez más la voz, algo que no había hecho en años. “No puedo venir a mi casa sin tenerte por aquí husmeando y hurgando en mis cosas, viviendo confiadamente de mi cocina, mi sala y burlándote de mí a cada oportunidad. No tienes ni la más mínima idea de quién soy, literalmente, y ¿tienes las agallas de decirme que voy a ser un psicólogo terrible? ¡¡Al menos nadie está tratando de matarme a tiros!!" Escupió con desdén, esperando por fin sacar alguna reacción, alguna expresión de Frank.

 

"Estás obsesionado con eso del disparo." Esa respuesta dejó pasmado a Jeremy. No podía hablar en serio.

 

"¡¡Lo dices como si el que estuviera loco fuera yo!!"       

 

Frank bufó y señaló con desprecio el plato que el castaño llevaba en la mano. "Estás comiendo pizza de microondas, eso no habla muy bien de tus cualidades mentales.”

 

La cara de Jeremy se contorsionó en una mueca, sin poder decidirse en qué decir o hacer. Era inútil. Esa conversación que estaban teniendo no tenía ningún sentido, y si seguía dándole cuerda al otro, sería él quien terminara explotando.

 

“Sabes qué… No vale la pena seguir discutiendo contigo.” Murmuró, cansado y molesto, optando por una retirada a tiempo. Dio la media vuelta, y se encerró en su habitación, poniendo música para poder ignorar cualquier cosa que viniera desde fuera de su puerta.

 

Apenas tuvo el apetito para comerse la pizza, pero así lo hizo antes de meterse directamente a su cama y dormir tan profundamente como su cansancio y sus emociones se lo permitieron. Para cuando se despertó al mediodía y salió de su habitación para ir al baño, no encontró a Frank por ningún lado. Pensó que tal vez tendría mala suerte, porque se suponía que las dos semanas se cumplirían el siguiente miércoles, y el otro sólo habría salido a comprar colonia u otro traje nuevo, pero al pasar a la cocina se encontró un billete de cien dólares pegado a la puerta del refrigerador con una imán, acompañado por una nota escrita a mano: “Consigue pizza de verdad”.

 

“Vaya, pues de nada.” Incluso en papel era insoportable, y además, una pizza no costaba cien dólares. Tiró la nota a la basura, y el billete… no creía gastarlo. Bien podría ser falso, o venir de fuentes ilegales… Simplemente no lo quería. Lo importante en ese momento era que Frank se había ido, por fin, y el apartamento volvía a ser sólo suyo. Su casa estaba en absoluto silencio, justo como solía estarlo, y el chico no pudo más que suspirar. Se sentía más calmado ahora, y luego de un rato buscó su celular y marcó al teléfono de Dionne.

 

“Hey, Dee...” La saludó al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia el sofá para tumbarse en él, acostado contra el espaldar y con la mirada clavada en el techo. “Ya se fue. Pensé que debía decirte.” Se pasó inconscientemente la mano por el raspón que tenía en la mejilla, trazándolo con sus dedos antes de dejar escapar un suspiro. "¿A dónde? No lo sé, sólo se fue. Me dejó dinero y una nota, así que asumo que fue para no volver." Con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, se levantó del sillón, tomó su bolso de la sala y se adentró nuevamente a su cuarto a buscar algo. "Sí, eso espero... ¿debería cambiar mis cerraduras?" Sacó su casco de fútbol de su bolso y se le quedó mirando, apretando los labios suavemente, pensando por un instante. "... Pregunta estúpida, no respondas. Definitivamente las cambiaré." Se acercó al armario para tirar su casco en una caja que tenía ahí, al fondo, y se aseguró de taparlo con otras cosas. Torció la boca con tristeza. "No, no lo lamentes. Está bien. Lo importante es que ya se fue, ¿no?" Esquivó sus libros y se sentó frente al escritorio, fijando la mirada en un calendario al lado del monitor, el cual inspeccionó detenidamente. Domingo 15 de septiembre... justo a tiempo "...Ahora soy libre de hacer otras cosas." Se quedó escuchando a Dee, quien ofreció hacer planes para el día siguiente. Qué oportuna. Jeremy se relamió los labios, y frunció el ceño con frustración por tener que nuevamente rechazar a su amiga. Aunque, para ser justos, tuviera o no algo que hacer, probablemente le habría dicho que no, pero esa vez sí tenía planes importantes para el domingo en la mañana, "No, no, yo... estaré ocupado. Sal con Arya sin problemas."

 

Bajó el calendario y tomo un post-it amarillo pegado en la parte superior del monitor de la computadora, con un número telefónico y la palabra 'Otisville' escrito en él, "Sí, seguro. Diviértete. Yo tengo que estudiar, de todos modos." Sonrió un poco con la respuesta de su amiga al otro lado de la línea. "Te llame esta vez, ¿no? Créeme que si lo vuelvo a ver, la primera en saberlo serás tú. Nos vemos el lunes, Dee." Colgó la llamada, e inmediatamente marcó el número en el papel.

 

Esperaba que no hubiese problemas con que visitara al día siguiente.

 


	9. Rebeldía

 

1 n. f. _falta a la obediencia debida o al mandato de la autoridad._

2\. _actitud de oposición violenta y tenaz a lo prescrito o sólo establecido._

 

* * *

 

Esos habían sido los diez días más interesantes en mucho tiempo, y por interesantes, Frank se refería a “menos aburridos de lo que había imaginado”.  Definitivamente, en sus planes no había estado entretenerse tanto en la casa de un desconocido mientras esperaba que el riesgo para él pasara, pero Bambi había, en cierta forma, superado sus expectativas.  Y tenía que agradecer eso, o aquellos días habrían sido una tortura. Le costaba trabajo mantenerse quieto, su límite para permanecer inmóvil como un tronco estaba en sesenta y dos segundos, y eso había sido un récord; si a ello le sumaba sentirse encerrado... Sin embargo, el cervatillo había picado su curiosidad desde el comienzo y por más de una semana, observar y estudiar a su renuente anfitrión había sido un pasatiempo más provechoso que dedicarse a otear desde el alféizar de la ventana por si los hombres de su padre ya lo habían encontrado. Conocía los procedimientos de su familia, sabía cómo organizarían los grupos de búsqueda y a veces, por las noches, cuando Jeremy estaba encerrado en su habitación dormido o escondiéndose tras algún libro, Frank se dedicaba a plantearse casos imaginarios, escuchando la voz de su padre en su cabeza repartiendo las órdenes luego de que le informaran que, nuevamente, ese día no habían encontrado a su hijo menor. Era un ejercicio de imaginación, pero también uno de supervivencia; estar al menos un paso por delante de ellos era lo único que le permitiría permanecer en libertad.

Se había dado un límite de dos semanas en aquel departamento de Queens antes de ponerse en marcha a hacer… lo que sea que fuese a hacer. Era el tiempo adecuado para que cualquier rastro suyo se enfriara y quitarse la amenaza de Peter Phelps mordiéndole los talones, y por lo mismo, durante la primera semana su único contacto con el mundo exterior, además del ventanal, habían sido cada uno de los repartidores de comida a domicilio que habían pasado por el departamento de Bambi. Ninguno de ellos nunca se enteró que el chico sonriente de la buena propina siempre tenía un arma preparada cuando les abría la puerta, en caso de que no fueran los inocentes repartidores que debían ser. Tal vez era un poco paranoico, en comparación a una persona normal, pero bueno, él nunca había sido normal para empezar y así le habían enseñado a vivir.

En la madrugada del miércoles decidió que ya era seguro volver a asomar su nariz fuera del improvisado depósito de libros que era la casa de Jeremy Blanchard, y definitivamente lo primero que tenía que hacer era conseguir ropa. Nada en contra de su traje, sino más bien en contra de los modelitos que el otro chico le prestaba y que tenía que aceptar por necesidad. Cuando había escapado del último lugar seguro no sólo se había cambiado de traje y tomado un arma, no era tan estúpido como para intentar moverse por ahí sin dinero, sino que decidió llevarse con él los 4000 dólares en efectivo que la organización mantenía en cada refugio en “caso de emergencia”. Las emergencias generalmente incluían sobornar a alguien o comprar su silencio, pero circunstancias desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas; además, ese dinero le había servido para alimentarlos a él y a su anfitrión, y Bambi nunca llegó a preguntarle de dónde sacaba para pagar las pizzas o la comida china.  No se trataba de dinero honesto, pero al menos estaba limpio y cumplía su propósito, y al día siguiente sirvió para conseguirle un Tom Ford que no le ajustaba nada mal pese a no ser hecho a la medida. Los zapatos tendrían que esperar un poco más para ser reemplazados, aunque nunca sería un mal momento para una corbata nueva, roja, por supuesto.

Salir, solo y sin nadie vigilándolo sus pasos, fue una experiencia que cumplió todas las expectativas. Nadie lo reconocía, no tenía ningún trabajo que cumplir y podía dedicarse a mirar vitrinas o comerse un bagel si le provocaba, sin tener que vigilar por encima de su hombro; era libre, y no pensaba renunciar a eso jamás. De hecho, su primera tarde por su cuenta habría sido completamente perfecta de no ser porque, mientras caminaba con su bagel con extra queso crema en la mano, logró escuchar un trozo de una conversación entre un grupo de niños en la calle sobre la decepcionante temporada que habían tenido los Yankees ese año, haciendo que frunciera el ceño inmediatamente y lanzara el bocadillo al basurero más cercano con rabia. _Él_ también tenía que estar en Nueva York, y si llegaba a encontrárselo... Bueno, afortunadamente, para _él_ , en la ciudad había más de ocho millones de personas y las probabilidades de encontrarse eran mínimas.

Bambi, por supuesto, tuvo que hacer una observación sobre el traje nuevo en cuanto lo notó y, por supuesto también, esa noche terminaron teniendo otra discusión. Normalmente le divertían aquellos intercambios de frases rápidas, Jeremy se lo ponía muy fácil y resultaba sencillo sacar al otro de sus casillas, pero algo tuvo que haber pasado ese día en el tiempo que no se vieron porque el chico furioso que le gritó que era un problema no era el mismo chico resignado a aceptar su presencia que terminaba encerrándose en su habitación; esa fue la única señal que Frank necesitó para retirarse. Lo habían ocultado por el tiempo que lo había necesitado, y ahora que tenía ventaja sobre su familia y la herida de la pierna ya estaba cicatrizada, el favor que le había debido aquella chica, Dee, estaba completamente pagado. Salió del departamento en la madrugada, con su antiguo traje en una bolsa de supermercado y sin tropezarse con ninguno de los libros molestos que estaban tirados por todas partes, y se felicitó a sí mismo por ello; para alguien tan entrenado como él habría sido una deshonra hacer ruido por algo como eso, pero la bibliofilia de Bambi se lo había complicado un poco. No extrañaría aquel lugar, aunque podría recordar a su anfitrión y toda la experiencia en su casa sin mayor disgusto.

Ahora tenía que ponerse en movimiento una vez más.

Ya que no sabía a dónde iría ni qué iba a hacer, y no podía quedarse en la acera esperando que un león gigante se formara entre las nubes y le dijera la respuesta a sus problemas, el metro sonaba como una opción relativamente sensata por lo que quedaba de noche. Puede que no fuera un experto en transporte público, y no pretendía serlo, pero sabía que una parte de las líneas operaba las veinticuatro horas del día y un tren en constante marcha resultaba más seguro para él que quedarse caminando sin rumbo en la calle. Se subió a la línea E con el arma oculta en la espalda y lo que le quedaba del dinero en los bolsillos, evitando el contacto visual y desplazándose hasta el final del vagón, acomodándose finalmente con las piernas estiradas sobre el largo asiento de plástico, recostado contra la pared que daba a la puerta que comunicaba los vagones. Había tenido que dormir en peores condiciones, y en más de una ocasión, aunque eso no le quitaría lo incómodo a aquellos asientos de plástico, y entre eso y su estado de alerta, iba a resultar imposible descansar corrido por más de un par de horas. Revisó la hora en su muñeca y el reloj sólo le dio malas noticias.

Seguro, necesitaba el tiempo para pensar, pero cuatro horas recorriendo la ciudad en un tren casi vacío era demasiado para alguien tan inquieto como él. Tenía que decidir qué hacer, si se iría de la ciudad o incluso del país, si se cambiaría el nombre, si buscaría trabajo en alguna organización de la Costa Oeste... No, eso último estaba descartado. No iba a trabajar para nadie más, nunca. Ya había tenido suficiente de tener que obedecer a su padre y de ser sólo un arma; tal vez no pudiera jamás ser más que eso, pero había decidido que nadie más que él mismo presionaría el gatillo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello. Quedarse en Nueva York, ocho millones de habitantes o no, implicaba cruzarse con su familia más temprano que tarde y no sabía si quería o si tan siquiera podía volver a involucrarse con ellos de ninguna manera.

Acababa de decidir, si acaso hora y media después, que no, definitivamente no iba a buscar trabajo en una cadena de comida rápida, cuando un par de hombres abordó su vagón. Optó por no darles importancia, cada quien que atendiera su asunto, aunque no resultaba muy complicado darse cuenta que aquellos tipos no eran ninguna joya de la sociedad: fornidos, de expresión ruda y uno de ellos con una cicatriz que le abarcaba desde la frente hasta el cuero cabelludo. El más alto, el de la cicatriz, tenía un bigote espeso del mismo color oscuro que su cabello; el otro, más bajo y más gordo, tenía los brazos como un tronco y estaba quedándose calvo. Tal vez se estaba equivocando al juzgarlos por su apariencia, tal vez eran miembros de la vigilancia vecinal de aquel vecindario o tal vez eran fanáticos de los ponies; fuese como fuese, no era de su incumbencia, y volvió a adoptar su posición de descanso contra la pared, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y bajando la mirada.

El problema con Frank, o su mayor ventaja dependiendo de cómo se viera, era que la gente solía subestimarlo por su apariencia, su edad o su físico (o todas las anteriores), y asumían, cuando tenía que atender alguna encomienda, que se trataba sólo del niño rico hijo del jefe intentando aprender cómo funcionaba el negocio; nadie esperaba que fuera precisamente él quien se encargaría de que el trabajo en cuestión fuera concluido en los términos que había indicado su padre. Era un error común, y era un error que Horacio y Gaspar terminaron cometiendo más temprano que tarde. Tal vez simplemente no querían dejar pasar la ocasión servida en bandeja de plata y habían decidido probar su suerte a la primera oportunidad, después de todo, un mocoso vestido de traje y corbata en el metro un sábado en la madrugada seguramente estaba borracho y desorientado, y sería fácil quitarle lo que tenía. Seguramente conocían el recorrido de aquella línea del subterráneo, ya que se abalanzaron sobre él en un tramo en el que los bombillos del túnel estaban descompuestos, lo que oscureció el interior del vagón.

Oh, bueno.

La teoría dictaba que uno de los tipos tendría que haberlo tomado por el cuello, amenazándolo con un cuchillo o cual fuese el arma que tuviera, y el otro se encargaría de quitarle el reloj y cualquier otra cosa que llevara encima. La teoría, en esos casos, solía quedarse corta.

Frank se anticipó a sus acciones, su cuerpo actuando por reflejo en la oscuridad e interceptando los movimientos del par de tipos. Se levantó de un salto del asiento y tomó al del cuchillo por el brazo, halándolo hacia él y recibiéndolo con un puñetazo al rostro, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y tal vez un diente, y estrellarse contra el asiento en el que instantes atrás había estado el chico, efectivamente dejando caer la hoja. Su compañero, ofendidísimo, ya estaba listo para embestirlo cual toro enfurecido, y todo lo que el muchacho tuvo que hacer fue apartarse en el instante correcto, y agacharse y patearlo con la fuerza adecuada detrás de las rodillas un segundo después. Normalmente habría concluido utilizando el cuchillo, pero con o sin iluminación en el túnel, había cámaras de circuito cerrado a las que él había estado evitando mostrarles el rostro desde que había abordado, y no era tan estúpido como para llamar la atención de esa manera, así que simplemente se encargó durante el minuto siguiente de partirles los dedos a aquel par de inútiles mientras aún estaban en el piso, ganándose un insulto a su madre en un inglés con acento muy marcado. Eso los ponía fuera de la acción por un buen tiempo, no dejaba huellas ni ninguna evidencia que pudiera incriminarlo a él, e incluso les enseñaba una lección. Eso sí, también marcaba el momento para él de abandonar el metro por esa noche, antes de que el conductor o cualquiera se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado y llamaran a la policía; aun si su cara no salía en ningún video, no iba a correr ese riesgo.

“¿Por un reloj? ¿En serio?” Les preguntó con algo de desprecio en la voz, esperando que las puertas del tren se abrieran al llegar a la siguiente estación.

“¡JÓDETE!” Recibió como única respuesta del tipo que ya-no-podría-sujetar-un-cuchillo, y Frank se despidió de ambos con una sonrisa burlona, ladeando un poco la cabeza. El amanecer no podía estar tan distante, así que podía dedicarse a caminar un rato una vez que saliera de la estación e ir por algo que comer.

Nueva York cumplía con su publicidad de ser la ciudad que nunca dormía, y aunque Frank jamás sería un fanático de la gente en general, le entretenía observar a los demás a su alrededor mientras caminaba haciendo algo de tiempo hasta que terminara de salir el sol. Todo el mundo iba metido en sus propios asuntos, sin prestarle demasiada atención a nada, a paso acelerado, y sin reparar en el chico de traje sentado en una banca bebiendo café. Benditas tiendas de veinticuatro horas y su café barato; técnicamente era agua marrón en un vaso de poliestireno, pero era agua marrón con cafeína y azúcar. Necesitaba un plan, o al menos un plan de contingencia mientras elaboraba EL plan, porque no le apetecía en lo más mínimo volver a pasar su noche en el metro y además, en su caso, andar a la deriva resultaba un riesgo más que una ventaja.

No era la primera vez que escapaba. Escabullirse de Peter y de quien fuera que estuviese vigilándolo era un hábito que había cultivado desde niño, aunque sus huidas no se excedían de algunas horas, bien porque lo encontraban o bien porque decidía regresar antes de resultar castigado, y sus dedos tamborilearon sobre el vaso de café que sostenía en la mano solamente con pensar en ello.

O mejor dicho, sus escapadas no se habían excedido hasta diez días atrás. Estaba harto de ser sólo una marioneta, estaba harto de seguir órdenes y que lo utilizaran, y tal vez también estaba harto de tener miedo de su padre.

Luego del tercer café de la mañana, y de que la cajera de la cafetería le diera su teléfono junto a su orden, finalmente se puso en marcha bajo el suave sol otoñal. Manhattan era una zona peligrosa para él, las oficinas de la familia y el pent-house de Peter Phelps estaban ahí, y si llegaban a encontrarlo... No, no iba a volver a eso, y tenía que dejar de pensarlo. Se pasó la mano libre por el cabello desde la nuca antes de guardarla en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sin interrumpir su caminata. Plan. Plan, plan, plan. Tenía que enfocarse en planear y mantenerse bajo el radar y en movimiento. Necesitaba un baño, un cambio de ropa y su cerebro no se quejaría si le regalaba un par de horas de descanso. No se le habría ocurrido antes de esa mañana que terminaría extrañando el incómodo sofá del desordenado departamento de un estudiante un poco histérico con cara de venadito a medio morir.

Definitivamente necesitaba dormir.

 

Tenía tres identificaciones distintas y un manojo de tarjetas de crédito, ninguna con su nombre real, y sin embargo, no podía usar ninguna para pagar un hotel o tendría a Peter arrastrándolo a los golpes de regreso con su padre y de vuelta a aquella habitación. No obstante, aún le quedaba alrededor de un tercio del efectivo que había conseguido inicialmente y con ello podría pagar un lugar decente donde quedarse, al menos por unos días hasta tener claro lo que iba a hacer, y sin que le hicieran preguntas. Siguió caminando hasta encontrar una cabina telefónica, de esas que todavía tenían una guía de páginas amarillas, y revisó el libro meticulosamente hasta elegir un lugar que lo convenciera. Vació lo que le quedaba del café de un trago y tiró el vaso en la papelera más cercana, después de memorizar el número que tan atentamente aquella chica había insistido en darle, y volvió al metro por lo que esperaba fuera su última vez en ese día en el subterráneo.

El hotel en el que terminó era de esos que él mismo definía como “para turistas”. Una cama sencilla, televisión por cable, acceso a internet, baño y desayuno incluido, todo por sólo un poco menos de 100 dólares la noche; no necesitaba más. La vista desde Queens a Manhattan, del otro lado del río, era un extra agradable. ¿Lo mejor de todo? Que nadie lo reconocía, porque nadie tenía por qué conocer a un tal Frank Smith, ni cuestionaba por qué estaba ahí, solo y con su ropa en una bolsa de plástico. Dudaba que alguien fuera a encontrarlo, habían cientos de hoteles en la ciudad y él estaba pagando en efectivo, por lo que no había forma de rastrearlo por sus consumos, y sobre usar su nombre, bueno, alguna vez había escuchado decir que el mejor lugar para esconder algo era el más obvio, y hasta ese punto, la recomendación siempre le había funcionado.

Luego de un baño de agua tibia, se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos tras poner el arma bajo la almohada, al alcance de su mano. Para cuando despertó, ya era casi el mediodía del domingo y se había perdido el desayuno gratuito y todo el café que venía con él. Había reservado aquella habitación por una semana, que era el tiempo que se había concedido a sí mismo para poner en orden su vida y lo que haría a partir de ahí. Tenía 236 dólares con diecisiete centavos, dos cambios de ropa, un trío de identificaciones falsas, un par de calcetines y una Glock con once balas que prefería no tener que disparar, todo acomodado sobre la cama, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas intentando decidir qué hacer, casi como si se tratara de piezas de un rompecabezas que él tenía que ordenar.

No tenía educación formal más allá de la primaria, su instrucción había sido en otros aspectos menos académicos, y sus talentos no eran del tipo que podían calificarse como productivos a la sociedad, así que la idea que vendían todas las películas de esconderse e intentar vivir una vida anónima en algún pueblito de Ohio estaba descartada desde el principio. Además, dudaba que existiera algún lugar tan aburrido como los pueblitos de Ohio, excepto quizás Tatooine y eso no había terminado bien. Podía irse del país, un pasaporte no era difícil de conseguir, pero sería la misma historia en otro idioma. La tercera opción entonces era quedarse y empezar su propio negocio, con las habilidades que ya poseía y los contactos que podía establecer, sin embargo esa opción implicaría enfrentarse más temprano que tarde a su padre y toda la fuerza detrás de la organización, y el desenlace sería algo que Frank ya había visto más de una vez con sus propios ojos y que terminaba en el fondo del río. Aparentemente, pese a sentirse libre, seguía siendo una marioneta de su familia y se pasó una mano por el cabello con rabia antes de golpear la pared más cercana con el puño.

 

_No puedes hacer nada sin mí._

 

No debía perder el control, era mejor que eso, tenía que ser mejor que eso, y se obligó a respirar profundamente unas tres veces con el puño aun contra la pared. Era domingo, el clima de otoño de hecho le agradaba bastante y necesitaba café y sentirse en control de su vida por un rato, así que saldría a caminar por los alrededores. Para cuando regresó al hotel, con el saco mojado por la lluvia y un vaso de café caliente en la mano (y una hamburguesa con queso y tocineta en el estómago), seguía enfadado aunque tranquilo; armar un berrinche no iba a ayudarlo, esa lección ya la había aprendido. Podía imaginarse perfectamente a un Peter más joven, todavía adolescente pero ya enfundado en un traje color negro de diseñador, diciéndole que no era más que un niñito llorón antes de dejarlo a solas con su padre, y aunque el recuerdo era suficiente para hacerle hervir la sangre, también servía para resaltarle lo que tenía que evitar.

Peter debía estar furioso. Había transcurrido casi dos semanas y aún no había logrado encontrar a Frank, y su padre seguramente ya se habría encargado de humillar a su mano derecha por su ineptitud; nadie podía culpar al chico de sonreír por visualizar esa escena. Peter Phelps se merecía eso y más, el rubio era el primero en mirarlo con burla cada vez que recibía algún castigo, así que era más que justo que la idea de que su “guardaespaldas” la estuviera pasando terrible por su culpa le causara satisfacción.

... Mierda. Eso era.

Eso era, y lo había golpeado como un ladrillo en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer sobre su cama de hotel. El rompecabezas por fin estaba armado y el cerebro de Frank había salido de su pantano de malos recuerdos  y planes a medio armar, por fin pensando en la dirección correcta. ¿Por qué tenía que huir y alejarse, como una rata asustada? Ellos eran quienes tenían que tener miedo, no él. Una de las tantas cosas que le habían enseñado era que no tenía por qué tolerar una ofensa, que en caso de recibir algún perjuicio estaba en todo su derecho de devolver el daño hasta sentirse satisfecho, ¿y él se estaba dejando aprisionar por barrotes que sólo estaban en su cabeza?

Los Canton habían amargado su vida, así que era más que justo y necesario que él les devolviera el gesto, y sabía perfectamente por dónde comenzar.

Quería golpear a su padre en el orgullo y en el bolsillo, dos de las cosas (y tal vez las únicas cosas) que más le dolían. Quería dejarle claro a él, a Peter y a toda la estúpida organización que se había cansado de que lo obligaran a jugar bajo sus reglas, y que ahora que estaba libre, iba a moverse por su cuenta en el tablero. Sería un plan a largo plazo, e involucraba algunas variables que no estaban bajo su control, aunque eso no iba a detenerlo, no cuando había encontrado lo que quería hacer. Se levantó del colchón y se terminó el café que había llevado hasta la habitación antes de tomar el teléfono para llamar a la tintorería del hotel, porque sus trajes no iban a lavarse solos, y tras pensarlo algunos minutos, también a la chica de la cafetería del día anterior; podía tomarse una noche para celebrar.

 

El lunes, cuando despertó en su habitación del hotel, había un “ _Llámame de nuevo_ ” escrito en labial color coral en el espejo del baño. No iba a hacerlo, pero el gesto le había sacado una sonrisa divertida en un inicio de semana que apuntaba a ser cualquier cosa menos entretenido. Era el día de empezar con El Plan, mayúsculas necesarias, y eso requeriría su total atención. Los lunes eran día de “despacho”, es decir, los días en los que se le otorgaba mercancía a los distribuidores intermedios para que ellos a su vez la repartieran a su gente, y se les cobraba por eso. En resumen, se movía más dinero que durante toda la semana y si una persona, _por ejemplo_ , arruinara un despacho cuya ubicación conociera ya de antemano, podría llevarse una cantidad considerable en efectivo y trastocar el cronograma del resto de la semana. Era sólo el paso inicial y podía compararse no con acabar con Voldemort, sino más bien con destruir el primer horcrux.

Para tratarse de alguien que no podía quedarse quieto, Frank era muy bueno imitando a una estatua al momento de trabajar, sin moverse y sin hacer ruido alguno, delatado únicamente por el tamborileo en silencio de sus dedos sobre su pierna, tal como en ese momento. De todos los despachos que lograba recordar, había elegido aleatoriamente aquel al norte del Bronx, en una locación que ya había sido obligado a visitar una vez cuando el distribuidor de aquel entonces se había rehusado a pagar. Se trataba de un sitio de construcción, propiedad privada tal como lo indicaban los carteles en la entrada, y donde no resultaría sospechoso ver entrar y salir camiones a toda hora. Claro, si la gente supiera lo que contenía el camión que llegaría alrededor de medianoche, estarían llamado a la policía, los Federales y hasta a la Casa Blanca, pero nadie además de los interesados en la transacción tenía por qué saberlo. El chico había llegado al lugar cuando apenas estaba cayendo la noche, luciendo uno de sus trajes y caminando entre los obreros como si se tratara de algún inspector del banco que financiaba la obra; la mejor forma de hacerse pasar por alguien era actuar como si supiera lo que hacía, y él no dejó de hacer preguntas sobre materiales y costos hasta que finalmente lo ignoraron, dejándolo hacer lo suyo.

De aquello habían pasado horas, y Frank se estaba aburriendo terriblemente, agazapado en las sombras de una columna de lo que se convertiría eventualmente en un estacionamiento. Tal vez se había equivocado y los despachos habían sido cancelados o reubicados, y sin embargo tenía la corazonada de que estaba en lo correcto. Ninguna persona en la organización pensaría jamás que su fugitivo estrella regresaría para fastidiarlos, y mucho menos tan pronto, así que el elemento sorpresa estaba de su lado, sólo tenía que seguir esperando. Faltaban unos pocos minutos para las doce cuando entró el camión, escoltado por un auto negro, que pertenecía a la organización, y un Mercedes color blanco, del distribuidor. En opinión del muchacho, fuese quien fuese el dueño del Mercedes, podría tener dinero, pero nada de gusto, y sólo tuvo más argumentos cuando bajó del auto. Seguramente era de esos tipos que pasaban todo su tiempo libre en un gimnasio y se esforzaba en vestirse como modelo de Abercrombie, eso sí, dejando a la vista el arma que llevaba en el cinturón para lucir intimidante; para Frank, era un chiste ambulante.

Bueno, personalmente él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que entornar los ojos por culpa de aquel Ken de catálogo. Únicamente podía esperar que ninguna desafortunada tuviera que jugar a ser su Barbie.

Salió de detrás de la columna en silencio, su atención enfocada en los dos autos y en la gente que había descendido de ellos. Tres tipos: dos gorilones de traje y anteojos oscuros (anteojos oscuros a medianoche, naaada sospechosos) quienes contaban el dinero de un bolso deportivo, y el distribuidor, que verificaba la mercancía, todos armados aunque distraídos. También tenía que contar al chofer del camión, aunque seguramente éste sería el eslabón más débil de toda la cadena, y no tendría por qué intervenir. En total, cuatro personas que no lo estaban esperando, y de haber podido ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Frank en el momento de revelarse ante ellos, habrían sabido qué tan en problemas estaban.

Menos de media hora después, los dos gorilones estaban encerrados en la parte trasera del camión de carga, el chofer había salido corriendo y la suela del zapato de Frank estaba sobre el pecho del distribuidor, tumbado en el suelo, mientras el chico se dedicaba a contar el efectivo.

“¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?” Gritó su tapete personal, Frank puso más fuerza en su pisada, llevándose el índice a los labios indicándole que hiciera silencio.

“Vas a hacerme perder la cuenta.” Explicó escuetamente el muchacho, su atención fija en el fajo de billetes que estaba en sus manos en ese instante. Abercrombie (porque tenía que ponerle un nombre) ni siquiera intentaba revolverse; tenía el cabello lleno de tierra, la cara hinchada y llena de sangre seca, los ojos azules amoratados y tal vez no podría apoyar la pierna izquierda en unos meses. Se lo había buscado por intentar atacar a Frank por la espalda con su arma cuando estaba peleando contra los otros dos, y utilizando una frase cliché, tuvo que darle una lección al respecto. El modelito de pacotilla le causaba una sensación conocida en la base de la nuca, por lo que debía tratarse de un empático, pero fuese cual fuese su habilidad empática, no iba a ayudarle en nada mientras Frank estuviera cerca.

El chico levantó las cejas una vez terminó de contar el dinero del bolso. Medio millón como primera sorpresita para su padre era mucho mejor de lo que pudiese haber anticipado y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, antes de bajar la mirada hacia el tipo a sus pies, sonriéndole con sorna.

“¡Van a matarme!” Chilló Abercrombie, el miedo bastante evidente en lo poco que podía abrir sus ojos, y Frank sólo se encogió de hombros.

“Noup, van a matarlos a ellos.” Señaló con el pulgar al auto negro y los dos miembros de la organización en su interior. No estaba intentando hacer sentir mejor al tipo a sus pies, simplemente estaba señalando un hecho. Aquellos dos eran los responsables de la seguridad de la operación, si algo salía mal, eran ellos quienes tenían que responder por el dinero y la mercancía ante Peter Phelps, o peor, ante su padre, y Frank podía apostar que ninguno de los jefes estaría en plan de perdonar y olvidar errores. Pero bueno, ese no era su problema. Le dio una palmadita en la mejilla antes de apartarse, colocándose el bolso con el dinero al hombro.

“¡Voy a matarte, hijo de puta!” Frank rodó los ojos, exasperado, y siguió caminando alejándose de la construcción, enfocando su atención en una mancha oscura en su corbata. Hizo una mueca. Con lo que costaba quitar la sangre de la seda... Al menos la camisa blanca no había resultado salpicada, y se soltó la prenda de alrededor del cuello, guardándola en su bolsillo.

“Ahórrame las amenazas de super villano.” Dijo como despedida, con tono cansino y palpable aburrimiento en su voz. No era la primera vez que le decían algo así, y además, ¿insultar a las putas al incluir a su madre en esa categoría? Las trabajadoras sexuales no merecían tal ofensa.

Tenía suficiente efectivo para conseguir un taxi que lo llevara a su hotel sin hacer preguntas, y fue una vez que ya estuvo bajo la relativa seguridad de su habitación que se detuvo a hacer un conteo de daños. Aparte de las manchas de cemento, sangre y tierra en su ropa, tenía raspones en los nudillos y en la cara, y sabía que luego de darse un baño, más de una mancha color morado oscuro aparecería en su piel, pero no serían las primeras ni las últimas, y por encima de todo, estaba feliz. Tal vez era la adrenalina por lo que acababa de hacer, pero no podía quitarse la sonrisa del rostro ni dejar de jugar con sus manos tumbado en su cama de hotel.

Había hecho algo. Había hecho algo por su cuenta y así lo encontraran y lo castigaran, nunca podrían quitarle el haber echado a perder algo de la organización. Una carcajada escapó de sus labios y luego otra y otra hasta que ya le dolió el pecho, y tuvo que cubrirse la cara con la almohada para dejar de reírse.

Era _libre_.

No logró conciliar el sueño sino hasta casi el amanecer, haciendo anotaciones en cualquier trozo de papel que lograba encontrar en la habitación. Si pensaba repetir la gracia de esa noche, tendría que moverse rápido antes que notaran que no se trataba de un incidente aislado o que modificaran todo el cronograma de entregas de la semana. Su ventana de tiempo era limitada, pero considerando que no tenía nada que perder y todo que ganar, incluso con lo que había hecho esa noche ya se daba por bien servido.

Se topó con tres entregas con el cronograma modificado, de las que tuvo que huir antes de que lo encontraran merodeando alrededor, pero para el viernes, ya había logrado sabotear otras cuatro operaciones. Tenía que haber sabido que algo terminaría saliéndole mal cuando empezó a confiarse, porque la confianza era un enemigo en lo que estaba haciendo, pero había estado tan feliz consigo mismo que ignoró las lecciones que debería haber recordado hasta que éstas lo golpearon en el rostro. Literalmente. Y a través del puño de Peter Phelps.

 

El fin de semana de Frank empezó luego del mediodía del viernes, cuando se levantó de su (no, no _su_ , la, sólo _la_ ) cama de hotel. La imagen que le devolvió el espejo del baño, luego de tomarse una ducha, era una que no había visto en un buen tiempo. Sí, el cabello revuelto y la expresión jovial de su rostro estaban ahí, pero más abajo, usualmente cubiertas por la ropa, estaban las evidencias de lo que había estado haciendo durante la semana: moretones en las costillas y en el pecho, raspones en sus piernas y la costra de una herida bastante fea que estaba cerrándose en su espalda. Al menos el conocimiento de que los otros tipos habían quedado peor lo ayudaba a ignorar el dolor mientras se vestía y se ajustaba la corbata de seda de color negro alrededor del cuello. Aquella era la última noche que tenía pagada en el hotel, aunque no tenía intenciones de pasarla ahí; su semana no había transcurrido únicamente golpeando tipos más grandes que él para quitarles su dinero. También se había dedicado a investigar con quiénes y con qué recursos podía contar sin involucrar a su familia, existían un par de nombres a los que se podía recurrir para ocasiones muy particulares y con la tarifa adecuada; y por pura curiosidad, decidió incluir en su investigación a sus dos aliados más recientes, obteniendo resultados bastante… _curiosos_. No obstante, su otro objetivo principal esa semana fue buscar un lugar más permanente donde quedarse.

En Nueva York, como en cualquier ciudad del mundo, siempre habría alguien dispuesto a venderte lo que querías sin hacer preguntas si estabas dispuesto a pagar el precio que ellos pusieran, y con todo el efectivo que había adquirido en esos días, el precio era la última cosa que le preocupaba a Frank. Había un lugar en Brooklyn, en la parte de moda de Brooklyn, cuyo corredor de bienes raíces pertenecía a una de esas compañías que estaba dispuesta a hacerse de la vista gorda por la cantidad adecuada y una vez el chico se encargó de entregarles el dinero, ellos se encargaron de todo el papeleo y veinticuatro horas después, ya el lugar era de Frank (así el documento de propiedad indicara el nombre de una empresa fantasma con sede en Vermont, pero nadie iba a investigar).

Le habían dejado la llave en la puerta. Si no había contacto directo, mucho mejor para las partes involucradas, y Frank tamborileó sus dedos contra la puerta antes de abrirla y observar por primera vez el departamento que había comprado. Su figura vestida de negro, e impecable en traje y corbata, resaltaba contra el blanco inmaculado de las paredes y las grandes ventanas de vidrio que iluminaban el lugar. Aparentemente había sido una fábrica a principios del siglo pasado, y luego lo habían convertido en un espacioso apartamento de una planta, que posteriormente un inversionista ruso había reforzado con las últimas medidas de seguridad del mercado y que finalmente terminó perteneciendo al muchacho porque el mencionado inversionista ruso tuvo que regresar a Moscú a atender precisamente sus inversiones, o esa era la historia que le dijeron. Le daba igual, lo importante para él eran las paredes reforzadas, los vidrios de seguridad con cubierta de espejo para preservar la privacidad y la puerta de seguridad blindada. Más adelante tendría que hacer un brindis con vodka por ello.

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de disfrutar su nueva guarida, no en ese momento al menos. Conseguir aquel lugar lo había dejado casi sin fondos, y las noches de los viernes eran las más movidas para el negocio, por lo que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. De no haber estado tan confiado, habría pensado que del otro lado se habrían imaginado que él intentaría atacar esa noche y habrían reforzado la cantidad de hombres y armas; no obstante, no lo pensó ni por un instante sino hasta cuando estuvo rodeado por al menos media docena de hombres vestidos de traje, cada uno apuntándolo con un arma, en el interior de un depósito cerca del puerto.

Estúpido, había sido un estúpido y había caído en una trampa de la que no tenía forma de librarse. Sudor frío le recorría la espalda desde la nuca mientras intentaba idear una forma de salir de aquella situación, preferiblemente vivo. Había dejado el arma en el departamento, y aun si la tuviera en sus manos, aquellos tipos tenían suficientes municiones para dejarlo como queso suizo en menos de treinta segundos. Estúpido. Por el rabillo del ojo había visto cómo uno de los hombres hacía una llamada telefónica y no tenía que apellidarse Trelawney para saber a quién estaban contactando. Frank tragó en seco, recordándose a sí mismo que no tenía por qué tener miedo, y para cuando Peter Phelps estuvo frente a él una media hora después, el chico había sido revisado por completo y amarrado a una silla en el interior del depósito.

Era un rehén. Ugh.

Peter tenía unas ojeras que el muchacho sabía que eran por su culpa, y únicamente eso le bastó para sonreír, orgulloso de sí mismo. Aquel imbécil y su traje Armani de la temporada pasada no iban a lograr intimidarlo.

“Fuera.” Ordenó el rubio al grupo de hombres, quienes se apresuraron en obedecerlo y abandonar el depósito, dejando solos al hombre y al muchacho en el interior. Se quedarían en el perímetro, eso sin duda. “Frankie, Frankie, Frankie...”

Frank apretó los dientes, perdiendo por un segundo la sonrisa en su rostro. Era difícil saber qué odiaba más, el diminutivo, el tono en el que lo había dicho, o que fuera Peter Phelps quien lo hubiera utilizado. Quizás todas las anteriores. “Nos has estado dando problemas, Frankie. ¿Dónde te habías metido?”

Ambos sabían que no habría respuesta a eso y que los problemas habían sido absolutamente a propósito, así que el muchacho no entendía por qué aquel cretino no iba directamente al punto y les ahorraba a ambos la escenita cliché. “¿Qué? ¿Me extrañaste?”

Phelps alzó las cejas, como si en verdad le extrañara escuchar aquello, y se quitó el saco de su propio traje antes de arremangarse la camisa hasta los codos. “Por supuesto. Tu padre también.” Frank se sintió palidecer un poco ante la mención de su padre. Si no lograba escapar... si lo obligaban a regresar a casa... Sus manos empezaron a retorcerse entre las cuerdas que lo mantenían amarrado a la silla, aunque hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerle la mirada al perro guardián de su familia. Él no tenía miedo, no tenía miedo, no tenía miedo. Iba a escapar de ahí, iba a escapar de ahí y no iban a volver a encerrarlo en ninguna parte, no de nuevo.

Un puñetazo directo a su mejilla izquierda interrumpió cualquier tren de pensamientos que Frank hubiera podido estar teniendo, tomándolo por sorpresa y casi tumbándolo junto con la silla al suelo. Se había mordido la mejilla con el golpe y escupió algo de sangre a los pies del rubio, quien se inclinó para quedar cara a cara con él, sus ojos azules clavados en los del chico. “Eso me lo debías.” Espetó con veneno en la voz antes de golpearlo por segunda ocasión, esta vez quedando algo de la sangre del otro en sus nudillos.

Frank podría no estar muy seguro de muchas cosas, cómo escaparía, para empezar, pero sí estaba seguro de que más temprano que tarde se vengaría de Peter por aquella humillación. Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor de cabeza que estaba comenzándole, logró tener una idea. No era su mejor idea, y probablemente no funcionaría, pero si se quedaba quieto terminaría siendo el saco de arena de aquel bastardo y lo llevarían de regreso con la organización, y no estaba dispuesto a permitir ninguna de esas opciones. Cuando nuevamente el puño del rubio vino en su dirección, aprovechó el momento del golpe para dejarse caer con todo su peso, la silla de madera astillándose tras el contacto con el suelo. Seguía sujeto a ella así que la tomó con las manos justo a tiempo para voltearse y descargar la madera con fuerza sobre la engominada y rubia cabeza de Peter Phelps, finalmente deshaciendo lo que una vez había sido una silla.

Tenía sólo segundos antes que el impacto del golpe desapareciera y con él su poca ventaja sobre el hombre, y Frank salió corriendo tan rápido como le permitían las piernas, luchando con las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas. La puerta no estaba asegurada, ¿por qué iba a estarlo? El jefe estaba adentro y el prisionero estaba bien sujeto, no había riesgo de nada, pero que lo subestimaran terminó siendo una gran ventaja para el chico. A él lo habían adiestrado para situaciones así. Golpeó de un rodillazo al primer tipo que se le acercó, sacándole todo el aire del estómago y sujetándolo  como escudo ante cualquiera que intentara dispararle. Un segundo se acercó con un cuchillo en la mano, y Frank utilizó al primero para empujarlo, no sin antes sujetarlo dolorosamente por la muñeca y obligarlo a soltar la hoja. Tomó el cuchillo del suelo y cortó los amarres en sus muñecas, sintiendo su escape más y más cerca si tan sólo lograba mantener el ritmo, y utilizó la hoja de metal que acababa de conseguir para abrirse camino sin importarle si se salpicaba o no de sangre ajena.

Escuchó la voz de Peter detrás de él, ladrando órdenes mientras Frank tomaba la primera ruta abierta que consiguió entre los depósitos, y los disparos finalmente se detuvieron. El corazón le palpitaba aceleradamente y todavía sentía el sudor frío en la espalda, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse y recuperar el aliento. Era más rápido y más ágil que cualquiera de esos idiotas, y tenía que usar eso a su favor, mirando por sobre su hombro mientras seguía corriendo. Sólo debía volver sobre sus pasos y salir de aquella zona tan rápido como le fuera posible, pero se le hacía difícil mantener las ideas claras con el dolor de cabeza que los puñetazos de Phelps le habían causado y sintiendo a los hombres de la organización acercársele. Sabía que no podían matarlo, por eso habían dejado de disparar al final, pero también sabía que había muchas otras formas de lastimar a una persona que no involucraban una bala en medio de la frente.

… como por ejemplo un tubo de metal, como el que cargaba entre las manos el tipo que se le acababa de aparecer al frente, bloqueando su huida. Dos metros de alto y como un metro de ancho, el obligatorio traje que ninguno de ellos sabía lucir como se debía, y una expresión satisfecha en el rostro color cobrizo lleno de cicatrices. Oh, bueno. Frank saltó por sobre el matón trajeado, utilizando la barra de metal como un escalón para elevarse, y clavó su pie con fuerza en la cabeza del hombre, haciéndolo tambalearse. El cuchillo en la mano del chico se clavó en el hombro del tipo, encargándose de que esos músculos no pudieran volver a levantar un tubo de aquellas dimensiones, y Frank aterrizó de vuelta en el concreto al tiempo que las maldiciones contra él, su madre, y toda su ascendencia materna empezaban a escapar de los gruesos labios del gorilón. “Mejor suerte para la próxima.” Y salió corriendo una vez más con su cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano.

Hizo un giro a la izquierda, luego otro, y finalmente uno a la derecha, entre contenedores a medio descargar llenos de mercancía para la ciudad, y aunque habrían sido un buen escondite, lo habrían encontrado más temprano que tarde. Tenía que irse de allí y encontrar un lugar seguro, y por suerte para él, la puerta por la que había entrado al puerto se encontraba abierta todavía y sin nadie vigilándola. Fueron los cien metros más largos que había tenido que correr en su vida, y una vez fuera del área cercada, miró a un lado y otro buscando una vía de escape. Había un viejo Corvette color rojo óxido estacionado a unos pocos metros y Frank no se lo pensó dos veces para ir hasta él y abrir la puerta del conductor tras romper el vidrio de la ventana con el codo. Su tiempo de ventaja se estaba agotando y lo sabía, lo sentía, y necesitaba poner distancia rápido. Utilizó el cuchillo para destapar los cables del encendido y poner el auto en marcha, un truco que le habían enseñado desde niño, rogando (aunque a nadie en particular) que aquel pedazo de chatarra tuviera suficiente combustible para sacarlo de ahí. El motor volvió a la vida con un rugido en medio del silencio de la noche, y el muchacho pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo, dejando la marca de los neumáticos sobre el asfalto, pero tuvo que agachar la cabeza cuando una bala perforó la ventana trasera del auto, salpicándolo de afilados trozos de vidrio de todos los tamaños.

No tenía que voltear para saber quién había hecho ese último tiro ni para saber que lo había errado a propósito, y mantuvo las manos con fuerza sobre el volante a pesar de sentir el ardor de varias cortadas en el cuello y la espalda. Debía tener vidrio hasta en el cabello, y sin embargo no se detuvo. Ya luego tendría ocasión de hacerse un informe de daños. La misión era escapar.

El auto había terminado estacionado en la vía al aeropuerto JFK, nunca había pretendido utilizarlo para más que para alejarse de los hombres de su familia y tal vez, con suerte, con mucha suerte, despistarlos. No sería tan rebuscado que decidiera huir tomando un avión a cualquier parte, decían que San Francisco tenía un clima envidiable, sin embargo los pasos de Frank (y un par de taxis cobrando más de lo que indicaba el taxímetro) lo condujeron al único lugar en el que se había sentido seguro en su memoria reciente. Respiró profundo al estar frente a la fachada de ladrillo de aquel edificio en Queens.

Sabía que el lugar estaría vacío y una ligera sonrisa se asomó a sus labios cuando descubrió que la cerradura había sido cambiada. Veintiocho segundos después, la puerta del departamento de Bambi estaba abierta para él y se arrastró con cuidado a través de los desordenados montones de libros. Si algo había cambiado en la semana que llevaba fuera, no había sido a simple vista. La montaña rusa en la que se había convertido su adrenalina había pasado de su punto más alto, cuando salió huyendo del depósito, a su punto más bajo y el cansancio lo golpeó como una ola, cada paso un poco más forzado que el anterior. Recordaba que el botiquín de primeros auxilios estaba en el baño, y aunque tropezó un tomo grueso de Fundamentos de Psicología en el camino, dejó escapar un suspiro una vez llegó hasta ahí. Foco, eso era lo que necesitaba, enfocar las energías que le quedaban en atender sus heridas tan rápido como pudiera e irse antes de que Jeremy regresara y llamara a la Policía al ver la puerta de su departamento abierta. Con una persecución esa noche, Frank había tenido más que suficiente.

Algunos trozos del vidrio del Corvette seguían en su espalda y cayeron con un tintineo sobre el piso de baldosas del baño cuando Frank se quitó el saco y la camisa, colocando su ropa sobre el tanque del inodoro. El espejo le confirmó lo que ya sabía, se veía como la mierda, y al día siguiente estaría peor. Tenía la mejilla hinchada, amoratada y con un rastro de sangre seca (porque de todos los lugares, aquel cretino tenía que golpearlo en la cara), y su espalda no estaba mucho mejor. La herida que se había hecho aquel miércoles ahora tenía toda una colección de pequeños cortes para acompañarla; en cierta forma habría preferido un balazo, al menos molestaría menos. Esquirlas diminutas del cristal se habían incrustado en su piel y tenía que sacarlas todas y desinfectarse el área si no quería terminar muriendo en una esquina por tétanos o algo peor, pero era algo complicado sacar pequeños trocitos de vidrio de tu propia espalda por ágil que fueras, sin contar que aquel baño era bastante pequeño e incómodo para maniobrar.

“Sal con las manos arriba y esto no tiene que terminar mal.” La amenaza de Jeremy le llegó desde la sala, su voz intentando sonar autoritaria aunque ligeramente temblorosa, y Frank arrugó el ceño antes de suspirar. Su noche se acababa de complicar. Tomó aire y se asomó fuera del baño, lo suficiente para que el otro chico pudiera ver que se trataba de él, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿En qué libro te enseñaron a hablar como policía?" O mejor dicho, a hablar como policía de televisión. A Jeremy aparentemente no le resultó tan gracioso su comentario, porque lo miró con los ojos como platos, como si estuviera observando a un fantasma. El chico no había tenido ningún cambio radical en los días que no lo había visto, todavía iba vestido como si le hubiera ganado el desgano, jeans desgastados, un suéter color petróleo al menos una talla más grande de lo necesario y una chaqueta de color marrón que definitivamente era de segunda mano, además de la mochila que llevaba al hombro. Sin embargo, si Frank podía notar algo, era que un peine no había pasado por el cabello del cervatillo en varios días; con todo aquello, alguien estaba decidido a contribuir al renacer del grunge.

"¿ _Tú_?” Bambi lo miró de arriba abajo arrugando el ceño, aunque su voz no dejaba claro si estaba enfadado o confundido, o tal vez ambas. No era como si hubiese esperado otra reacción. “¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, yo.” Contestó Frank, sonriendo ampliamente aun si en verdad no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo, además de molestar. “Y no te preocupes, ya me largo. Sólo necesitaba tu baño un momento."

El otro chico pestañeó varias veces y Frank se recostó contra el marco de la puerta, esperando cualquiera que fuese su respuesta. "¿Crees que mi casa es una estación de gasolina en la que te puedes detener cada vez que te da la regalada gana? No sé en qué te estás metiendo, pero no quiero tener nada que ver y no puedes seguir rompiendo mi cerradura.” Soltó Jeremy, casi sin respirar, en ese tono indignadísimo que le salía tan fácilmente antes de señalarlo con un brazo. “Y probablemente necesitas ir a un hospital."

"De acuerdo, Bambi, aclaremos algo.” Comenzó Frank, rodando los ojos. “No rompí tu cerradura, no necesito _romper_ una cerradura, y tampoco necesito ir a un hospital.” El dueño de casa ni siquiera se había detenido a notar lo que había pasado con su puerta, y al muchacho le había ofendido que insinuara que necesitaba romper el cerrojo para haber logrado entrar. Había sabido abrir cerraduras antes de saber cómo escribir su propio nombre, y estaba orgulloso de ese talento, muchas gracias. “Y evidentemente tu casa no es una estación de gasolina, es más bien un tiradero de libros."

Lo último había sido echar leña al fuego, y lo sabía, pero le había importado poco. "Muy bien, _Frankie_ \--.”

"Frank.” Corrigió inmediatamente, con expresión mortalmente seria. Aquel era el peor momento para Jeremy hacerse el gracioso y usar el diminutivo, aunque no se dio por enterado de la aclaratoria.

“--entonces déjame a mí aclarar algo. Éste es mi departamento. Bien podría llamar a la policía ahora mismo y denunciarte por entrar a mi casa, porque esto es un crimen."

Frank dejó caer los brazos antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello y clavar la mirada en el universitario, retándolo en cierta forma. “... ¿Seguro que _tú_ quieres traer a la policía hasta tu casa?"

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, a juzgar por la forma en la que se tensó su postura y por cómo abrió y cerró la boca varias veces hasta lograr decir algo, sin ocultar la molestia en su voz. "... ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

“Que no soy el único aquí escondiéndose.” Replicó el muchacho sin bajar la mirada. Había sido intencionalmente vago con su respuesta, en verdad prefería no tener que tocar mucho aquel tema, aunque Jeremy no se dio por aludido, o tal vez eligió no hacerlo, a pesar de que sí lo notó apretando la mandíbula y haciendo una pausa antes de hablar.

"… Creo que si vuelvo a oírte decir algo, te echaré yo mismo de mi departamento."

"Te dije que ya iba a irme." Frank no iba a permitirse ser echado de ninguna parte. La parada en aquel departamento de Queens había sido solamente eso, una parada para tomar aire y poner distancia con lo que había pasado esa noche. Volvió a cruzarse de brazos y apretó los labios en una línea, que intentara echarlo si quería, no obstante, Bambi sólo suspiró resignado luego de unos segundos, y dejó su mochila en el suelo, retrocediendo sobre sus propios pasos para cerrar la puerta que había quedado abierta desde que Frank había entrado.

"¿A dónde vas a ir? Si tienes otro lugar donde quedarte, ¿por qué viniste hasta acá?"

Esa había sido una pregunta inesperada. "Aún no tengo mi propio botiquín." Respondió escuetamente encogiéndose de hombros, aunque ese simple movimiento le hizo cerrar los ojos por un instante por el dolor en sus músculos. Iba a necesitar al menos un par de días para recuperarse de todos los golpes de esa semana.

"¿Qué tienes en la espalda?” Una vez más, fue el turno de Frank de verse sorprendido por las preguntas del otro chico y frunció el ceño, haciendo una mueca con la boca. No entendía a qué venía el interés repentino, sobre todo cuando unos segundos atrás había estado amenazándolo con echarlo del lugar.

"¿Recuerdas que mientras menos sepas, mejor?"

"... Estás sangrando en mi suelo, y ya estás aquí, y dudo que me pase algo por saber qué tienes en la espalda."

"Lo dices como si fuera un río de sangre...” Los dos se miraron a los ojos por un momento, como si se tratara de una competencia para ver quién pestañeaba primero, hasta que Frank simplemente le dio la espalda, volviendo a meterse al pequeño baño de cerámica azul. No estaba sangrando, no en el sentido en el que hablaba el otro chico, simplemente algunas esquirlas de vidrio le habían cortado la piel, arrancándole unas pocas gotas pequeñas, y la gravedad se encargaba de exagerar todo. “No es nada, sólo necesito ponerme agua oxigenada."

Porque no era nada, había pasado por cosas peores que pedacitos pequeños de vidrio metidos en su piel cortesía de un imbécil que quería capturarlo de nuevo. Tomó la botella de agua oxigenada del gabinete detrás del espejo, evitando mirar su reflejo en ese momento, y volvió a colocarse frente al lavamanos, cerrando los ojos por un instante mientras dejaba correr el antiséptico por su espalda, el ardor presente en cada pequeño corte y arañazo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, sin embargo, Jeremy estaba en el umbral de la puerta, observándolo con detalle, y Frank sabía que su atención no estaría sólo en las heridas más recientes.

“... ¿Eso es vidrio?” Al menos no había preguntado por todo lo demás, y el chico herido se limitó a asentir brevemente, dejando correr un poco más de agua oxigenada por su piel.

“Ajá.”

"... Todavía tienes, déjame quitártelos.” De acuerdo, eso había sido lo más inesperado de toda la noche, y Frank siguió con la mirada las acciones del cervatillo, entrando al baño y buscando una pinza tras el espejo. Estaba extrañado, y definitivamente confundido, pero colocó el frasco de antiséptico sobre el lavamanos y le dio la espalda a Jeremy sin decir una palabra, su vista fija en la ducha frente a él.

"¿No vas a preguntar?" Dijo finalmente, interrumpiendo el silencio entre ellos.

“No me vas a decir.”

Y en eso Bambi tenía toda la razón. “Cierto. Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw.”

"¿Qué-- No, no voy ni a preguntar..." Él se lo perdía, y mentalmente le quitó los puntos que acababa de otorgarle por no entender la referencia. Jeremy permaneció con la pinza en la mano dejando los segundos pasar sin que hiciera nada con ella, y Frank volteó el cuello para echar un vistazo. El cervatillo parecía impresionado por lo que veía, y no podía juzgarlo, pero tampoco disfrutaba que lo miraran de aquella manera, como si fuera un fenómeno. Odiaba esa mirada.

“... ¿Qué?” Espetó, alzando las cejas.

 "... No, nada. Uhm...” Bambi dio un paso hacia el chico, y él volvió a enfocarse en la regadera mientras el otro titubeaba con la pinza en la mano. Finalmente sintió los dedos de Jeremy en la parte baja de su espalda y su pulso tembloroso al tiempo que intentaba tomar un trocito del vidrio, lo que sólo causó un ligero gruñido exasperado de parte de Frank.

"Sólo sácalo y ya..." Hmm. Eso podría haberse escuchado muy mal para alguien que no supiera el contexto.

"¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?" Perder en una partida de Operando, eso seguro, porque no sólo su pulso era inseguro sino su voz también, así intentara aparentar estar en control.

"No lo sé, Bambi, no puedo ver mi espalda."

"No me llames así." Dos podían usar apodos, y lucía como si aquello era todo lo que Jeremy había necesitado para controlar sus nervios y empezar a retirar los fragmentos que Frank no había podido quitarse él mismo. Se mantuvo quieto, o tan quieto como pudo, tamborileando con sus dedos sobre sus piernas y con cara de aburrimiento mientras finalizaba aquel innecesario operativo de extracción.

Diez minutos o algo así después, Bambi dio un suspiro exhausto luego de soltar algo brillante y diminuto que bajo la luz amarillenta del bombillo más bien se veía como escarcha plateada contra el azul cielo del lavamanos.  "¿Listo?"

"Listo."

Jeremy había dejado escapar el aire de sus pulmones cual maratonista que por fin llegaba a la meta luego de horas y horas de esfuerzo, y Frank optó por omitirse el comentario que tenía en la punta de la lengua al respecto, estirando los brazos y moviendo sus omoplatos por unos pocos segundos antes de apartarse para recuperar su camisa. Su improvisado enfermero, en cambio, se ocupó de limpiar la pinza con el agua oxigenada y envolverla en papel higiénico, procediendo a guardarla en el mismo lugar de donde la había sacado.

“No sé qué estés haciendo, pero deberías dejar de hacerlo antes que te maten o arresten." Y ahí estaba el sermón que no necesitaba.

"No van a arrestarme."

"Eso no lo sabes"

Sí lo sabía. Para arrestarlo necesitaban atraparlo, en primer lugar, y había un grupo de gente que se le adelantaría a la policía en ese aspecto. "No estoy haciendo nada malo, sólo ajusto unas cuentas."

"No sé lo que estás haciendo." Le repitió Bambi, terminando de lavarse las manos y girando sobre sus talones para salir del baño. Hablando de salidas dramáticas... Frank lo observó de reojo, pero se quedó unos minutos más en el interior del cuarto de baño, enjuagando su camisa antes que las manchas rojas se hicieran permanentes e intentando mejorar en algo su apariencia, difícil con un moretón que se hacía más y más visible a cada segundo en su mejilla.

Una vez más vestido, cuando siguió a Jeremy afuera unos minutos después, él estaba en el sofá, ¿esperándolo? leyendo un libro con el nombre de un tal Jung en la portada, ya sin la chaqueta y con el suéter arremangado hasta los codos y Frank se le quedó observando por un instante, frunciendo el ceño y pasándose la mano por el golpe que tenía en la cara. Iba a vengarse de Peter Phelps, pero podía dejar esa idea en pausa de momento.

"... ¿En verdad te importa si me pasa algo?"

La duda de Frank había sido genuina, porque el otro había dejado muy claro y más de una vez que no lo soportaba, y fue suficiente para que Bambi levantara la vista de su libro y lo mirara incrédulo. “... Uh… pues…” Devolvió su mirada a su lectura. “... Una vida humana es una vida humana."

Eso fue una respuesta evasiva como pocas, y bastante inocente en cierta forma, y Frank alzó una ceja, acercándose al sofá. "¿Y qué tal si yo fuera un alien?" Bambi cerró el libro de un golpe, sin siquiera tomarse el trabajo de marcar la página por la que iba, y lo dejó junto a él en el cojín.

"Una vida es una vida, incluso si se trata de alguien tan insoportable como tú. ¿Ya estás bien o no?"

El tono de su voz había dejado bastante claro lo que en verdad había querido decir. "Ya me voy, si es eso lo que estás preguntando."

"... Escucha, Frankie, sólo...”

“Frank.”

“Deja de venir. No es nada personal, simplemente todo en ti grita problemas, y eso es lo que menos necesito ahora. No sé quién eres, no sé en qué andas, sólo sé que no quiero que me involucres.” Bueno, al menos esa vez el venadito había sido directo y estaba hablando sin preámbulos. “Y _no_ vayas a buscar a Dee tampoco, aléjate de ella.” Ah, su tono amenazante seguía ahí cuando mencionaba a la morena. ¿Celoso, quizás? “Hazte un favor a ti mismo y a tu vida y ve a la policía, o al menos deja de meterte en problemas."

"No puedo ir a la policía y de hecho estoy intentando salir del problema, pero gracias por tus dulces palabras, Príncipe del Bosque.” Si bien apreciaba la honestidad, no apreciaba para nada que le dijeran qué hacer, especialmente cuando Bambi no conocía sus circunstancias ni sabía nada de él, mientras que Frank sí podía decir una o dos cosas sobre el chico que ahora estaba juzgándolo. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miró al otro sin mayor expresión en el rostro. “... No todos podemos cambiarnos de nombre y fingir que somos otra persona."

No le desvió la mirada durante toda la pausa incómoda que se tomó el universitario para procesar lo que le había dicho. "¿Disculpa?" El bufido que se le escapó y la mirada irritada de Jeremy eran todo lo que necesitaba para saber que había entendido a qué se refería. Bien, porque no era un asunto en el que Frank quisiera andar con rodeos.

"¿No te cansas? ¿De fingir que no pasa nada? ¿Que no te han hecho nada?"

“No sé de qué—” Bambi se interrumpió a sí mismo como si se hubiera tragado una mosca, evitando la mirada del chico. “Tú no me conoces, deja de hablar como si lo hicieras." Frank esbozó una sonrisa socarrona, por supuesto que lo conocía, o al menos conocía lo suficiente para saber de lo que hablaba. Jeremy había picado su curiosidad desde que lo conoció, y los resultados que obtuvo al empezar a investigar a “Jeremy Blanchard” no lo habían decepcionado en lo absoluto. Detrás de la apariencia inofensiva, había una historia con la que el chico pudo identificarse en parte, Bambi tampoco había podido elegir lo que le había pasado, y tal vez por eso había pensado en aquel departamento como un lugar seguro y en el venadito como en un posible aliado. Tal vez; también pudo haberse tratado de pura y simple estupidez de su parte.

"¿Quieres saber qué estoy haciendo? Me estoy vengando de la gente que me encerró sólo por ser lo que soy.” Y se contuvo antes de hablar de más. “¿Acaso tú no puedes entender eso?"

Jeremy se levantó del sofá casi impulsado por un resorte, tomando el libro del sillón y apuntándole con él. "¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!... Tú...” La última pieza debió encajar en su cabeza porque miró a Frank con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas muy juntas, apretando el agarre sobre su libro. “Esto es insólito. ¡Me has estado investigando!"

"Una parte está en internet." Solamente era cuestión de saber qué debía buscarse.

"¡Lo que sabes no está en internet! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!" Bambi tiró el libro con rabia contra el sillón, casi rugiéndole a Frank, quien no se dejaba impresionar por aquel arranque suyo y se mantuvo en su lugar frente al otro chico.

"Alguien que pensó que podrías ayudarme." Porque lo había pensado. Frank se había atrevido a pensar que tal vez podría contar con un aliado frente a quien no tuviera que cubrirse las espaldas. Después de todo, habían convivido juntos (a regañadientes) el suficiente tiempo como para que él creyera que podría confiar en Jeremy, no obstante la experiencia le estaba demostrando que se había equivocado. De nuevo.

"¡¿Porque lo que he estado haciendo es qué?!” Explotó el chico, haciendo aspavientos con las manos, y Frank cerró los puños que tenía en los bolsillos con fuerza. “¡No tenías ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida! ¡No te conozco, sólo eres un tipo al que dejé vivir en mi departamento por un tiempo porque una amiga me lo pidió! ¿Crees que eso te da derecho a invadir mi privacidad, de tomarme todo el brazo cuando sólo te ofrecí la mano? No dices en qué maldito problema estás metido, ¿pero te sientes con derecho a husmear sobre mi vida y sacármelo en cara?"

... Punto entendido. Nadie tenía que decir nada más, por lo que Frank simplemente asintió y se dio la vuelta, tumbando un par de libros de su torre accidentalmente con el pie mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, dejándola abierta tras él y yéndose sin mencionar media palabra.

Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando era un niño, había aprendido que cometer errores dejaba marca, de un modo u otro. Esa noche había cometido dos errores graves: se había confiado en sí mismo y había confiado en alguien más, y en adelante debía mantener presente la marca, en ese caso lo que habían hecho los vidrios en su espalda, para no volver a cometerlos. Así era como funcionaba, y más le valía no olvidarlo otra vez. Él era un arma, como el cuchillo con el que jugaba entre sus manos sentado en el suelo de caoba de su departamento en Brooklyn, el sol empezando a asomarse al este por las ventanas, y las armas no tenían aliados ni amigos, solamente gente que las utilizaba y gente a la que lastimaban.

 

“ _Nosotros no tenemos amigos, Frank, sólo aliados_.” La voz de su padre cuando estaba de buenas era profunda y te llenaba de seguridad, como ponerte tu manta favorita en una tarde de lluvia, y él todavía podía recordar incluso la entonación que le había dado a sus palabras durante aquel sermón. “ _¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia?_ ”

Frank, de seis años y sentado en el borde de la cama en su habitación en la enorme casa familiar, negó con la cabeza, mirando atentamente y con ojos muy abiertos a su padre junto a él. Creía saber la respuesta, pero no quería equivocarse y que lo castigaran por eso, y además, su padre le estaba hablando de buen humor y él no quería interrumpirlo. “ _Un amigo puede traicionarte en cualquier momento, porque no te debe nada._ ” Empezó el hombre, y su hijo repitió sus palabras en silencio, memorizándolas, tal como memorizaba todo lo que decía. “ _Un aliado tiene un objetivo en común contigo_.”

“ _¿Y no puede traicionarte?_ ” Preguntó el niño, apoyando las manos sobre el colchón, detallando por un instante las sábanas con diseños de animales de la selva. Siempre le había gustado esa sábana, había sido un regalo, y sólo por eso se salvó de que su madre la tirara a la basura con todo lo demás que a ella no le gustaba.

“ _Claro que pueden_.” Contestó su padre, y Frank lo había mirado confundido. No estaba entendiendo cuál era el punto.

“ _¿Y entonces?_ ” El hombre levantó una mano, y el niño cerró los ojos por reflejo, apretando los puños entre las sábanas, aunque se relajó al segundo siguiente al no sentir nada más. Su padre simplemente le había hecho una señal de que esperara.

“ _Pero no les conviene hacerlo, y para que no lo hagan, tienes que saber cómo jugar tus cartas, Frankie_ .” La mano de Frank Canton, padre, terminó en la cabeza de su hijo menor, revolviéndole el cabello castaño claro en un gesto cariñoso. La sonrisa de Frank Canton, hijo, casi no cabía en su rostro. " _Tú eres un niño inteligente, sabrás cómo hacerlo, por ti y por tu hermano. Porque nunca puedes confiar en nadie que no sea de la familia_.”

 

En el presente, en el loft en Brooklyn, Frank hizo una mueca de disgusto y clavó el cuchillo en el suelo de madera antes de pasarse las manos con rabia por el cabello. Para gran cosa le había servido la familia.

Sin embargo, y aunque odiaba reconocerlo, sabía que su padre había tenido la razón. Generalmente la tenía, o la había tenido; no estaba muy seguro del tiempo verbal en el que debía pensar al respecto. Ni Bambi ni nadie le debía nada como para comprometerse a ayudarlo, así que si quería ganarse un aliado, tenía que pensar en algo con qué convencerlo, aunque la idea no iba a llegarle de la nada con una lechuza. Necesitaba café y dormir, no estrictamente en ese orden, y seguramente su cerebro lograría idear alguna cosa. Si no, siempre podría investigar más sobre “Jeremy Miller”, porque Frank estaba convencido de que la respuesta que estaba buscando se hallaba en el pasado que cierto estudiante neurótico se empeñaba en ocultar. La información existía, simplemente era cuestión de buscar a las personas correctas y tener el dinero suficiente para garantizar su cooperación, y eso último no interfería con El Plan, así que…

Dejó su ropa ensangrentada regada por el suelo de su departamento, tumbándose boca abajo sobre la cama. El colchón era nuevo, casi podía detectar el olor del forro de plástico con el que lo transportaron, y las sábanas ni siquiera habían recibido su primera lavada todavía; lástima que fueran blancas y estuvieran destinadas a mancharse rápidamente. Frank cerró los ojos, dejando que el cansancio se apoderara de él, repitiendo en su mente todos los errores que había cometido esa noche, estudiando su lección para no volver a fallar, y no tardó demasiado en quedarse dormido.

Tener un objetivo fijo (o dos, en aquel caso: El Plan y su nueva resolución de investigar a Bambi) definitivamente lo ponía de mejor ánimo. No era simplemente un tipo vagando por ahí sin saber qué hacer con su vida, sino que volvía a ser un operativo con un propósito y podía enfocar su atención y su tiempo a algo en lo que lo requería. Conseguir el dinero involucraba un poco más de intervención directa, Phelps volvía a estar mordiéndole los talones y los cronogramas se modificaban rápidamente, por lo que Frank estaba en seria desventaja y debía arriesgarse a caer en alguna trampa de la que no pudiera escapar. Estuvo cerca, y se encontró cara a cara con el perro guardián en una ocasión más, de la que logró salir por los pelos y con una bala rozándole la oreja izquierda y salpicándole la mejilla de sangre tibia. Su suerte se estaba agotando, y lo sabía más que nadie, y precisamente por eso estaba empeñado en conseguir la ayuda del otro chico.

Mientras sus noches eran una cadena de persecuciones que a veces parecían no terminar nunca, sus días los pasaba en el departamento, atendiendo sus heridas (que no hacían más que multiplicarse) y revisando la información que recibía en su bandeja de correo, saliendo únicamente para reunirse con algún posible contacto y comprar café y comida para llevar. Sus compañeros habituales eran el botiquín de primeros auxilios y una laptop con acceso a internet, ambos adquiridos después de la noche del fiasco en casa de Jeremy, y no necesitaba mucho más... excepto tal vez una cafetera. Había una chica con dirección IP de Moscú que se encargaba de enviarle lo que encontraba durante la mañana, y para cuando Frank despertaba adolorido y mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar maldiciones a todo pulmón, había un solitario correo electrónico nuevo en su bandeja de entrada con el scan de algún papel oficial o la copia de algún registro; todo a cambio de una transferencia en dinero electrónico. Probablemente la chica (si es que era una chica) estaba en Arkansas o Wyoming, y no en Rusia, pero el internet la protegía y eso servía a los fines del muchacho, que lo último que quería era poner a su más reciente y único contacto bajo la lupa de la policía, o peor, de la organización.

Toda la información que había recibido había sido impresa y Frank la había pegado sobre una de las paredes del departamento para poder estudiarla con detenimiento. Maine, New Jersey, New York, Miller, Cohen, Blanchard. No era tan difícil conectar los puntos, pero si la historia de Bambi era tal como decían aquellos papeles, su alergia a la humanidad tenía un poco más de sentido, aunque entre tantos nombres y tantas versiones, ¿cuál era el verdadero Jeremy? Bueno, fuese cual fuese, Frank iba a averiguarlo directamente. No era ningún sentido arácnido, pero su curiosidad lo estaba matando porque ¿qué hacía alguien que supuestamente no quería meterse en problemas visitando la Prisión Federal de Otisville durante los fines de semana? La respuesta estaba en los papeles en su pared, por supuesto, no obstante si quería obtener la cooperación del cervatillo, tenía que saber cómo negociar con él. El primer paso era desaparecer cualquier evidencia de la investigación, y Moscú (porque tenía que ponerle un nombre) se encargó de cubrir las huellas de ambos en todos los niveles digitales posibles, quedando únicamente las copias impresas. El siguiente paso… bueno, para eso iba a necesitar algunos días y mucho más del dinero de papito querido para garantizar la cooperación de una larga cadena de involucrados.

Tal vez primero tendría que comprar esa cafetera, porque iba a necesitar mucho café.

 

Nueve noches, una costilla lesionada y suficiente cafeína como para causarle insomnio a un elefante después, Frank recibió un mensaje de confirmación en el teléfono mientras entraba al que se había convertido en su restaurante favorito de comida china de aquel lado de Queens. La sonrisa de satisfacción que había trepado hasta sus labios se mantuvo en todo el trayecto hasta el edificio de ladrillo, sus pies conduciéndolo por la ruta que había terminado memorizando sin proponérselo, y la bolsa de comida guindando de una mano. Hasta ese punto, las cosas se habían ido tanto tal como lo había planeado, al menos en ese aspecto, pero ahora tendría que enfrentarse de nuevo a Bambi y con lo necio que podía ser ese cervatillo, la posibilidad de que terminaran discutiendo y Frank se diera cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido su idea y del dinero que había invertido en vano era bastante alta, tal vez demasiado.

Nadie lo detuvo mientras subía hacia el departamento, ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo? Para cualquier vecino metiche, él era el amigo del muchacho tímido de la octava planta y era absolutamente normal que estuviera ahí con comida para llevar un lunes por la noche. La cerradura había sido cambiada de nuevo, y Frank rodó los ojos aun si no había nadie que pudiera verlo antes de dejarse caer en el suelo del pasillo, junto a la puerta, cerrando los ojos por un instante por el dolor en su costado derecho. Revisó la hora en su reloj y a menos que Jeremy hubiese cambiado su rutina en esos días, no tardaría mucho en que el otro chico se asomara desde el descanso de las escaleras; mejor así, prefería finiquitar el asunto lo antes posible.

Tras poco más de una hora de aburrimiento jugando con su corbata e ignorando lo hambriento que estaba, el muchacho escuchó pasos viniendo de las escaleras y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, mirando en dirección a la figura que se atisbaba al final del pasillo. Cabello revuelto, un suéter color gris demasiado grande, mochila al hombro, cara de venadito a medio morir; era la persona correcta. "¿No solías llegar media hora antes?"

Como era de esperarse, Jeremy suspiró mientras caminaba hasta su departamento, resignado e incluso sin demostrar ningún asombro al notar a Frank esperándolo. El muchacho, por su parte, decidió tomar como una buena señal que el otro no armara algún escándalo por verlo ahí.

"Tú otra vez..." Definitivamente conformismo y algo de decepción. Qué ánimos tan contagiosos.

"Sep, tenemos que hablar.” Frank levantó la mirada hacia él, mirándolo con seriedad por un instante, y se puso de pie, balanceando la bolsa de comida frente al universitario con su sonrisa habitual. “Traje comida china."

Bambi lo observó con una expresión agria, apartando la bolsa de su rostro. "No esperaba que volvieras.” Y volvió a suspirar. La última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar, Frank tampoco había esperado volver, pero el venadito, por algún motivo u otro que no quería sobreanalizar, había terminado siendo un posible aliado útil... si es que finalmente lograba convencerlo. “Y veo que no has dejado de hacer lo que sea que haces.” La mirada de Jeremy pasó del muchacho frente a él, tras estudiarlo de arriba a abajo, a observar de reojo su puerta. “¿Conseguí una cerradura que no puedes abrir o hay alguna razón por la que no entraste como siempre?"

"Supuse que no querrías hablar si llegabas y me encontrabas adentro de nuevo." En ese caso, era preferible ser directo. El cerrojo no habría sido mayor obstáculo para él, sin embargo, Bambi seguramente se habría ofendido y cualquier negociación entre ellos habría fracasado antes de comenzar.

"Ah, has aprendido.” No era ningún idiota, para empezar, aun si eso probablemente era lo que el chico pensaba de él por el tono que había empleado. “Acondicionamiento operante en acción."

"También se llama interés, Pavlov. Entonces, ¿podemos hablar?" Replicó Frank enarcando una ceja, en lo absoluto impresionado por el comentario, aunque el cervatillo lo miró encogiéndose de hombros.

"Descubierto por Jerzy Konorski y popularizado por Skinner, de hecho.” Ravenclaw, y uno bastante testarudo, lamentablemente. “¿Y de qué quieres hablar, Frankie? Te he dicho que en lo que sea que estés, no quiero tener nada que ver con ello."

"Frank.” Corrigió el aludido automáticamente, frunciendo el entrecejo. Sabía que Bambi lo hacía a propósito, pero saberlo no hacía que le molestara menos el uso del estúpido diminutivo. Ya que el otro no quería que hablaran por las buenas tendría que ser más convincente, y lo retó con la mirada, cruzándose de brazos sin soltar la bolsa. “¿Seguro, _Miller_?"

Ahora era Jeremy quien arrugaba el ceño, cerrando sus manos en puños y aumentando su parecido con cierto venadito animado. "... Me has estado investigando. Otra vez."

"¿Vas a escucharme o no? El arroz se enfría." Lo interrumpió antes de que empezara a enumerar todo lo malo que Frank según él había hecho desde que se conocieron.

"Dame una sola razón por la que debería escucharte cuando no sabes la definición de barreras." De conocer la definición, la conocía, y podía recitarla en al menos tres idiomas. Simplemente, en algunos casos, había que ignorar ciertos conceptos.

"Puedo ayudarte con—” Ajeno a su gusto por las pausas dramáticas, Frank se detuvo para revisar que el pasillo siguiera tan vacío como un instante atrás por mero hábito. Nadie, solamente ellos dos, aunque aun así bajó la voz, por si acaso. “--tu asunto en Otisville."

La reacción de Jeremy fue un poco difícil de definir. Tenía la vista clavada en el muchacho aunque pestañeaba más de lo normal y era como si hubiera olvidado en qué orden debía respirar. Finalmente se relamió los labios, y Frank pudo detectar algo de curiosidad y mucha desconfianza en medio de toda la molestia evidente en su expresión. ¿Bingo?

“... ¿Cómo podrías ayudarme con eso? Nadie puede ayudarme."

"¿En verdad quieres que hablemos de eso en el pasillo, Bambi? Digo, por mí no hay problema, pero tú..."

Una vez más había dado en el clavo, y Bambi en definitiva tuvo que abrir la puerta para dejarlo pasar, apretando los labios como si se hubiera tragado un limón particularmente ácido. Por su parte, Frank sonreía complacido consigo mismo mientras se abría paso entre los libros hacia la cocina. Estaba seguro que era la misma cantidad, la proporción libros-espacio se mantenía, pero el otro chico había encontrado la manera de hacer que sus pequeñas torres de conocimiento lucieran más desordenadas y caminar entre ellas sin caerse era un reto que había subido al menos un nivel de dificultad. La cocina, afortunadamente, seguía ilesa y el chico fue directamente a dejar la bolsa de comida sobre la mesa, sintiendo la mirada del dueño de casa taladrándole la espalda desde el arco de entrada.

"... ¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien qué?"

"Si sólo dijiste eso para que te dejara entrar, juro que..."

"Yo no miento.” Interrumpió, apretando los labios, y empezó a sacar los envases de comida china de la bolsa. “Vi los archivos de la corte, ese juicio apestó desde el principio." Sin jurado, sin testigos de la defensa, la cosa apestaba hasta en papel.

Jeremy no parecía muy dispuesto a discutir detalles del juicio, y se colocó frente a Frank, con la mesa entre ellos y con muy mala cara. "No me digas lo que ya sé. Dijiste que podías ayudarme, ¿cómo?"

"Le dieron treinta, ¿no es así?" Treinta años por algo que a todas luces había sido un accidente, mientras que gente como su padre andaban por ahí disfrutando de su libertad. La expresión de Bambi se entristeció ligeramente, como si no pudiera evitarlo, y apretó los puños que tenía sobre la mesa de madera.

"… Sí, ¿y?" Momento de empezar a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto.

"Y conozco a las personas correctas que podrían reducir ese número y dejarlo salir por buena conducta digamos... ¿en un año?" La mirada esperanzada del otro chico fue lo único que necesitó para saber que iba por el camino correcto en aquella negociación.

"¿En un año? ¿Estás segur--... Tú quieres algo a cambio." Y Bambi demostraba nuevamente que era un Ravenclaw. Ya lo había dicho cierta bruja del mar, no se puede dar nada sin recibir algo a cambio, aunque a Frank lo último que le interesaba era quedarse con la voz del otro chico 

"Tú sabes lo que quiero."

"No, no lo sé. Estafarme, quizás." Claro, porque su mayor objetivo en la vida era estafar a un universitario malgeniado probablemente en la quiebra que intentaba atacarlo con comentarios sarcásticos.

"Ya te dije que yo no miento.” Y fue el turno de Frank de estampar un puño en la mesa, enojado. “Tú me ayudas y Jackson Miller sale de prisión en un año, o menos, quién sabe, y todos felices."

"¿¿Ayudarte con qué?? No sé ni qué estás haciendo." Porque no podía contarle todos los detalles a alguien que no era ni siquiera un aliado.

"Me estoy desquitando." Gruñó en respuesta, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"¿Desquitándote cómo y de quién?"

Frank rodó los ojos, exasperado. "¿No habíamos tenido ya esta conversación?"

"Te estás desquitando de la "gente que te encerró por ser lo que eres", según tú. La sociedad, ¿quizá? Sé que te encanta ser el rey de la vaguedad, pero eso no es suficiente para mí."

"No, no es "la sociedad".” Replicó el chico en tono cansino, empezando a arrepentirse de considerar a Bambi como una opción. “No soy ningún psicópata, ¿sabías?"

"No te llamé psicópata, sólo digo que tu descripción podría ser cualquiera."

Si Jeremy no iba a tomarse el asunto en serio, si iba a seguir colocando tantas trabas a pesar de lo que le estaba ofreciendo, no había nada ahí para Frank, quien tomó aire y se pasó una mano por el cabello, apartándose de la mesa. "Olvídalo. Contigo no se puede negociar."

"¿Qué? ¿Te vas a ir?" Tal vez lo más inesperado fue el tono de sorpresa en la voz de Bambi, y el muchacho lo observó confundido y con una ceja en alto.

"¿Ahora quieres que me quede?"

"Viniste, compraste comida china, hiciste toda esa investigación, todo para conseguir mi cooperación, ¿y ya te rendiste? No te creo."

"No voy a gastar mi tiempo en alguien a quien no le interesa hacer un trato conmigo."

"¡Llevas haciéndolo por semanas! Y no...” Jeremy se detuvo y tragó en seco, evitándole la mirada. “No he dicho que no." Frank se llevó una mano disimuladamente a su costado adolorido. No había hecho todo lo que había hecho para rendirse ante el primer (técnicamente, segundo) rechazo, en tal tenía que pensar en ello como una estrategia de negociación, y necesitaba recordar eso, sin importar qué tanto le agotara la paciencia el venadito.

"¿Sí o no?" Insistió a regañadientes, buscando que el otro lo mirara a los ojos.

"No voy a decir que sí a un trato sin saber qué tengo que hacer." Lo cual tenía todo el sentido del mundo y demostraba que el otro chico no era un tonto sin remedio. Si alguien como él había logrado mantenerse fuera de todos los radares hasta ese punto, era completamente por mérito propio.

"Usar tu empatía." Sentenció Frank brevemente, pero por la reacción de Jeremy, parecía que le hubiese echado una maldición imperdonable. Apretaba los labios con tal fuerza como alguien que estaba intentado tragar algo sumamente desagradable, y miraba al muchacho como si él precisamente fuera ese algo sumamente desagradable. Había sabido que Bambi tenía alguna clase de empatía desde el momento que lo había conocido, esa sensación familiar en la nuca era su alarma personal contra cualquier negador o empático que se apareciera en su camino, pero qué clase sólo había logrado descubrirlo en los archivos federales sobre él y fue a partir de entonces que pensó en el otro como un posible aliado.

“¿Qué? Tú…” Al menos había recuperado el habla; sin embargo no dejaba de mirar a Frank con desprecio, y eso era algo que él no estaba muy dispuesto a tolerar por las buenas.

“Te dije que necesito ayuda."

"¿Haciéndole daño a la gente?" Ahí tendrían que discrepar en sus conceptos de _daño_ y _gente_.

"... Nadie que no lo merezca."

"Eres increíble..." Suspiró Jeremy, negando con la cabeza. Eso sonaba casi, casi como una confirmación, pero necesitaba verificarlo.

"Ya lo sé.” Replicó Frank con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que desapareció en un pestañeo. Negocios primero. “¿Sí o no?"

La expresión ofendida y desdeñosa había vuelto, aunque no duró mucho. Bambi estaba acorralado, y lo sabía, y terminó revolviéndose el cabello con ambas manos en frustración, la vista clavada en la mesa de madera antes de subirla hacia el muchacho vestido de traje. “... ¿Cumplirías tu palabra? ¿Quieres matar a alguien? Tienes que decirme más."

"No te pediré que mates a nadie. No eres de ese tipo."

"¿ _Tú_ vas a matar a alguien?"

Frank lo miró sin mayor emoción, eligiendo sus palabras. Matar era un asunto complicado para él, era un arma después de todo, ¿y de qué servía un arma si no la utilizaban? "Si tengo que hacerlo..."

"No. Si voy a ayudarte, tienes que prometer que no matarás a nadie." Aquella negativa rotunda del cervatillo les traería problemas, sin embargo no era algo en lo que podía ceder.

"No puedo prometer eso."

"Tienes que. No puedo ser cómplice en asesinato."

"No serías cómplice, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo." Terció con tanta calma como le fue posible, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, en contraste al pequeño momento de paranoia por el que estaba pasando Jeremy. Su última carta estaba ahí, junto a su muslo, y ya se acercaba el momento de literalmente ponerla en la mesa.

Tras un minuto de hiperventilar en vano, la atención de Bambi regresó al tema aun si seguía pálido como un fantasma. Alguien necesitaba aprender a relajarse, y con urgencia.

"... Cuando dices que quieres que use mi empatía.... ¿qué tan seguido estamos hablando?"

"Depende." Contestó con la mayor honestidad posible, logrando que el venadito lo observara con las cejas tan juntas como le era posible.

"¿De qué?" De cuántas veces tuviera que atacar para atraer la atención y con suerte la presencia de su padre, de contra cuántos matones se estuvieran enfrentando, de qué tan a menudo sabotearían las nuevas entregas, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

"¿Qué tanto puedes usarla?" Le preguntó, evitando tener que darle una respuesta que definitivamente al otro chico no le gustaría.

"... Lo menos posible." Y ahí iban de nuevo…

"Eso suena a que no quieres usarla."

"¡Pues por supuesto que no quiero usarla!"

"Entonces no aceptes y cada uno por su camino, eso es lo que querías, ¿no?" ¿Por qué Bambi tenía que hacerlo todo tan complicado? Solamente tenía que aceptar hacer algo que seguramente podía hacer hasta dormido, y su vida se arreglaría en un minuto, pero no, tenía que poner objeciones y reparos a lo que Frank le proponía, sólo porque sí. Y ése era el tipo que había elegido como aliado y en quien había decidido confiar, únicamente porque tenía una empatía útil y porque se había sentido a salvo en su casa. Esperaba no vivir para arrepentirse de todo aquello.

Frank extendió un brazo y tomó uno de los envases de comida china. Si el Príncipe del Bosque iba a tardarse tanto tiempo en tomar una maldita decisión, al menos él podía ir adelantando su cena, aunque por supuesto que Jeremy no le iba a dar esa oportunidad.

"... Eres un bastardo. ¿Sabías eso?" Si se suponía que debía ofenderse por eso…

"Soy algo mucho peor."

"Te creo.” Bonita hora para el voto de confianza. “¿Cómo sé siquiera que de verdad puedes conseguir que le disminuyan la sentencia?" Frank puso el envase de arroz frito a medio destapar de vuelta sobre la mesa, mirando de soslayo al incrédulo frente a él.

"Si te doy una demostración, ¿confiarías en mí?"

"¿Una demostración? ¿De qué?" De algún producto de infomercial obviamente no, y tuvo que rodar los ojos ante la pregunta de Bambi.

"De que puedo mejorar su situación."

"No tengo ni la mínima idea de cómo vas a demostrar eso pero..." Había alzado las cejas y asintió en dirección a Frank. "Adelante."

El venadito lo observó con cautela mientras sacaba el teléfono celular de su bolsillo y marcaba el único número registrado entre los contactos antes de extendérselo al otro lado de la mesa. Aquel par de teléfonos, y que el otro fuera entregado a la persona correcta, le habían costado la costilla rota, así que más le valía a Jeremy apreciarlo. “Creo que querrán hablar contigo."

“¿¡A quién acabas de llamar?!" Otro mini ataque de pánico innecesario, ¿y así quería ser psicólogo? El muchacho bufó, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba y volvió a insistirle para que tomara el teléfono, haciendo una mueca de enfado.

"Habla."

Cuando por fin Jeremy tomó el teléfono y se lo llevó al oído, Frank suspiró cansado. Tenía hambre y necesitaba un calmante con urgencia, y discutir con aquel necio no ayudaba con su humor, aunque tras un par de segundos, el necio en cuestión murmuró un muy débil y tembloroso “¿Papá?”, y el muchacho se sentó a la mesa y agarró el envase que había estado intentando destapar minutos antes. Esa conversación no le concernía, y contrario a lo que creía Bambi, había límites que sí sabía respetar, por lo que ignoró cualquier cosa que el chico pudiera estar diciendo al teléfono y se concentró en la cena que había estado esperando por horas. El arroz, en efecto, se había enfriado, pero el pollo y los tallarines con vegetales todavía seguían tibios y apetitosos, y no existía nada en ese momento que le impidiera a Frank hincarle el diente a su ración.

El otro chico se tomó su tiempo, algo que Frank supuso era de esperarse, aunque cuando terminó su llamada lucía mucho más tranquilo. Sereno o derrotado, o tal vez ambos, y no despegó los ojos del muchacho trajeado mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

"Probablemente soy un idiota por decir esto, pero...” Comenzó calmadamente antes de exhalar y bajar la mirada. Ese _pero_ sonaba exactamente como la clase de _pero_ que Frank había estado esperando. “Lo haré."

Los tallarines y todo lo demás pasaron a segundo plano tras esas dos palabras. Acababa de conseguir un aliado a pesar de todo, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa auténtica, su vista clavada en los ojos avellana del otro. “No te vas a arrepentir, Príncipe del Bosque."

Por supuesto, Bambi tenía que llevarle la contraria y negó con la cabeza, acariciándose la frente con el pulgar y el dedo índice. “Yo no estoy tan seguro.” Frank estaba de muy buen humor como para hacer un comentario al respecto y prosiguió con su cena, algo en lo que el otro chico comenzó a imitarlo con resignación, revisando los envases de comida en la mesa hasta elegir algo que se le antojara. "Y es Jeremy."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un playlist para este capítulo se puede encontrar en http://8tracks.com/ralkm/bang-bang

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Metanoia: The Secret Files](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111693) by [Honeytastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeytastic/pseuds/Honeytastic), [Ralkm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkm/pseuds/Ralkm)




End file.
